AWAKEN, EL DESPERTAR
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Ignorado por su familia y sin nadie que le apoye o reconozca su existencia, Naruto Uzumaki despertará un poder ancestral que desatará un gran cambio en el mundo shinobi. Resumen corto para no spoilear. Naruto salvaje, astuto y despiadado con el enemigo. Naruto x Harem.
1. Capítulo 1: Mi verdadero yo

**AWAKEN, EL DESPERTAR**

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ Ignorado por su familia y sin nadie que le apoye o reconozca su existencia, Naruto Uzumaki despertará un poder ancestral que desatará un gran cambio en el mundo shinobi. Resumen corto para no spoilear. Naruto salvaje, astuto y despiadado con el enemigo. Naruto x Harem.

 **Capítulo 1: Mi verdadero yo**

Nos encontramos en la aldea de Konohagakure no sato, más precisamente en las cabezas de los anteriores Hokages, donde se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio de al menos unos 5 años de nombre Naruto mirando a la aldea con tristeza, ¿el por qué? Simple, sus padres pasaban completamente de su existencia y solo se centraban en sus hermanos menores, Menma, Naruko y Akari Namikaze Uzumaki, dos peli rojos y una rubia como él. Esto se debe debido a que en ellos se selló el Kyubi no Yoko, que atacó su aldea el día en que él y sus hermanas y hermano nacieron, en las hermanas se selló el chakra y en su hermano el alma de la bestia, pero cuando demostraron signos de poder usar el chakra de la criatura, sus padres empezaron a dedicar toda su atención a ellos, dejando al pequeño rubio sólo, por lo que tuvo que valerse por sí mismo, aprendió a cocinar, a pelear y usar técnicas por sí mismo, de hecho muchas veces tenía que comer en la basura ya que a menudo sus padres cerraban la casa olvidando por completo al pequeño rubio.

El pequeño dejó esos pensamientos y se dirigió hacia su casa antes de que le dejaran en la calle. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un montón de gente en el patio trasero de su casa, por lo que curioso se acercó para investigar encontrando a su padre biológico, Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage junto a su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, en lo alto de un escenario improvisado por ellos junto a un micrófono, lo que significaba que iba a decir algo importante. Delante de ellos se encontraban los líderes de clanes como el Hyuga, el Nara, el Uchiha, el Yamanaka, el Akimichi…etc, junto al consejo y al antiguo Hokage, aparte de los padrinos, Jiraya y Tsunade, y el anterior Kage Sarutobi, al igual que jounnins como Kakashi.

 **Minato:** Pueblo de Konoha, hoy quiero daros las gracias por estar aquí- dijo sonriente mientras el rubio tenía un presentimiento muy malo- quiero informaros de qué mi hijo Menma será el futuro Hokage de la aldea, y que mi hija mayor, Naruko, será la heredera del clan- dijo con total orgullo recibiendo aplausos de todo el mundo mientras felicitaban a ambos pequeños.

El rubio al oír eso solo pudo sentir una cosa: dolor, mucho dolor, su padre acababa de destruir su mayor sueño, y no sólo eso, también fue marcado como un paria por su propia familia.

El pequeño rubio dejó el lugar corriendo hacia el bosque derramando lágrimas. Corrió hasta llegar al claro de un bosque donde cayó de rodillas al suelo

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me hacen esto?, primero me ignoran y ahora destrozan mis sueños, ¿qué es lo que le he hecho para merecer esto?-dijo cayendo al suelo derramando lágrimas mientras sentía como el dolor crecía y entonces ocurrió…

El dolor se expandió por todo el cuerpo del rubio, y llegó a un punto donde se hizo insoportable. El pequeño empezó a convulsionar y retorcerse mientras sentía como la piel y los músculos le ardían como si le estuvieran quemando y los huesos parecían como si se los estuvieran rompiendo en pedacitos. Era tal el dolor que no podía ni gritar mientras una energía oscura salía de su cuerpo, a la vez que sus ojos estaban blancos, en eso un montón de imágenes empezaban a pasar por su cabeza hasta que todo se volvió negro

Al cabo de un rato el rubio se encontraba en una especie de llanura de color rojo al igual que el cielo mientras veía como unas extrañas criaturas con cuernos y cola acabada en mano con dos pulgares acariciaban a un pequeño rubio con tres franjas en cada lado de su cara

 **¿?:** ¿Cómo quieres que se llame Taijack?- preguntó la hembra, de cuerpo como el de Anko mientras derramaba lágrimas

 **Taijack:** Naruto, pienso que ese es un buen nombre, ¿no crees Laira?- dijo con las mismas lágrimas y con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al rubio que lo escuchaba todo

 **Laira:** Es precioso- dijo con felicidad mientras aún lloraba- ¿crees que los humanos lo trataran bien?-dijo con preocupación

 **Taijack:** Espero que sí Laira, es la única posibilidad de que sobreviva- dijo mientras abría un portal donde se veía exactamente la aldea

 **Laira:** Sé feliz mi Naruto, espero que cumplas tus sueños y no renuncies- dijo dándole un beso de despedida. El pequeño desapareció junto con el portal, haciendo a la hembra caer al suelo mientras derramaba lágrimas

 **Taijack:** Es la hora- dijo mientras una especie de gárgolas negras con cuernos rectos y cola de látigo aparecían con intenciones hostiles.

Ambas criaturas se lanzaron contra las gárgolas en un combate a muerte.

En ese instante todo se vuelve oscuro de nuevo, mientras el rubio derramaba lágrimas al saber que no solo era hijo de humanos, también de demonios que lo querían más que sus vidas

 **¿?:** Ellos te querían Naruto- dijo una voz sorprendiendo al rubio que giro para verla, encontrándose una calavera blanca con cuernos y el símbolo del infierno en su frente, tenía unos dientes afilados y una mirada feroz

El rubio se asustó un poco pero se recompuso

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con desconfianza

 **¿?:** Soy tu abuelo Naruto- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio- y estoy aquí para entrenarte

 **Naruto:** ¿Entrenarme?-preguntó sorprendido e ilusionado

 **¿?:** Claro pequeño, te enseñare el poder de los demonios y a utilizar correctamente el chakra para que seas el mejor shinobi- dijo ilusionando al pequeño rubio- por desgracia sólo podré estar contigo 7 años contigo-dijo con tristeza

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué?-preguntó con tristeza

 **¿?:** Naruto, yo morí hace 30 años- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio- lo que ves es energía demoníaca junto con mi alma que tus padres sellaron en ti- dijo entristeciendo al pequeño

 **Naruto:** Ya veo- dijo para luego sonreír- Por cierto abuelo, ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo con una sonrisa

 **¿?:** ¿Qué cómo me llamo?-dijo para luego sonreír – mi nombre es Ox, conocido mejor como el Rey Ox- dijo con orgullo- prepárate empezaremos mañana pero antes- dijo mientras una mano esquelética con garras aparecía- tengo que liberar tu verdadera fuerza- dijo poniendo un dedo en su frente devolviendo al rubio a la realidad mientras imágenes del pasado del mundo shinobi aparecían en frente suya, desde la esclavización injusta de los Bijus hasta las guerras provocadas por el odio y las ansias de poder.

En el exterior el rubio estaba cubierto por la energía oscura, se levantó del suelo y lanzó un grito infernal que hizo temblar la tierra. Los espectadores que celebraban el ascenso de los hermanos Namikaze Uzumaki pudieron escuchar y sentir la presión de ese rugido.

Mientras en una celda oscura, un zorro de nueve colas que dormía plácidamente despertó alarmado al oír ese rugido tan salvaje proveniente del más profundo infierno

 **Kurama:** ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Exclamó con auténtico terror- esta energía…, no es posible….-se dijo así mismo con autentico terror, pero él no fue el único que sintió ese poder, de hecho, todo el continente shinobi escuchó ese grito tan salvaje y aterrador

El pequeño rubio seguía cubierto por aquella energía oscura, pero eso no era todo. El rubio estaba distinto, había crecido, ahora medía 1,30, sus músculos estaban bien marcados pero sin exagerar en volumen, su pelo le llegaba hasta por debajo del cuello sin llegar a la espalda. El rubio ahora se sentía más fuerte, más rápido, y no solo eso, su vista, oído y olfato habían evolucionado, igualando o superando a las bestias

 **Naruto:** Abuelo, mamá, papá- dijo apretando los puños con determinación- devolveré la paz a los nuestros, lo juro, pero antes tengo unos asuntos que resolver aquí- dijo en un tono y una sonrisa macabra, sin duda, ocurrirían muchas cosas interesantes dentro de poco…

Al día siguiente el rubio se levantó más temprano que de costumbre para poder empezar su rutina, su abuelo le dijo que se irían de la aldea dentro de un par de meses, los cuales aprovechó bastante bien.

Su Taijutsu y Ninjutsu estaban al nivel de un Jounin alto o incluso ANBU, por su parte el Genjutsu estaba al nivel de un Chunnin alto, y el Senjutsu también, pero lo que mejor sabía era sobre Fuinjutsu, la especialidad del clan de Kushina, superando a Minato y a Jiraya y también manejaba el Kenjutsu a un nivel de Jounin, pronto sería mejor que el de Kushina.

Por su parte el poder demoníaco le costó perfeccionarlo, pero a las dos semanas de entrenar lo manejo sin problemas, pero estaba lejos de ser perfecto.

Ya sólo faltaban dos semanas para que el rubio se marchara de la aldea, a la cual volvería a los 12 años de edad.

El rubio paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, decidió que tenía que cambiar de vestimenta, por lo que sacó dinero de la caja de sus padres y fue a la mejor tienda de ropa de la villa.

El rubio se puso una camisa verde oscuro de manga corta y unos pantalones azules de chándal y unas sandalias ninjas negras. Se despidió de las asistentas que se portaron muy bien con él y no paraban de decirle lo guapo que se veía, haciendo sonreír al rubio, gracias a su abuelo, aprendió a tratar con mujeres

Después paseando por la calle fijó su vista en un estanco donde vendían chuches en un lado y tabaco en el otro. El rubio no le quitó la vista al puesto así que decidió acercarse para ver si había algo de su gusto

 **Dueño:** Hola pequeño, ¿buscas algo?- dijo un hombre anciano amablemente

 **Naruto:** Si, un paquete de rufless de jamón grande, y otro de 3d- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Dueño:** Muy bien, voy a ver si hay- dijo mientras entraba a buscar el pedido- aquí tienes chaval- dijo mientras el rubio le pagaba, después de todo ese dinero no era suyo.

 **Naruto:** Gracias, que tenga un buen día- dijo marchándose con alegría haciendo sonreír al hombre que al mirar a su derecha se fijó en algo importante.

 **Dueño:** ¿Y los puros?-dijo al ver que la caja de puros que vendía junto a un paquete de tabaco no estaban

El rubio se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol comiéndose las rufless a la vez que sacaba un puro y se lo fumaba tranquilamente

 **Ox:** ¿Qué te parece el tabaco Naruto?-preguntó su abuelo

 **Naruto:** Está de puta madre, que suerte que seamos inmunes- dijo mientras disfrutaba del puro- tengo una idea- dijo para luego imaginar un buen puro para su abuelo

 **Ox:** Gracias chico, esto sí que es vida- dijo mientras se fumaba el puro

 **Naruto:** Y que lo digas- dijo el rubio dentro de su pasaje mental

El rubio disfrutaba tranquilamente de su puro debajo del árbol mientras miraba el cielo

 **Naruto:** Abuelo…-dijo llamando su atención- ¿crees que estarán en un lugar mejor?-dijo pensativo y serio

 **Ox:** Seguro, incluso los demonios pueden ir al cielo- dijo alegrando a su nieto que ya le metió mano a los cigarros- hoy es el día- dijo mientras el rubio afirmaba

Ya de noche el rubio se coló en la oficina del Hokage sin llamar la atención, una de las cosas que aprendió muy bien de su abuelo, después de todo los ninjas son maestros del sigilo.

Una vez dentro buscó los papeles para que sus padres lo echarán de su clan oficialmente y de forma permanente para poder irse de viaje por el mundo shinobi, lo cual no fue difícil, el viejo también le enseño sobre el papeleo.

Por la mañana el rubio fue hacia la casa del Hokage para que le firmaran los papeles. Al entrar se encontró con la familia desayunando tranquilamente y hablando animadamente lo cual cabreó al rubio aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien.

 **Ox:** Tranquilo Naruto, convence a estos capullos de que te firmen y serás libre- dijo mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** Hola papá, mamá- dijo con desagrado disimulado llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

 **Minato:** Ah, ¿Qué quieres Naruto?-dijo con indiferencia.

 **Naruto:** "Hijo de puta" nada necesito que me firméis este papel, es para una consola que he pedido.

 **Kushina:** ¿Sólo eso?-dijo su madre mientras el rubio asentía. Cabe decir que ambos firmaron sin ni siquiera leerlo

 **Minato:** Aquí tienes- dijo dándole el papel.

 **Naruto:** Gracias- dijo mientras se retiraba- "capullos"-dijo por lo bajo casi riendo antes de irse por ahí bajo la mirada de sus hermanos que estaban extrañados.

 **Menma:** Mama…-llamó el peli rojo a su madre.

 **Kushina:** Sí cariño- dijo mientras comía tranquilamente mientras su padre leía el periódico de la aldea.

 **Menma:** ¿Quién era ese niño?-dijo sorprendiendo a sus padres por esa pregunta.

 **Minato:** ¿Cómo qué quién es?, es tu hermano mayor- dijo sorprendido por la pregunta.

 **Akari:** ¿Tenemos otro hermano?-preguntó asombrada y confusa la peli roja dejando más impresionados a sus padres.

 **Kushina:** Claro que sí- dijo sorprendida por esa pregunta.

 **Naruko:** Pero si nunca lo hemos visto entrenando con nosotros o en esta casa - dijo impresionando más a sus padres

Ambos e miraron entre ellos con sorpresa y preocupación

 **Kushina:** Chicos, salid fuera un momento, Papá y yo tenemos que hablar temas de adultos, podéis ir a pasarlo bien- dijo mientras les daba dinero para comprar chuches y otras cosas

Una vez solos la peli roja se levantó y miro el álbum de recuerdos, quedando totalmente en shock

 **Minato:** ¿Kushina?-preguntó el rubio Hokage preocupado por su esposa que la miraba como si tuviera un trauma

 **Kushina:** No está- dijo traumada- no está en ninguna de nuestras fotos- dijo dejando de piedra a su marido

 **Minato:** ¿Cómo?-dijo totalmente sorprendido mientras miraba las fotos. Su mujer tenía razón, el rubio con franjas no aparecía en ninguna foto, solo en la de los recién nacidos

 **Kushina:** Creo que ha estado sólo demasiado tiempo- dijo con preocupación la peli roja

 **Minato:** Tienes razón, creo que es hora de entrenarle- dijo triste por haber ignorado a su hijo- ya sé mañana le pondremos a entrenar con sus hermanos-dijo mientras su mujer afirmaba- voy a buscarlo, no debe andar lejos- dijo pensando que le encontraría rápido…

El rubio ya se encontraba cerca de las puertas de Konoha listo para la aventura, pero decidió darse una vuelta por esta antes de irse y marear a su padre humano

 **Ox:** Ya se dio cuenta-dijo aburrido

 **Naruto:** Pues ahora se espera doce años…-dijo dentro de su pasaje mental con seriedad-…para que lo mande a la mierda-dijo riéndose junto a su abuelo

Por su parte Minato no encontraba a su hijo rubio por ningún lado, así que fue a preguntarle al tercero

 **Sarutobi:** Hola Minato, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-preguntó amablemente

 **Minato:** Tercero, ¿Ha visto a Naruto?-dijo extrañando al tercero

 **Sarutobi:** ¿Quién?-preguntó extrañado Sarutobi dejando de piedra al rubio

 **Minato:** Mi hijo Naruto- dijo exaltado sorprendiendo al anterior Kage

 **Sarutobi:** ¿Tienes otro hijo?-dijo impresionado dejando aún más de piedra al rubio

 **Minato:** Sí, fue el primero en nacer después de Menma- dijo sorprendido y frustrado- es rubio con tres franjas en cada lado

 **Sarutobi:** Ah sí- dijo recordando- el me entregó estos papeles de expulsión del clan y un permiso de estar fuera hasta que tuviera doce años- dijo dejando helado al rubio, que cogió los papeles para mirarlos y ver tanto su firma como la de Kushina en los papeles

 **Minato:** ¿Pero cómo…?- se preguntó para luego recordar el papel que les dio su hijo para firmarlo diciendo que era para una consola- mierda, ¿por qué no me dio por mirarlo?, tercero, llama a los ninjas que estén disponibles para buscar a Naruto antes de que salga de la aldea, sólo tiene 5 años- dijo mientras el antiguo Kage le pedía a un Ambu que los buscara mientras el cuarto iba a buscar a Kushina

Mientras el rubio se paseaba por las calles por última vez, en eso se fija en una niña pequeña al lado de una orilla sentada de rodillas con la cabeza dentro de ella, en resumen, estaba triste

 **Naruto:** Oye, ¿estás bien?-dijo preocupado sorprendiendo a la niña. El rubio al verla se quedó totalmente embobado al ver esos ojos blancos como las perlas y ese pelo corto oscuro, lo que mostraba que eras una Hyuga

 **¿?:** S…sí, sólo es…estaba pensando- dijo con tartamudeo y timidez en voz baja pero el rubio lo oyó perfectamente gracias a su súper oído, mientras la pequeña se ponía a jugar con los dedos

 **Naruto:** Pues no lo parece- dijo sorprendiendo a la Hyuga- a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la Hyuga

 **¿?:** Hi…Hinata…-dijo con timidez y vergüenza mientras jugaba con sus dedos

 **Naruto:** ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa Hinata?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba delante del lago.

La pequeña le contó al rubio como la trataba su padre y como era superada por su hermana menor, lo cual cabreo al rubio y a su abuelo, a veces los humanos podían ser igual o peores que los propios demonios

 **Naruto:** "Joder, mis padres son gilipollas pero esto ya es otro extremo"- pensó cabreado- Ya sé- dijo llamando la atención de la Hyuga. El rubio sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo, al abrirlo apareció un pergamino más grande- Hinata-chan, aquí están las técnicas básicas de un shinobi, incluyendo algunas técnicas elementales y otras que he conseguido por mis método- dijo mientras su abuelo ponía cara de "sí claro"- yo ya no lo necesito, pero con esto podrás perfeccionar tu Taijutsu a un nivel superior, incluso al de tu clan- dijo asombrado a la pequeña

 **Hinata:** ¿En serio?- preguntó asombrada por el regalo del rubio

 **Naruto:** Por supuesto-dijo con determinación para después levantarse- me tengo que ir a un viaje de entrenamiento, nos vemos Hinata- dijo marchándose- ah por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la Hyuga

 **Hinata:** Muchas gracias Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa cálida y un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, sonrojando al rubio

 **Ox:** Seguro que en la olla estaría muy buena- dijo mientras el rubio la miraba con cara de loco- ¿Qué? Comemos humanos y lo sabes

 **Naruto:** Prefiero no hablar- dijo siguiendo su marcha hasta las puertas de la aldea, en eso un niño de pelo negro con cara de emo se choca con el rubio cayendo de culo al suelo para dirigir su mirada de enfado

 **¿?:** Oye idiota mira por dónde vas- dijo mientras miraba el símbolo de su camiseta, que era un abanico rojo y blanco

 **Naruto:** ¿Y tú quién coño eres?, aparte de ser un Uchiha- dijo con fastidio al cruzarse con un payaso en el último momento

 **¿?:** ¿Qué quién soy?, soy Sasuke Uchiha, ninja del clan de la élite, y exijo saber quién eres- dijo con arrogancia y superioridad

 **Naruto:** Si eres un Uchiha, ¿significa que usas el fuego, verdad?- dijo mientras el emo asentía- no te importara quemar esa rama ¿verdad?-dijo mientras el emo asentía con arrogancia, quemando un arbusto ya seco y separado del resto. El rubio sacó un cigarro y lo acercó al arbusto, encendiendo el cigarro que empezó a fumarse sorprendiendo al emo por esa acción- bien, en cuanto mi nombre- dijo para luego poner una sonrisa macabra- no se lo digo a capullos afeminados como tú- dijo largándose enfadando al Uchiha que le lanzo una patada que el rubio sujeto para luego estampar al emo contra un árbol dejándolo fuera de combate pero consciente- bueno yo me tengo que ir, que te den capullo- dijo con un corte de manga para el emo, que le gritaba furioso al rubio que lo ignoraba por completo

Por su parte Minato, Kushina junto con el tercero, los amigos de los clanes y algunos Jounins como su discípulo Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai habían buscado al rubio por todos los lugares posibles y preguntado en todos los sitios pero sin respuesta, Minato y Kushina estaban desesperados, mientras sus amigos y compañeros estaban asimilando que su hokage tenía un cuarto hijo

El rubio ya se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha, por la cual salió bajo la mirada de los guardias que vigilaban la puerta, asombrados al ver al rubio no solo saliendo por la puerta como si nada, sino encima fumándose un puro tranquilamente

 **Guardia:** Espera chico- dijo serio el guardia ¿A dónde crees que vas, y además fumando?-dijo mientras el rubio lo miraba como si nada

 **Naruto:** El médico dijo que si fumaba se me quitaba la depresión- dijo como si nada mientras su abuelo se partía el culo

 **Guardia:** ¡UNA MIERDA COMO UNA CASA!- dijo histérico por cómo le chuleaba un crío- chico tira ese puro al suelo y vuelve a dentro- dijo con seriedad intentando no enfadarse.

El rubio hizo sellos con sus manos, provocando una explosión y alertando a los guardias

 **Naruto:** JUTSU ERÓTICO, KUSHINA AND MIKOTO ESPECIAL EDITION- dijo mientras del humo salían las figuras desnudas de Kushina y Mikoto Uchiha, la mujer del líder del clan, provocando a los guardias una hemorragia nasal masiva

 **Naruto:** Coño que fácil ha sido- dijo mientras veía en el interior de la aldea como los pervertidos eran zurrados por sus mujeres por motivos obvios

 **Ox:** Has provocado un efecto en masa- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Pues sí, eso parece- dijo mientras volvía a meterse el puro en la boca y se marchaba de la aldea

 **¿?:** ¡Naruto!- dijo una voz, por desgracia, bastante conocida para el rubio, que giro con desgano mostrando una cara de fastidio al ver a sus padres biológicos junto a los líderes de clanes, el tercero y a los Jounin de élite

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué coño queréis?- dijo en un tono molesto, sorprendiendo a todos por ese lenguaje y por el pedazo de puro que se estaba fumando

 **Kushina:** ¡ESE LENGUAJE NARUTO, Y QUITATE ESA PORQUERÍA DE LA BOCA!- Gritó histérica y furiosa al ver a su hijo fumando

 **Naruto:** ¿Ahora te vienes de madre buena? No sabía que ahora te importaba- dijo con varias venas en su frente

 **Minato:** ¿De qué estás hablando Naruto?- preguntó confuso

 **Naruto:** Valla, el tonto polla decidió hablar- dijo más cabreado sorprendiendo a todos por ese vocabulario- dime Minato, ¿sabes dónde pasé la noche el sábado? – dijo mientras el nombrado negaba- estaba durmiendo en el bosque de la muerte en una cabaña que hice, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque alguien cerró la puerta de casa sin preocuparse por su cuarto hijo- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes- durante 2 años estuve comiendo basura con los perros y gatos de la calle, es más, cuando no había basura tuve que matar ratas para por lo menos poder comer- dijo shockeando aún más- todavía recuerdo cuando os fuisteis el año pasado de vacaciones dejándome sólo en casa sin nada que comer, ese día un borracho pederasta intentó meterme mano, si no fuera por que aprendí a defenderme, me habría violado el muy cabrón- dijo mientras Kushina lloraba y Minato estaba en shock- pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, ¿sabéis que fue lo peor?- dijo mientras le miraban y los civiles iban a curiosear- tres cosas- dijo con los dedos- la primera, hace dos meses Minato me jodiste mi mayor sueño- dijo con bastante enfado

 **Minato:** ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?- dijo confundido

 **Naruto:** Me jodiste el sueño de ser Hokage Minato- dijo con ira shockeando a todos- y encima nombraste a Naruko como heredera de los clanes, cuando ese puesto pertenece al hijo mayor, o sea yo- dijo más cabreado impresionando aún más a los presentes y destrozando por dentro a sus padres- y no sólo eso, cuando anoche fui a por los papeles de la expulsión, encontré esta carpeta- dijo sacando una carpeta marrón en una explosión de humo, sorprendiendo a todos- te la voy a leer- dijo mientras la abría

 _Proyecto falso jinchuriki:_

 _En caso de que uno de los Jinchurikis, nómbrese a Menma, Naruko o Akari Namikaze Uzumaki, pierdan el control del chakra del biju y causen algún destrozo económico u homicidio involuntario, se usara al hijo mayor, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, como jinchuriki para que así la seguridad de los verdaderos jinchurikis esté asegurada, usando al nombrado como señuelo para la ira de la población, sin importar si este vive o muere_

 _Firmado y creado por el Hokage Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki_

Finalizó el rubio destrozando por completo a sus padres, que eran mirados con desaprobación e indignación por haber creado algo así

 **Naruto:** Guay, ¿verdad?, usar a tu propio hijo como cebo para una muchedumbre furiosa para salvar al resto, enhorabuena, sois unos cabrones, aunque no los únicos, ¿verdad Hiashi?- dijo señalando al líder Hyuga con ira

 **Hiashi:** ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó molesto

 **Naruto:** Me encontré con tu hija mayor Hinata, dice que desde que su madre murió, la tratas como el culo, y la dejas sola por su hermana, ¿cómo quieres qué sea una gran Kunoichi si cada dos por tres destrozas su autoestima, so cabrón?-dijo haciendo sentir fatal al Hyuga ya que lo que dijo el pequeño era cierto

 **Kushina:** Naruto, hijo…-dijo llorando

 **Naruto:** Ni Naruto ni ostias, mis padres están muertos, tú sólo eres un tanque de esperma llenada por ese hijo de puta rubio, pedazo de zorra- dijo destrozando por completo a la peli roja que lloraba todo lo fuerte que podía mientras su marido con lágrimas la consolaba

En ese instante una especie de símbolo rojo en forma de estrella aparece detrás del rubio, era el símbolo del diablo, el cual sorprendió a todos pero la sorpresa pasó a horror al ver una especie de zombie con cuernos, los brazos, piernas y cara carecían de piel y músculo, medía dos metros y medio, la piel que tenía parecía putrefacta dejando ver el músculo, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, y tenía la espalda cubierta de enormes pinchos y unos dientes afilados mientras salía de ese símbolo

 **¿?:** Hola Naruto, siento tardar pero tuve unos problemas en casa- dijo disculpándose

 **Naruto:** No pasa nada Khanshee, de hecho has llegado en el mejor momento- dijo viendo la cara de terror de todos

 **Khanshee:** Ya veo, bueno, ¿nos vamos?

 **Naruto:** Claro, pero antes- dijo mirando a la masa de gente que estaba en la puerta mientras se encendía otro puro- nos veremos dentro de 7 años para los exámenes, hasta otra maricones…-dijo metiéndose en el portal junto al demonio

 **Kushina:** NARUTOOOOO-Corrió Kushina todo lo que pudo pero era demasiado tarde, el portal se cerró y desapareció. Kushina cayó en el suelo llorando desesperadamente rogando que su hijo volviera y disculpándose una y otra vez por ser una mala madre.

Minato veía con el corazón roto y lágrimas a su mujer desesperada por volver a ver a su hijo

Hiashi pensó en las palabras del chico y decidió no cometer el mismo error que su amigo, trataría a su hija como debió haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo

Los demás miraban a Minato y a Kushina con indignación pero también se culparon por no haber ni siquiera hablado con el rubio cuando tuvieron ocasión

Volviendo con el rubio, este estaba junto a Khanshee y su abuelo Ox que había salido del interior del rubio en un lugar muy parecido al que estuvieron sus padres demonios luchando por última vez

 **Ox:** ¿Estás listo para entrenar?- dijo mientras el rubio se terminaba el puro

 **Naruto:** Nací listo, abuelo- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa…

 **Continuará**

 **Vale gente, quiero aclarar esto,** **he hablado con el chaval, al parecer este tuvo un error al publicar una de mis historias y sacó la que no era, por lo que no os preocupéis, volveré a subir AWAKEN EL DESPERTAR y no culpéis al chico, un error lo tiene cualquiera**


	2. Capítulo 2: A ver mundo

**Capítulo 2: A ver mundo**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el rubio dejó la aldea junto al demonio, los padres del rubio estaban destrozados emocionalmente, por lo que el tercero ocupó temporalmente el puesto de Minato hasta que se recuperara.

Los hermanos del rubio lo supieron todo gracias a Sarutobi, un día que fueron a preguntar qué fue lo que les pasaba a sus padres, y los tres estaban enfadados por lo que le hicieron a su hermano, pero también tristes por su madre, por lo que la consolaban como podían

Por su parte Hiashi se volvió un mejor padre para sus hijas, y si alguna cometía algún error entrenando él las corregía de forma amable mostrando una sonrisa cariñosa, lo que hizo que la confianza y autoestima de Hinata subiera, al igual que su potencial como Kunoichi, tendrá que darle las gracias a Naruto cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Mientras el rubio se dedicaba a entrenar con supresores de gravedad mientras paseaba por una cuerda. Debajo de esta había un montón de fuego y lava, en resumen, Naruto estaba caminando por un volcán por una cuerda bajo la mirada de su abuelo que hablaba animadamente con otros demonios mientras jugaban al póker, apostaban dinero y se hartaban de fumar y beber

 **Naruto:** "Viejo cabrón, en cuanto termine me voy a quedar con toda la pasta"- dijo mientras cruzaba por 18ª vez la cuerda de 100 veces que tenía que pasar

Así estuvieron los dos primeros años, dedicándose al entrenamiento físico y mental del cuerpo

El tercer año el rubio se volvió inmune a los genjutsus de todo tipo, incluido al Tsukiyomi de los Uchihas y al Rinengan. También llevo su Taijutsu y Ninjutsu a un nivel superior al de un Kage, al igual que el Fuinjutsu y el Kenjutsu.

El cuarto año el rubio creaba genjutsus monstruosos de los que no te gustaría acabar dentro, al igual que sus jutsus y su Taijutsu, pudiendo usar los 5 elementos principales y combinarlos para crear elementos secundarios

El quinto año se dedicó principalmente a su poder demoníaco, pudiendo usar enormes cantidades de energía, aunque cuando usaba esta energía el rubio se volvía más salvaje, violento e impredecible, de hecho, su abuelo tuvo problemas para controlar al rubio en ese estado y pedía ayuda a sus compañeros, lo que demostraba el enorme potencial como el rubio

Ya nos encontramos en el septo año, el cuál sería en el que volvería al mundo shinobi y trabajar como mercenario hasta los 12 años, que sería cuando regresaría a Konoha para patear culos

 **Ox:** Naruto- dijo con seriedad su abuelo, (Olvide describirlo, su cabeza era la misma, su cuerpo era blanco y los pectorales y abdominales negros, tenía una cola terminada en una mano con dos pulgares, era de constitución fuerte pero sin exagerar) mientras el rubio hacía entrenamiento físico

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué ocurre abuelo?-dijo preocupado por el tono de hablar de su abuelo, el cual estaba abrazando a su nieto- ¿abuelo?- preguntó sorprendido para luego ver como su abuelo empezaba a desaparecer

 **Ox:** Lo siento Naruto- dijo con lágrimas- se me ha acabado el tiempo- dijo con tristeza mientras se desvanecía poco a poco- parece que calculé mal el tiempo- dijo con tristeza

 **Naruto:** ABUELO- Gritó intentando abrazar a su abuelo que se desvanecía

 **Ox:** Naruto, tienes que ser fuerte y cumplir tus sueños, tus padres y yo te estaremos cuidando desde arriba, recuerda eso- dijo mientras sólo quedaba su cabeza- adiós Naruto- dijo por última vez el viejo diablo desapareciendo para siempre

El rubio cayó de rodillas liberando su energía infernal mientras soltaba un gritó mucho más salvaje y aterrador que el primero que hizo. Todos los demonios pudieron sentir esa enorme presión y Khanshee junto a un amigo fueron a investigar, viendo completamente cambiado al rubio.

La piel de Naruto se volvió roja, las franjas de su cara se ensancharon, sus dientes se convirtieron en navajas, garras afiladas salieron de sus dedos y sus ojos antes azules se volvieron blancos con la pupila casi inexistente. Cabe decir que Khanshee y su compañero Zengatsu se intimidaron ante el aspecto y energía del rubio, esa era la energía de un diablo supremo

 **Naruto:** Se ha ido…- dijo con lágrimas mientras volvía a su estado normal mientras los demonios consolaban al chico, después de todo Khanshee era como su padrino y Zengatsu se convirtió en su tío adoptivo, y ellos sabían la condición del abuelo del rubio

 **Khanshee:** Naruto, pase lo que pase, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo- dijo con un tono sonriente, ya que no tenía labios

 **Naruto:** Gracias Khanshee- dijo con una sonrisa limpiándose las lágrimas mientras se abría un portal al mundo humano- debo irme

 **Zengatsu:** Cuídate Naruto – dijo su tío con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Lo haré, dale saludos a la tía Mitsuki- dijo desapareciendo por el portal

 **Khanshee:** Ese chico está destinado a la grandeza- dijo con orgullo el padrino

 **Zengatsu:** Lo sé, merece ser feliz- dijo sonriente- ¿me preguntó cuántas caerán a sus pies?- se preguntaba en un tono pervertido

 **Khanshee:** Quién sabe, después de todo es libre de practicar la poligamia-dijo con el mismo tono pervertido mientras sentía una sensación oscura por su espalda- ¿Están detrás verdad?- dijo mientras su amigo asentía para ver a sus espaldas a sus mujeres con intenciones nada buenas

 **Zengatsu:** Hola…- fue lo último que pudo decir para después recibir junto a su amigo la mayor paliza de sus vidas….

 **Naruto:** Creo que mi padrino y mi tío tienen problemas- dijo riendo mientras se fumaba un puro con calma- bueno, ¿A dónde iré ahora?- dijo el rubio pensativo- ya sé, iré a Iwa, seguro que a Onoki le dará un infarto, aparte de que todo el continente se habrá enterado de mi ausencia- dijo sonriente- y de paso le daré por culo al cabrón de Minato- dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a Iwa

El rubio, ya con 1,55 de altura y con 10 años, iba con un chándal verde camuflaje con gorro y pantalones negros junto a sus sandalias de combate negras. En su espalda llevaba una Katana de mango negro con los grabados de un tigre luchando contra un león, con la funda negra como el azabache.

El rubio durante su camino a Iwa se cruzó con bandidos y animales peligrosos, pero estos ni siquiera servían de calentamiento para el rubio y a menudo acababan en su estómago, después de todo, los demonios son antropófagos (comer humanos), aunque prefería la carne de ciervo, de conejo y jabalí, y de algún búfalo que encontraba.

Ya una semana después de empezar su viaje, el rubio llegó a Iwa mientras se fumaba un cigarro, sorprendiendo a los guardias tanto por el parecido del rubio con Minato como el que estuviera fumando

 **Naruto:** Hola- dijo con total calma bajo la mirada de los guardias que estaban sorprendidos

 **Guardia:** ¿No eres un poco joven para fumar?- dijo uno de ellos con sorpresa

 **Naruto:** Puede ser- dijo mientras miraba la aldea- ¿se puede entrar?, es que quiero ver a Onoki- dijo con total despreocupación

 **Guardia 2:** ¿Por qué chico?-preguntó el otro guardia curioso

 **Naruto:** Para darle por culo a Minato- dijo con una sonrisa mientras uno de los guardias sacaba un libro de desaparecidos, en el cuál salía el rubio como el hijo de Minato, sorprendiendo a los guardias

 **Guardia:** Un momento chico- dijo mientras el guardia se dirigía a toda pastilla hacía la torre del Tsuchikage, el cual estaba firmando papeles mientras discutía con su nieta Kurotsuchi, una niña de pelo y ojos negros de la edad del rubio- Tsuchikage-sama- dijo el hombre respirando agitadamente

 **Onoki:** ¿Qué ocurre Ken?- preguntó curioso el anciano

 **Ken:** Tsuchikage-sama- dijo agitado- el hijo de perdido de Minato, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, está en las puertas de Konoha- dijo haciendo que al Kage y a su Nieta se les cayera la quijada al suelo al oír eso y rápidamente fueron a la puerta junto al guardia para ver que lo que dijo el guardia era totalmente cierto, mientras una muchedumbre miraba con sorpresa al rubio

El Tsuchikage estaba que se le salían sus ojos, el hijo de su peor enemigo, estaba justamente delante de sus narices y encima fumando.

Por su parte Kurotsuchi miraba con un sonrojo al rubio mientras su corazón latía a mil. Entonces el rubio le sonrió como sólo él sabe provocando a la población femenina una hemorragia nasal masiva

 **Kurotsuchi:** "Que guapo"-pensó con un enorme sonrojo y la nariz sangrando

 **Onoki:** ¿Qué te trae por mi aldea Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki?-preguntó curioso molestando al rubio por eso

 **Naruto:** En primer lugar, sólo llámeme Naruto, recuerde que me exilie de ambos clanes- dijo molesto mientras Onoki se disculpaba- y segundo estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento de 2 años como mercenario, pero decidí pasearme por aquí, siempre quise ver Iwa- dijo mientras todos entendían- y de paso darle por el culo a Minato, jajajaja, seguro que cuando se entere le dará un infarto al muy cabrón- dijo sonriente mientras el Kage se imaginaba el rostro de su peor enemigo- aparte de que me vendría bien un curro, y creo que aquí lo hay- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Onoki:** Desde luego, ven conmigo a la oficina- dijo mientras el pequeño le seguía hasta la oficina- dime, ¿qué clase de trabajo buscas?-preguntó amable

 **Naruto:** He oído que en un pueblo de las cercanías hay un renegado dando por culo a los habitantes

 **Onoki:** Sí, su nombre es Yoroi, pertenece a la aldea de Kumo, se le cataloga como renegado de nive por su uso excepcional del Futon –dijo mientras el rubio afirmaba- ¿estás seguro de esto chico?-preguntó intrigado el Kage.

En eso el rubio levanta un dedo en el cual se formó un rasengan que creció hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una estantería sorprendiendo enormemente al Kage por ese poder

 **Naruto:** Y esto ni siquiera es el 5% de mi poder Onoki- dijo dejando a un sorprendido Kage en su despacho mientras su nieta, que estaba escondida lo había escuchado y visto todo, aunque no contó que el rubio la detectara- Te escondes bien Kurotsuchi-chan, pero debes bajar tu nivel de chakra para pasar inadvertida- dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra y al kage por ese comentario

 **Kurotsuchi:** "Es tipo sensorial"- pensó la pequeña con un sonrojo, aunque en realidad el rubio detectó también su campo eléctrico, como un tiburón, una habilidad que todos los diablos tienen, aunque los supremos pueden llevarla más lejos, aunque eso era algo que nadie tenía que saber… aún, claro…

El rubio fue a la aldea donde se asentó el renegado. Al llegar se encontró a dos engreídos molestando a una chica, algo que él detestaba, si había algo que lo ponía hecho una furia, eran los violadores.

 **Naruto:** Eh capullos- dijo llamando la atención de los tíos. En un movimiento casi invisible, el rubio le cortó a uno de ellos un brazo para después lanzarle un puñetazo eléctrico que le aplastó el cráneo esparciendo los sesos por el lugar. El otro idiota, muerto de miedo, intento huir, pero el rubio le cortó las piernas con su Katana

 **Naruto:** ¿A dónde crees que vas capullo?- dijo en un tono más frío que el hielo del infierno, para después lanzar una bola de fuego que carbonizó literalmente a ese pobre sujeto, del cual no quedó nada.

Después el rubio sacó un pergamino del cuál salieron una especie de manos esqueléticas que recogieron el cuerpo mientras el pergamino succionaba la sangre y los restos de cerebro, limpiando el lugar

 **Naruto:** "Seguro que a los chicos les gustará"- pensó para dirigir su vista en la joven- ¿está bien señorita?-dijo mientras la chica asentía embobada con el rubio- ¿Quiénes eran esos mamones?-preguntó serio

 **Chica:** Eran los secuaces de Yoroi, desde que se instaló aquí, ha contratado a mercenarios y a otros ninjas renegados- dijo la joven con tristeza

 **Naruto:** Ya veo- dijo el rubio serio-"Tiene toda la pinta de un golpe de estado"- pensó el rubio- bien señorita, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese cabrón?-dijo sorprendiendo a la chica

 **Chica:** Espera, Yoroi es muy fuerte, y además tiene a más de 200 hombres a su servicio- dijo asustada

 **Naruto:** ¿200? Yo lo llamó deporte- dijo mientras su sentido de electro campo le indicaba donde estaba su presa- ya sé dónde está, le recomiendo que no salga de su casa hasta que vuelva, se va a liar muy gorda- dijo marchándose a por el renegado mientras la joven se metía en su casa, ya que algo le decía que lo que dijo el rubio era cierto

Mientras en el campamento del renegado, este esperaba paciente a los dos capullos que mandó a por provisiones, a la vez que observaba a su ejército en crecimiento preparándose para invadir Kumo.

En eso el renegado puede sentir una presión asesina enorme dirigida hacia él y sus hombres, haciendo que más de uno se quisiera ir corriendo del lugar.

En ese instante, se produce una explosión que acabó matando a un buen número de ellos. De la nube de humo que provocó la explosión, salía el rubio con cara de homicida y con la Katana desenvainada, la cual desprendía un aura lila oscura

 **Yoroi:** ¿Quién eres tú mocoso?- preguntó furioso

 **Naruto:** ¿Yo?- preguntó en un tono monótono para luego sonreír como un loco, poniendo los pelos de punta a más de uno- yo soy… **¡TU PEOR PESADILLA!** \- Dijo con una voz infernal aterrorizando a todo el mundo para luego desaparecer.

Todos buscaban con la vista donde podía haberse metido, incluso Yoroi, sorprendido por esa velocidad, aunque por un lado recordaba haber visto a ese crío

 **Naruto:** Aquí arriba- dijo el rubio que estaba a más de 30 metros sobre el aire- Elemento tierra: ultratumba- dijo realizando sellos, mientras del suelo aparecían una especie de manos de tierra que cuando agarraban a un mercenario o ninja, lo quemaba vivo, quitándole la piel hasta dejarlo cocinado y luego desaparecía con el cuerpo.

Las manos estuvieron así durante varios minutos matando a la gran mayoría y los que lograban escapar eran cortados por la Katana del rubio o eran alcanzados por los clones de este el cual tenían rasengans cada uno de un elemento, lo que sorprendió bastante al líder por no decir que casi le da un infarto al ver como ese crío masacraba a sus hombres y encima usaba los 5 elementos principales

Una vez que el rubio termino la matanza y los cuerpos y las vísceras fueron recogidas, al igual que la sangre, el rubio centro su vista en su objetivo principal

 **Naruto:** Prepárate para morir Yoroi- dijo mientras se tronaba los puños

 **Yoroi:** ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO!- Dijo furioso poniéndose a unos metros del rubio

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, no tengo dinero- dijo con total burla desquiciando al renegado

Ambos se lanzaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el cuál era patético según el rubio, cabreando aún más al renegado

 **Naruto:** Mírate, estás dejando que tus emociones te nublen el juicio, patético, un shinobi auténtico debe mantener a raya sus emociones si quiere vivir un próximo día- dijo pero el renegado no escuchaba

 **Yoroi:** ¡CALLATÉ Y MUERE!- Dijo cegado por la ira y el odio sin alcanzar al rubio

 **Naruto:** Y yo que quería divertirme- dijo bloqueando el puño del renegado con facilidad para después, con una monstruosa facilidad, retorcerle la muñeca hasta romperle los huesos y arrancar la piel y el músculo dejando la muñeca del renegado colgando de un jirón de piel

El renegado gritó con horror y mucho dolor mientras se agarraba el brazo intentando parar la hemorragia mientras el rubio preparaba un rasengan de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de futbol ante la mirada de terror del renegado

 **Yoroi:** Tú… ¿Qué eres?-dijo totalmente aterrado mientras la bola de fuego se hacía más fuerte

 **Naruto:** Te lo dije antes…-dijo en un tono monótono para luego sacar esa sonrisa infernal- yo soy… **¡TÚ PEOR PESADILLA!** -Dijo sacando esa risa infernal mientras el renegado veía como detrás del rubio aparecía la imagen del diablo

 **Yoroi:** Tú eres…- fue lo último que dijo antes de que la bola le impactara quemando todo su cuerpo excepto la cara, para entregársela al Raikage

Una vez en la aldea el rubio enseñó la cabeza del renegado al pueblo, que estaba más que agradecido con lo que hizo el rubio, pero este no quería nada a cambio y que no podía pararse ya que tenía prisa.

Después de dos horas de camino, y haberle pateado el culo a los animales y a los ladrones, el rubio llegó a Iwa bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los lugareños, hasta llegar a la oficina del Tsuchikage, el cual estaba liado con el papeleo

 **Onoki:** Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo impresionado, en eso el rubio sacó un pergamino del cual salió la cabeza cortada del renegado- increíble, muchos de mis Jounin y Ambus murieron por su culpa- dijo impresionado a más no poder

 **Naruto:** Sólo era un idiota que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, ni siquiera sé cómo logró ser de clase S - dijo disgustado por la poca pelea que dio- si no le importa le llevaré la cabeza al Raikage, me gustaría hacer negocios con él- dijo mientras el Kage aceptaba y le daba la recompensa, su instinto le decía que no era buena idear enfadar al rubio, en eso entra su nieta con tristeza

 **Kurotsuchi:** ¿Te vas a ir ya?- dijo desilusionada

 **Naruto:** No, estaré unos días aquí antes de irme- dijo guardando la cabeza en el pergamino para que no se pudra- además dentro de dos años los exámenes serán en Konoha, por lo que seguramente nos veremos allí- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la pelinegra

 **Kurotsuchi:** Abuelo, ¿Puedo ser su guía porfa?-dijo con una cara tierna

 **Onoki:** No sé, ¿tú qué dices Naruto?-preguntó al rubio

 **Naruto:** Por mí no hay problema, además necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la pelinegra llevaba a rastras al rubio, pese a que era más pequeña que él, tenía bastante fuerza

 **Onoki:** "Parece que mi pequeña se ha enamorado"-pensó con orgullo mientras miraba la enorme pila de papeles con horror- mierda, tengo que buscar sustituto ya- dijo mientras firmaba los papeles y se quejaba como un niño chico

 **Naruto:** Creo que tu abuelo lo pasa mal- dijo con empatía pensando en cómo se le ocurrió la idea de ser Hokage, si eso era firmar papeles todo el puto día

 **Kurotsuchi:** Sí, dice que va a buscar a alguien pero todavía no ha encontrado a nadie- dijo monótonamente- ven te voy a enseñar las mejores zonas de la aldea- dijo con alegría mientras llevaba al rubio por la aldea.

Encontró un Hotel de su gusto en el cuál pasar la noche, mientras comían golosinas y el rubio se fumaba algún cigarro o puro por el camino, lo cual sorprendió a los que no lo vieron por primera vez, que cuando se acercaron a reñirle este lanzó una mirada asesina haciéndoles correr más que un gamo con 10 leones detrás suya.

La pelinegra también intentó fumar pero este le dijo que no, que el fumaba debido a su genética, lo cual en parte era cierto

Los siguientes días, la amistad entre el rubio y la pelinegra creció bastante, alegrando al rubio de tener una verdadera amiga, al igual que esta ya que su fuerte carácter la hacía un poco antisocial

Llegó el día en que el rubio se tenía que ir, por desgracia para la pelinegra que se había encariñado con él.

 **Kurotsuchi:** No te vayas Naruto-kun- dijo triste y llorando la pelinegra mientras el rubio la abrazaba

 **Naruto:** Lo siento Kuro-chan, pero debo irme y seguir con mi entrenamiento- dijo con tristeza- pero te prometo que nos veremos en los exámenes chunnin, ¿ok?-dijo mientras la pelinegra asentía- Onoki, ¿has mandado eso?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Onoki:** Por supuesto, como se me iba a olvidar eso- dijo con una sonrisa aguantando las ganas de reírse, sin duda el chico era muy buen cómico y bromista

Después de mucho llorar por parte de la pelinegra, el rubio emprendió su camino hacia Kumo. Su paseo hacia Kumo fue bastante tranquilo, los animales eran más huidizos y apenas había ladrones o bandidos al acecho, y los que había no le duraban ni 3 segundos, aunque tenían buena carne para sus congéneres.

Dos semanas pasaron hasta que el rubio llegó a Kumogakure no sato, este iba fumándose un puro mientras leía un manga del anime One piece

 **Naruto:** Jajaja, Luffy es la polla- dijo animadamente mientras llegaba a las puertas de la aldea y los guardias miraban extrañados y con los ojos como platos al rubio de 1.55 leyendo y fumándose un puro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

 **Guardia:** Oye chico- dijo llamando la atención del rubio. Los guardias al verle mejor la cara se quedaron de piedra al ver que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que el hijo del Yondaime Minato

 **Naruto:** ¿Increíble, verdad?, no todos los días se ve algo así- dijo sonriendo sabiendo por qué lo miraban así

Uno de los guardias hizo lo más lógico que se le ocurrió, corrió como un gamo con un petardo en el culo para llegar hasta la torre del Raikage, bajo la mirada del rubio que sonreía al haber visto esto antes.

A los dos minutos el Raikage, junto a su hermano rapero Bee, el equipo de este, la asistenta y los guardaespaldas, estaban delante de la puerta mirando al rubio con los ojos fuera de órbita, sobre todo al verlo fumarse ese puro tan tranquilamente

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué hay?-dijo saludando con la mano como si fueran los colegas de toda la vida, mientras los presentes lo miraban con la quijada en el suelo, y las chicas, incluida la asistenta, tenían un sonrojo en la cara

Después de la sorpresa, el Raikage invitó al rubio a pasar a su villa, este dijo que solo estaba de paso, ya que tenía pensado volver a Konoha a los 12 años para hacer los exámenes chunnin

 **A:** Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó amablemente mientras el rubio sacaba un pergamino sin sellos, sorprendiendo al Raikage y a su escolta, para luego abrirlo y mostrar la cabeza del renegado, en cuyo rostro sin vida se podía ver la desesperación y el terror

Cabe decir que los presentes estaban bastante sorprendidos por lo que trajo el rubio, el Raikage perdió a muchos hombres por su culpa, y ahora va un niño de 10 años y le trae su cabeza

 **A:** Increíble, chico, este hombre mató a 50 de mis mejores hombres hace 2 años- dijo bastante sorprendido

 **Naruto:** Fue muy fácil provocarlo, solo maté a sus hombres y se puso como loco-dijo impresionando a los presentes, Yoroi era difícil de provocar, y este niño dice que le hizo perder el control, sin duda este chico era más de lo que aparentaba

Después con la compañía de los Gennin de Bee, junto a una rubia con coleta, le mostraron al rubio la aldea y los estancos para comer. El rubio al ver a la rubia con coleta se dio cuenta que era la Jinchuriki de Matatabi, conocido como el nibi. También vio su pasado, lo que enfureció bastante al rubio, pero se contuvo, después de todo estaba de visita

Una semana pasó desde que el rubio llegó a Kumo, en ese instante el rubio se dedicaba a su entrenamiento físico y el kenjutsu, no quería mostrar sus técnicas en público, y menos aún su poder demoníaco.

Mientras entrenaba ya sintió la presencia de las espías que lo observaban, que no eran nada más ni menos que la jinchuriki Yugito Ni, las Gennin de Bee, Samui la rubia con enorme delantera pese a sus 10 años de edad, y Karui, la chica peli roja con ojos penetrantes

 **Naruto:** No es de buena educación espiar, Yugito-chan, Samui-chan y Karui-chan- dijo serio mientras las nombradas se sorprendían de que el rubio las descubriera

Ambas salieron de su escondite avergonzado y con un sonrojo en la cara al ver el torso bien formado del rubio

 **Yugito:** Lo siento Naruto- kun- dijo la rubia con coleta con vergüenza

 **Naruto:** No pasa nada, si queríais verme solo teníais que pedirlo- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a las chicas- además, quería hablar contigo, quiero darte algo- dijo sonriente pero con seriedad

 **Yugito:** ¿Y qué es, Naruto-kun?-preguntó ilusionada mientras el rubio ponía su mano en su frente desconcertando a las presentes

 **Naruto:** Tú libertad- dijo mientras una energía negr **a** se formaba en su mano de la cuál al echarla para atrás empezó a salir una energía azul que fue adoptando la forma de un gato envuelto en fuego azul con dos colas, lo que provocó una gran presión en el ambiente

Las presentes estaban con la quijada en el suelo, el rubio había liberado a un biju de su jinchuriki sin hacer sellos, y además la rubia seguía viva

La bestia con colas giró su cabeza para posar su vista en el rubio, a la vez que el Raikage y su escuadrón, al sentir esa presión fueron a ver qué pasaba y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al biju, y más aún ver a la ex-jinchuriki viva

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la bestia con colas fue envuelta en una especie de luz mientras su tamaño se reducía hasta adoptar una forma humana, lo que dejó a todos con los ojos fuera de órbita y a los hombres con un sangrado masivo de nariz, al ver la belleza que antes era un biju

Una chica peli azul oscuro largo, ojos amarillos como el oro, un cuerpo de infarto, vestía un Kimono azul y blanco

La chica sin decir nada se abalanzó por el rubio que se moría cómodamente entre los pechos de la biju

Cabe decir que las demás chicas, incluida la secretaria del Kage querían matar a la biju, más tarde sabrían que serían celos…

 **Matatabi:** Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias- dijo llorando de felicidad mientras asfixiaba al rubio entre sus tetas

 **Naruto:** "Me muero, pero que calentitas"- pensó sonrojado mientras le hacía señas de que se asfixiaba, por lo que la biju soltó al rubio mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez

Después el rubio les explico cómo sacó a la biju de su interior, a la vez que esta le dijo al rubio como la capturaron para usarla de arma, al igual que su hermana mayor, cabreando al rubio que libero sus deseos homicidas poniendo los pelos de punta a más de uno. El Raikage se disculpó y le propuso al rubio un regalo, el cuál era, a petición del rubio, liberar a Gyuki del interior de Bee y tenerla a ella y a Matatabi como sus compañeras de aventuras, el cual aceptó, al igual que las bijus, su instinto le decía que no cabreara demasiado al rubio o lo pasaría muy mal.

Gyuki era una chica de piel oscura, muy parecida a Mabui, solo que más desarrollada y con el pelo y ojos de Karui

Así pasaron dos semanas más en Kumo donde las bijus, las chicas incluida la secretaria, Mabui y el rubio se hicieron amigos, al igual que se hizo amigo de los guardaespaldas del Kage, el ex-jinchuriki Bee, y un alumno suyo llamado Omoi, un peliblanco de piel oscura con muchas paranoias en su cabeza

Pasaron dos semanas más, y el rubio emprendería el viaje con sus nuevas compañeras, todos estaban tristes de que se fuera, muchos lo veían como el mejor hermanito del mundo, y las chicas, simplemente se enamoraron de él, pero no tenían que preocuparse, lo volverían a ver dentro de 2 años en Konoha, en los exámenes chunnin.

Una vez lejos de Kumo, el rubio y sus compañeras, que ya llevaban vestimenta de combate, se dedicaron a patearles el culo a los bandidos y a los animales hambrientos que les sirvieron de comida al trío. Cabe decir que las bijus estaban a un nivel bastante alto, por encima de un ANBU de élite, aparte de que el rubio las hizo inmunes a los Genjutsus, incluido el Sharingan definitivo y el Rinengan.

Durante varios meses estuvieron cazando ninjas renegados y bandidos. 3 meses después de que se formase el equipo se unieron dos nuevos miembros, la jinchuriki de Chomei, conocido como el Nanabi, y el Biju, provenientes de Takigakure no sato. El rubio vio mediante un Jutsu el sufrimiento que pasó en esa aldea, por lo que le preguntó si quería empezar de cero, a lo que está acepto, consiguiendo liberar al biju de su prisión, el cuál adoptó su forma humana y se unió sin pensarlo a sus hermanas. Se trataba de un chico peli verde oscuro con ojos violeta claro, de 1.60 de altura y de piel morena

3 meses después, la ex-jinchuriki, de nombre Fuu y de pelo verde con ojos naranjas mostraba los resultados de su entrenamiento, estando ya al nivel de un Jounin de élite, aunque estuvo a punto de morir más de una vez.

Cuando pasó un año, el rubio decidió contarles sobre su condición de demonio y les mostró su poder infernal, que no estaba completo debido a que aún estaba en etapa de desarrollo. La peli verde quedó sorprendida, pero no tanto como cuando les contó sobre el rugido infernal que liberó cuando tenía 5 años, lo que sorprendió y asustó un poco al grupo, pero su preocupación desapareció rápido, ellos sabían que Naruto nunca les haría daño.

Durante el último año de entrenamiento, en el cuál el rubio tenía ya 11 años y medía 1,65 de altura, el rubio y su equipo acabaron con ejércitos de bandidos, ninjas renegados, bandas criminales y bestias que para otros sería un suicidio, ganándose el sobrenombre de "Los mercenarios fantasma".

Fuu también creció, ahora medía 1,55 de altura, y su cuerpo se había desarrollado, ahora tenía unas tetas grandes y firmes, pero sin exagerar, y un culo que volvía locos a los hombres, por lo que el rubio se encargó de mantenerlos a raya, junto a Chomei, que tomo el papel de hermano mayor.

Los bijus apenas cambiaron, después de todo podían controlar su edad, solamente crecieron más.

Ya sólo faltaban dos meses para la vuelta del rubio a la hoja, el cual el rubio aprovechó para ir a la aldea de Kirigakure no sato, para detener el reinado de terror del cuarto Mizukage, Yagura, y jinchuriki de Isobu, conocido como el Sanbi

 **Fuu:** ¿Qué sabemos de él Naruto-kun?-dijo la peli verde a su amor secreto

 **Naruto:** Por lo que se gracias a los clones, es un experto en el Suiton de rango S, muy bueno con él bastón. Tiene de segundo elemento el Futon, y está metido en un Ninjutsu, seguramente por culpa del enmascarado que atacó Konoha hace 11 años y liberó a Kurama para que atacara la aldea bajo su control - dijo con enojo

 **Gyuki:** Hijo de puta- dijo con furia

 **Matatabi:** ¿Y cuál es el plan?

 **Naruto:** Sacarlo del Genjutsu y liberar a Isobu, además, así podré luchar con alguien digno- dijo con su sonrisa psicópata mientras se fumaba un buen puro antes de entrar en acción

El lugar era un auténtico campo de batalla, la resistencia liderada por Mei Terumi, con sus tenientes Ao y un chico peliblanco con un espada en la espalda, llamado Chojuro, frente a ellos, Yagura con su ejército.

Los líderes de la resistencia estaban agotados, creyendo que este sería su final, pero en ese instante, frente a ellos, provenientes del cielo, se produce una nube de humo seguida de un temblor de tierra, como si algo hubiese caído del cielo a una gran velocidad

Al disiparse el humo se pudieron ver perfectamente cinco siluetas, dos mujeres y dos hombre, para ser más precisos, Naruto, Gyuki, Matatabi, Fu y Chomei

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la aparición del trío

 **Mei:** ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó sorprendida la castaña con ojos verdes, llamando la atención del rubio, está al verlo al igual que los demás se quedó de piedra al saber de quién se trataba, después de todo, todo el continente shinobi le conocía- Tú eres…

 **Naruto:** Luego nos presentaremos, lo primero es liberar a Yagura de ese Genjutsu- dijo impresionando a la resistencia, que fue la única que lo escuchó

 **Mei:** Entonces mi suposición es correcta- dijo la castaña impresionada

 **Naruto:** Chicas, Chomei, atended a los heridos, yo me encargo – dijo para desaparecer y aparecer a unos metros del enemigo, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a sus compañeras de equipo- muy bien pringados, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?- dijo con una sonrisa infernal poniendo los pelos de punta a más de uno

 **Yagura:** ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? A por él- exclamo furioso el Kage por tal provocación

Todos los hombres que quedaban se lanzaron a por el rubio, que se fumaba un puro mientras observaba a sus adversarios

 **Naruto:** Aquí vamos- dijo terminando de fumarse el puro y sacar su Katana, para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque

El rubio corto con facilidad a 5 de ellos con un solo corte, esparciendo las vísceras y entrañas por el lugar. Después guardó su Katana y se lanzó a un cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo que el enemigo se confíe por su superioridad numérica, grave error…

El rubio cogió a un tío y lo partió por la mitad como si fuera papel, bañándose con su sangre mientras sonreía como un loco. Después agarró a uno por la cabeza y le arrancó la mandíbula inferior para posteriormente metérsela en los ojos. Después lanzó un torrente de agua a los que quedaban, desilusionando a los enemigos que quedaban. Entonces el rubio cargó su puño de rayos para luego golpear la superficie mojada, electrocutando a todos los que quedaban, dejándolos literalmente fritos y sin piel.

El Mizukage estaba sorprendido y furioso al ver como el rubio mató sin problemas a los 300 hombres que le quedaban

La resistencia estaba igual o más sorprendida, a ellos les costó un huevo a hacerle frente a esos tíos y va el niño rubio y se los carga en menos de lo que canta un gallo

 **Naruto:** Esto es lo que pasa cuando los niños juegan con fuego, se acaban quemando- dijo con una sonrisa enfadando más al Kage- Sé un hombre y lucha con honor Yagura- dijo provocando más al jinchuriki

 **Yagura:** QUE SEPAS QUE SOY ADULTO-dijo furioso mientras bajaba hasta donde estaba su enemigo

 **Chojuro:** ¡Está loco! ¡Lo va a matar!- dijoaterrado mientras el pali azul con un parche en el ojo miraba extrañado a las chicas

 **Ao:** ¿No vais a ayudarle?- preguntó curioso

 **Matatabi:** No, nosotras sobramos, además Naruto-kun ha estudiado a Yagura y conoce sus puntos débiles-afirmó la biju con una sonrisa

 **Mei:** Pero él es tipo Raiton, no podrá contra su Futon- dijo preocupada

 **Gyuki:** Descuida, y como dijo Matatabi, Naruto-kun está preparado- dijo mientras los presentes dirigían su mirada al rubio y al Kage

 **Yagura:** Prepárate para morir mocoso- dijo con su bastón listo para la lucha

 **Naruto:** Cuando quieras enano- dijo sonriente en pose de combate sin la espalda

Ambos se miraron y midieron mutuamente, esperando una abertura en su defensa o un movimiento erróneo

Yagura fue el primero en atacar, usando su bastón para golpear al rubio que esquivaba con elegancia los golpes, a la vez que el rubio lanzaba patadas y golpes, que el Mizukage esquivaba por los pelos.

 **Yagura:** Eres bueno, gaki- dijo impresionado pero serio mientras intentaba golpear al rubio

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo digo para ser una marioneta, espero que aguantes más que el resto- dijo intentando golpear igualmente al Kage, que le costaba esquivar los rápidos y mortíferos golpes del rubio, el cuál rompía las rocas y los árboles sin esfuerzo

Todos los miembros de la resistencia miraban atónitos como el rubio manejaba el combate y como Yagura lo estaba pasando mal, uno de los golpes del rubio le rozó en el costado y pudo sentir cómo se le quebraban las costillas

 **Yagura:** "Esto es malo, no puedo vencerle en un cuerpo a cuerpo, si esto sigue así acabará matándome"- dijo mientras se alejaba de un salto jadeando y sudando como un pollo

 **Naruto:** ¿Ya estás cansado Yagi-chan?- dijo con una sonrisa dejando a todo el mundo en silencio para después descojonarse todos de risa, poniendo rojo de vergüenza al jinchuriki

 **Yagura:** AHORA SI QUE TE MATÓ CABRÓN- dijo mientras hacía sellos- Elemento Agua: Jutsu del Espejo de Agua- dijo formando un espejo de agua del cual salió una copia del rubio

 **Naruto:** Interesante- dijo para cortar a la copia en un rápido movimiento, impidiendo a la copia reaccionar, para después romper el espejo con facilidad- pero ninguna copia puede con el original- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

Entonces Yagura, se transformó en la versión dos de Isobu, cubriendo su cuerpo con un chakra rojo, dos colas ondulantes.

En un rápido movimiento se puso detrás del rubio y golpeo su espalda

 **Yagura:** Palma de coral- dijo mientras un coral se formaba en la espalda del rubio, impidiendo moverse

 **Mei:** Lo ha atrapado- dijo la castaña con horror

 **Matatabi:** Relájate, te he dicho que lo tiene controlado-dijo mientras observaba la escena

 **Yagura:** He ganado rubio, ese coral invadirá tu cuerpo e impedirá moverte- dijo con seguridad al ver como el coral paralizo al rubio, mientras este solo se reía- ¿de qué te ríes mocoso?- pregunto molesto

 **Naruto:** Observa- dijo mientras una energía oscura salía del cuerpo del rubio y atravesando el coral, llamando la atención de todos.

Ao usó su Byakugan para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Lo que vio lo dejo de piedra, es más parecía hasta traumado mientras sudaba frío

 **Mei:** Ao, ¿qué ocurre?-dijo al ver a su oficial en ese estado

 **Ao:** E…ese chico…-dijo temblando y sudando a mares- no…no es… no es humano…-dijo con total terror sorprendiendo a la resistencia

El rubio liberó más energía, hasta que sin previo aviso, el coral se rompió en miles de pedacitos minúsculos, sorprendiendo al Kage, que miraba atónito al rubio que parecía como nuevo

 **Naruto:** ¿Eso es todo Yagi-chan?- le preguntó al sorprendido Kage que estaba corto de opciones, pese a ser jinchuriki, estaba corto de chakra por la batalla anterior

El Mizukage no tuvo otra que transformarse al completo, mostrando ser una bestia acuática parecida a una tortuga, claro, el rubio reacciono de la forma más normal posible

 **Naruto:** JAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE FEO ERES, SEGURO QUE VAS A UNA TIENDA DE ESPEJOS Y LOS ROMPES TODOS- Dijo mientras los presentes se meaban de risa

 **Yagura:** CÁLLATE, TU ME HAS OBLIGADO A USARLO, AHORA MUERE- Dijo convirtiéndose en una bola que rodó a toda velocidad hacia el rubio, que miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa a la bola que venía a por el

 **Mei:** MUEVETÉ IDIOTA- Dijo al ver que no se quitaba de su camino

 **Naruto:** Yagura- dijo con seriedad tensando sus brazos mientras esa energía oscura salía de su cuerpo- te voy a mostrar… **EL PODER DE UN DIABLO** \- Dijo con una voz infernal poniendo los pelos de punta al Kage pero eso no fue nada, lo peor fue ver como el rubio se transformaba, su piel se hizo roja excepto en los pectorales y el abdomen, que se hicieron negros, sus ojos se volvieron blancos con la pupila casi inexistente, solo una pequeña línea negra parecida más a un punto. Su pelo se alargó hasta más de la nuca, los dientes crecieron hasta convertirse en navajas carniceras, sus orejas también se alargaron y sus franjas se ensancharon

En ese instante, el rubio hizo lo más increíble que se podía hacer. Con sus manos desnudas paró la carrera del jinchuriki convertido en biju para seguidamente darle un puñetazo que lo mando volar hasta la otra punta del campo de batalla

El jinchuriki se levantaba adolorido mientras se tocaba su nariz sangrante, en ese estado estaba conectado con el biju, por lo que el también sintió el dolor

Desesperado, Yagura miró hacia el rubio, para sentir el mayor miedo de su vida. El Kage podía ver como la energía que salía del rubio tomaba la forma de un demonio con muchos cuernos y ojos rojos mientras a la espalda de este salía el símbolo del diablo, a la vez que del suelo salían esqueletos con carne y algunos zombies junto a demonios que matarían a más de uno de un infarto, claro que eso solo lo veía él

El Jinchuriki desesperado, usó su último recurso, abrió la boca en la cual se formaba una esfera oscura que iba aumentando de tamaño

 **Resistencia:** BIJUU-DAMA- Exclamaron con horror al ver la enorme esfera negra

 **Yagura:** CON ESTO TE MATARÉ, NO PODRÁS SOBREVIVIR A ESTO- Dijo con una risa demente total- MUERE-Dijo lanzando la bomba hacía el rubio, que no estaba dispuesto a moverse de su sitio

Entonces ocurrió algo muchísimo más surrealista, el rubio agarró con sus manos desnudas la enorme bomba antes de que chocara con él

Todos estaban con la quijada en el suelo, incluidas las chicas y el propio Chomei, ellos sabían que Naruto era fuerte, pero parar una bomba Biju y cogerla como una pelota era irreal

Yagura estaba sudando aún más que el resto, había gastado todo su chakra en esa técnica y va el rubio y coge la pelota como sin nada

 **Naruto:** Hora de acabar esto- dijo en un tono de ultratumba- cógela- dijo lanzándole la bomba a mayor velocidad, no sin antes reducirla de tamaño, haciéndola de grande como la cabeza de Isobu, que recibió el impacto de lleno en el estómago, ya que no pudo esquivarla, dejándolo fuera de combate mientras volvía a la normalidad.

El rubio se acercó al jinchuriki inconsciente, tocó su frente, y justo como sospechaba, el enmascarado estaba detrás de esto. Aplicó chakra en la frente del Kage, liberándolo del Genjutsu al que estaba sometido, mientras el rubio volvía a su forma humana.

Después lo cargó como si fuera un saco de papas, no sin antes limpiar la zona y enviar los cuerpos que sobrevivieron a la biju dama a los demonios, sin duda se iban a dar un festín

 **Naruto:** Lo he liberado del Genjutsu, llevarlo a la enfermería, luego le preguntaremos- dijo sin que nadie se quejara ante la petición del rubio- ¿Pasa algo?- dijo mientras se encendía un puro para celebrar el fin de esta guerra

 **Fuu:** No, no pasa nada, sólo que HAS PARADO UNA PUTA BOMBA BIJUU- dijo tranquila para luego gritar histérica mientras sus compañeros asentían

 **Naruto:** Ah, eso no fue nada- dijo rascándose la nuca como si lo que había hecho fuese lo más normal del mundo haciendo que más de uno cayera al suelo con gotas estilo anime

Dos días después Yagura despertó en el quirófano con todo su cuerpo cubierto de vendas y adolorido, intentó levantarse pero no podía

 **Yagura:** ¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo mirando el lugar confundido y adolorido

 **Mei:** En el hospital de la resistencia- dijo la castaña con una mirada seria

 **Yagura:** Mei- dijo sorprendido para luego poner una cara de tristeza

 **Naruto:** Tú no tienes la culpa, te manipularon- dijo el rubio poniéndose al lado de la castaña, sorprendiendo al Kage

 **Yagura:** Aun así, yo fui el que mató a esa gente sólo por su Kekkei Genkai- dijo casi llorando- yo destruí esas vidas inocentes- dijo llorando para sentir la mano de la peli roja en la suya

 **Mei:** Llorando no arreglará nada Mizukage-sama- dijo con una sonrisa y respeto impresionando al Kage

 **Naruto:** Tiene razón Yagura, no se puede volver al pasado, pero podemos crear un presente y un futuro mejor- dijo con una sonrisa con determinación mientras Yagura se secaba las lágrimas y sonreía

Pasaron las semanas y el rubio y su grupo entrenaban mientras esperaban la recuperación de Yagura

Cuando se recuperó, el rubio le dijo que había una forma de dejar de ser jinchuriki sin que este muriera, por lo que Yagura aceptó dejar de ser jinchuriki y el rubio extrajo a Isobu delante de todos los supervivientes de la guerra, que al saber que su Mizukage fue controlado lo volvieron a respetar y a querer como tal. Isobu era en su forma Humana un chico peli azul con los ojos rojos y un traje parecido al de Chojuro

Dos meses pasaron en Kirigakure no sato, y el rubio y su grupo se marcharon de la aldea, donde los despedían como héroes por salvar a su pueblo. Isobu decidió quedarse para enseñarle a su ex-jinchuriki nuevas técnicas de combate.

Por un lado, Mei sólo tenía una clase de pensamientos, pensamientos relacionados con el rubio.

Una semana después de abandonar Kirigakure, el rubio y su equipo estaban a unas horas de Konohagure no sato, lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia al rubio, pero pronto empezarían los exámenes, por lo que tenía que volver. Todos en su equipo sabían lo que vivió el rubio de niño, lo cual los enfureció, pero no harían nada, después de todo era un asunto personal que el mismo resolvería…

 **Continuará**


	3. Capítulo 3: De vuelta al estercolero

**Espero que me pongáis muchos comentarios, porque subir los capítulos es un coñazo**

 **Capítulo 3: De vuelta al estercolero**

El equipo del rubio ya se encontraba en las puertas de Konoha, donde los dos guardias (Kotetsu e Izumo) estaban bastante fritos, lo que les dejo a más de uno con una gota, aunque el rubio, que los conocía, no le resultaba raro pero si decepcionante

El rubio se acercó y les hecho el humo de un puro que se estaba fumando en sus caras, haciéndoles toser y despertar

Casi les da un infarto al ver nada más ni nada menos, que al hijo perdido del Hokage, el cuál entraba tranquilamente por la aldea dirección a la torre Hokage

Mientras caminaban, el rubio recibía las miradas sorprendidas de los aldeanos, que estaban con la boca pegada al suelo y los ojos fuera de órbita al ver al hijo perdido del cuarto caminando por la calle de la aldea fumando y como si la cosa no fuera con él

Mientras en la torre el cuarto junto al tercero estaban viendo los resultados de la academia, el cual estaba triste

 **Minato:** Espero que Jiraya-sama vuelva pronto-dijo con la esperanza de saber algo de su hijo

 **Sarutobi:** Incluso si Jiraya descubre su paradero dudo mucho que venga por las buenas, además, él dijo que vendría para los exámenes, seguro que vendrá pronto- dijo animando al cuarto, aunque al principio estaba decepcionado con él, acabó perdonándolo

 **Minato:** Espero que tengas razón tercero- dijo mientras volvían al papeleo

En ese instante de una patada se abren las puertas de la oficina de una patada mostrando a un rubio con un puro en su boca, tres bellezas femeninas y un peli verde con una mirada seria

Ambos kages se les calló la mandíbula y casi se le salen los ojos al ver nada más ni menos que a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, que abandonó la aldea hace 12 años

 **Naruto:** Hola tercero- dijo amablemente- hola payaso- dijo destrozando a su padre por esa mirada de furia y por como lo llamó.

 **Sarutobi:** Hola Naruto- dijo calmado y serio- ¿Has venido a los exámenes cierto?- dijo mientras afirmaba- ¿Y tus amigos también?- dijo mientras afirmaban y los presentes daban un paso al frente

 **Chomei:** Yo soy Chomei, un gusto conocerle- dijo amablemente

 **Matatabi:** Yo soy Matatabi- dijo la peli azul

 **Gyuki:** Yo Gyuki- dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa

 **Fu:** Yo soy Fu, un gusto también en conocerle tercero- dijo haciendo reverencia

 **Sarutobi:** El gusto es mío- saludo amablemente mientras les daba un papel a cada uno- tomad, con esto podréis entrar en la academia y hacer los exámenes- dijo mientras le agradecían y se iban

 **Minato:** Han pasado completamente de mí- dijo con un aura negativa a su alrededor

El rubio y su equipo se dirigieron a la academia, donde fueron atendidos por un chunnin llamado Iruka. Estos le enseñaron los papeles y al ver que fueron firmados por el Hokage, los llevó hacia el aula, no sin antes pedirle que se quedaran fuera para presentarlos

 **Iruka:** Muy bien alumnos, hoy han llegado unos nuevos estudiantes para convertirse en shinobis como vosotros- dijo mientras había protestas pero cuando el chunnin dijo que los papeles los firmo el tercero pararon las quejas

El grupo del rubio entró, haciendo que las chicas dejasen de mirar a su querido Uchiha al ver al rubio y al peli verde, y los chicos se quedaron babeando al ver las tres bellezas que les acompañaban, cabreando al rubio y al peli verde por mirar a su hermanita, mostrando unas miradas asesinas, acojonando a los tíos que rápidamente volvieron a lo suyo.

Por parte de las mujeres, una rubia, una peli roja y una oji perla reconocieron al instante al rubio a la vez que se sonrojaban. También había una pelinegra de ojos negros que se quedó embobada con el rubio, se trataba de la hermana gemela del Uchiha, Satsuki, una chica muy hermosa

Menma También reconoció al rubio, al que miró con una sonrisa arrogante

Por su parte el emotivo Uchiha reconoció al rubio que le humilló de pequeño, lo que le puso furioso

 **Iruka:** Muy bien, podéis sentaros al lado de Hinata Hyuga, que están esos sitios libres- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio, que fijó su vista en la sonrojada Hyuga, mientras Iruka salía a hablar con otro chunnin de pelo blanco llamado Mizuki

 **Naruto:** Hinata, ¿eres tú?, has cambiado mucho- dijo impresionado

 **Hinata:** Gracias a ti mi padre se volvió alguien mejor, y me ayudó a superarme- dijo la Hyuga sin el tartamudeo y con una gran sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Ya veo- dijo sonriente-"Hiciste lo correcto Hiashi"-pensó sonriente para después ponerse a hablar sobre sus diferentes experiencias a la vez que le presentó a su equipo.

En eso se presenta delante de ellos el molesto Uchiha, Naruto lo reconoció de inmediato

 **Naruto:** COÑO, pero si es el capullo número 1, ¿Qué te cuentas emo-chan?- dijo haciendo reír a la clase y a sus compañeras mientras las fans del Uchiha lo miraban con furia

El Uchiha no aguantó más y se lanzó contra el rubio, que le dio un puñetazo en toda la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate. Las fans lideradas por una pelo chicle chillona fueron al por el rubio, pero la bijuu peli azul les dio un guantazo a cada una mandándolos a la otra punta de la clase.

 **Kiba:** Ella tiene que ser mi compañera, sin duda- dijo un chico Inuzuka con un perrito blanco en su cabeza con arrogancia

En eso el aire se vuelve pesado y frío, mientras unas ansias y deseos homicidas iban directos para el Inuzuka, haciendo que su perro se meara en su cabeza

 **Naruto:** Has dicho algo, ¿cara perro?-dijo con una mirada infernal, mientras el Inuzuka negaba, y todos volvían a sus quehaceres, incluso las fans del Uchiha se quedaron calladas

Después de eso Iruka los llevo a un estadio donde harían las diferentes pruebas para graduarse.

La primera prueba sería tiro al blanco con Kunai, primero mujeres y luego hombres.

Por parte de las mujeres, las que más destacaron fueron la pelo chicle que acertó 5/10, Ino del clan Yamanaka 6/10, las hermanas Naruko y Akari, junto a Satsuki 9/10 cada una y por último Hinata y Tenten, una civil de pelo castaño con dos moños en su cabeza, 10/10. Luego les tocó el turno a Fu, Matatabi y Gyuki, que con un solo Kunai, le dieron a los diez blancos, dejando de piedra a los presentes

Después salieron los hombres, Kiba acertó 4/10, seguido de Shikamaru que acertó 6/10 por pereza, seguido de su amigo Chouji que hizo el mismo resultado, seguido de Menma y Sasuke 9/10, recibiendo este último el halago de sus fans. Después le tocó a Chomei, que al igual que sus hermanas, acertó a los 10 blancos con un solo Kunai. Finalmente le tocó a Naruto que era observado por el Hokage y su mujer, junto al tercero desde las gradas.

 **Sasuke:** A ver si lo superas Dobe- dijo el Uchiha arrogante

 **Naruto:** Cuando quieras Emo-chan- dijo creando un gran silencio para que luego todos se rieran, enfadando al emo.

El rubio sacó un kunai de su bolsillo, y sin ningún esfuerzo, lanzó el kunai a una velocidad monstruosa, destruyendo los blancos y la pared por completo, dejando a todos con la quijada en el suelo ante esa muestra de poder.

Después pasaron a la segunda y última prueba que era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde se podía usar Ninjutsus.

Las mujeres fueron las primeras en empezar. La mayoría de ellas solo querían llamar la atención del Uchiha, una pérdida de tiempo según el rubio

 **Naruto:** Oye mocosas, si lo que queréis son hombres iros a trabajar de putas, y no manchéis el nombre de las verdaderas Kunoichis- dijo haciendo enfadar a las chicas fanáticas del Uchiha

Después fue el turno de Akari contra Satsuki, y a diferencia de antes, eso sí que era una pelea de verdad, donde ambos usaban Ninjutsu a un nivel muy alto para su edad. Finalmente ganó Akari, que al ver al rubio mirándola se sonrojó fuertemente. Naruto sabía quiénes eran, pero no les tenía rencor, después de todo ellas ni le conocían por culpa de sus padres

Después fue el turno de su hermana rubia, Naruko, contra Hinata. La pelea estuvo bastante reñida, aunque al final gano la Hyuga, siendo felicitada por el rubio y su banda. Después fue el turno de Matatabi contra Tenten, la chica puso empeño, es más, a diferencia de las otras taradas fanáticas del Uchiha, ella se tomaba en serio su carrera, aunque al final no fue rival para la bijuu. Después fue el turno de Gyuki contra una fanática del Uchiha, que no duró ni 5 segundos, la peli roja no soportaba tantas tonterías. Finalmente fue el turno de Fu, que le tocó pelear contra la Yamanaka que ganó el encuentro contra la pelo chicle y relataba cosas sobre Sasuke-kun allí, Sasuke-kun allá…

 **Fu:** Oye princesa, ¿por qué no nos haces el favor de mover tu gordo culo del escenario y dejar de ser una shinobi?, con esa actitud te acabarán violando igual que esa panda de puercas- dijo señalando a las fanáticas, mientras muchos asentían a favor de la peli verde

La rubia entonces empezó a soltar idioteces sin sentido. Entonces la peli verde miró a su grupo, mientras el rubio fumando le decía con las manos que no se cortará, y así hizo

La peli verde lanzó una mirada macabra a la rubia, para después, a una velocidad inhumana, aparecer delante de la rubia, encajándole un puñetazo en su boca, haciendo que esta caiga al suelo sangrando y retorciéndose de dolor. Después con un solo brazo la cogió por el cuello, levantándola del suelo, sorprendiendo a todos de que una joven de su edad tuviese semejante fuerza, para después partirle la cara a puñetazos limpios hasta que no pudo moverse

 **Fu:** Las putas como tú, que manchan nuestro nombre, no deberían ni siquiera entrar en la academia- dijo marchándose con un humor de perros.

Después le tocó a Hinata luchar contra la peli azul, ambas dieron un buen combate, pero la Hyuga no podía competir con la bijuu, aunque todos la felicitaron por como luchó

Después fue turno de Gyuki contra Akari, fue buena pelea, pero la Namikaze no fue rival para la bijuu, incluso con el chakra de Kurama, la cual reconoció a sus hermanos desde sus diferentes celdas

Finalmente fue el turno de Fuu contra las bijus, pero entonces se retiró. Sus compañeros la entendían, si luchaban ahora mostraría gran parte de su arsenal, ya que cuando entrenaban siempre acababan destrozando algo

Gyuki hizo lo mismo, dejando a su hermana Matatabi como la ganadora del campeonato femenino

Pasamos a la sección masculina, los primeros combates fueron entre civiles, que a opinión del rubio eran un puto aburrimiento, aunque le dio tiempo a fumarse un puro

Después al rubio le tocó luchar contra el perro Inuzuka, el cual estaba solo, ya que Akamaru no quería enfrentarse al rubio

 **Kiba:** Prepárate dobe- dijo en posición de lucha mientras el rubio se terminaba de fumar el puro.

El Inuzuka se lanzó al ataque a cuatro patas, y el rubio solo espero que estuviera lo bastante cerca para darle una patada en todos los morros, mandándolo a volar hacia la otra punta del escenario.

La cara perro se tocaba con dolor la cara mientras miraba con furia al rubio

Este desapareció de la vista de todo el mundo, sorprendiendo a todos menos a su banda

 **Minato:** ¿Dónde está?- dijo el Kage, igual de impresionado que su mujer e hijas, al igual que el tercero

Sin previo aviso, el rubio cayó encima del Inuzuka, dejándolo fuera de combate, a la vez que se creaba un enorme cráter en el suelo, haciendo temblar la tierra

Todos estaban con los ojos salidos de orbita ante esa fuerza y velocidad, ni siquiera el Yondaime logró detectarlo

Después de eso, Menma luchó contra un civil, saliendo vencedor, al igual que el Uchiha siendo alabado por sus fans

 **Fu:** Que asco- dijo la peli verde sin vergüenza

 **Matatabi:** Dímelo a mí, son una puta vergüenza para las Kunoichis- dijo molestando a las fanáticas

Después fue el turno de Chomei contra el emo Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** Ríndete, solo eres un perdedor- dijo con total arrogancia mientras dos personas negaban ante esa conducta

 **Chomei:** Y me lo dice un tío que no sabe ni donde tiene el culo- dijo molestando al emo- ven con dos cojones Emo-chan- dijo poniendo iracundo al Uchiha mientras todos se reían

El emo, sin pensar, se lanzó a la carga en un Taijutsu ridículo, el bijuu no tenía ni para calentar, un guantazo en su cara y ya le rompió la nariz, y con un Jutsu Futon, remató la faena dejando al emo Uchiha fuera de combate

Después fue turno de Naruto y Menma, el cual miraba arrogante a su hermano rubio

 **Menma:** Muéstrame lo que sabes, hermano- dijo mientras el rubio le miraba serio.

Menma atacó el primero, intentando encajarle golpes al rubio, pero este los esquivaba o bloqueaba con facilidad, espero que su hermano peli rojo abriera una defensa, y así fue, recibiendo un gancho en la cara, mandándolo más de 10 metros sobre el aire. El peli rojo se recompuso para dedicarse al Ninjutsu, que eran rasengans normales sin elemento aplicado. El rubio sin esfuerzo y con normalidad, agarró directamente el rasengan con sus manos desnudas, sorprendiendo a todos por ese hecho

 **Naruto:** Te vas a cagar, subnormal- dijo en un tono macabro rompiendo la esfera para después agarrar el puño del peli rojo, levantarlo en el aire y usarlo como martillo para perforar el suelo varias veces hasta que el peli rojo quedó fuera de combate, dejando al rubio como ganador

Finalmente fue el turno de Chomei contra Naruto, pero ambos se retiraron sorprendiendo al público, al igual que las chicas, no querían ponerse serios, dejándolos a ambos como ganadores del torneo masculino

Ambos fueron felicitados por la banda, pero en ese instante el rubio escucha unas voces que no quería oír todavía

 **Minato:** Naruto hijo, has estado increíble- dijo mientras el rubio se fumaba un puro con cara de fastidio

 **Kushina:** Minato tiene razón, Sochi-kun- dijo acabando con la paciencia del rubio que se fumó todo el cigarro de golpe

 **Naruto:** ¡ ¿INCREÍBLE?, ¿AHORA ESTOY INCREÍBLE?!- Dijo el rubio hecho una furia- AHORA QUE SABÉIS QUE EXISTO SOY INCREÍBLE, PERO CUANDO TENÍA 5 AÑOS ERA UN GRANO EN EL CULO, ¿VERDAD?-Dijo muy cabreado destrozando a sus padres

 **Kushina:** Pero Sochi…-dijo llorando la peli roja

 **Naruto:** ¡NI SOCHI NI OSTIAS!¡QUE OS QUÉDE CLARO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!¡MIS PADRES ESTÁN MUERTOS, VOSOTROS SOLO SOIS TANQUES DE ESPERMA!- Dijo destrozando por completo a su madre mientras su padre la consolaba- Me voy, ni se os ocurra seguirme- dijo mientras se fumaba otro puro para calmarse, dejando el lugar junto a su grupo- Chicas, Chomei, necesito pensar, ya os alcanzaré- dijo mientras sus compañeros se iban al piso que Sarutobi les había dado, mientras el rubio se sentaba en un banco a fumar, intentando no sacar sus instintos más salvajes.

Unos minutos más tarde, una chica de pelo negro con ojos igual de negros vio al rubio que le pateó el culo al idiota de Menma, se trataba de la hermana del Uchiha, Satsuki

 **Satsuki:** Hola- saludo amablemente llamando la atención del rubio- ¿puedo sentarme?- preguntó un poco avergonzada

 **Naruto:** Tú misma- dijo con una sonrisa cálida- ¿Buscas algo?-preguntó curioso

 **Satsuki:** No sólo…- dijo con vergüenza- quería conocerte un poco- dijo un poco avergonzada

En eso ambos empezaron hablar entre ellos, desde sus gustos hasta algunas anécdotas de sus vidas, aunque la pelinegra ya sabía la historia del rubio, de hecho toda la aldea lo sabe

 **Satsuki:** Mamá dice que el tabaco es malo…-dijo al ver al rubio fumarse un puro

 **Naruto:** Mi genética me permite fumar sin riesgos- dijo dándole una calada al puro- ¿Así que tu madre también sobrevivió a la masacre?- dijo mientras la Uchiha asentía, el rubio supo perfectamente lo que pasó con el clan Uchiha, y que fue Itachi, el hijo del líder del clan, Fugaku, que a la vez es hijo de Mikoto y hermano de Sasuke y Satsuki, el que mató a casi todo el clan, y debido a eso, su hermano Emo quería matarlo

 **Satsuki:** Oye, siento lo que te hicieron…- dijo con tristeza

 **Naruto:** Bah, no te culpes, ¿Por cierto, cómo te llamas?-dijo curioso el rubio

 **Satsuki:** Satsuki- dijo con una sonrisa tierna

 **Naruto:** Yo Naruto, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo sonriendo sonrojando a la pelinegra

Y así estuvieron hablando varios minutos más, hasta que se hizo tarde y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, mañana sería el día que elegirían los grupos

Mientras Minato estaba preparando los grupos, al principio quería poner Naruto con sus hermanos y de Jounin a Kushina, pero el tercero le aviso que no sería buena, idea, también tenía problemas para poner a los compañeros del grupo en un equipo, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea, que tenía que funcionar

Al día siguiente el rubio fue junto a su peña a la academia para la selección de equipos. Primero salió el equipo 8, compuesto por Shino, Hinata y el cara perro, que babeaba por la Hyuga, aunque bastó una mirada asesina del rubio para cortarle el royo, seguido del equipo 8, compuesto por Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino, está última quejándose de no estar con su Sasuke-kun…

Al final en el salón solo quedaron los hermanos Uzumaki, los Uchiha, la pelo chicle y el rubio con su banda y los civiles que pasaron la academia

 **Iruka:** Muy bien, el equipo 7 será Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo molestando al rubio- Fu, Chomei, Matatabi, Gyuki, Menma, Naruko y Akari Uzumaki junto a Satsuki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- vuestros senseis serán Kakashi y Kushina- dijo retirándose del lugar mientras el rubio estampaba su cara en la mesa, rompiendo la madera

 **Naruto:** Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta- dijo en voz alta, no le importaban sus hermanas, pero aguantar al engreído de su hermano y a la tomate

 **Sakura:** BIEEEEENNN, ESTOY CON SASUKE-KUN, CHAAAA- dijo con su voz chillona, haciendo que todos se tapen las orejas

 **Naruto:** JODEEERRR, ¿QUIERES BAJAR EL VOLUMEN, PUTA PELO CHICLE?- dijo el rubio cabreado, haciendo que todos se rían por lo dicho por el rubio

 **Sakura:** ¿QUE PROBLEMA TIENES BAKA?- Dijo furiosa la pelo chicle

 **Naruto:** Que gritas como una puta guarra, zorra chillona- dijo recuperándose del chillido- las guarras como tú deberían irse a la pocilga a revolcarse en barro, así socializas- dijo mientras todos se reían de la pelo chicle. La peli rosa furiosa intentó darle un puñetazo pero el rubio agarro su puño y le torció la muñeca, haciendo gritar de dolor a la pelo chicle que se retorcía en el suelo de dolor

 **Naruto:** Mirad, parece un cerdo revolcándose en la mierda- dijo mientras su grupo se reía de la pelo chicle

Después de ese incidente, estuvieron esperando una hora a sus senseis

 **Sakura:** ¿POR QUÉ TRADARÁN TANTO SHA…?- Dijo para recibir un puñetazo del rubio, al que se le agotaba la paciencia

 **Naruto:** Vuelve a gritar como un cerdo, y te meto las cuerdas vocales por el agujero de atrás- dijo cabreado mientras se fumaba un puro

 **Chomei:** Vamos tío cálmate- dijo intentando relajar al rubio

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, es que no aguanto a esas zorras- dijo más calmado mientras las chicas lo abrazaban

Las hermanas Namikaze- Uzumaki junto a Satsuki miraban con envidia al rubio rodeado de las chicas

 **Menma:** "Maldito rubio, yo debería estar ahí"-pensó en un tono arrogante

 **Sasuke:** "Esas chicas deberían quererme a mí, no a ese dobe, soy un Uchiha, me lo merezco"- pensó con más arrogancia que el peli rojo el emo con ciertos gustos sexuales que no nombraré

30 minutos después llegó Kushina, arrastrando al peliblanco con máscara de nombre Kakashi, que estaba leyendo su Icha-icha

 **Kushina:** ¿Cómo puedes tardar tanto tiempo en llegar a un sitio?- dijo enfadada la peli roja

 **Kakashi:** Me perdí en el camino de la vida- dijo en un tono monótono sacando varias gotas a todos.

 **Naruto:** Te entiendo, yo también me he perdido a veces- dijo con una sonrisa sacando más gotas a los presentes

 **Kakashi:** (Este chico me agrada)-pensó con una sonrisa invisible por su máscara

 **Kushina:** Bien chicos, vallamos a la terraza para presentarnos debidamente- dijo la peli roja sonriente mientras todos la seguían junto al peliblanco a la terraza

 **Kakashi:** Bien, ¿Por qué no se presentan?, ya saben, decir que les gusta, que les disgusta…etc.

 **Sakura:** ¿Y por qué no empieza usted? para saber cómo-preguntó la rana chillona

 **Kakashi:** (¿Y está es la más lista de clase?)- pensó con una gota en la frente

 **Naruto:** ¿En serio eres tan tonta que no sabes ni presentarte? Al parecer lo único que tienes en la cabeza es ese chicle enorme con forma de pelo- dijo mientras todos se volvían a reír de la peli rosa, que miraba con ira al rubio

 **Kakashi:** (Este chico es la leche) está bien, está bien me presento, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos…. No les interesa, lo que no me gusta….tampoco, y mis sueños…. No les interesa- dijo sacando una gota a más de uno

 **Todos:** (Sólo dijo su nombre)-pensaron todos con una gota en su cabeza

 **Kushina:** Bien, voy yo- dijo con una gota en su cabeza- mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, me gusta el Kenjutsu, pasar tiempo con mis hijos y mi marido, no me gustan los pervertidos, los engreídos y cierto libro de portada naranja, y mi sueño es que mi hijo mayor vuelva conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Antes me follo a una yegua que a volver contigo- dijo dándole una calada a otro puro entristeciendo a su madre

 **Kakashi:** Muy bien, ahora tú rosada- dijo el peliblanco señalando a la chillona

 **Sakura:** (¿Cómo me ha llamado?), bueno mis gustos son….-dijo sonrojada mirando al emo Uchiha- KYAAA, mi sueño es….- dijo para volver a gritar- y odio a Ino-cerda y a Naruto…-dijo con disgusto

 **Naruto:** OH NO, LA RANA CHILLONA DE PELO CHICLE ME ODIA, SUJETADME QUE ME MUERO POR QUE NO ME CHILLA LA PELO CHICLE- dijo actuando haciendo que todos se rieran y enfadando a la peli rosa

 **Kakashi:** (Me encanta este crío)- pensó con una sonrisa- bien te toca culo de pato- dijo señalando al emo Uchiha, enfadado por ser llamado así

 **Sasuke:** Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, hay pocas cosas que me gustan y muchas que me disgustan, y mi sueño es restaurar el clan y matar a cierta persona…- dijo en un tono oscuro

 **Kakashi/Kushina:** (Genial, un vengador)

 **Naruto:** ¿Restaurar el clan?, ¿pero tú no eras marica?- dijo mientras todos, menos la pelo chicle, se reían del Uchiha que estaba molesto - vamos no tengo nada en contra pero, ¿sabes acaso cómo funciona el tema? – preguntó con un cigarro de liar en su boca ante la mirada molesta del Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** Ahora entiendo por qué a ni-san no habla con las chicas- dijo con el dedo en los labios

 **Sasuke:** ¡YO NO SOY GAY!-Dijo pero todos le ignoraron, al igual que a la rata chillona pelo chicle

 **Kushina:** Bueno, te toca- dijo señalando a la peli azul

 **Matatabi:** Mi nombre es Matatabi, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi hermana y mi amiga Fu, al igual que con Naruto y mi hermano Chomei, no me gustan los pervertidos, los engreídos- dijo señalando abiertamente a Sasuke-, las ranas chillonas- dijo señalando a Sakura- y el libro de portada naranja, y mi sueño es estar siempre con Naruto-kun- dijo sonrojada, al igual que sus hermanas y el rubio

 **Gyuki:** Yo soy Gyuki, y mis gustos y sueños son los mismos que mi hermana- dijo con un sonrojo

 **Fu:** Yo soy Fu, y mi sueño también es el mismo- dijo con otro sonrojo al igual que el rubio

 **Kakashi:** Bien, ahora vosotras- dijo señalando a las Namikaze y a la Uchiha

 **Naruko:** Mi nombre, es Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen instantáneo, estar con mi hermana y mamá, detesto a los pervertidos y a los engreídos, y mi sueño es que alguien especial me quiera- dijo con un sonrojo relacionado con un rubio

 **Akari:** Yo soy Akari Namikaze Uzumaki, mis gustos y disgustos son los mismos que los de mi hermana, al igual que mi sueño- dijo sorprendiendo a su hermana

 **Satsuki:** Yo soy Satsuki Uchiha, me gusta mucho entrenar y pasar tiempo con mis amigas, no me gustan los pervertidos ni los engreídos, y mi sueño es ser una de las Kunoichis más fuertes de la historia- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Kakashi:** Bien, sigues tú- dijo señalando al peli rojo Namikaze

 **Menma:** Mi nombre es Menma Namikaze Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen instantáneo, no hay nada que no me guste, y mi sueño es ser Hokage y patearle el culo a mi hermano- dijo con determinación y arrogancia

 **Naruto:** Cuando los cerdos vuelen y los conejos le den al crack- dijo el rubio cabreando a su hermano

 **Kakashi:** Bien te toca- dijo señalando al peli verde

 **Chomei:** Me llamo Chomei, mis gustos es estar con mis hermanas y mi amigo Naruto, no me gustan los payasos que se creen los reyes del mundo, y mi sueño es encontrar y estar con todos mis hermanos- dijo con determinación siendo escuchado por Kurama desde el interior de sus Jinchurikis, haciéndola llorar

 **Kakashi:** Bueno, ya solo quedas tú- dijo señalando al rubio

 **Naruto:** Mi nombre es Naruto, a secas- dijo entristeciendo a su madre- mis gustos son entrenar, estar con mi grupo, fumar, la carne, el ramen de vaca, putear a Minato y a Kushina, joder a las fangirls y a los engreídos- dijo mirando al Uchiha y a la pelo chicle- detesto a los engreídos, las fangirls, sobre todo las chillonas de pelo radiactivo- dijo mirando a la peli rosa- los payasos emotivos- dijo mirando al Uchiha- a mis padres biológicos, o sea, a ti y a Minato, Kushina- dijo entristeciendo a Kushina- y mi sueño…. Es privado, sólo diré que es más una promesa que un sueño- dijo con seriedad pero sonriente- a por cierto Kakashi, un amigo te ha regalado esto- dijo sacando dos libros de portada naranja, enfadando a las chicas, y haciendo que al peli plata casi le dé un infarto

 **Kakashi:** Chico…- dijo serio para luego caer de rodillas- …ERES MI PUTO HÉROE- dijo mientras alababa al chico

 **Naruto:** Ero-sennin, conocido como Jiraya no tuvo ningún problema en dármelos- dijo sonriente recordando cuando capturaron al Sannin después de haber matado a sus espías, sorprendiendo a su madre

 **Kakashi:** Muy bien, Naruto, eres el mejor, vosotros- dijo al resto- os odio, nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, adiós- dijo desapareciendo en un Shushin de hojas, mientras el rubio y su banda abandonaban el lugar

 **Kushina:** (No dejaré que conviertas a mi hijo en un pervertido Kakashi)-pensó con determinación

Por su parte el rubio recibía miradas molestas de las chicas

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué?, ahora sabemos una de sus debilidades, además, ningún libro se puede comparar con la realidad- dijo sonrojando a las chicas- bueno, ¿Qué os parece si os invito a comer?, tengo un buen fajo de billetes que gastar- dijo sacando el dinero de sus padres mientras las chicas y Chomei afirmaban, mañana empezarían su primer día como Genins de Konohagakure no Sato…

 **Continuará**


	4. Capítulo 4: El viaje a Nami

**Capítulo 4: El viaje a Nami**

Al día siguiente, el rubio junto a su banda fueron al campo de entrenamiento número 7 donde estaban el resto de los compañeros.

Estuvieron varios minutos esperando, entonces el rubio sacó un pergamino, del cual salió una tostadora, una cafetera, pan, café, y diferentes cosas de desayuno, sorprendiendo a los presentes, mientras sacaba otro del cuál salía una mesa grande para 20 personas, donde el rubio y su banda se pusieron a desayunar tranquilamente

 **Sakura:** ¿QUE HACES BAKA?, ¿ES QUE NO RECUERDAS LO QUE DIJO EL SENSEI?- Gritó como una cerda haciendo que todos se tapasen las orejas

En eso el rubio se quita los tapones de sus orejas, al igual que su grupo, sorprendiendo a todos

 **Matatabi:** En serio, ¿cómo un desastre como tú ha llegado a ser una Kunoichi?-dijo con el ceño fruncido molestando a la peli chicle

 **Naruto:** ¿En serio os habéis creído esa mentira?-dijo el rubio tomándose un café y unas tostadas fritas con paté

Unos minutos después llega Kushina arrastrando al pobre Kakashi leyendo su nuevo icha-icha con enormes ojeras, muestra de no haber dormido

 **Kushina:** siento la tardanza, pero este pervertido no había forma de encontrarlo- dijo con varias venas en la frente

 **Naruto:** El camino de la vida es duro, Kushina- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo que el peliblanco le enseñe el pulgar con aprobación

 **Kakashi:** (Este chico mola)-dijo recomponiéndose- muy bien chicos, ¿habréis desayunado verdad?-dijo mientras todos menos el equipo del rubio caían al suelo

 **Naruto:** Os dije que era mentira- dijo el rubio guardando las cosas en el pergamino sorprendiendo a los Jounin

 **Naruko:** Pero Sensei nos dijo que no desayunáramos- dijo la rubia confundida

 **Kakashi:** ¿Cómo que no habéis desayunado?, el desayuno es la comida más importante de todas- dijo mientras a la pelo chicle, los Uchihas y a los Uzumaki se les caía una gota estilo anime

 **Naruto:** Naruko, Akari, Satsuki, ¿queréis desayunar?-dijo sacando el pergamino de nuevo, lo cual las tres aceptaron

 **Sakura:** OYE, ¿Y NOSOTROS QUÉ?-Gritó como una puerca

 **Naruto:** Tú comes del suelo como la cerda que eres, y en cuanto a ellos- -dijo viendo al peli rojo y al emo- a nadie les importa- dijo con simpleza

 **Sasuke:** OYE- dijo furioso para que el rubio lo mirara de forma macabra

 **Naruto:** ¿Pasa algo?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra poniendo a los presentes los pelos de punta

 **Sasuke:** Nada…- dijo todo acojonado mientras las chicas terminaban el desayuno

 **Kushina:** Bueno chicos cómo sois 11, 5 irán con Kakashi y 6 conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa- Kakashi, tú te quedas con Sasuke, Sakura, Chomei, Gyuki y Satsuki, yo con Naruto, Fu, Matatabi y mis hijos- dijo mientras ambos se dividían y Kushina se llevaba a sus alumnos a otra parte

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Kushina, ¿cuál es la prueba?- dijo con fastidio notorio

 **Kushina:** Simple, yo me esconderé en el bosque, donde he colocado varias trampas y genjutsus, tenéis que atraparme antes de que se acabe el tiempo, que será una hora, nos vemos- dijo desapareciendo en un Shushin

Los hermanos Namikaze- Uzumaki entraron a buscarlas, mientras Matatabi se ponía en pose de meditación, Fu concentraba chakra en sus manos y el rubio estaba pendiente de las vibraciones de su entorno

 **Matatabi:** La encontré Naruto-kun, está a 70 metros a las 12:15

 **Naruto:** Perfecto- dijo mientras el rubio creaba una bola eléctrica- ¿lista Fu-chan?

 **Fu:** Lista Naruto- kun- dijo haciendo una bola de aire que se movía a gran velocidad

El rubio y la peli verde lanzaron sus bolas al aire, fusionándose y adentrándose en el bosque

Mientras Kushina estaba bastante aburrida en su escondite

 **Kushina:** Me aburro, ¿Cuánto van a tardar?- dijo para ver a su izquierda una esfera de viento y rayos acercarse a ella- ¿Qué es eso?-dijo sorprendida esquivando la esfera, entonces al apoyarse en un árbol, unas cadenas de fuego azul se enganchan en los pies de la peli roja- ¿Qué demonios?- dijo siendo alcanzada por la bola elemental. Los rayos y el fuego se ataron al cuerpo de la peli roja como cadenas, y el viento hacía como celda frotante.

Los hermanos Uzumaki, que estaban cerca vieron eso con asombro y siguieron a su madre en esa esfera, que se dirigía hacia donde estaba el rubio y las chicas

 **Naruto:** Sorprendidos- dijo sonriendo mientras afirmaban y el rubio liberaba a la peli roja

 **Kushina:** ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?- dijo sorprendida

 **Naruto:** Fácil, combinamos nuestros elementos, yo, el Raiton, Matatabi el Katon de su clan y Fu su Futon- Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes por poder usar técnicas elementales- normalmente lo usamos junto al Doton de Gyuki y el Suiton de Chomei, dándole a esta técnica el nombre de la celda elemental – dijo sorprendiendo a todos por la explicación

Una vez recuperada, la peli roja hizo la prueba para sus hijos menores, mientras Gyuki y Chomei volvían de su prueba con Kakashi

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo os fue?

 **Chomei:** Bien, sólo había que quitarles unos cascabeles- dijo con pasividad- pero tenemos noticias- dijo mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja curioso

 **Gyuki:** Tiene el Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio y a las chicas

 **Fu:** Ahora sé por qué lo llaman el ninja copia

Después de eso el grupo se fue a comer a uno de los restaurantes de la aldea, mientras el rubio se fumaba una caja de cigarros

Mientras en la oficina del Hokage, Minato estaba sorprendido ante la petición de la matriarca Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha

 **Minato:** ¿Quieres ser sensei del equipo 7?- dijo sorprendido el rubio, ya que ella no solía pedir equipos

 **Mikoto:** Sí, es la mejor forma de que mi hijo no haga alguna estupidez- dijo preocupada por su hijo, y por lo que le haría el rubio si se pasaba de listo

 **Mikoto:** Está bien, después de todo son 11, vendría bien una mano- dijo mientras la Uchiha se iba con una reverencia del lugar

Al día siguiente, el equipo 7 estaba esperando a sus senseis, en eso llega la peli roja en un shushin

 **Kushina:** Chicos tengo noticias, un nuevo Jounin se unirá a nuestro equipo- dijo sorprendiendo al grupo, en ese instante aparece una hermosa pelinegra de hermosos ojos negros como los de Satsuki

 **Mikoto:** Hola, mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, y seré vuestra nueva sensei- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Satsuki/Sasuke:** ¡MAMÁ!- Dijeron sorprendidos los hermanos Uchiha con horror en su cara

 **Naruto:** Un placer conocerla Mikoto-san- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra- supongo que Minato la ha puesto por su hijo- dijo mientras la pelinegra asentía sorprendida- bueno, ya que está aquí, podría presentarse para conocerla mejor

 **Mikoto:** Cierto Naruto-kun- dijo sorprendiendo a Kushina y a sus hijos- Mis gustos son la lectura, pasar tiempo con mis hijos- dijo un poco triste por su hijo emo- y cuidar mis flores, no me gustan los pervertidos ni los engreídos y cierto libro naranja- dijo mientras el ninja copia se deprimía- y mi sueño es encontrar a alguien que me amé por quién soy y como soy- dijo con una sonrisa

Después de eso les hizo una prueba diferente a cada grupo, siendo el primero el de sus hijos y Menma, seguido de las hermanas Uzumaki y Chomei, y por último Naruto, Matatabi, Gyuki y Fu. Su prueba era salir de un Genjutsu y neutralizar a la pelinegra, lo cual no fue un problema, ya que Naruto y su banda eran inmunes a estos, sorprendiendo a la Uchiha y a los otros dos senseis.

Al día siguiente, todos menos el rubio iban a la oficina del Hokage, para su primera misión

 **Minato:** Bien, aquí tenéis, tenéis que atrapar al gato de la señora feudal- dijo mientras a los jounins se le ponía la cara blanca, sólo en pensar en ese gato les daba pánico

 **Naruto:** Oye Minato- dijo el rubio con dureza- ¿este es el gato de la feudal?- dijo enseñando al gato que tenía acostado en su hombro

Los Jounin y el hokage miraron con la quijada al suelo como el maldito bicho estaba tan a gusto al lado del rubio

Unos minutos después llega la señora feudal que empezó a aplastar al gato con sus abrazos

 **Naruto:** Señora, tengo una idea- dijo llamando la atención de todos- ¿por qué en vez de estrujarlo no le acaricia suavemente?, quizás por eso se escape- dijo mientras la señora hacía lo que dijo el rubio, y en efecto, el gato ya no intentaba huir, al contrario, hasta ronroneaba

 **Señora feudal:** OH, DIOS, CHICO, me has solucionado muchos problemas, toma, una paga extra, disfrútala- dijo mientras se iba con el gato

Todos miraron sorprendidos al rubio, excepto su grupo

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Minato, ¿Por qué no nos das misiones de verdad?- dijo serio

 **Minato:** Está bien- dijo sacando un informe- nos han pedido que acabemos con unos renegados que están en los límites entre el país del fuego y el del arroz

 **Naruto:** "Orochimaru"- pensó con desagrado, aunque ya le daría caza

 **Minato:** Están manipulando y saqueando las aldeas vecinas, son de clase B y C, por lo que no creo que sea difícil- dijo deprimiendo al rubio y a su grupo

 **Naruto:** "Y yo que quería divertirme"-pensó con aburrimiento- por cierto Minato- dijo llamando la atención del tercero- ¿Te gustaron mis fotos?- dijo mientras el Namikaze recordaba las fotos donde salía su hijo siendo abrazado por la nieta del Tsuchikage Onoki haciendo un corte de manga y con un puro en la boca, a la vez que en la foto ponía "Jódete Minato". Cabe decir que casi le da un infarto creyendo que Naruto se uniría a Iwa

El equipo 7 caminaba en dirección hacia donde estaban los renegados, Kakashi leía su Icha-Icha, Mikoto hablaba con su hija, al igual que Kushina con sus tres hijos, intentando hablar con Naruto sin resultado positivo, el cual estaba hablando con su grupo, mientras el emo estaba metido en sus pensamientos mientras la pelo chicle intentaba llamar su atención

Tardaron unas horas, pero llegaron a la aldea donde estaba la base de los renegados, justo en el instante en el que unos 4 tíos se querían pasar de listos con una joven, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia al rubio

Los Jounin iban a preparar una estrategia, pero entonces ven al rubio justo delante de ellos con cara de pocos amigos y con una espada con humo lila a su alrededor

 **Naruto:** Eh pringados- dijo llamando la atención de los maleantes mientras se fumaba un puro- ¿sois tan cobardes que hacen falta 4 tíos para una sola mujer?, ¿O es que la tenéis tan pequeña que las tenéis que juntar para que sea una sola?- dijo provocando a los pobres infelices

Uno de ellos atacó con una espada corta, sólo para perder ambos brazos, seguido de un puñetazo que le dejo la cara como un chicle rojo y sangriento

Furiosos, los otros tres se lanzaron a por el rubio, este de un ágil movimiento, le cortó las piernas a uno, a otro lo partió en dos, y el último lo cogió por la cabeza, no sin antes romperle los brazos, para después estamparle la cara en una pared varias veces hasta que no quedó más que carne roja

Todos estaban impresionados por lo que hizo el rubio, menos su grupo claro

Las chicas estaban con la cara blanca a punto de potar.

Menma sudaba copiosamente, al igual que el Uchiha.

Los Jounin, por su parte estaban sorprendidos, Kakashi y Mikoto no tuvieron tiempo de activar sus sharingans y Kushina miraba con sorpresa y terror a su hijo por la brutalidad de sus ataques

Después de eso, el rubio sacó un pergamino de una explosión de humo, sorprendiendo a todos, del cual salieron unas manos esqueléticas que recogían los cuerpos mientras la sangre y las vísceras eran recogidas por el pergamino

 **Mikoto:** "¿Qué demonios es eso?"- pensó sorprendida por lo que vio

 **Kushina:** "¿Desde cuándo Naruto sabe Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu?"-se preguntó la peli roja sorprendida

 **Kakashi:** "Este chico esconde muchos secretos"-pensó con seriedad el ninja copia

 **Naruko/Akari/Satsuki:** "Naruto-kun es increíble"-pensaron las tres con un sonrojo

 **Menma:** "No me impresionas"- dijo el peli rojo celoso

 **Sasuke:** "Ese Dobe, yo debería tener ese poder y esa espada" – pensó con envidia y odio

 **Sakura:** "Esa espada debe ser de Sasuke-kun"- pensó el pelo chicle con su fanatismo

Mientras, el rubio se dirigió a hablar con la joven

 **Naruto:** ¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras la joven asentía- somos ninjas de Konoha, venimos a ayudar, ¿Quiénes eran esos tíos?- pregunto amablemente

 **Chica:** Eran unos subordinados de Sagat y Zenior, los renegados que nos quitaron nuestras pertenencias- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio y su banda

 **Naruto:** ¿Sabe dónde está su base?- dijo mientras la joven señalaba hacia el sureste- bien, nosotros nos encargamos, quédese en casa hasta que nosotros volvamos, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mientras la joven se iba a su casa- ya habéis oído- dijo mientras se dirigían a la base-"Valla, valla, parece que podré acabar lo que empecé"- pensó con una sonrisa macabra

Al llegar a la zona, vieron una enorme fortaleza donde había en su interior unos 50 hombres, pan comido para el rubio

 **Kakashi:** No me esperaba que fueran tantos, necesitamos….

 **Matatabi:** El punto débil de esa fortaleza son sus esquinas, un Jutsu de tierra sería el más indicado

 **Fu:** También podríamos rodear la fortaleza y atacar desde diferentes ángulos a la vez- dijo mientras se acercaba el rubio

 **Naruto:** Me parece bien- dijo mirando a Gyuki- Gyuki-chan- dijo mientras la peli roja se acercaba y cogía al rubio- cuando quieras- dijo lanzando al rubio por los aires, dejando a los presentes con una gota estilo anime

 **Gyuki:** Tranquilos, está todo controlado- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila aunque no calmó mucho a los presentes

Mientras el rubio en el aire hacía sellos mientras contaba a los enemigos

 **Naruto:** Raiton: mega impacto- dijo mientras el rubio empezaba a brillar en un destello amarillo eléctrico mientras el cielo se volvía oscuro

 **Renegado 1:** ¿Qué es eso?- dijo uno de los renegados mientras la esfera amarilla tomaba la forma de una cara demoníaca que sonreía de forma macabra

Después la cara se convirtió en un enorme destello de luz eléctrica que fue directo hacia los maleantes. Cuando la luz tocó el suelo, se produjo un enorme temblor que provocó un viento tan grande que movió, e incluso arrancó algunos árboles, mientras un enorme destello deslumbró a los miembros del equipo, es más, ese destello se podía ver incluso desde el país del arroz, donde un Sannin con la piel más blanca que la nieve y ojos de serpiente miraba la escena sorprendido

 **Orochimaru:** ¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo sorprendido por aquella cosa

Cuando el brillo se fue, se podía ver perfectamente el lugar en ruinas. En el centro, una figura rubia de 1,70, con tres franjas en su cara, rodeado de un montón de muertos, freídos por la cantidad de voltios que liberó esa técnica

Los presentes estaban que casi les daba un infarto ante ese monstruoso ataque

 **Naruto:** Venid- dijo haciendo señas a los presentes- al parecer…- dijo con una sonrisa-…son más de 50- dijo viendo a unos 100 hombres armados dirigidos por Sagat y Zenior, este último miraba al rubio con ira y terror.

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué pasa Zenior-chan?- dijo sádicamente- ¿te gustó el regalo que te hice con mi espada?- dijo mientras el renegado se tocaba la cicatriz que tenía desde la frente hasta el puente de la nariz, lo que extraño a los Jounin

 **Sagat:** ¿Le conoces?- preguntó su compañero, un calvo de piel blanca

 **Zenior:** Son ellos- dijo con horror el peli naranja- son los que arrasaron mi base en Kumo y ese rubio fue quien mató a Kendo- dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Kendo era uno de los criminales más peligrosos de la fecha

 **Sagat:** ¿Eso significa que ellos…?- dijo con la quijada en el suelo de la sorpresa…

 **Naruto:** Exacto, nosotros somos "los mercenarios fantasma"-dijo con una voz sepulcral sorprendiendo a los jounins, ese grupo era famoso por cazar renegados de clase S para arriba, es más, incluso el Raikage y el Tsuchikage sabían que lo mejor era evitar a ese grupo

 **Zenior:** No importa- dijo con seriedad- esta vez acabaremos contigo- dijo mientras sus hombres se ponían en guardia

 **Naruto:** Bueno, somos 13 y ellos 100, ¿cómo lo hacemos?-preguntó con calma

 **Chomei:** ¿Qué tal 20 cada uno?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

 **Gyuki:** Pero entonces los senseis y los demás no participaran- dijo mientras le daban la razón bajo la mirada de los miembros restantes del equipo y las tropas enemigas que los miraban con una gota estilo anime

 **Fu:** Ya sé, competición, el que más mate gana- dijo en un tono sádico poniendo los pelos de punta a los otros compañeros

 **Naruto:** Me parece bien- dijo mientras miraba al resto con un puro en su boca- ¿Qué hacéis ahí?, hay una batalla que librar- dijo mientras los demás asentían y se ponían a la par de los mercenarios fantasma

 **Sagat:** No nos subestimes, mocoso- dijo enfadado- atacad- dijo mientras sus tropas se lanzaban al ataque

 **Naruto:** Vamos allá- dijo riendo mientras se lanzaba al ataque

El rubio estaba rebanando a varios tíos con su espada, Matatabi los quemaba, Fu usaba unos Tantos, Gyuki unos Sai y Chomei unos Kama.

Por su parte Kushina usaba su espada, mientras Kakashi y Mikoto usaban sus Kunais, al igual que los alumnos

Los líderes estaban sorprendidos y furiosos al ver como el rubio y su banda masacraba a la mayoría de sus hombres

 **Zenior:** Prepárate Naruto- dijo lanzándose al campo de batalla- ya no soy el blandengue de hace 1 año- dijo con dos kunais en cada mano

 **Naruto:** Veamos si es verdad- dijo con su espada lista

Ambos se medían mutuamente, buscando una apertura para poder atacar.

La tensión se notaba en el ambiente, pese a la batalla que se libraba

En un movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano, el rubio le dio una patada en el pecho al renegado, rompiéndole las costillas y perforándole los pulmones, matándolo en cuestión de segundos

 **Naruto:** Has cambiado, pero no lo suficiente- dijo para dirigir su vista al otro renegado- ¿Bajas?- dijo con seriedad

El calvo bajó desde su puesto para retar al rubio

 **Sagat:** No te creas que te lo pondré fácil- dijo sacando su espada- yo no soy cómo el – dijo con seriedad

 **Naruto:** Ya veremos- dijo con su espada lista para derramar más sangre.

El choque de espadas no se hizo esperar, ambos atacaban y esquivaban los golpes del otro con maestría, recibiendo solo pequeños rasguños

 **Naruto:** Eres bueno, es más dudo que seas un clase B- dijo con una sonrisa esquivando un corte hacia el brazo

 **Sagat:** A diferencia de mi compañero muerto, yo actúo en las sombras evitando los testigos, de esa forma me subestiman y aprovecho esa ventaja- dijo esquivando un corte hacia la cabeza por el rubio

 **Naruto:** Una buena estrategia- afirmó el rubio- ¿Pero por qué ser un renegado?- preguntó curioso el rubio

 **Sagat:** Traición- dijo mientras el rubio ponía una cara seria

 **Naruto:** Te entiendo- dijo mientras el calvo alzaba una ceja- yo sufrí algo parecido- dijo pensando en sus infancia y sus padres

 **Sagat:** ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a los Jutsus?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Pienso lo mismo- dijo sonriente

 **Sagat:** "Por lo que me dijo Zenior, es de tipo Katon, eso significa que tengo ventaja"- dijo mientras trazaba sellos- Suiton: dragón de agua- dijo lanzando un enorme dragón de agua, haciendo sonreír al rubio

 **Naruto:** Raiton: Dragón eléctrico- dijo mientras un dragón más grande iba en dirección al dragón acuático, sorprendiendo al renegado

 **Sagat:** ¿PERO QUÉ?- Dijo totalmente sorprendido, viendo como el dragón del rubio destrozaba al de agua, por lo que el renegado deshizo el Jutsu y esquivó al dragón antes de que lo alcanzará- ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo totalmente histérico

 **Naruto:** ¿Sorprendido?, ¿quién creed que fue el que lanzó la técnica que mató a tus primeros hombres?- dijo sorprendiendo al renegado

 **Sagat:** IMPOSIBLE, ZENIOR ME DIJO QUE ERAS TIPO KATON- dijo histérico, sorprendiendo a los senseis, a los Uzumaki, los Uchiha y a la peli chicle

 **Naruto:** Y lo soy- dijo haciendo una bola de fuego en su mano derecha, shockeando a todos- al igual que tú, yo también escondo mis cartas- dijo deshaciendo la bola- lo siento Sagat, pero tengo que acabar con esto- dijo sacando su espada, que echaba esa energía oscura

El renegado también saco su espada, y al igual que antes, no hubo espera alguna, pero ahora el rubio era más rápido, demasiado para el renegado que recibía cortes por todos lados, mientras intentaba defenderse en vano.

Al final, tiró su espada y cayó rendido, aceptando su derrota, mientras reía con melancolía

 **Sagat:** He perdido- dijo con melancolía- ¿pero sabes qué?- dijo hablándole al rubio que estaba a su espalda con la Katana lista- me alegra haber luchado contra ti… Rey Diablo- dijo para ser decapitado por el rubio sin misericordia alguna

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo digo… Sagat- dijo para sacar un pergamino negro y guardar su cuerpo y cabeza en él

Todos miraron sorprendidos por la acción del rubio, incluido su equipo

 **Matatabi:** Parece que se ha ganado tu respeto- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa mientras el rubio asentía

 **Mikoto:** ¿Qué quieres decir Matatabi?-preguntó curiosa la pelinegra

 **Matatabi:** Ese pergamino, conduce a las almas a un descanso eterno, normalmente Naruto-kun mandaría los cuerpos a otro lado, que haya hecho eso es porque ese hombre se ha ganado su respeto como guerrero- dijo mientras todos asentían

 **Fu:** Hemos terminado Naruto-Kun- Dijo la peli verde con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Bien- dijo sacando el pergamino normal, del cual salieron las manos esqueléticas que empezaron a recoger los cuerpos, mientras el pergamino chupaba la sangre

 **Kakashi:** ¿Una pregunta Naruto?- preguntó curioso el ninja copia- ¿A dónde van esos cuerpos?- dijo mientras el rubio le sonreía de forma macabra

 **Naruto:** A un lugar donde no te gustaría estar vivo- dijo con esa sonrisa espectral poniendo los pelos de punta a más de uno y haciendo que el peli blanco casi se esconda detrás de Mikoto y Kushina

 **Kakashi:** "Este chico mola, pero da miedo"-pensó temblando como una hoja intentando recomponerse

Después de eso el grupo iba de vuelta hacia la aldea, el rubio hablaba animadamente con Chomei y las chicas, mientras los Jounin pensaban en el rubio y sus muchos secretos, a la vez que las hermanas Uzumaki veían al rubio con admiración, al igual que la Uchiha, mientras el peli rojo pensaba en la forma de superar a su hermano, al igual que el emo que lo miraba con envidia mientras la pelo chicle intentaba, inútilmente llamar la atención del emo.

El hokage estaba impresionado por el informe que le dieron los Jounin, no sabía que su hijo podía usar 2 elementos, y menos aún que fuera El Rey Diablo, el líder del temido grupo de "los mercenarios fantasma"

 **Minato:** Buen Trabajo Naruto- dijo mientras ese se fumaba un puro de victoria

 **Naruto:** ¿Quieres parar de una vez Minato?, deja de venirme con esa mierda de buen papá que no va a funcionar- dijo enfadado- así que no me jodas el puro- dijo dándole caladas al puro, en eso llega un hombre viejo con barba con pinta de constructor

 **Minato:** ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor?- preguntó el Kage al anciano

 **Tazuna:** Mi nombre es Tazuna, y necesito una escolta para terminar un puente en Nami no Kumi- Dijo un poco bebido llamando la atención del rubio

 **Naruto:** "Nami… ahora que lo pienso nunca he estado allí"- dijo con una sonrisa- Oye Minato, ¿Te importa si vamos a esa misión?, nunca he visto Nami y me da la curiosidad- dijo mientras su padre pensaba

 **Minato:** De acuerdo, Kushina llama al equipo, diles que esperen en la puerta de la aldea- dijo mientras la peli roja buscaba a su equipo

Una vez reunidos, el rubio junto al constructor fueron a la puerta donde le esperaba todo el equipo

 **Tazuna:** ¿En serio?- dijo incrédulo ante lo que veía- solo son críos- dijo decepcionado

 **Naruto:** Eso es lo que dijeron mis enemigos- dijo sonriendo como un psicópata- y todos han caído ante mí y mi espada- dijo con una mirada salvaje y la sonrisa más psicópata del lugar, poniendo al constructor los pelos de punta

El camino transcurría sin inconvenientes, todos estaban alerta por posibles ataques.

En ese instante, el rubio lanza un Kunai sobre un arbusto, del cual salió un conejo blanco todo asustado

 **Sakura:** ¡BAKA, MIRA LO QUE LE HAS HECHO AL POBRE ANIMAL!- Dijo siendo ignorada por el rubio

 **Naruto:** Un conejo blanco en primavera, ¿en serio?- dijo al sentir unas sombras lanzarse sobre él, mostrando ser los hermanos diabólicos de la hoja

 **Gozu:** ¿Dónde se ha metí…?- dijo para recibir un corte que le decapito, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo sin vida, y la cabeza por un lado

 **Meizu:** HERMANO- Gritó para sentir un enorme dolor en el pecho, para mirar con horror cómo de su pecho salía una mano agarrando su corazón, precisamente, la mano del rubio, que cogió al renegado, lo levantó en el aire, y lo partió en dos con una monstruosa facilidad

 **Naruto:** No me apetece gastar energía con vosotros- dijo sacando el pergamino para limpiar bajo la mirada de horror de sus compañeros, excepto Chomei y sus hermanas- ¿nos vamos?- dijo mientras todos asentían

El equipo 7 siguió su marcha sin problemas hasta que llegaron a una zona de niebla

 **Naruto:** Tazuna…- dijo serio el rubio- ¿la niebla es normal por aquí?- preguntó con seriedad mirando a los lados

 **Tazuna:** No, de hecho es bastante extraño- dijo mientras los Jounin estaban en alerta

 **Naruto:** Ya veo…- dijo el rubio sacando su espada y frenaba un espadón más grande que una persona- no esperaba verte tan pronto, Momochi Zabuza- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante para después realizar un corte a la nada para después mostrar que se trataba de un clon- me gusta más conocer a mis enemigos en persona, Zabuza- dijo con seriedad

 **Zabuza:** Valla, valla, veo que tienes agallas chico- dijo el espadachín saliendo de entre la niebla con su espada de nombre Kubikiribōchō, sorprendiendo a los presentes- valla, valla, que sorpresa, no me esperaba encontrarme con la mujer del Hokage, la líder del clan Uchiha y al ninja copia Kakashi, que interesante- dijo liberando sus instinto asesino, traumando a los jóvenes y a Tazuna. Los jounins se sentían incómodos, mientras Naruto y su equipo no sentían nada

 **Naruto:** Intentas asustarme- dijo el rubio para después liberar sus instinto asesino, opacando sin problemas al del espadachín.

Todos podían sentir esa horrible sensación, Chomei, Matatabi, Gyuki y Fu estaban incómodos, pueden haber sentido ese instinto cientos de veces pero nunca se acostumbraban, los Jounins tenían problemas para respirar, y los otros genins estaban aterrados al igual que Tazuna

 **Zabuza:** "¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¿cómo puede un niño producir algo así?"- pensó aterrado mientras se preguntaba qué hacía allí y no corría por su vida

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Zabuza, sé porque estás aquí así que hagámoslo entretenido- dijo con una sonrisa preparando su espada- tengamos un combate, veamos quien es mejor espadachín- dijo sonriente

 **Zabuza:** Espero que sepas usarla chico- dijo mientras se preparaba para luchar

 **Naruto:** Pues metiendo la punta en el cuerpo- dijo así de simple sacando gotas estilo anime a más de uno

 **Zabuza:** Más o menos- dijo tenso listo para atacar

Durante minutos ambos se estuvieron midiendo en busca de alguna apertura o alguna debilidad, pero no la había, por lo que ambos lanzaron la ofensiva

Ambos lanzaban cortes que eran esquivados y repelidos con elegancia, se escuchaba el choque de ambas espadas, mientras se provocaban cortes superficiales, sin efectos graves

 **Zabuza:** Nada mal chico- dijo esquivando al rubio

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo digo Zabuza- dijo contento esquivando al espadachín de la niebla

Ambos estuvieron así durante casi una hora esquivando y repeliendo cortes mortales

 **Kushina:** "Increíble, ni yo habría aguantado tanto"- pensó sorprendida la peli roja

 **Mikoto:** "Naruto-kun es increíble, ni siquiera parece cansado"- pensó impresionada la peli negra

 **Kakashi:** "Este chico tiene mucho aguante, es más, parece como si fuera un juego para él, ¿Qué más escondes Naruto?"- pensó impresionado el ninja copia que tenía activado su Sharingan para seguir la pelea

 **Akari/Naruko/ Satsuki:** "Naruto- kun es un genio"- pensaron sonrojadas las chicas

 **Sasuke:** "Maldito dobe, yo debería tener ese poder"- pensó con odio

 **Sakura:** "Ese idiota solo está opacando a mi Sasuke-kun"-pensó con fanatismo la peli chicle

 **Menma:** "Maldita sea, ¿Por qué es tan fuerte?"- pensó con envidia y celos el peli rojo

El combate ya le estaba empezando a pasar factura al espadachín de la niebla

 **Zabuza:** "Mierda, este chico es demasiado, no está cansado, es más, esto parece un juego para él"- pensó agotado viendo la sonrisa sádica del rubio

 **Naruto:** Vamos Zabuza, espero que aguantes más que Yagura- dijo con un tono sádico sorprendiendo al espadachín, que retrocedió unos metros para recuperarse

 **Zabuza:** No puede ser…- dijo sorprendido y aterrado- entonces eres tú… -dijo aterrado al encontrarse nada más ni menos que al líder de los mercenarios fantasma, El rey Diablo

 **Naruto:** Exacto Zabuza- dijo con esa sonrisa sádica- y espero que puedas luchar por qué a mí me queda mucha pila- dijo riendo como un loco listo para atacar al espadachín, que uso su técnica de la niebla para esconderse y recuperar energía mientras mandaba un clon de agua a luchar con el rubio

 **Zabuza:** "Esto es malo, si ese chico dice la verdad, no soy rival para él"- pensó para ver con horror como el rubio destruía el clon y posaba su mirada en él

 **Naruto:** Puede que no te vea, pero eso no significa que no te sienta… y te huela- dijo avanzando hacia el renegado de la niebla, pero entonces se para en secó y posa su vista en unos árboles, de los cuales salieron una agujas que alcanzaron al espadachín dejándolo fuera de combate.

Entonces de los árboles aparece un chico con una máscara en su cara acercándose al cuerpo del renegado

 **¿?:** Gracias por agotarlo, llevaba meses detrás de él- dijo desapareciendo entre los árboles bajo la mirada del rubio con cara de "sí claro" mientras los presentes estaban desilusionados de no haber podido matarlo

Después el diablo rubio guardo su espada y se dirigió hacia el viejo constructor

 **Naruto:** Explícate viejo, con todos los detalles- dijo con una mirada de muerte por lo que el viejo tuvo que contestar, diciendo que mintió sobre la misión, ya que no podía pagar una de mayor precio- bueno ya estamos aquí, te ayudaremos con el puente, si quieres ni nos pagues, tómatelo como un favor- dijo mientras el anciano casi le besa los pies de no ser por la mirada de muerte del rubio

Después de ese encuentro, el equipo 7 junto al constructor, fueron hacia su aldea. Durante el camino se podía ver la miseria y el miedo y la desconfianza en las personas

 **Naruto:** "Gato va a pagar con su vida por lo que ha hecho"- pensó con furia por lo que veía

Después de eso llegaron a la casa del constructor donde estaba su hija Tsunami, una hermosa mujer de la edad de Mikoto y pelo oscuro

Durante su estancia, el rubio quedó encantado con la comida, sonrojando bastante a la peli negra, claro, no faltó que el emo saltara a hablar

 **Sasuke:** Dobe, te exijo que me des esa espada, soy un Uchiha y me la merezco- dijo con arrogancia poniendo la mano, haciendo que su madre lo mire con desaprobación, al igual que su hermana y los otros jounins

 **Sakura:** Cierto Baka, él se la merece más que tú- dijo con fanatismo indignando aún más a sus senseis

El rubio entonces sonrió como solo él sabe, poniéndole al emo los pelos de punta. Sin previo aviso, el rubio sacó su espada y la clavo entre los dos dedos del emo Uchiha, que estaba sudando a chorros al ver la hoja tan cerca de su carne

 **Naruto:** Lo siento Emo- chan, pero esta espada es un regalo de mi abuelo, y no se la daré a nadie en el mundo- dijo revolviéndole el pelo- pero si quieres que hagamos puntería con ese símbolo tuyo en esa espalda, no tengo ningún problema- dijo con esa sonrisa macabra poniendo los pelos de punta al emo al recordar como el rubio destrozó los blancos en el examen de Gennin, a la vez que extrañaba a su madre

 **Kushina:** "¿Abuelo?, eso es imposible, yo y Minato no conocimos a nuestros padres y esa espada no está dentro del registro de ninguno de los dos clanes"- pensó extrañada por lo que dijo su hijo rubio, obviamente el rubio se refería a su abuelo diablo, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo, ni falta hacía….

Después de eso todos siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que por la puerta entró un niño peli negro con cara triste, de nombre Hinari, hijo de Tsunami y nieto de Tazuna

 **Hinari:** Sois unos insensatos, da igual cuantos seáis, Gato os matará a todos- dijo con furia, todos ya fueron informados por Tsunami de la muerte del padre adoptivo del pequeño a manos de los secuaces de Gato

El rubio ignoró al pequeño y se encendió un puro delante de todos sorprendiendo a Tsunami y a Hinari, de que un adolescente de 12 años fumará

 **Hinari:** Tú, ¿es que no me has escuchado?- dijo con furia

 **Naruto:** Si lo he hecho enano- dijo dándole una calada al puro- pero eso a mí me da igual, ¿crees que voy a huir para vivir con miedo y como un esclavo cómo tú?, Ja, prefiero morir que a vivir esa mierda- dijo con seriedad

 **Hinari:** CÁLLATE, ¿qué sabrás tú de lo que es sufrir?- dijo furioso haciendo que el rubio se levante mostrando unos ojos muertos y un aura aterradora

 **Naruto:** Qué no sé qué es sufrir, ¡ ¿QUÉ NO SE QUE ES SUFRIR?! , mírate, tú al menos tienes una madre y un abuelo que te quieren y siempre están atentos a ti, yo a tu edad no tenía a nadie- dijo bastante cabreado- a ti al menos tu madre te hace de comer, yo tuve que comer de la basura a los 3 años y medio- dijo sorprendiendo a todos, menos al equipo del rubio- tenía que cazar ratas cuando no había basura, robar dinero a borrachos, aprender a luchar sólo para que ningún pederasta intentara meterme mano, muchas veces dormía en la calle en pleno invierno solo con una camisa corta porque no tenía ropa- dijo sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo llorar a la peli roja- ¿pero sabes que hice?- dijo mientras el pequeño negaba- seguí luchando, nunca me rendí, por eso estoy aquí, si me hubiese rendido, ahora estaría muerto- dijo con un tono de ultratumba

Kushina no aguantó más, y salió llorando de la casa, seguida de sus hijas mientras el peli rojo, agachaba su cabeza pensativo, como la mayoría de los presentes

El rubio, furioso, dejó el lugar para calmarse, las chicas de su grupo intentaron seguirle, pero Chomei les dijo que era mala idea, y ellas lo sabían, ahora mismo el rubio necesitaba estar solo

Naruto se adentró en un bosque, sentándose debajo de un árbol mientras se fumaba su último puro

 **Naruto:** Mierda estoy seco- dijo con fastidio mientras le daba unas caladas- puto crío- dijo enfadado

Después de fumarse el último puro estuvo observando las estrellas hasta que se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente el rubio seguía dormido bajo el árbol, en eso una chica de pelo negro que estaba recogiendo hierbas, se acercó a despertar al rubio

 **¿?:** ¿Chico, estás bien?- dijo moviéndolo suavemente, despertando al rubio que le sonrió a la peli negra sonrojándola

 **Naruto:** Sí, no te preocupes, soy bastante fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la peli negra

 **¿?:** ¿Qué hacías aquí solo?-preguntó con curiosidad la pelinegra

 **Naruto:** Decidí entrenar un poco, pero me quedé dormido aquí sin querer- dijo rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía, no le iba a decir a una desconocida la verdadera razón- ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí?- pregunto curioso

 **¿?:** Busco unas plantas medicinales para un amigo- sonrió amablemente

 **Naruto:** Ya veo- dijo levantándose del sitio- será mejor que me valla, muchas gracias, señorita- dijo sonrojando a la pelinegra

 **¿?:** Lo siento pero…. Soy un hombre- dijo mientras el rubio la miraba con una ceja en alto para luego sonreír

 **Naruto:** Y yo soy peli rojo- dijo con sarcasmo mientras la peli negra lo miraba curioso- Primero, tus pestañas son muy largas para un tío- dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra por ese detalle- segundo, te mueves como una mujer, y tercero, no es que sea un cerdo, pero tienes mucho pecho para un hombre- dijo avergonzado sonrojando a la peli negra- por cierto, ¿cómo anda Zabuza?- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli negra que sacó sus agujas lista para luchar- tranquila, vengo en son de paz, solo me pregunto, ¿por qué estás con él?- dijo mientras la peli negra le contaba su vida y como Zabuza la recató

 **Naruto:** Entiendo- dijo serio- pero Yagura ya está libre del Genjutsu- dijo mientras la peli negra asentía

 **¿?:** Lo sé, pero el infierno que pasamos allí nos no lo quitará nadie- dijo llorando al recordar su horrible pasado, para luego sentir una sensación de calidez

 **Naruto:** Tranquila, te prometo que nadie te va a poner un pelo encima- dijo mientras la pelinegra lloraba sobre el hombro del rubio

 **¿?:** Muchas gracias- dijo recuperándose y sonrojada por ser abrazada por el rubio

 **Naruto:** De nada- dijo con una sonrisa- a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo curioso

 **Haku:** Haku, sin apellido- dijo sonrojada

 **Naruto:** Naruto, sin apellidos también- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la peli negra- dime Haku, ¿os gustaría a ti y a Zabuza vivir con nosotros en la aldea?- dijo haciendo que la pelinegra habla los ojos de la sorpresa

 **Haku:** ¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo mientras el rubio asentía, para ser tirado al suelo por la pelinegra que lo abrazaba mientras le agradecía una y otra vez

Después de 20 minutos de charla, el rubio volvía junto a su equipo, al igual que la peli negra para informar a Zabuza del plan que le propuso el rubio

Al llegar a la casa del constructor, este vio como sus hermanos y los Uchihas aprendían a subir a los árboles sin manos

 **Mikoto:** ¿Dónde te has metido Naruto- kun?- preguntó la pelinegra preocupada

 **Naruto:** Me quedé dormido- dijo riéndose sacando gotas de anime a más de uno- o mira unas castañas- dijo subiendo al árbol sin manos, solo con los pies cogiendo las mejores castañas para después comérselas, bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus hermanas y Satsuki, y la mirada de envidia de Menma y odio del emo

Después el rubio se fue al pueblo en busca de tabaco, para después en el patio de la casa de Tsunami, fumar tranquilamente mientras informaba a su escuadrón sobre Haku y su plan para convencer a Zabuza de unirse a ellos, lo que hizo que las chicas sonrieran al ver como el rubio enamoraba mujeres sin quererlo, pero había dos chicas que estaban decididas a confesarle sus sentimiento al diablo rubio

Por la noche, el rubio observaba la luna antes de irse a dormir, mientras en los pasillos una rubia junto a una peli verde decidieron poner en marcha su plan

 _ **Flash back**_

La peli verde se encontraba en su cuarto pensativa sobre sus sentimientos sobre el rubio. En eso escucha que le llaman a la puerta, a lo que acude a abrirla sorprendiéndose de quién era

 **Fu:** Naruko, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida

 **Naruko:** Necesito hablar contigo- dijo apenada mientras se sentaba junto a la peli verde- sé lo que sientes por mi hermano- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli verde- os escuché a ti y a Matatabi hablando mientras iba a…. hacer eso- dijo mientras la peli verde asentía- y quiero decirte que yo….también siento lo mismo- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli verde para luego sonreír

 **Fu:** No te preocupes, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia- No somos las únicas enamoradas de tu hermano- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a la rubia- Matatabi, Gyuki, la nieta del Tsuchikage, tres chicas de Kumo y Hinata por lo que sé están enamoradas de Naruto- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a la rubia

 **Naruko:** Bueno, no me extraña, Akari también siente lo mismo- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli verde

 **Fu:** Valla- dijo con sorpresa- escucha, las chicas y yo hicimos un trato ya que todas queríamos estar con él- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia

 **Naruko:** ¿Qué trato?- dijo curiosa

 **Fu:** Todas nos confesaríamos por turnos y lo compartiríamos- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia- después de todo Naruto quiere hacer su propio clan, así que tendrá que hacer la poligamia- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia- ¿Por qué no vamos y le decimos lo que sentimos?, a mí me tocó la primera así que pienso que es el mejor momento ¿qué dices?- dijo mientras la rubia se lo pensaba, aunque no tardó mucho

 **Naruko:** Vale- dijo con determinación

 **Fu:** Bien, ya tengo otra hermana- dijo abrazando a la rubia con alegría

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Ambas estaban escondidas inseguras de decírselo, Naruko fue la primera a petición de la peli verde, así que con temblor pero determinación se acercó al rubio que estaba tranquilamente fumando

 **Naruto:** ¿Ocurre algo Naruko- chan?- dijo cariñosamente sonrojando a su hermana

 **Naruko:** Necesito….- dijo con dificultad-….decirte algo…. Importante- dijo sentándose al lado del rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó amablemente

 **Naruko:** Sé… que esta es la primera vez que hablamos formalmente y… apenas nos conocemos por motivos obvios…. Pero… yo… creo…creo que me he enamorado de ti- dijo haciendo que el rubio casi se trague el puro de la sorpresa y mirara a la rubia con los ojos como platos

 **Naruto:** ¿Lo dices enserio?- dijo mientras la rubia asentía avergonzada

 **Naruko:** Sé que somos hermanos… y entiendo que me rechaces... pero tenía que decírtelo yo… no podía aguantar más- dijo toda avergonzada bajo la mirada del sorprendido rubio

 **Naruto:** Naruko…- dijo llamando la atención de su hermana- lo que te voy a decir, es la verdad, por eso necesito que me escuches hasta el final- dijo mientras la rubia asentía- yo cuando os vi a ti y a mi otra hermana, no pude evitar sentir algo en el pecho- dijo mientras la rubia abría los ojos de sorpresa- al principio pensé que tenía algo, pero luego descubrí, que sentía lo mismo que siento por Fu, Matatabi y Gyuki-chan- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli verde que estaba escondida-… Naruko yo- dijo para luego ser abrazada por la rubia que lloraba de felicidad

 **Naruko:** Te amo Naruto- kun- dijo mientras el rubio la abrazaba

 **¿?:** Y no es la única- dijo una voz bastante conocida para el rubio

 **Naruto:** Fu-chan- dijo con cara de sorpresa

 **Fu:** No sé porque pones esa cara, si sabias que estaba aquí- dijo sonriente

 **Naruto:** Je, tienes razón- dijo dándole una calada al puro

 **Fu:** Lo que dijiste de nosotras, ¿es cierto verdad?- dijo mientras el rubio la miraba con una encantadora sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Yo jamás mentiría- dijo para ser abrazado por la peli verde

 **Naruko/Fu:** Te amamos Naruto-kun- dijeron con felicidad

 **Naruto:** Yo también os amo chicas- dijo para besar a ambas con lengua y pasión, para después irse a dormir

Al día siguiente, el rubio decidió decirle a su hermana, quienes eran realmente los miembros de su equipo sorprendiéndose enormemente, aunque no dijo ni enseño su modo diablo, no lo consideraba el momento oportuno

También le puso un plan de entrenamiento a ella, a su hermana y Satsuki, ya que eran amigas, pero después de la misión

El rubio también informo sobre el nuevo noviazgo que tenía con la peli verde y su hermana. Ninguno se sorprendió de que Fu se declarase a Naruto, ni siquiera Chomei, después de todo, ahora tendría un cuñado, aunque que se declarase su hermana rubia dejo a todos con la boca abierta

 **Matatabi/Gyuki:** "Rayos, después de esta misión le digo lo que siento"- pensaron las hermanas al unísono

El rubio también pudo conocer en persona a la bijuu más fuerte, Kurama, cuya forma humana era la de una peli roja de pelo largo y cuerpo como Mikoto, ojos rojos sin pupila rasgada y un Kimono rojo con dibujos de fuego. La chica era un encanto, y cuando le contó lo que le hizo el enmascarado, Naruko y la bijuu se hicieron amigas de inmediato

Por su parte el rubio mandó a un ejército de clones para ayudar a Tazuna con el puente ya que nadie quería ir a construir el puente

También ocurrió un incidente bastante inesperado, el pequeño Hinari se disculpó con el rubio, este le perdonó y se llevó al pequeño a pasar el rato pescando o llevándolo a divertirse, parecía una relación padre-hijo

Al día siguiente, el grupo se fue hacia el puente, dejando al rubio, durmiendo en la casa, algo les decía que atacarían la casa, y no era del todo falso, una hora después de que el grupo se fuera dos secuaces de Gato aparecieron delante de la casa del constructor

El rubio al sentir el peligro, despertó, y les dijo a Tsunami y a Hinari que se escondieran, mientras el rubio esperaba a sus víctimas afuera, que no tardaron en abrir la puerta

 **Tonto 1:** Mira lo que tenemos aquí, el rubio que mató a los hermanos diabólicos- dijo bajo la mirada seria del rubio

 **Tonto 2:** Si lo matamos Gato nos recompensará, y podremos jugar con la hija del constructor- dijo el muy guarro acabando con la paciencia del rubio

En cuestión de segundo, unos deseos salvajes de matar se podían sentir en el aire, provenientes del rubio, Hinari y su madre no estaban afectados ya que el rubio se encargó de eso

Aunque no se pude decir lo mismo de los dos sujetos, que habían descargado toda su carga en los pantalones tanto por delante como por detrás

 **Naruto:** ¿Con que queréis jugar con Tsunami-chan eh?- dijo con una voz muerta aterrorizando más a los pobre idiotas

En cuestión de segundos, el rubio agarró a uno de ellos, arrancándole ambos brazos con una monstruosa facilidad, para después fijar su vista en el otro tarado, el cual estaba muerto de miedo al ver los ojos muertos del rubio.

Sin previo aviso, el rubio le arrancó lo que le hacía hombre, haciendo que el tío se retorciera de puro dolor

 **Naruto:** Espero que os pudráis en el infierno- dijo lanzando una enorme bola de fuego, carbonizando literalmente a los sujetos, dejando solo las cenizas- mph, no valéis ni para carne- dijo con desagrado

Después de eso, el rubio creó unos clones para proteger la casa, mientras el original se dirigía hacia el puente para batallar

Mientras en el puente, el grupo estaba frente a Zabuza, Haku, y varios ninjas renegados, dos de Iwa, uno de Takigakure, tres de Suna y varios de Kusa y renegados del país del fuego, en total 12

 **Zabuza:** ¿Dónde está el gaki rubio?, es con él con quien quiero pelear- dijo decepcionado al no verlo

 **Kakashi:** No nos subestimes Zabuza- dijo el peliblanco enfadado bajo la mirada pasiva del espadachín

 **Zabuza:** Haku, tú te encargas de la peli azul, Mirai, tú de la peli roja de piel oscura, Kintaro y Zang, vosotros de las jounins, Toru, tú de la chica de pelo verde, Tai, tú del peli verde, Kinshi, tú de Kakashi, los demás os encargáis de los genins restantes- dijo mientras ambos bandos se preparaban para el ataque

Los combates estaban reñidos, Kinshi y Kakashi estaban bastante igualados en el cuerpo a cuerpo

Kintaro luchaba contra Kushina en un combate de Kenjutsu a buen nivel

Mikoto peleaba contra Zang, un usuario del Suiton, lo que la ponía en desventaja por su Katon

Los Gennin masculinos y la peli rosa tenían problemas con los de Kusa por su capacidad de cooperación

Las Hermanas Uzumaki y Satsuki tenían un combate muy parejo con los otros renegados

Mientras Chomei Jugaba con Tai, al igual que Gyuki con Mirai, al igual que Fu con Toru

Mientras Haku, que sabía de Matatabi gracias al rubio, formó los espejos, para después quitarse la máscara, mientras la peli azul la asaltaba con un montón de preguntas relacionadas con el rubio, sonrojándola enormemente

Zabuza por su parte observaba tranquilo los combates, esperando a que el rubio viniera a hacerle frente

Por su parte, Kushina seguía bastante pareja con Kintaro, aunque este no se contenía mucho

 **Kintaro:** Ríndete tomate, esto está ganado- dijo enfadando a la peli roja

 **Kushina:** Eso lo veremos tebane- dijo con determinación atacando a su enemigo

Mikoto, por otro lado, se encontraba sin muchas opciones, su rival era más joven y tenía más chakra

 **Mikoto:** "Maldita sea, tendré que usar eso"- dijo mientras su sharingan cambiaba de forma hasta adoptar la forma del magenkou sharingan, poniendo nervioso a su rival.

Entonces la pelinegra usó el amateratsu, alcanzando a su enemigo, que por mucho que usará sus jutsus Suiton no podía apagar el fuego negro, que lo acabó matando, aunque Mikoto quedó muy agotada

 **¿?:** No debería sobre esforzarse tanto sensei- dijo una figura que no era nada más ni menos que la del rubio Uzumaki, que sacó un pergamino que absorbió el amateratsu, sorprendiendo a la Uchiha

En ese instante un enorme instinto asesino se empieza a sentir en el aire, uno que el rubio reconoció al instante

 **Naruto:** "Matatabi"- pensó preocupado corriendo hacia donde ella estaba, rompiendo los espejos con facilidad, impresionando a Zabuza

El rubio veía como a la peli azul le salía una cola mientras era cubierta por el fuego azul, a la vez que sostenía al Uchiha por el cuello que estaba muerto de miedo. El rubio a su vez pudo ver que la Bijuu tenía clavadas unas senbos

Los jounnins estaban impresionados ante la presencia y el chakra de la peli azul

 **Mikoto/Kushina/Kakashi:** "El Nibi"-pensaron con horror mientras Naruko miraba preocupada a su amiga

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo con una seriedad de ultratumba

 **Haku:** Te lo contaré- dijo intimidada por el rubio

 _ **Flash back**_

Menma, Sasuke y Sakura se coordinaron y pudieron lanzar un contrataque contra los de Kusa, logrando la victoria

En ese instante, el Uchiha se fija en la conversación que tenían Matatabi y Haku, lo cual lo extraño, pero fue directo al ataque

 **Sasuke:** Apártate, yo venceré a esta chica, soy un Uchiha después de todo- dijo con tal arrogancia cabreando a las chicas, entonces Matatabi sonrió y le mandó una mirada que le decía "Que sufra el muy cabrón"

Y así fue, la chica del hielo se las hizo pasar muy putas al emo-chan, el cual estaba asustado y sin opciones, entonces fijó su vista en la peli azul, y antes de que el ataque de Haku alcanzará al emo para dejarlo inconsciente, este realizo un henge, remplazándose por la peli azul, que recibió las agujas de lleno, haciendo sonreír al emo con orgullo

Haku al principio solo quería dejarlo noqueado, pero ahora lo iba a convertir en un colador

Entonces Matatabi liberó su instinto asesino, traumando a los presentes, para después darle un puñetazo al emo en toda la nariz, haciéndole sangrar y retorcerse de dolor, para después se cogido por la peli azul y estrangularlo

 **Fin flash back**

Todos tenían una mirada de enfado en sus rostros, en especial la matriarca Uchiha

 **Mikoto:** ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?- dijo furiosa la Uchiha, asustando al emo de su hijo

El rubio estaba ardiendo de la ira, pero primero se centró en su compañera

 **Naruto:** Matatabi- dijo abrazando cariñosamente a la peli azul- cálmate, no me obligues a usar ese jutsu, y Sasuke me las vas a pagar- dijo mirando al Uchiha con ira, que estaba en el suelo acojonado tanto del rubio como de la Bijuu

La peli azul logró calmarse y volver a su estado normal, quedando inconsciente. Después el rubio sacó una camilla de un sello, a la vez que hizo 4 clones que se la llevaban de allí

Una vez la Bijuu, a salvo, una energía oscura empezó a salir del rubio, mientras la tierra temblaba, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a su escuadrón, porque ello sabían lo que eso significaba

El rubio empezó a cambiar. Su piel se hizo roja como el fuego, excepto los pectorales y los abdominales, de sus dedos salieron garras afiladas, sus orejas se alargaron mientras dos mechones de pelo salían de estas, sus ojos se hicieron blancos con un pequeño punto negro casi inexistente en el centro, sus franjas se ensancharon y sus dientes se volvieron navajas corta carne y huesos

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante el cambio de apariencia del rubio, al igual que la energía que liberaba

 **Kakashi:** "¿Qué es esa energía oscura?, no es chakra, ni fluye como tal"-pensó asustado el peliblanco

El rubio dirigió su vista hacia el emo, que lo miraba con auténtico terror, después de haberse meado encima siete veces, y llorar tanto que sus ojos parecían cascadas

El rubio agarró al Uchiha por el pescuezo casi asfixiándolo, para después darle un puñetazo en la cara 100 veces peor que el de la Bijuu, haciéndole retorcerse de dolor, para después recibir una horda de puñetazos provenientes del iracundo rubio

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera la pelo chicle, las mujeres se tapaban la boca y lloraban de terror, y los hombres miraban aterrados la escena, sólo el escuadrón del rubio permanecía serio y aparentemente en calma

El rubio, con la mirada, llamó a su equipo para seguir con la paliza, la cual no fue bonita de ver para los presentes

Después de destrozar al Uchiha hasta casi la inconsciencia, el rubio miró al Uchiha con esos ojos blancos con enorme ira

 **Naruto:** **Prepárate para el dolor Emo** \- dijo en un tono muerto con su voz de diablo metiendo al Uchiha en un Genjutsu, donde había demonios y monstruos de todas las formas y tamaños- mis chicos te comerán vivo, a la vez que tu carne se regenera y eres consciente de cómo te comen vivo- dijo mientras el Emo Uchiha gritaba de horror y dolor mientras las bestias se lo empezaban a comer

En el exterior, el Uchiha que estaba en el suelo seguía convulsionando y echando espuma por la boca hasta que quedó inconsciente

 **Naruto:** **¡Menma!** \- llamó al rubio a su hermano que fue como un rayo a donde estaba- **coge a este gilipollas y llévatelo de aquí antes de que lo mate** \- dijo con furia contenida mientras su hermano asustado cogía al emo y se iba asustado

El rubio entonces dirigió su vista a los renegados, que estaban aterrados, incluyendo a Zabuza, y la pobre Haku ni decir, que estaba tirada de rodillas en el suelo temblandoal lado de las Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** **Valla, valla, pero si son Kinshi y Kintaro, ¿Os gustó el regalo que os hice en el país de la Luna?** \- dijo mientras los renegados lo miraban con pánico

 **Zabuza:** ¿Les conoces gaki?-preguntó curioso el espadachín

 **Naruto:** Claro que los conozco, intentaron atacar a la Daymo de la luna para apoderarse de su país- dijo furioso el rubio

 **Kinshi:** Maldito rubio, nos jodiste nuestros planes- dijo iracundo

 **Naruto:** Claro que lo hice, ¿en serio crees que iba a dejar que le hicierais algo a Hitomi-hime, Hijos de la gran puta?- dijo con un tono macabro- ahora terminaré lo que dejé aquel día, Kinshi, Kintaro- dijo mientras se tronaba los puños y liberaba más energía oscura

Los renegados desesperados se lanzaron al ataque, Kintaro atacó al rubio con su espada, solo para que este la agarre con su mano demoníaca y la rompa en pedacitos minúsculos, sorprendiendo a todos

Después el rubio cogió al renegado por la cabeza, estampándola varias veces contra el suelo, deformándole la cara y sangrando como un cerdo, para después romperle la espalda de un rodillazo, y finalmente quemarlo con una bola de fuego que salió de su mano

Una vez muerto Kintaro, el rubio fijo su vista en Kinshi, este le lanzó un dragón de agua, por lo que el rubio lanzó un dragón eléctrico, que aplasto al del renegado, que tuvo que esquivar el golpe.

Al esquivar al dragón, el rubio le propino una brutal patada desde arriba, que le hizo sangrar mientras se estampaba en el suelo y rompía el piso, creando una cortina de humo

Al disiparse el humo, se podía ver el estado del renegado, que estaba sangrando por casi todas partes. El rubio con sus garras y puñetazos, despedazo al pobre renegado como una bestia salvaje, mutilándolo en muchos pedazos de carne

Todos estaban aterrados e impresionados por la monstruosa fuerza del rubio

El escuadrón de Naruto permanecía serio pero nervioso, cuando el rubio se cabreaba se volvía imparable

Los Jounin miraban sorprendidos y sudando la potencia del rubio

Los Genin por su parte estaban aterrados, es más ya habían vomitado varias veces, al igual que el constructor

Haku estaba aterrada intentando mantener la calma

El rubio dirigió su vista al espadachín de la niebla, asustándolo por esos ojos blancos como la nada

 **Naruto:** **Entonces Zabuza, ¿Has pensado mí proposición?** \- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Zabuza:** No veo por qué no, estamos hartos de huir, y aunque Yagura estuvo metido en un Genjutsu, Kirigakure ya no lo vemos como nuestro hogar- dijo alegrando a la chica del hielo y al rubio

 **¿?:** Valla, valla, así que el gran Zabuza no es lo que dicen que era- dijo una voz bastante conocida para el espadachín

 **Zabuza:** Gato- dijo el renegado de mala gana

 **Gato:** Sabía que me fallarías, por eso contrate a estos tíos, seguro que harán un mejor trabajo que tú- dijo con malicia mientras de su espalda salían unos 100 mercenarios- muchachos, atacad el pueblo y traedme a las mujeres, para pasármelo bien- dijo con malicia y perversión, grave error

El rubio liberó esa enorme sed de sangre y tripas, aterrando a los mercenarios y al propio Gato, entonces fue que fijaron su vista en el rubio, que estaba en su modo diablo

 **Mercenario 1:** ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó uno de ellos aterrado

 **Mercenario 2:** ¡ES EL DIABLO!- gritó uno de ellos aterrado, poniendo más nerviosos a los demás

 **Gato:** ¿Enserio tenéis miedo panda de idiotas?, sólo es uno- dijo igual de asustado que ellos intentando ocultarlo

El rubio sin previo aviso corrió hacia ellos a cuatro patas para acabar tirándose encima de uno y destrozarlo a golpes, para después agarrar a otro y reventarle la cabeza de un puñetazo, a otro le partió por la mitad y a un cuarto le arrancó las tripas que las usó para arrancar la cabeza del pobre infeliz.

Los mercenarios y Gato estaban aterrados ante esa brutalidad y salvajismo, y algo les decía que sólo era el comienzo

De las manos del rubio, aparecieron los símbolos del diablo. El rubio puso sus palmas en el suelo , creando un círculo rojo enorme, del cual salió un demonio de 1, 90, con tentáculos en su espalda acabados en puntas afiladas, cola de escorpión, de apariencia humanoide sin pelo , dientes como cuchillos, piel negra como la noche y ojos rojos brillantes

 **¿?:** Hola Naruto- dijo el demonio sonriente

 **Naruto:** **Hola Elara, ¿cómo está todo allí?** \- dijo como si nada

 **Elara:** **Bien, tu tío haciendo papeles y tu padrino limpiando la casa** \- dijo como si nada- Por cierto, ¿Por qué me has llamado?

 **Naruto:** **Pensaba que te vendría bien divertirte** \- dijo señalando a los mercenarios y a gato

 **Elara:** **Ya veo** \- dijo con una sonrisa macabra poniendo los pelos de punta a los mercenarios- **Hace tiempo que no cazó carne fresca** \- dijo lanzándose al ataque junto al rubio

 **Naruto:** **Tú izquierda, yo derecha** \- dijo en ese tono macabro

Y así empezó la masacre, el rubio despedazaba con sus garras, puños y patadas, mientras Elara los atravesaba con los tentáculos o los destrozaba con puñetazos y patadas mortales.

Unos 20 minutos después, ambos diablos habían matado a todos los mercenarios, sólo quedaba Gato que estaba escondido detrás de unos barriles

 **Naruto:** **Gracias Elara, de este me encargo yo** \- dijo mientras el demonio volvía al infierno- **muy bien Gato, ¿Quieres decir algo antes de morir?** \- dijo pero el desalmado estaba tan asustado que ni hablaba- **Supongo que no-** dijo mientras del suelo aparecían varios círculos de los cuales salieron varios demonios- **Todo vuestro** \- dijo mientras lo tiraba al suelo y las bestias empezaban a comérselo vivo

En el puente, sólo se escuchaban los gritos de agonía de Gato, marcando el final de su reinado de terror y un nuevo comienzo para Nami no kumi…

 **Continuará**


	5. Capítulo 5: El equipo 11

**Capítulo 5: El equipo 11**

Después de limpiar el puente de los cadáveres, el rubio volvió a su forma humana para después regresar con su grupo y mirar muy seriamente a los jounnins

 **Naruto:** Escuchadme bien- dijo con seriedad- ni una palabra de esto, no me importa que habléis de lo ocurrido con Matatabi con Minato o el tercero, tarde o temprano se iba a saber, pero nada de hablar de mi transformación ni la invocación que hice, ¿Queda claro?- dijo mientras todos afirmaban rápidamente- y tengo que hablar con Minato- dijo para luego mirar a la muchedumbre que había detrás de su grupo que empezó a vitorear al grupo del rubio

 **Hinari:** Eres genial Naruto nii-chan- dijo el pequeño con alegría al igual que su pueblo

Después de eso pasaron los días y Tazuna, ayudado por los aldeanos y el ejército de clones creado por el rubio, terminaron el puente, llevando el nombre del rubio, a disgusto del constructor, pero se merecía ese nombre

Matatabi despertó dos días después de la batalla, y no tardó mucho en confesarse al rubio, al igual que su hermana, este las acepto, al igual que a Fu y a Naruko, ya que desde hace tiempo sentía algo por ellas desde hace mucho tiempo

Por su parte el Emo tardó una semana en despertarse. Al hacerlo, lo primero que hizo fue mantenerse lejos del rubio y su equipo entero, ni siquiera la peli rosa se atrevía a decir algo para no ver de nuevo esa forma infernal

Lo más impresionante fue la unión de Zabuza y Haku a la aldea, aunque no les parecía mala idea, ambos eran buenos shinobis

3 semanas después, el grupo emprendió la marcha hacia Konoha y el rubio tenía una conversación pendiente

Los jounins por su parte estaban intrigados por lo que le paso a la peli azul, y la transformación del rubio mientras hablaba con Chomei y las chicas, incluidas Naruko, Akari y Satsuki, que aunque se asustaron ante la apariencia infernal del rubio, no podían dejar de verlo como el rubio amable y amistoso que era, claro, solo con quien se lo merece mientras se fumaba un enorme puro más grande que su brazo

Al llegar a la aldea, fueron de inmediato a la oficina, cabe decir que el rubio tenía una cara que daría un infarto que hizo correr a más de uno

Al llegar a la oficina, pateó la puerta con un humor de perros, asustando a ambos Kages que estaban con el papeleo

 **Minato:** ¿Na…Naruto?- preguntó asustado por el rubio

 **Naruto:** Dos cosas- dijo mientras aparecían Zabuza y Haku- primera, quiero que se alisten como ninjas de Konoha, y Haku sea parte de mi equipo- dijo mientras el rubio mayor asentía- y segundo quiero que mi equipo, junto con Haku y yo seamos un equipo a parte de sensei Mikoto, no quiero ver al emo Uchiha cerca de mis amigos- dijo retirándose junto a su equipo, dejando paso a los senseis que le explicaron lo ocurrido, excepto la transformación del rubio

 **Minato:** Ya veo- dijo con seriedad

 **Sarutobi:** Te dije que era mala idea- dijo el antiguo Kage serio

 **Minato:** Está bien, supongo que Naruto tiene razón, Kakashi, tu equipo será el 7 Y tus alumnos Sasuke, Menma y Sakura, Kushina, tú de las niñas y de Satsuki y Mikoto tú de Naruto y su equipo- dijo mientras afirmaban sin quejas, abandonando la oficina dejando pensativo a los Kages- ¿Con que el nibi eh?- pensó impresionado

 **Sarutobi:** Será mejor hablar con tu hijo más tarde, parece que seguía muy cabreado- dijo con seriedad

 **Minato:** Tiene razón, tercero, lo mejor es esperar a que se calme- dijo en el mismo tono mientras volvía al papeleo

Por su parte, el rubio pasó varias semanas entrenando a Haku, Hinata, sus hermanas y Satsuki, al principio estás, al igual que Haku, tenían miedo del rubio, pero pronto se recuperaron, sabían que el rubio jamás les haría daño. Todas avanzaban a pasos agigantados y muy pronto llegarían al nivel de un Jounin, mientras el rubio y su escuadrón entrenaban para poder mejorar sus técnicas y eliminar en lo posible sus debilidades

Unos días después se formó el nuevo equipo de Naruto: el equipo 11, formado por Naruto, Chomei, Matatabi, Gyuki, Fu y Haku, de sensei Mikoto Uchiha

El equipo era en si espectacular para la Uchiha, de hecho ella aprendía más de sus alumnos que ellos de ella

Al día siguiente el rubio fue a la oficina del Hokage para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el puente

 **Minato:** Muy bien Naruto- dijo con seriedad- necesito saber lo que pasó con tu compañera- dijo mientras el rubio suspiraba

 **Naruto:** Bien, tenía que saberse tarde o temprano, pero esto tiene que quedar en esta habitación- dijo mirando a los lados- sin Ambus- dijo con seriedad

Ambos Hokages no tuvieron otra opción que echar a sus Ambus de la habitación mientras el rubio creaba una barrera infrasonora sorprendiendo a los Kages

 **Naruto:** Bien- dijo suspirando- esto parecerá increíble, pero Matatabi, Chomei y Gyuki son muy conocidos en el mundo Shinobi- dijo intrigando a los Kages

 **Sarutobi:** ¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?- preguntó confundido

 **Naruto:** Simple, Matatabi es Nibi, Gyuki es el Hachibi y Chomei es el Nanabi- dijo sorprendiendo a los Kages

 **Minato:** Pero eso es imposible, esos bijus estaban encerrados en el hermano del Raikage y una ninja de Kumo- dijo para luego abrir los ojos- Naruto, tú….- dijo sudando frío

 **Naruto:** Hay muchas formas de sacar un bijuu de su jinchuriki, Minato- dijo sorprendiendo a los presente- ahora mismo Killer bee y Yugito Nii estarán en su aldea viviendo la vida que se merecen, igual que Fu- dijo intrigando a los presentes- es cierto, Fu fue la jinchuriki de Chomei- dijo sorprendiendo a los Kages

 **Minato:** ¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?, ¿y si se descontrolan y atacan la aldea como hizo el Kyubi?- dijo enfadando al rubio

 **Naruto:** Para empezar se llama Kurama, no Kyubi- dijo enfadado- y Chomei, Matatabi y Gyuki solo perderían en control si pasara algo como lo del puente- dijo enfadado

 **Minato:** Pero Naruto, son bijuus- dijo exaltado

 **Naruto:** ¿Me estás diciendo con eso que son monstruos?- dijo furioso- para empezar Kurama atacó la aldea por culpa del enmascarado con el que luchaste el día que nací yo y mis hermanos- dijo sorprendiendo a los Kages por esa información, se suponía que era privada- ¿crees que a ellos les gusta vivir encerrados y ser usados como armas?, sólo quieren vivir en paz, pero vosotros, los humanos, solo los veis como armas de gran alcance- dijo echando humo por las orejas mientras su sombra tomaba la forma de un diablo con cuernos curvados a la vez que echaba humo a su alrededor.

 **Minato:** Naruto, ellos son una amenaza para la aldea- dijo cabreando aún más al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Te recuerdo quién es el líder del escuadrón Minato?- dijo echo una fiera- ¿Crees que solo soy el líder porque ellos quisieron y están conmigo por obligación?- si ellos quisieran irse podrían hacerlo cuando quisieran

 **Minato:** ¿No lo entiendes Naruto? Sólo es un método de engañarte, igual que hizo el zorro con tus hermanas

 **Naruto:** No me extraña, les dijiste que se las comería en cuanto pudiera

 **Minato:** Claro que se lo dije, no dejaré que ese monstruo las toqué a ellas y a Menma- dijo acabando con la paciencia del rubio

En cuestión de segundos, unos deseos homicidas se sintieron en la habitación mientras el rubio liberaba energía oscura y sus ojos se hacían blancos con un punto negro en el centro.

Ambos Kages estaban asustados e impresionados por el poder del rubio, es más, incluso les costaba respirar

 **Naruto: Vuelve a llamar monstruo a Kurama-chan o a mis amigos delante de mí y te juro que Kushina se quedará viuda, ¿Te queda claro, pedazo de cabrón?** \- Dijo con su voz demoníaca mientras su padre humano asentía bajo la mirada del tercero que estaba más callado que un muerto en un funeral

El rubio dejó la oficina con un humor de perros mientras se fumaba un puro, dejando a los Kages con la cara más blanca que cierto Sannin traidor

 **Sarutobi:** Creo que será mejor que le hagas caso Minato, ya te tiene bastante odio- dijo mientras el rubio asentía

El diablo rubio caminaba por las calles con cara de querer matar a alguien, ojalá estuviera el emo para darle una paliza

Mientras caminaba pudo fijar su vista en su hermana peli roja que se encontraba discutiendo con la pelo chicle, la cual la estaba poniendo de los nervios

 **Sakura:** CHA, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE QUEDES CON SASUKE-KUN- chilló con una vena en la frente

 **Akari:** "Naruto-kun tiene razón, grita como una cerda" Qué pesada eres, a mí no me gusta ese emo afeminado, además, deberías estar perfeccionando tus técnicas en vez de perseguir a ese payaso

 **Sakura:** CÁLLATE, SASUKE-KUN ES EL MEJOR Y GANARÁ AL BAKA DE NARUTO- dijo haciendo que la peli roja se meara de risa

 **Akari:** Jajajajajaja, que chiste más bueno, oye, ¿por qué no te vas a la pocilga de la que has salido para sociabilizar con los de tu especie? Seguro que ellos te comprenderán- dijo casi riéndose acabando con la paciencia de la peli chicle

Esta le lanzó un puñetazo a la peli roja, el cuál sujeto con una mano para después darle un guantazo en la cara, estrellándola contra una pared, mientras se retorcía de dolor, mientras el rubio se acercaba

 **Naruto:** Eso sí que es una buena ostia- dijo sorprendiendo a su hermana mientras se fumaba el puro

 **Akari:** Hola Naruto-kun- dijo abrazando a su hermano, que le acariciaba la cabeza

Mientras, el chicle mutante se levantaba viendo como los dos hermanos dejaban el lugar

 **Sakura:** VUELVE AQUÍ, TOMATE- dijo parando a ambos en seco que le lanzaron una mirada de muerte a la peli chicle, que tuvo un mal presentimiento

Sin pensarlo mucho, la peli roja agarró al chicle mutante, para seguidamente darle una brutal paliza delante de las calles, más de un Jounin intentó intervenir, pero bastó una mirada de la peli roja para echarlos atrás.

Después de la paliza, ambos hermanos se fueron de la escena bajo las miradas de terror de los aldeanos

Una vez en un lugar privado, junto a Naruko, los tres se sentaron y el rubio puso sus manos en las cabezas de sus hermanas para poder hablar con la Bijuu interior

 **Kurama:** Hola chicas, hola Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Hola Kurama-chan- dijo sonrojándola- me alegra verte

 **Kurama:** Yo también, pero antes me gustaría pedirte un favor- dijo mientras el rubio asentía- Llámame Ritsuko, ese es mi verdadero nombre- dijo sonrojada

 **Naruto:** Está bien, Ritsuko-chan- dijo sonrojando a la Bijuu- bien, vallamos a lo serio, ¿sabes a qué he venido verdad?- dijo mientras asentía- pero por lo que sé la mayor parte de tu alma está en el imbécil de Menma- dijo mientras ella asentía

 **Naruko:** ¿Y qué ocurre con eso?- preguntó la rubia curiosa

 **Ritsuko:** Simple Naruko, para hacer una extracción completa sin peligro es necesario que el alma y el chakra estén juntos en un solo cuerpo

 **Naruto:** Pero eso ahora es imposible, así que solo queda una opción…

 **Ritsuko:** Haceros a vosotras y a vuestro hermano la extracción a la vez

 **Akari:** Pero eso será imposible, Menma es un engreído y casi todas sus técnicas están basadas en tu chakra, aparte de su Senjutsu- dijo levantando una ceja al rubio

 **Naruto:** Así que el pequeño Menma conoce la energía de la naturaleza ¿eh?- dijo rascándose el mentón con una sonrisa

 **Naruko:** Bueno, no del todo, pero Ero-sennin está enseñándole

 **Naruto:** Ya veo- dijo sonriente- espero que sea un buen adversario en los exámenes, pero no os preocupéis, tengo un plan para liberarte Ritsuko-chan, solo espera- dijo con determinación sonrojando a las chicas

 **Ritsuko:** "Matatabi, Gyuki, ahora sé por qué le amáis tanto"- pensó sonrojada a la vez que tenía en mente que hacer cuando fuera libre

Al día siguiente el rubio junto a su equipo esperaban a su sensei en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, mientras el rubio se fumaba un puro y los demás desayunaban

 **Mikoto:** Siento llegar tarde – dijo agitadamente

 **Naruto:** No se preocupe Mikoto-chan- dijo sonrojando a la nombrada- dinos, ¿cuál es el plan de hoy?

 **Mikoto:** El Hokage nos ha dado una misión de rango A antes de los exámenes Chunnin, tenemos que detener a un grupo de renegados en las afueras de una aldea que está en los límites del país del fuego-dijo mientras sus alumnos asentían

 **Naruto:** ¿Y a qué esperamos?-dijo con una sonrisa llena de determinación sonrojando a las chicas

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, los animales eran inofensivos y no había bandidos por el trayecto. El grupo en alerta, se dedicaba a platicar entre ellos, pero el rubio estaba metido en sus pensamientos, relacionados con sus hermanas

 _ **Flash back**_

El rubio iba caminando junto a sus hermanas después de haber hablado con Ritsuko, en eso este se fija en que su hermana menor estaba muy pensativa

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué ocurre Akari-chan?-preguntó un poco preocupado

 **Akari:** Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo pensaba en mamá…-dijo un poco triste

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿os habéis peleado?- pregunto mientras negaba

 **Naruko:** Mamá ha estado muy deprimida, apenas come, no sale mucho como antes, y no sonríe tan a menudo- dijo con tristeza

 **Naruto:** "Ya veo"-pensó el rubio para después realizar un clon llamando la atención de sus hermanas- Irá a ver qué le pasa, mientras vamos a divertirnos, ¿os parece bien?- dijo mientras ambas asentían

Por su parte el clon se coló sin ser visto en la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki, en busca de la peli roja, a la cuál encontró en su cuarto, aunque se sorprendió al verla

La peli roja estaba en su cama de rodillas, con enormes ojeras y los ojos rojos de haber llorado sin parar a chorros, mientras rezaba una y otra vez

 **Kushina:** Por favor, Kami-sama, que mi hijo me perdone, que mi Sochi-kun me perdone por no haber sido una buena madre para él- dijo mientras lloraba a punto de derrumbarse nuevamente

El rubio no sintió pena, él sabía que con eso no solucionaría nada, pero no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, se veía claramente el arrepentimiento y el sufrimiento en la peli roja, y eso era algo que al rubio no le gustaba nada

 **Naruto:** "Me he pasado con ella, está realmente arrepentida y sufriendo, sé que no la puedo ver como mi madre, pero merece perdón"-pensó con tristeza mientras desaparecía, ya encontraría el momento oportuno

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Gyuki:** Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la peli roja de piel oscura llamando la atención del rubio

 **Naruto:** Sí, solo pensaba en ciertas cosas, luego os la contaré, necesitaré vuestra opinión, ahora la misión- dijo mientras se volvía a centrar

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, el grupo despachó rápidamente a los renegados, siendo Haku y Fu las que hicieron la mayor parte, ya que su nivel estaba un poco por debajo y así probar sus nuevas técnicas

Ya terminado el trabajo, el grupo decidió quedarse un tiempo en el lugar ya que era muy agradable y bonito

Esa tarde el rubio les dijo a las chicas lo que vio su clon en la mansión Uzumaki, y todas estuvieron de acuerdo en la idea de perdonar a la peli roja, incluso Mikoto, que también fue llamada por él rubio, sabía que su antigua amiga estaba realmente arrepentida

Al día siguiente, el rubio estaba en un lago solo bañándose para quitarse el estrés, los recuerdos de la conversación con Minato y lo que le hizo el Emo a Matatabi, seguían muy frescos

En ese instante, el rubio siente una energía enorme a lo lejos, por lo que decidió ir a investigar no sin antes dejar una nota en la habitación de su hostal

Unos minutos después, pudo observar el lugar destruido con varios cadáveres en el suelo

 **¿?:** Parece que llegaron los refuerzos- dijo una voz femenina llamando la atención del rubio

Al fijar su vista, el rubio pudo identificar cuatro figuras femeninas, una de cabello de color café color oscuro, una peli azul oscura con el ojo izquierdo rodeado de una línea roja. Tenía el ojo izquierdo naranja y el derecho de color azul, otra de ellas era de piel oscura como Gyuki o Mabui, de pelo marrón oscuro y ojos verdes y por último una rubia de pelo dorado y ojos azul turquesa con un semblante serio

 **Naruto:** ¿Así que vosotras habéis matado a esta gente?- dijo con seriedad

 **¿?:** Oh, lo siento, ¿hemos matado a tus amigos?- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa malévola

El rubio sacó entonces una cajita que tenía en su bolsillo, poniendo en alerta al grupo de féminas. Al abrirla, se podían ver perfectamente cuatro puros de marca cubana, de los cuales, el rubio cogió uno y se lo empezó a fumar bajo la mirada sorprendida de las chicas al ver a un chico de alrededor de 12 años fumando un puro

 **¿?:** ¿No eres un poco joven para eso?-dijo la rubia sorprendida, sacando una sonrisa al rubio

 **Naruto:** Puede ser- dijo sonriente- debo suponer que tú eres la líder ¿cierto?- dijo mientras la peli azul miraba enfadado al rubio

 **¿?:** ¡ ¿Y QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR ESO?!- dijo furiosa la oji-mixta

 **¿?:** Sólo basta con veros a ti y a la otra- dijo la peli café enfadando a las otras dos y empezando una discusión entre ellas

 **Naruto:** Ya tengo resuelta mis dudas- dijo sonriente enfadando a la morena y a la peli azul

 **¿?:** Maldito crío, Harribel-sama, déjeme luchar contra este crío- dijo enfadada sorprendiendo al rubio

 **Harribel:** Está bien, pero no destroces mucho el lugar- dijo mientras la peli azul sacaba sus cuchillas en forma de discos

El rubio por su parte sacó su espada que desprendía humo negro llamando la atención de la rubia para posteriormente ponerse en defensa

Ambos se estuvieron analizando durante varios minutos, en busca de alguna apertura.

Al no encontrarla, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, los espadazos y los choques se hacían sonar por el lugar, la peli azul lanzaba cortes mortales que el rubio esquivaba con elegancia, a la vez que este también lanzaba sus propios cortes, que eran esquivados por la peli azul

 **Naruto:** Eres muy buena, hace tiempo que no tengo un combate así desde hace mucho- dijo sonriente esquivando un corte hacia el brazo

 **¿?:** Pues prepárate, que solo es el comienzo- dijo desafiante

 **Naruto:** Eso espero-dijo sonriente mientras se lanzaba al ataque

Ambos mantuvieron el combate durante casi una hora, todo bajo la atenta mirada de las compañeras de la peli azul

 **Harribel:** "Ese chico, ¿dónde lo he visto? Me suena bastante"- pensó mientras observaba el combate, donde ambos se retiraron momentáneamente

 **Naruto:** Nada mal- dijo sonriente- ¿Cómo te llamas? me gusta conocer a mis adversarios- dijo viendo a la agitada peli azul

 **¿?:** Emilou Apacci- dijo un poco agitada y soltando unas gotas de sudor el combate

 **Naruto:** Bonito nombre, será difícil incluirte el chan- dijo sonrojando levemente a la peli azul- ya sé, Emi-chan, sí, te queda perfecto- dijo a la sonrojada oji mixta

 **Emilou:** ¡OYE TÚ, NO ME LLAMES A SÍ TAN A LA LIGERA!¡SOY TÚ ENEMIGO!-dijo avergonzada y un poco furiosa mientras sus compañeras se reían por lo bajo

 **Naruto:** Perdona, es la costumbre, no pude evitarlo al ver unas mujeres tan hermosas- dijo sonrojando a todas en general

El combate siguió durante casi otra hora más, esquivando cortes y chocando espadas y cuchillas

Pasó otra hora, y la peli azul estaba llegando a su límite, al contrario del rubio que parecía no estar cansado

 **Harribel:** "Increíble, Apacci está en su límite, pero ese chico está como si nada después de tres horas de lucha"- pensó sorprendida

 **Emilou:** "¿Qué pasa con este crío? Yo estoy exhausta pero el parece como si hubiera empezado a luchar, es más parece como si jugará"- pensó con fastidio mientras respiraba agitadamente preocupando a su líder

 **Naruto:** ¿Cansada Emi-chan?- dijo de rodillas mientras a la peli azul le salía una venita en la frente

 **Emilou:** Eso no te lo crees ni tú- dijo levantándose del suelo para volver a atacar, pero el rubio, la esquivo y con el mango de la espada, le dio en el abdomen haciendo que escupiera saliva y se retorciera de dolor para después recibir una patada que la mandó a unos metros de sus compañeras

La peli azul se levantaba con esfuerzo del suelo con varias heridas superficiales, en eso su compañera de piel oscura salta a la zona de combate.

 **Emilou:** ¡ ¿A DÓNDE VAS?! ¡ESTA ES MI PELEA!-Exclamó furiosa la peli azul volviendo a caer al suelo adolorida

 **¿?:** Deja de quejarte, muerta no sirves, además yo también quiero luchar contra el rubio- dijo con una sonrisa salvaje mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban

 **Naruto:** ¿Tú serás mi nuevo adversario verdad?- dijo mientras la morena asentía desafiante- antes de empezar, ¿puedo saber tú nombre?- dijo un poco sonrojado- ya sabes, me gusta conocer mis adversarios, no lo tomes a mal- dijo sonrojado

 **Todas:** "Es súper mono"- pensaron todas con un pequeño sonrojo

 **¿?:** Fra- Franceska Mila rose- dijo sonrojada- ahora que lo pienso, tú no has dicho nuestro nombre- dijo curiosa

 **Naruto:** Cierto, mi nombre es Naruto, aunque me conocen mejor como Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo con asco sorprendiendo a su líder

 **Harribel:** ¿Na-Naruto?- dijo sorprendida llamando la atención de sus compañeras

 **¿?:** ¿Harribel-sama?- dijo la peli café extrañada por la reacción de la rubia

 **Harribel:** No puede ser…-dijo sorprendida- tú eres el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki- dijo sorprendiendo a sus compañeras

 **Naruto:** Por desgracia sí- dijo molesto

 **Harribel:** Entonces, ¿lo de Yagura es cierto?- dijo mientras el rubio asentía sorprendiendo a las presentes, ellas sabían de la hazaña del rubio

 **Naruto:** No es que quiera interrumpir vuestra hermosa cara de sorpresa, pero me gustaría tener mi combate con Mila- chan- dijo sonrojando a las chicas de nuevo, especialmente a la morena

 **Mila rose:** ¡OYE, NO ME LLAMES ASÍ CON TANTA CONFIANZA!- Dijo histérica y sonrojada por el sufijo cariñoso que le puso el rubio

Después del análisis inicial, ambos se lanzaron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con las espadas, el rubio con su katana infernal y la morena con su espada occidental

Al igual que con la peli azul oscuro, la pelea fue larga y bastante reñida, y al igual que con su compañera, casi tres horas, pero la morena no pudo competir con la resistencia del rubio

 **Mila rose:** "Joder, solo puedo hacer eso"- dijo mirando a sus compañeras- Sung-sun, Apacci- dijo llamando a sus compañeras- hay que hacer eso- dijo impresionando a sus compañeras y a la rubia, a la vez que extrañaba al rubio

Las tres se juntaron mientras una energía rojiza salía de sus cuerpos llamando la atención del rubio

 **Naruto:** Ya veo, así que ese es el Reiatsu de los hollows- dijo sorprendiendo al grupo

 **Harribel:** ¿Cómo has sabido que somos Hollows? Preguntó sorprendida

 **Naruto:** Tenéis un olor característico- dijo señalando su nariz confundiendo a la rubia

 **Harribel:** "Eso es imposible, los humanos no pueden detectar nuestro olor" pensó confundida

Volviendo con el trío estas estaban liberando su poder mientras cambiaban de forma

 **Emilou Apacci:** Embiste, CIERVA- Dijo para después ser cubierta por un brillo rojo y adoptar una nueva forma. Estaba cubierta de pelo excepto el escote, las manos y el rostro mientras le salen dos astas parecidas a las de un ciervo y sus ojos se volvían naranjas

 **Mila Rose:** Devora, LEONA- dijo y al igual que su compañera también cambió de forma bajo un resplandor anaranjado, adoptando un aspecto parecido al de una amazona, su pelo le llegaba casi al suelo, a la vez que un enorme mechón de pelo amarillo cubre su pelo marrón y una marca naranja en forma de equis aparece en su rostro

 **Cyan Sung-sun:** Estrangula hasta la muerte, ANACONDA- dijo para cambiar después de ser cubierta por un resplandor rosa. Su aspecto se parecía al de una naga por la parte de abajo

El rubio solo tenía una expresión posible, probablemente la más normal que se podía tener…

 **Naruto:** ¡UUUUOOOAHHHHHH!¡QUÉ PASADA!- Dijo flipando- ¡ ¿ESO ES LA RESURRECIÓN?! – Dijo con los ojos brillando y flipándolo más que un niño en Disneyland, sacando varias gotas a las presentes

 **Sung-sun:** Pues prepárate, esto solo es el comienzo- dijo mientras de sus brazos izquierdos salía una especie de brillo rojo

 **Apacci/Sung-sun/Mila rose:** ¡QUIMERA PARCA!- Dijeron al unísono mientras de sus brazos salía una energía roja, que al juntarse formaron una esfera roja que explotó mostrando una criatura

La criatura era enorme, de forma humanoide, con patas de cabra cubiertas de pelo, una especie de cráneo con cuernos, una enorme melena oscura en su cabeza y una cola de serpiente

El rubio al verlo solo pudo sentir tristeza y repulsión al sentir ese instinto asesino y deseos instintivos de destrucción, a la vez que tenía una enorme sensación de vacío al verlo

 **Apacci:** Te presentamos a Ayon, rubio, nos has obligado a sacarlo, fue divertido luchar contra ti, pero esto termina ahora- dijo mientras la enorme bestia fijaba su vista en el rubio al cuál le lanzó un puñetazo creando una enorme polvareda de humo, lo que vieron las chicas y el monstruo las dejó sin palabras

Al disiparse el humo se veía al rubio sujetando con una sola mano el puño de la criatura, que era cientos de veces más grande que él

 **Naruto:** No lo entiendo….- dijo apretando su agarré- ¿cómo un ser como tú puede vivir así?- dijo mostrando unos ojos blancos con un pequeño punto negro en el centro

La enorme criatura, al ver esos ojos, retrocedió varios de cientos de metros, sorprendiendo a sus creadoras y a la rubia, al ver a ese monstruo sanguinario muy, pero que muy asustado

 **Sung- sun:** I-Imposible- dijo con los ojos abiertos y la boca cubierta por su manga derecha

 **Emilou Apacci:** A- Ayon ha… -dijo la peli azul casi sin palabras

 **Franceska Mila rose:** Ha huido-dijo la morena igual de sorprendida y sudando a mares

La criatura presa del pánico y la ira agrandó su brazo derecho, lanzándolo contra el rubio. Este le lanzó un puñetazo al brazo de la criatura. Lo que ocurrió fue por decir algo, abrumador.

El rubio desintegró el brazo de la criatura hasta el hombro, provocando un sangrado masivo

La criatura gritó de dolor sorprendiendo a las féminas, se suponía que ese monstruo era casi inmune al dolor, y ahora lo ven retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor

Después, el monstruo se levantó del suelo, y su brazo derecho empezó a regenerarse, levantando una ceja al rubio

 **Naruto:** Ya veo- dijo con seriedad para luego sonreír- tendré que ponerme serio- dijo mientras una energía oscura salía de su cuerpo, a la vez que este cambiaba

 **Canción: Bleach OST - Fade to Black B07A**

El suelo temblaba mientras el rubio se transformaba, pero esta vez era diferente. Dos cuernos de color grisáceo salieron de su cabeza, su piel se volvió roja, excepto los abdominales y la parte inferior de su cara, que era de color negro, sus orejas se alargaron, al igual que su pelo que cubría su espalda, dos pinchos de color lila y uno rojo aparecieron en sus brazos y codos, al igual que en sus hombros pero de mayor tamaño y del color de la piel, y finalmente, una cola acabada en mano con dos pulgares y garras en sus dedos, al igual que sus manos y pies, que también cambiaron mientras la energía oscura se hacía tan grande que hasta creó un enorme cráter en la tierra, que estaba temblando

Las féminas, al igual que el monstruo, se quedaron sin aliento, ante esa transformación y esa enorme muestra de poder

 **Harribel:** "Un Latios, eso lo explica todo"-Pensó aterrada

 **Naruto:** **Sorprendidas ¿verdad?** \- Dijo con una sonrisa salvaje- **Me toca bicho-** Dijo para desaparecer y reaparecer en la cara del monstruo, dándole una patada en la nariz, ya que el monstruo mostró sus ojos ocultos en la melena

El monstruo voló varios metros en el aire para caer a dos kilómetros de distancia. Adolorido, la criatura aumentó su Reiatsu mientras formaba una esfera roja con sus ojos apuntando al rubio, al cual le salieron unas alas rojas con la membrana negra, lo que significa que estaba volando

 **Naruto:** **¿Así que eso es el cero de los Hollows eh?** \- dijo sorprendiendo a las presentes, mientras el rubio alzaba el brazo mostrando el dedo índice y corazón apuntando a la criatura

Una energía oscura apareció en los dedos del rubio, tomando la forma de una esfera de color lila y negra azabache moviéndose a gran velocidad

 **Emilou:** ¡ ¿UN CERO?!- Preguntó aterrada

 **Mila rose:** No, es algo más potente- dijo en el mismo estado

 **Harribel:** "¿Qué es eso? No es chakra ni tampoco Reiatsu, debe ser la energía de los demonios"- pensó impresionada

El rubio aumentó el tamaño de la esfera hasta adquirir el tamaño de un elefante, mientras el monstruo lanzaba su cero hacia el rubio

 **Naruto: ¡DEATH TOWN! –** dijo el rubio lanzando la enorme bola hacia el monstruo, chocando con su cero, creando una explosión y un choque de poder, pero al final la esfera del rubio fue ganando terreno, hasta que acabó destruyendo el cero de Ayon.

Al hacerlo, la esfera del rubio, a una velocidad de vértigo, chocó con el monstruo, provocando una explosión que acabó desintegrando a la criatura, a la vez que un enorme cráter se formaba en el suelo, y arrasaba hectáreas de terreno y creando una enorme cortina de humo, que a lo lejos parecía un huracán

Obviamente, el grupo del rubio y su sensei pudieron sentir, y ver la enorme nube de polvo y el choque de fuerzas, por lo que fueron a investigar, aunque todos sabían de quien se trataba

Al disiparse el humo, se veía claramente la destrucción en todo el lugar, no quedaba ni un árbol, solo un enorme boquete de tierra, y obviamente, no había quedado nada del monstruo, solo un poco de Reiatsu que se dirigió hacia las creadoras del monstruo, devolviendo sus brazos, que estaban aterradas pero a la defensiva

 **Harribel:** ¡APACCI, SUNG-SUN, MILA ROSE, VOLVED!- Dijo aterrada sorprendiendo al trío

 **Sung-sun:** Harribel-sama- dijo impresionada la peli café

 **Harribel:** SI LUCHÁIS CONTRA ÉL, OS MATARÁ DE UN GOLPE- dijo hiendo a donde estaban sus compañeras- Yo le haré frente- dijo mientras las demás se alejaban sorprendidas al ver a su líder asustada

 **Naruto:** **Parece que tú serás mi rival-** Dijo con seriedad el diablo rubio

 **Harribel:** Ataca, TIBURÓN-dijo mientras un torrente de agua la rodeaba. Al disiparse el agua se podía ver a la rubia con la boca al descubierto, a la vez que estaba en un sexy traje de baño, Su espada también cambió de forma, pareciéndose a un enorme diente de tiburón

El rubio al ver eso solo pudo pasarle una cosa bastante natural

De entre sus piernas (recordad que Naruto está transformado en modo demonio, y en ese estado está desnudo) salió su pene de 35 cm y unos huevos como los de un carnero, ambos de color rojo sangre. No hace falta mencionar que el rubio tuvo una erección a escala gigante

Las chicas, incluida la calmada y seria Harribel tuvieron un enorme sonrojo y un sangrado masivo

 **Apacci/Mila rose/ Sung-sun:** "¡ES ENORME, ¿EN SERIO ES UN NIÑO?!"-pensaron el trío que observaba el futuro enfrentamiento con un sonrojo y un sangrado de nariz

 **Harribel:** ¡GU-GUARRO!- Dijo toda sonrojada tapándose la cara con la mano aunque dejaba abierto los dedos que cubrían sus ojos

 **Naruto:** **¡ ¿Y DE QUIÉN ES LA CULPA?!** \- Dijo sonrojado intentando guardar su erección- **¡ESE TRAJE ES MUY REVELADOR POR SI NO LO SABÍAS!**

 **Harribel:** ¡Y TÚ ESTAS DESNUDO!- Dijo señalándolo con el dedo

 **Naruto: ¡EN ESTE ESTADO NO PUEDO PONERME ROPA, MI CUERPO LA QUEMA!-** Dijo cogiendo un trozo de tela, ponerlo en su cuerpo y quemarse por el calor

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el rubio calmó su erección y pudieron ponerse serios

 **Naruto:** **Hagamos como que esto no ha pasado-** Dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara

 **Harribel:** Pienso lo mismo- dijo también con un pequeño sonrojo y el ceño fruncido

Ambos se analizaban en busca de puntos débiles, pero al no haberlo, se lanzaron a la ofensiva. La rubia atacaba con ataques acuáticos, por lo que el rubio usó sus técnicas eléctricas, sorprendiendo a la rubia, por lo que tuvo que anular sus ataques acuáticos y a luchar con su espada, estando muy pareja con el rubio

Ambos se movían a gran velocidad, casi invisible para el ojo humano, es más, hasta las compañeras de la rubia tenían problemas para seguir la pelea

 **Naruto:** **Esto es genial, tengo que admitir que eres muy buena** \- dijo feliz de tener un gran combate

 **Harribel:** Tú tampoco eres malo, chico- dijo con su rostro serio mientras lanzaba varios tiburones hechos de agua que eran cortados y electrocutados por el rubio

Ambos estuvieron así durante una hora, y ambos estaban bastante igualados, pese a los combates que tuvo el rubio con las otras chicas

 **Sung-sun:** Increíble, ese chico está a la par de Harribel-sama- dijo la peli café sorprendida

 **Mila rose:** Tienes razón, y no parece cansado después de pelear con nosotras y Ayon- dijo mientras observaba la pelea

Después de unos cuantos espadazos, la rubia lanzó su ataque más potente, un cero a máxima potencia de color dorado a través de su espada, dándole al rubio de lleno

La rubia, se retiraba agotada intentando recuperar el aliento

En eso se oyen unos aplausos procedentes del lugar donde el rubio fue impactado por el cero de Harribel, resultando ser nada más ni menos el rubio el que aplaudía aparentemente ileso

 **Naruto:** **Genial, esa** **técnica ha sido increíble** -Dijo mientras aplaudía dejando de piedra al trío de mujeres

 **Apacci/ Mila rose/ Sung-sun:** ¡IMPOSIBLE!- Gritaron las tres con los ojos fuera de órbita

 **Harribel:** No… no es… posible- dijo agotada cayendo al suelo del agotamiento

 **Apacci/ Mila rose/ Sung-sun:** ¡HARRIBEL-SAMA!- Gritaron las tres al ver a su líder caer al suelo

En un instante, el rubio sujeta a la rubia antes de que cayera al suelo, para llevarla junto a sus compañeras mientras volvía a su forma humana y le aparecía la ropa nuevamente

 **Naruto:** Fue un placer haber luchado contra vosotras, espero que nos volvamos a ver- dijo con una sonrisa despidiéndose del grupo de chicas que lo miraban sorprendidas y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus caras

 **Apacci:** Nos ha perdonado- dijo sorprendida

 **Mila rose:** Ese chico nos podía haber matado si hubiese querido- dijo en el mismo estado que su compañera

Por su parte la peli café tenía un pequeño sonrojo y unos pensamientos relacionados con el rubio

El rubio volvía hacia su hotel donde se hospedaba, después de todo estuvo siete horas luchando, por lo que su grupo estaría preocupado, como mínimo…. Por lo que no le sorprendió encontrarse con su sensei y su equipo en su camino de vuelta

 **Mikoto:** Naruto-kun, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó preocupada, ya que la nota no fue muy específica que digamos

 **Naruto:** Lo siento- dijo riendo nerviosamente- pero sentí una enorme cantidad de energía y no pude evitar ir, al final acabé luchando contra cuatro personas súper fuertes- dijo riéndose nerviosamente

 **Matatabi:** No nos vuelvas a hacer eso Naruto-kun- dijo abrazando al rubio, al igual que su hermana y la peli verde, poniendo un poco celosa a Haku, al igual que a su sensei

Después volvieron al hotel para pasar la última noche antes de volver a la aldea, todos descansaban tranquilamente

Mientras, en una cueva a cierta distancia, una rubia se despertaba después de su combate con el rubio

 **Harribel:** ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó confusa llamando la atención de sus compañeras

 **Mila rose/ Emilou Apacci:** ¡HARRIBEL-SAMA!- Dijeron ambas sorprendidas

 **Harribel:** Apacci, Mila rose, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Y qué ha pasado?- dijo un poco desorientada

 **Apacci:** El rubio ganó, Harribel-sama- dijo con fastidio sorprendiendo a la rubia- antes de que cayeras te cogió y te dejo con nosotras, que nos quedamos en esta cueva esperando a que despertará

 **Harribel:** Ya veo- dijo levantándose- ¿Y Sung-sun?- dijo al ver que no estaba

 **Mila rose:** Dijo que iría a darse un baño en un lago de por aquí cerca- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

Entre en el bosque iluminado por la luna llena, una figura femenina se movía en el bosque a gran velocidad, esa figura era la Arrancar Cyan Sung-sun

 **Cyan Sung-sun:** Tengo tu rastro, pronto te encontraré…Naruto…-dijo con una sonrisa depredadora mientras se relamía los labios

En el hotel, el rubio estaba afuera en el porche fumándose un puro mientras observaba lo hermosa que era la luna

En ese instante una pelinegra de ojos igual de negros que su pelo apareció al lado del rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Pasa algo Mikoto-chan?-dijo fumándose el puro mientras la nombrada, con un sonrojo se sentaba a su lado

 **Mikoto:** Naruto-kun…-dijo un poco apenada- me gustaría hablar….de algo serio contigo…-dijo con un gran sonrojo

 **Naruto:** ¿De qué se trata?-dijo con su típica sonrisa sonrojando a la peli negra más de lo que ya estaba

 **Mikoto:** Ve…verás… para empezar siento mucho no haberte hecho caso cuando eras pequeño cada vez que iba a casa de Kushina- dijo con tristeza

 **Naruto:** No tiene que disculparse Sensei, después de todo yo pasaba mucho tiempo fuera y era difícil que me conociera- dijo con su típica sonrisa sonrojando más a su sensei

 **Mikoto:** Pero eso no es todo Naruto-kun- dijo avergonzada- Sé que lo que diré y lo que siento está mal pero…-dijo mientras cogía aliento- Naruto-kun…estoy enamorada de ti- dijo haciendo que el rubio casi se coma el puro entero a la vez que tenía los ojos como platos

 **Naruto:** ¿De verdad?- dijo mientras la pelinegra asentía- valla esto es…. dijo rascándose la nuca-…un poco violento- dijo bastante nervioso

 **Mikoto:** Sé que esto está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo, eres tan amable, tan considerado y protector con tus novias y tus amigos, y tan determinante y lleno de energía…- dijo un poco sonrojada sorprendiendo a una figura que los observaba

 **Naruto:** ¿Y por qué está mal?, ¿sólo porque un puñado de idiotas digan que no está mal?, ¿o son los payasos del consejo que te quieren usar como máquina de parto al igual que a tú hija?- dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra

 **Mikoto:** ¿Cómo lo has…?

 **Naruto:** Sé muchas cosas, Mikoto-chan, de vez en cuando me cuelo en la oficina de los Kages y encontré eso, pero el tercero denegó rápidamente esa idea- dijo mientras la pelinegra asentía

 **Mikoto:** Pero aun así, yo soy mayor que tú por casi 20 años- dijo con lágrimas para después ser abrazada por el rubio

 **Naruto:** Eso a mí me da igual, lo que yo quiero es estar contigo y punto, de la misma forma que tú quieres estar conmigo- dijo sonrojando a la pelinegra para después darle un apasionado beso, mientras una energía oscura la cubría

 **Mikoto:** ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo confundida

 **Naruto:** Míralo- dijo dándole un espejo

La pelinegra se quedó de piedra ante su nueva apariencia, estaba más joven, los pechos más firmes y esa sensación de cansancio había desaparecido

 **Naruto:** Ahora vuelves a estar en los 20- dijo para después ser abrazado por la Uchiha que le agradecía una y otra vez mientras lloraba sobre su hombro

Una vez todo solucionado, la pelinegra dejó al rubio montando guardia mientras se fumaba otro puro que tenía guardado

En solo una milésima de segundo, el rubio desapareció del lugar, sorprendiendo al espía

 **Naruto:** No es de buena educación espiar a los demás- dijo el rubio detrás del espía, al que le había puesto un Kunai en el cuello- si te cortó la cabeza, morirás verdad- dijo mientras la figura mostrando ser una mujer salía de las sombras, levantando una ceja al rubio- Tú eres la chica de antes que invocó a esa criatura- dijo mientras asentía- Creo que sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo- dijo retirando el Kunai

 **Cyan Sung-sun:** Cyan Sung-sun- dijo un poco sonrojada

 **Naruto:** Yo Naruto- dijo con su sonrisa sonrojando a la peli café- ¿Por qué me has seguido?- dijo en un tono serio

 **Sung-sun:** Te…tenía curiosidad en ti- dijo extrañando al rubio- eres el primero en derrotar a Harribel-sama en un combate limpio, y el primero que nos ha perdonado la vida- dijo extrañado al rubio- todos los enemigos contra los que hemos luchado, sean Hollows o Humanos, han intentado matarnos o cosas peores- dijo enfadando al rubio- si no fuera por Harribel-sama nosotras no habríamos llegado tan lejos- dijo con tristeza

 **Naruto:** Pero que dices, vosotras sois muy fuertes, que hayáis podido luchar dos de vosotras con espadas casi tres horas cada una, invocar a esa criatura, y encima que vuestra líder me haya dado uno de los mejores combates de mi vida, es algo digno de sentirse orgulloso- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli café- tengo que admitirlo, esa criatura que invocasteis con vuestros brazos izquierdos era muy fuerte, un pena que la asustara- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli verde

 **Sung-sun:** Pero, ¿Por qué no nos mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?-preguntó confundida

 **Naruto:** Porque no sois malas personas- dijo shockeando a la peli café- matasteis a esa gente porque os atacaron aparte de ser renegados, que estaban en el libro bingo de capturas- dijo enseñándole el libro- además pude ver que pese a vuestras peleas, tenéis unos lazos muy fuertes, tan fuertes que estaríais dispuestas a matar o morir por vuestro bienestar- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli café enormemente

El rubio dejó el lugar, y a su vez, una sonrojada peli café, que se tocaba la cara avergonzada mientras suspiraba como una enamorada, aunque la verdad es que se había enamorado, de un demonio rubio con tres franjas en su cara

Al día siguiente el rubio junto a su grupo y nueva novia, emprendieron su marcha hacia la aldea, pero en ese instante sintieron el choque de dos enormes fuerzas chocando entre sí en un feroz combate

 **Naruto:** "Harribel"- pensó el rubio preocupado- Será mejor ver que pasa- dijo y todos fueron a ver qué pasaba- "espero llegar a tiempo"- pensó preocupado el rubio

Mientras en el lugar donde ocurría la lucha, se ve a una rubia agotada, al igual que sus compañeras, mientras delante de ella estaba su adversario, un hombre alto de pelo naranja y ojos negros, lo llamaremos Yagi

 **Yagi:** Ríndete encanto, no puedes contra mí- dijo en un tono arrogante

 **Harribel:** Antes muerta- dijo con repulsión

 **Yagi:** Tú lo has querido- dijo lanzando un corte hacia la rubia, que cerró los ojos esperando su final, pero no ocurrió

Al abrir los ojos, quedó impresionada al ver al rubio contra el que luchó sujetando la espada de su enemigo

 **Yagi:** ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó molesto por interrumpir su juego

 **Naruto:** No digo mi nombre a payasos como tú- dijo con una mirada intimidatoria liberando una presión asesina increíble, aterrando al peli naranja y a las chicas arrancar- yo me encargo, sacadlas de aquí- dijo a sus compañeros que sacaron a las chicas del sitio

 **Yagi:** Pagarás por haberte puesto en medio- dijo con su espada cargada de rayos

 **Naruto:** Me gustaría verlo- dijo cargando su espada con elemento Futon, poniendo nervioso al peli naranja

La rubia, después de presentarse y presentar a sus compañeras, miraba con preocupación al rubio

 **Mikoto:** No te preocupes Naruto-kun es muy fuerte- dijo la pelinegra con determinación

 **Harribel:** Lo sé- dijo llamando la atención del grupo- yo luché contra él y perdí- dijo sorprendiendo a todos para después contarles lo ocurrido con el día anterior, menos la transformación del rubio, supuso que si alguien tenía que contarlo, sería él

Mientras en la arena, el rubio y el peli naranja empezaron su pelea lanzando cortes a gran velocidad, siendo la mayoría esquiados con facilidad por el rubio

Por su parte el peli naranja tenía problemas ya que su Raiton era débil ante su Futon, y recibió varios cortes

Pasado un rato, el rubio guardó su Katana en su funda, intrigando a todos

 **Yagi:** Cansado ¿rubio?- dijo el peli naranja de forma arrogante mientras el rubio tensaba sus músculos y preparaba sus puños

 **Naruto:** Acabemos con esto- dijo en un tono sepulcral para después, a una velocidad increíble, darle un puñetazo al peli naranja en la boca del estómago haciéndole escupir sangre y retorcerse en el suelo de dolor

La rubia y sus compañeras ya despiertas quedaron de piedra ante esa velocidad

Después el rubio cogió a su enemigo por la cabeza para después partirle la cara a puñetazos, dejándosela echa un chicle

 **Naruto:** No me apetece gastar tiempo contigo- dijo creando una bola de fuego quemando a su enemigo, para después enviarlo al infierno como carne para sus amigos demonios, sorprendiendo a las arrancar por esas manos esqueléticas que salían del pergamino

Después de ese incidente, el rubio les preguntó quién era ese tío, la rubia le dijo que fue un pringado que venció hace unos años y que dio por muerto, aunque al parecer, no lo estaba y se hizo increíblemente fuerte

 **Naruto:** Ya veo…-escuchad, ¿os gustaría venir con nosotros para vivir en Konoha?, así nadie os molestaría y tendréis una vida pacífica- dijo sorprendiendo al grupo de chicas

 **Harribel:** Pero Naruto, nosotras…

 **Naruto:** Yo me haré cargo- dijo con una sonrisa convenciendo al grupo de féminas

Durante el camino, Mikoto se sorprendió de saber de qué sus alumnas Matatabi y Gyuki, eran los bijuus conocidos como el Nibi y el Hachibi, al igual que Chomei, que era el Nanabi , sorprendiendo también a las Arrancar, aunque el grupo también se sorprendió al saber que las nuevas integrantes eran Hollows

El camino fue bastante tranquilo y entretenido, las bijuus y las Arrancar se entretenían hablando entre ellas, pero la peli café miraba con un sonrojo al rubio, al igual que cierta rubia, aunque esta lo miraba más con curiosidad pero con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara

Dos días después, el grupo llegó a Konoha, los guardias, al igual que algunos aldeanos y ninjas que pasaban no pudieron quitarle ojo a las nuevas chicas, molestándolas por esas miradas lascivas y cabreando al rubio, que bastó una mirada para poner a todos en su sitio, alegrando internamente a las féminas, ya que les habría costado contenerse con esos pervertidos

Al llegar a la oficina, el rubio pateó la puerta, como costumbre, sacando unas gotas a las Arrancar, y dándole un infarto a los Kages

 **Minato:** Naruto…-dijo recuperándose del susto

 **Naruto:** Misión completada con éxito, y una cosa más…- dijo haciéndoles señas a las Arrancar- Ellas son Tier Harribel o Harribel-chan, Franceska Mila rose-chan, Emilou Apacci-chan y Cyan Sung-sun-chan- dijo sonrojándolas- quiero que sean miembros de la aldea, y que entren en las filas de Konoha, claro si no tenéis inconvenientes- dijo mientras negaban- de su entrenamiento me encargo yo- dijo mientras asentía, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver a los bijuus- ¿Qué miras?- dijo molesto por la mirada del rubio

 **Minato:** Nada, Naruto…- dijo asustado pero con firmeza mientras el rubio dejaba el lugar junto a su grupo y las Arrancar- "No dejaré que esos monstruos hagan daño a mi hijo"-pensó para después volver al papeleo

El rubio abandonó el lugar junto su grupo y las Arrancar, mientras este se fumaba un puro con cara de fastidio

 **Fu:** Está enfadado- dijo llamando la atención de la rubia

 **Harribel:** ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó curiosa

 **Haku:** Por la forma en la que miro a Matatabi, Chomei y a Gyuki, verás, en una misión anterior, Matatabi liberó gran parte de su poder, por lo que Naruto-kun tuvo que reportárselo a su padre- dijo mientras asentía

 **Sung-sun:** Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?- dijo llamando la atención de las presentes- esa mirada que le puso al hokage era ira pura

 **Fu:** Es cierto, vosotras no conocéis la historia de Naruto-kun- dijo para después relatarle la vida del rubio, el abandono por parte de sus padres por no tener el chakra de Ritsuko, conocida como Kurama o el Kyubi, sorprendiendo a las Arrancar, y cómo dejó la aldea para hacerse más fuerte y así salvarla a ella, a los bijuus, y a sus anteriores jinchurikis

Las cuatro arrancars tuvieron varias emociones, estaban felices por el objetivo que se propuso el rubio sin ni siquiera recibir nada a cambio, pero también estaban furiosas con el hokage y su mujer por lo que le hicieron al rubio, a su vez que estaban tristes por que un niño de su edad haya tenido que pasar por eso y haber estado solo tanto tiempo, pero también felices por la determinación del rubio de no rendirse en la vida

Después de ese mal rato, y llevar a sus nuevas inquilinas a su piso nuevo gracias al tercero y al dinero de las misiones, el rubio se dio un paseo por la calle mientras se fumaba un puro

A la gente de Konoha no se le hizo raro ver al rubio fumar, es más hasta iba a comprar al puesto sin ningún problema, aunque la gente lo viera mal, pero a él no le importaba

Durante su paseo se encontró con su hermana peli roja Akari, tratando con el emo Uchiha

 **Akari:** Te he dicho que me dejes en paz- dijo molesta por la arrogancia del pelinegro

 **Sasuke:** Vamos, no seas tan reservada- dijo intentando tocarla pero bastó una mirada para echarlo para atrás- venga, soy un Uchiha, deberías sentirte honrada de que me gustes- dijo de forma arrogante enfadando a la peli roja

 **Akari:** Pues no me interesas, me da igual si eres un Uchiha, detesto a los cerdos arrogantes y engreídos como tú- dijo harta del emo cansino

Entoncesel rubio entró en escena, alegrando a su hermana y acojonando al emo

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué ocurre Akari-chan?, ¿te está molestando este imbécil?-dijo con una mirada de muerte

 **Akari:** No, ya se iba, ¿verdad?- dijo para luego no ver a nadie en el lugar- se va sin decir adiós, que maleducado- dijo mientras su hermano asentía

Después del incidente, ambos fueron a recorrer la aldea, pasando por puestos de comida atracciones…etc, lo que no sabían, es que alguien las estaba siguiendo, o eso creían

Eran dos espías por separado, una era la peli café Sung-sun, que a su vez observaba a la pelo chicle seguirlos, pensando que el rubio no la había detectado

 **Naruto:** "Qué coñazo"- pensó al sentir la energía del chicle mutante, aunque también sintió la presencia de la arrancar, pero el chicle viviente no arruinaría su tarde, y en cuanto a Sung-sun, ya hablaría más tarde con ella

Al final del día, los dos iban a separarse y volver cada uno a su casa, pero en ese instante la peli roja coge a su hermano de su brazo, para repentinamente darle un beso apasionado, el cual el rubio correspondió

Las espías tenían sus quijadas, es más, estuvieron a punto de cargarse el suelo ante lo que vieron

 **Sung-sun:** "¡ ¿PORQUÉ?! ¿NO SE SUPONEN QUE SON HERMANOS?!"-Pensó con los ojos fuera de órbita

 **Sakura:** "ES ASQUEROSO"-Pensó el mutante rosa con la misma expresión

 **Naruto:** Así que lo que dijo Naruko era cierto- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía

 **Akari:** No me importa si soy tu hermana, ni tampoco que Naruko sea también tu novia- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a las espías- lo que yo quiero es estar contigo- dijo abrazando al rubio, que correspondió su abrazo

Después de ese romántico momento, ambos se separaron dejando, sin saberlo en el caso de la peli roja, a dos personas traumadas durante un largo periodo de tiempo…

Por la noche, el rubio se preparó para dormir, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al cielo nocturno, y con el examen Chunnin al día siguiente

 **Naruto:** Espero poder divertirme mañana- dijo para después irse a dormir, no sin antes fumarse un buen puro, sin duda, mañana sería un gran día…

 **Continuará**

 **Valla, y yo pensaba que el último capítulo que hice del rey del puño era el más largo que hice y parece que no jejeje**


	6. Capítulo 6: Los exámenes Chunnin

**Capítulo 6: Los exámenes Chunnin**

Llegó el día de los exámenes Chunnin, el rubio junto a su banda se dirigían hacia el salón donde se haría el examen Chunnin

Durante su camino se encontraron al nieto del tercero y su equipo, Konohamaru, un chico de pelo castaño y una bufanda verde al cuál el rubio conoció un día en la oficina del tercero

Ese día el rubio hablaba con el antiguo Kage sobre asuntos de misiones, cuando de repente, el nieto del tercero apareció con un Kunai, diciendo que vencería al viejo para ser el próximo Kage

El niño corrió con el Kunai hacia el viejo Kage, solo para tropezarse con su bufanda y caer de boca al suelo, para posteriormente culpar al rubio, diciendo que fue su culpa

Este simplemente lo ignoró para seguir su plática con el viejo, lo cual enfado a Konohamaru, que sin pensar se lanzó a por el rubio, el cuál sacó su espada y le puso la hoja a unos centímetros del cuello, haciendo sudar copiosamente al castaño, entonces su sensei, de nombre Ebisu, reaccionó lanzándose al ataque con un Kunai, solo para que el rubio le hiciera una llave y lo dejara inconsciente, sorprendiendo tanto a Hiruzen como a Konohamaru por la facilidad y velocidad con la que noqueó al Jounin

Desde ese día, el pequeño castaño empezó a admirar al rubio y a pedirle que fuera su nuevo Jounin, este dijo que eso sería imposible ya que él era sólo un Genin pero si sería su instructor personal, desde ese entonces Konohamaru, junto a sus compañeros Udon, un chico de pelo castaño con gafas y Moegi, una chica de pelo naranja se convirtieron en discípulos del rubio, al que llamaban jefe

 **Konohamaru:** Eh jefe, mira nuestra presentación- dijo mientras provocaban una explosión de humo

 **Moegi:** Yo soy Moegi, y seré la mejor de las Kunoichis

 **Udon:** Yo soy Udon, y me gustan los números

 **Konohamaru:** Y yo soy Konohamaru, y seré el mejor de los Hokages

Todo esto lo hicieron con unas posiciones raras, haciendo que los presentes se les cayeran varias gotas estilo anime de su cabeza

 **Konohamaru:** Eh jefe, juguemos a los ninjas- dijo seguido de sus compañeros

 **Naruto:** Lo siento Konohamaru, pero tengo que hacer el examen para ser Chunnin, otro día será, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras le removía el pelo y el trío asentía, bajo la mirada de las chicas que veían con una sonrisa la escena, el rubio era muy bueno tratando con los niños

Curiosamente, el monstruo de chicle pasaba por casualidad por allí y lo escucho todo, por lo que no tardó en dar la nota

 **Sakura:** NARUTO BAKA, ¿jugando con niños a tu edad?, ¿no te da vergüenza?- dijo mientras las chicas la miraban molestas, aunque Naruto y Chomei la ignoraron por completo

 **Konohamaru:** Oye tú, tabla de planchar, ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarle así al jefe?- dijo molesto señalándola con el dedo, haciéndole sacar una vena enorme a la pelo chicle en la frente y provocando la risa de los presentes

La pelo chicle furiosa, lanzó un puñetazo dirección al niño por llamarla así, pero fue detenida por el rubio que la miraba con esos ojos muertos sin vida

 **Naruto:** Si lo tocas, será tu último acto en la tierra- dijo mientras los niños se despedían y el rubio soltaba el puño de la peli rosa- en cuanto a ellos les digo que es un juego para que pongan empeño en el entrenamiento, ya dominan el Kawaniri, el henge, el uso de armas, trepar árboles, algunos Genjutsus y hasta afinidades elementales, por no decir que su Taijutsu está casi por encima de un genin- dijo retirándose junto a su equipo dejando a la pelo chicle arrepentida por pasarse de lista

Esta iba a disculparse cuando entonces se escuchó, el grito de Konohamaru, por lo que fueron a ver qué pasaba para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo agarrado por un sujeto con la cara pintada y algo enorme y cubierto de vendas en su espalda

 **¿?:** Kankuro, suéltalo antes de que él se enfade- dijo molesta una chica rubia bastante atractiva con cuatro coletas

 **Kankuro:** No me importa si se enfada Temari, quiero que este mocoso se disculpe por haber chocado contra mí- dijo teniendo a Konohamaru agarrado de la camiseta, que intentaba librarse

En un instante, el rubio se puso detrás del tío de la cara pintada con su espada peligrosamente cerca de su cuello

La rubia intentó intervenir, pero Haku la detuvo con un Kunai apuntando a su nuca

 **Kankuro:** "¿En qué momento acabó detrás de mí?"- pensó asustado el de la cara pintada

 **Naruto:** Yo lo soltaría tío, es alguien importante para mí- dijo con los ojos muertos y fríos como el hielo

Sin perder tiempo, el de la cara pintada soltó a Konohamaru, por lo que el rubio retiró su espada, y Haku su Kunai de la rubia

 **Naruto:** ¿Vas a estar ahí todo el día?- preguntó a la nada, para que al instante saliera un peli rojo con el Kanji de amor escrito a un lado de su frente

 **¿?:** Kankuro, ¿asustado de unos desconocidos?-dijo con una voz muerta

 **Kankuro:** Gaara, no es lo que piensas…-dijo asustado

 **Gaara:** Cállate o te mato- dijo con una mirada asesina mientras soltaba su instinto asesino

Kankuro y Temari estaban asustados, al igual que Sakura y los niños, Haku estaba incómoda, mientras los demás ni se inmutaban

 **Naruto:** ¿Eso es todo?- dijo para después liberar su instinto asesino, opacando completamente al del peli rojo, al peli rojo se le puso la cara más blanca que a un sannin traidor, al igual que a la rubia y su compañero

El escuadrón del rubio, por su parte estaba incómodo, por muchas veces que los sintieran, nunca se acostumbraban. Sakura y los niños estaban todavía más asustados que antes, aunque estos conocían su instinto asesino, no significa que no tuvieran terror, después de todo son niños y en cuanto al pelo chicle… simplemente tenía miedo

El peli rojo miró seriamente al rubio para después sonreír

 **Gaara:** ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó serio

 **Naruto:** Naruto- dijo igual de serio

 **Gaara:** Naruto…- dijo para después sonreír como un loco-Probarás mi existencia- dijo con un tono macabro mientras se retiraba- os espero en el hotel- dijo para después desaparecer

 **Naruto:** Parece que empezamos por mal pie- dijo volviendo hacia los compañeros del peli rojo- mi nombre es Naruto- dijo dando la mano

 **Kankuro:** El mío Kankuro- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano con el rubio y sus compañeros

 **Naruto:** Hola señorita, yo soy Naruto- dijo sonrojando a la rubia

 **Temari:** Yo soy Temari- dijo sonrojada

 **Naruto:** Un placer Temari-chan- dijo besándole el dorso de la mano, sonrojándola aún más, mientras los presentes negaban con la cabeza, el rubio enamoraba chicas sin saberlo

 **Temari:** Lo mismo digo Naruto-kun- dijo sonrojada la rubia, bajo la mirada de su hermano que tenía la boca abierta, nunca en toda su vida esperaría escuchar eso salir de la boca de su hermana

Por su parte Konohamaru estaba con los ojos como platos y empezando a pedirle al jefe a conquistar chicas hermosas, provocando una gota estilo anime en el rubio

 **Naruto:** Un consejo Konohamaru, no provoques la furia de una mujer- dijo señalando con el dedo a su compañera que estaba que echaba humo de la rabia, Konohamaru corrió como un rayo para salvar su vida, mientras Udon seguía a la pareja para evitar un homicidio. Todos tenían unas cuantas gotas estilo anime ante esa particular escena

 **Naruto:** ¿Piensas bajar?- dijo mirando un árbol del cual salió el emo Uchiha cayendo al suelo como un boss, sonrojando a la pelo chicle que lo felicitaba

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué pasa Dobe?, ¿no puedes con unos perdedores como estos?- dijo haciendo que los de Suna lo miraban molestos

 **Naruto:** Oye Teme- dijo llamando la atención del emo- estás demasiado cerca de Fuu-chan, ¿tengo que ponerme como me puse en el puente?- dijo mientras la peli rosa y el nombrado se ponían pálidos y salían corriendo a toda leche de allí seguidos de Menma, que acababa de llegar

Después de eso el rubio y su equipo fueron al edificio donde sería el examen

Al entrar descubrieron claramente el truco, un Genjutsu para confundir a los participantes, claro, que el emo no tardó mucho en dar la alarma

 **Sasuke:** Ja, este Genjutsu es una porquería, cualquiera lo descubre- dijo mientras era vitoreado por sus fans

 **Naruto:** Enhorabuena, Emo-chan- dijo aplaudiendo- acabas de aumentar la competencia para el examen, bien hecho- dijo mientras su grupo se reía, cabreando al emo y sus fans

Después de ese suceso, el rubio entró en la clase real seguido de su equipo, siendo los primeros en llegar, seguidos de los demás grupos

Unos minutos después, llegó un individuo con muchas cicatrices en su cara, Naruto lo conocía, era Ibiki del departamento de interrogación y tortura, gracias a Mitarashi Anko, a la cuál le hizo el mayor favor de su vida…

 _ **Flash back**_

El rubio paseaba por las calles después de haber hecho las compras mientras se fumaba un puro de campeonato. Por desgracia era el último así que tuvo que pararse en un bar para comprar tabaco. No era un misterio que el rubio fumaba, por lo que los estancos le dejaban comprar tabaco sin problemas

Se disponía a coger el tabaco que compró, cuando se fijó en unos capullos borrachos que molestaban a tres hermosuras que solo querían pasar un rato. El rubio reconoció a una como la sensei de Hinata, Kurenai Yuhi, la otra era Yugao, conocida mejor como neko-chan, y la última, era la ex-alumna del sannin traidor, Mitarashi Anko, el rubio no la odiaba como los idiotas de la aldea, al contrario, sabía por lo que le hizo pasar el pedófilo, por lo que decidió que sería el momento de ayudarla

 **Naruto:** Disculpa- dijo llamando la atención de los borrachos. El rubio los mandó a volar varios metros, echándolos por la puerta, como si fuera el dueño del bar- y que no os vea en lo que queda de noche, pringaos- dijo mientras los borrachos corrían despavoridos, pese a su estado ellos saben que no pueden competir con el rubio

Entonces el rubio giró la vista a las féminas

 **Naruto:** ¿Estáis bien señoritas?- dijo con su típica sonrisa sonrojando a las chicas, que negaban avergonzadas

 **Kurenai:** Muchas gracias Naruto- dijo sonrojada

 **Naruto:** De nada Kurenai-sensei- dijo con su típica sonrisa- no me gusta que unos imbéciles se metan con unas damas- dijo poniéndoles la cara aún más roja de la vergüenza

 **Anko:** Valla, no sabía que fueras tan pícaro Naruto-kun- dijo abrazándolo, pero el rubio la miró con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Sabes Anko…- dijo mientras la nombrada levantaba una ceja- tengo un regalo para ti, claro, si lo quieres- dijo intrigando a la presentes

 **Anko:** ¿En serio, de qué se trata?- dijo mientras el nombrado sonreía

 **Naruto:** No puedo dártelo aquí Anko-chan, tiene que ser en tu casa, si quieres claro- dijo dejando a las chicas más curiosas

 **Anko:** Está bien, pero cuando lleguemos me lo dices- dijo mientras el rubio asentía e iban a casa de las tres chicas, lo que sorprendió al rubio pero no dijo nada- muy bien Naruto-kun ¿cuál es mi regalo?- dijo como una niña pequeña

 **Naruto:** Como sabrás soy un Uzumaki cierto- dijo mientras ella y sus amigas asentían- ¿sabes en que me convierte eso?- dijo sonriente

 **Anko:** En un chico muy atractivo- dijo sonrojando levemente al rubio

 **Naruto:** Aparte- dijo sonriente- pero también en un maestro del Fuinjutsu – dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas- ¿lo entendéis ahora?

 **Yugao:** Entonces tú….-dijo mientras afirmaba

 **Naruto:** Necesitare que te tumbes en el sofá Anko-chan- dijo mientras la nombrada obedecía- voy a ponerte un paralizante que impedirá que sientas dolor, pero también impedirá que te muevas, ¿entendido?- dijo mientras la nombrada asentía

El rubio paralizó el cuerpo de la peli morada, para seguidamente una energía roja sangre saliese de sus manos, las cuales puso en la marca que tenía la joven en el cuello

Cuando sintió el contacto, la peli morada sintió un pequeño hormigueo que después, la relajo

 **Naruto:** **¡Sello del diablo blanco Uzumaki; extracción del alma impura!-** Dijo para después, con sus manos extraer el alma del sannin de las serpientes, lo que asqueo a las presentes, para después ver como una mano con garras, aplastaba el alma del pedófilo y la arrastraba al infierno

En otra parte, un sannin más blanco que la nieve calló al suelo sintiendo un terrible dolor, preocupando a un tío de pelo blanco con gafas de nombre Kabuto

 **Kabuto:** ¿Qué ocurre, Orochimaru-sama?- dijo el peliblanco preocupado

 **Orochimaru:** Siento como si un trozo de mi alma hubiese sido extraído de mi interior- dijo sudando a chorros y respirando agitadamente

El peliblanco ayudó al traidor de las serpientes a levantarse para llevarle a descansar a su cuarto

Mientras en Konoha, el rubio había dejado a la Mitarashi en su cama, no sin que esta le agradeciera por lo que hizo. El proceso la agotó físicamente, pese a que no podía moverse, pero estaba increíblemente feliz. Desde ese día, la experta en serpientes empezó a ver al rubio de una manera diferente (ya creo que os hacéis una idea)

 _ **Fin flash back**_

El rubio se sentó junto a su equipo para hacer el examen, a su lado, estaba Hinata, a la cual le dio a entender que el objetivo del examen era hacer trampa, por lo que mediante un Jutsu de telepatía, les dijo a todos las respuestas. Tardaron 5 minutos en hacer el examen y entregarlo, sorprendiendo al líder de departamento de tortura

Por su parte, los demás seguían en el examen. El Uchiha usaba su sharingan, Akamaru, el perro de Kiba, olisqueaba el aire, Shikamaru estaba dormido, Shino usaba sus insectos, todos intentando no ser descubiertos, mientras el rubio se fumaba un puro con toda la calma del mundo.

Después de que el tiempo límite se acabara, el cuál era de una hora, Ibiki declaró quienes pasaron y quienes no pasaron, los cuales eran la mayoría civiles o gente que no nos interesa

Más tarde, los nominados estaban esperando en un salón, en ese instante el rubio siente unas presencias muy conocidas que no ve desde hace mucho, se trataban de ninjas de Kumo, pero no eran simples ninjas, se trataban de Darui junto a Killer Bee y sus estudiantes, Samui, Karui, Yugito y Omoi, lo que hizo que el rubio abriera los ojos de la sorpresa, al igual que Matatabi y Gyuki

 **Naruto:** ¡CHICOS!-Dijo con los brazos abiertos

 **Samui/Karui/Yugito:** ¡NARUTO-KUN!-Dijeron las tres con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas mientras corrían hacia el rubio para abrazarlo, provocando que sus bustos rodearan al rubio, lo que hizo que muchos chicos maldijeran la suerte que tenía el rubio, y que algunas chicas miraran a las chicas con envidia, incluida Temari

El rubio pudo ver de mano el cambio que tuvieron sus amigas de Kumo

Samui era casi tan alta como él, sus pechos crecieron enormemente pese a tener 12 años, volviendo locos a los hombres, sobre todo con un culo de infarto

Karui tampoco se quedó muy atrás, era unos centímetro más baja que su compañera, pero desarrollo una delantera considerable (como Anko, no conozco mejor ejemplo jejeje) y su pelo se hizo más largo hasta llegar a la nuca

Yugito tenía el mismo peinado, pero su cuerpo era comparable al de su compañera morena, y su culo volvía locos a los hombres

 **Darui:** Es un placer verte, Naruto- dijo estrechando la mano con el rubio

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo digo Darui- dijo contento mientras las chicas conocían al equipo del rubio presentado por las Bijuus

 **Killer Bee:** Yo Naruto, parece que todo va genial, yeah- dijo rapeando de forma pésima

 **Naruto:** Sigues siendo el rapero de siempre Bee- dijo deprimiéndolo- ¿Dónde están Mabui-chan y el Raikage?

 **Darui:** Ellos vendrán para las finales, Naruto- dijo mientras el ex-jinchuriki estaba en una esquina deprimido diciendo cosas de mocosos de mierda que no saben de rap y algo así

Ambos bandos hablaron amistosamente entre ellos hasta que el rubio sintió otra presencia muy conocida

 **Naruto:** ¡KUROTSUCHI-CHAN!- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a su primera gran amiga

 **Kurotsuchi:** ¡NARUTO-KUN!-Dijo la nombrada con lágrimas tirándose en plancha a por el rubio, que la cogió en el aire y le dio un gran abrazo, todo esto bajo la mirada de los chicos súper celosos y las chicas envidiosas, entre ellas Temari, y no era para menos…

La nieta del Tsuchikage había crecido, sin duda, su peinado era el mismo, pero su cuerpo, sus pechos podían competir con los de Samui, y su culo era bestialmente sexy, sin duda más de uno en Iwa murió de sobredosis (que guarro soy jejeje)

 **Naruto:** Has cambiado mucho- dijo viéndola detenidamente

 **Kurotsuchi:** Tú también- dijo un poco sonrojada al ver al rubio, pese a que llevaba camiseta, se podían notar sus bien trabajados músculos

El rubio la presento ante su equipo y a sus amigos de Kumo. Rápidamente se entendieron y se llevaban de maravilla, para después ponerse a platicar los unos con los otros.

En ese instante aparece un peliblanco con gafas, que llamo la atención del rubio por su olor a serpientes, como Anko, solo que más asqueroso

 **Kabuto:** Ustedes sois nuevos, ¿verdad? Se ve que no sabéis lo que os espera- dijo mientras se colocaba las gafas en su sitio

 **Kiba:** Y tú si- dijo curioso el Inuzuka. El rubio y su banda no perdían detalle de la conversación, al igual que los de Kumo e Iwa

 **Kabuto:** La verdad es que si, esta es la cuarta vez que hago este examen- dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría mientras el rubio y su grupo lo miraban con cara de "si claro"

 **Sasuke:** Mmm, solo eres un perdedor- dijo mientras las fanáticas le alababan

 **Kabuto:** Di lo que quieras, pero esta prueba no es para tomársela a broma, yo perdí a mis compañeros en este examen, solo yo sobreviví- dijo acojonando a muchos presentes- por eso hay que ir preparado- dijo sacando una carpeta, haciendo que el rubio levantará una ceja curioso- aquí está toda la información de los genin que participarán en el examen- dijo atrayéndolos a todos como moscas, a Haku le dio por curiosear

 **Haku:** ¿Qué sabes de Sabatsu no Gaara?- dijo mientras el peliblanco buscaba información del peli rojo

 **Kabuto:** A ver…-dijo buscándolo- aquí está, Sabatsu no Gaara, hijo del cuarto Kazekage, hermano menor de Kankuro y Temari, su sensei es Baki- dijo mientras buscaba los trabajos hechos- no está mal, 5 misiones de rango D, 34 de rango C, 20 de rango B, 10 de rang de rango S, Utiliza la arena como principal arma y lo más increíble- dijo con los ojos como platos- es el jinchuriki del Ichibi- dijo mientras algunos no le entendían, pero bastó con oír el historial para que un buen grupo se asustara

 **Fuu:** Naru, es como yo y Yugito-nee- dijo en voz baja

 **Naruto:** Eso explica su aura, buen trabajo Haku- dijo mirando al peli rojo que lo miraba serio, pero por dentro estaba ansioso de pelear contra él, a la vez que la usuaria del hielo agradecía avergonzada al rubio

Entonces aparecieron las hermanas del rubio junto a Satsuki, el rubio se la presentó a sus amigos de Iwa y Kumo, y ambas hicieron buenas migas con las forasteras

Entonces un civil preguntó sobre Menma Namikaze Uzumaki

 **Kabuto:** Déjame ver- dijo mientras husmeaba- Menma Uzumaki, hijo del cuarto Hokage Minato y Kushina Uzumaki, Hermano menor de Naruto Uzumaki y mayor de Akari y Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, su equipo está formado por Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, su sensei es Kakashi Hatake, tienen 40 misiones de rango D, 20 de rango c, 7 de Rango B, 2 de rango A, y una de rango S, es el jinchuriki del Kyubi junto a sus hermanas, Utiliza elementos Futon y Suiton- dijo sorprendiendo a los extranjeros

En ese momento llego, el equipo 10 de Konoha, compuesto por Neji Hyuga, el primo arrogante de Hinata, Lee, un chico con unas súper cejas vestido de expande y Tenten, una castaña con dos moños en su cabeza, muy guapa por cierto

 **Naruto:** "Así que ese es el primo arrogante de Hinata, será divertido, siempre he querido ver esa mierda de sello"- dijo mientras el arrogante le miraba, el rubio le sonrió como él sabe

 **Matatabi:** Lo va a matar- dijo como si nada

 **Gyuki:** No, es primo de Hinata, lo dejará como un colador- dijo poniendo nerviosos a más de uno

Entonces la hermana rubia del peli rojo de la arena, se acercó a preguntar

 **Temari:** Disculpa, ¿Qué sabes de Naruto?- dijo mientras el nombrado buscaba el informe del rubio. Al abrirlos se quedó de piedra mientras le daba varios vistazos al rubio que le sonreía y le saludaba con las manos

 **Kabuto:** Una mierda- dijo más blanco que el muerto de su maestro

 **Sasuke:** Que pasa el dobe es tan malo que tiene su historial en blanco- dijo mientras el peliblanco negaba robóticamente

 **Naruto:** Naruto, hijo mayor de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y hermano de Menma, Akari y Naruko, sus compañeros son Chomei, Matatabi, Gyuki, Fuu, y Haku, sensei Mikoto Uchiha, conocido como el rey Diablo y líder de "los mercenarios fantasma"- dijo mientras todos miraban con los ojos como platos al rubio y a su grupo- Ha hecho en Konoha 30 misiones de rango B, 50 de rango A y 30 de rango S, ninguna por debajo de esos rangos- dijo haciendo que muchos sudaran frío- y no sólo eso- dijo mientras los presentes se preguntaban si había algo más- a sus 5 años, abandonó la aldea, desapareciendo en un portal con la forma del símbolo del diablo junto a un demonio. A sus 10 años recorrió el mundo como mercenario, matando a un número incontable de bandidos y mercenarios, mató el solo a Yoroi, un renegado de clase S, y eso es sólo el principio- dijo mientras todos tenían la quijada en el suelo- derrotó al cuarto Mizukage Yagura, el jinchuriki del Sanbi, y también mató a Kendo, un criminal catalogado SS y uno de los más peligrosos de la fecha- todos estaban sudando a chorros, incluso Gaara tenía los ojos abiertos- su última hazaña fue liberar a Nami del criminal Gato, puede usar los 5 elementos y adoptar una forma demoniaca, también se cree que tiene un contrato para invocar a los demonios, además de haber extraído al Nibi, al Hachibi y al Nanabi de sus jinchurikis, Yugito nii, Killer Bee y Fu, una de las compañeras de equipo del rubio- decir que todos estaban sorprendidos, era quedarse corto, todos miraban al rubio con la boca abierta, como si el mismísimo Kami hubiese bajado del cielo a verlos, incluso sus amigos de fuera estaban sin aliento, los de Kumo por las hazañas que hizo cuando se fue, y los de Iwa… por todo, para simplificar

 **Naruto:** "¿Cómo ha sabido lo de la extracción y mi transformación?" no le quitéis ni un ojo de encima- dijo mientras su equipo asentía, a la vez que un buen número de genins abandonaba el lugar, ni locos se enfrentarían a semejante monstruo

Los de Suna miraban incrédulos al rubio, incluso Gaara estuvo a punto de tener la mandíbula en el suelo

El rubio vio a sus amigos forasteros, sabiendo la cantidad de preguntas que tendría que contestar

 **Lee:** ¡YOOSHH!¡NARUTO-KUN, TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN MÁS QUE NUNCA!- Dijo mientras los presentes lo miraban como un loco, a la vez que fuego salía de sus ojos

Después de una larga charla y muchos cobardes corriendo por su vida, los aspirantes a Chunnin fueron a la puerta del bosque de la muerte, donde les esperaba la Jounin Mitarashi Anko, con unos dangos en su boca

 **Anko:** Muy bien renacuajos, solo os diré una cosa, vuestro objetivo es ir hacia la torre de combates con los pergaminos de la tierra y el cielo, prohibido abrirlos, y tenéis que volver con los dos, tenéis cinco días, a, y otra cosa, a partir de aquí vuestras vidas estarán en constante peligro de muerte, ya que os pueden matar no solo las fieras, también los demás concursantes- dijo mientras miraban al rubio y tragaban saliva- así que el que quiera retirarse, que lo haga ahora- dijo, haciendo que solo un grupo se fuera de allí- muy bien, la prueba empieza…

¡AHORA!

Dijo para que todos salieran corriendo hacia el bosque de la muerte, todos menos el rubio y su banda extrañando a la Mitarashi

 **Anko:** ¿Qué pasa Naru-kun?, ¿Quieres quedarte con Anko-chan?- dijo juguetona, pero su sonrisa se fue al ver la seriedad del rubio- ¿Naru?-preguntó preocupada

 **Naruto:** Tenemos que hablar- dijo con seriedad para después contarle lo del peliblanco- no sé quién es, pero tiene un olor a serpiente muy parecido al que tu tenía antes de librarte de esa asquerosidad- dijo con repulsión al recordar el alma del pedófilo

 **Anko:** Informaré al Kage de eso- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos en las finales Naru-kun- dijo despidiéndose, al igual que el rubio que giró su cabeza para ver a sus compañeros- ¿Qué? Le hice un favor y ella me agradece por eso- dijo mientras las chicas negaban con una sonrisa

 **Chomei:** Mejor centrémonos en la prueba, hay mucho que hacer- dijo pensando en el plan del rubio para liberar a Ritsuko del imbécil de Menma

El grupo continuó la marcha por el bosque, guiados por el rubio hacía una zona en específico, él se conocía este bosque como la palma de su mano, debido a que su abuelo le propuso entrenar allí para mejorar sus habilidades de supervivencia, y las aprovechó bastante bien, ni siquiera Anko percibía su presencia durante su estancia

El rubio condujo a su grupo a una cabaña que tenía echa en un lago, donde pasarían 4 de los 5 días que duraba la prueba no sin antes coger los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse a un grupo de genins que tenían acorralada a una peli roja con gafas, junto a sus dos compañeros muertos, el rubio al verla se sorprendió, al igual que sus compañeros

 **Naruto:** Es una Uzumaki- dijo impresionado el rubio- puedo sentirlo en su chakra, y su olor se parece al de Kushina

 **Chomei:** Entonces, habrá que ayudar- dijo mientras asentían e iban al campo de batalla

Al llegar los genin que acorralaban a la peli roja giraron su vista para ver al rubio y a su escuadrón

 **Naruto:** Chomei y yo nos encargamos, ayudad a la chica- dijo mientras veía que sus rivales tenían el pergamino del cielo

Por su parte las chicas ya atendían a la peli roja

 **Fu:** ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía- yo soy Fu, ellas son Matatabi, Gyuki y Haku, y esos chicos son Chomei Y Naruto nuestros compañeros de equipo – dijo señalando al peliverde y al rubio

 **¿?:** Gracias por ayudarme, nos tendieron una trampa y mataron a mis compañeros- dijo con tristeza mientras agarraba el pergamino de la tierra

 **Matatabi:** No te preocupes, además eres una Uzumaki, no podíamos dejarte atrás- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja

 **Haku:** ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?- dijo asustada y sorprendida

 **Gyuki:** Por tu chakra, además, no me digas que no te suena ese rubio tan sexy- dijo sonrojada mientras la Uzumaki lo miraba con detalle para luego sorprenderse como nunca antes

 **¿?:** Es Naruto, el chico que se auto-exilió de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki por el abandono de sus padres- dijo sorprendida y molesta por no haber notado ese detalle

 **Haku:** Exacto- dijo la usuaria del hielo- por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?- dijo curiosa

 **¿?:** Karin, Uzumaki Karin- dijo mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa

El rubio y el peliverde escucharon todo desde lejos para posteriormente poner una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Bueno Chomei, tú decides – dijo mientras el oji violeta miraba a sus enemigos con una sonrisa sádica

 **Chomei:** Quiero a esos dos para mí- dijo señalando a un peli negro y un castaño

 **Naruto:** Pues me conformaré con ese- dijo refiriéndose a un peli azul cuyo pelo era más blanco que azul

 **Genin idiota:** No nos subestimes, rubio- dijo el peli azul mientras se lanzaban al ataque

Al principio empezó con un Taijutsu patético en opinión del rubio y el Bijuu, los cuáles apaleaban a sus adversarios sin apenas sudar

Los genin frustrados pasaron al Ninjutsu, no lo hacían muy mal, pero el rubio y el Bijuu los barrían con sus propios Jutsus, obligando a usar menos potencia de lo normal, y eso que eran las técnicas de menor nivel

 **Naruto:** Muy bien tíos, tenéis dos opciones- dijo levantando el dedo índice- una, me entregáis el pergamino por las buenas y nos vamos, o dos, os lo robamos y os dejamos tiraos en el suelo para que os coman los bichos, vosotros decidís- dijo dejando descolocados a sus oponentes

Entonces no faltó que el del pelo azul abriera su boca, sus compañeros se echaron a un lado, sabían que algo malo iba a pasar

 **Genin idiota:** Cállate, estúpido, acabaremos contigo y jugaremos con las chicas, en especial esa de pelo verde, que está muy buena- dijo con lascivia y malicia

En ese instante la sonrisa del diablo y el Bijuu se borraron, desatando un enorme instinto asesino que hizo mearse encima a los tres genin, pero sobre todo al del pelo azul claro. En ese instante todos tuvieron un pensamiento en común

"Vas a morir"

En menos de una milésima de segundo, el peli verde cogió al pobre infeliz para partirle la cara a ostias, deformándosela hasta solo ser un pedazo de chicle rojo y sangriento

Luego, el rubio cogió por el pescuezo al imbécil sin cara, para arrancarle las pelotas, haciendo que sus compañeros se agarraran ahí abajo, como si compartiesen el dolor de su compañero

Después de arrancarle lo que le hacía hombre, le metió las joyas en la boca, para posteriormente con sus manos, abrirlo en canal, sacarle los intestinos, atárselos al cuello, y arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias tripas

Una vez la cabeza voló por los aires y cayó al suelo, el peli verde de un pisotón la convirtió literalmente en carne de hamburguesas para los animales de la zona

El rubio y el peli verde dirigieron su mirada de muerte a los dos genin restantes, que estaban acojonadísimos

 **Genin 2:** To-toma, ya nos las apañaremos- dijo entregándoles el pergamino para posteriormente salir de ahí cagando leches

Después de eso el rubio fue a ver como estaba la peli roja, el cual lo abrazó mientras le agradecía una y otra vez, hasta que se calmó un poco

El rubio le preguntó si quería acompañarlos, lo cual ella acepto muy bien. Por el camino conoció mejor a las compañeras del rubio y el peli verde, se sorprendió de que ellas, las hermanas del rubio y su sensei fuesen sus novias a la vez que les explicaba cómo se enamoraron de él, aparte de que el rubio quería construir su propio clan, por lo que la peli roja no se enfadó, es más en cierto modo las comprendía, después de todo el rubio era atractivo. Por su parte la usuaria del Hielo estaba dispuesta a hablar con el rubio sobre sus sentimientos

Una vez que llegaron a la casa con el lago, los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la belleza del lugar, la casa era de madera, no muy grande, pero parecía acogedora, y era cierto

Al entrar vieron que era muy espaciosa, con una chimenea para el invierno, y unas duchas con bañeras termales muy bonitas

El rubio fue el que construyó todo, ya que su abuelo le dijo, que aunque los refugios son provisionales, no viene mal darles lujo, el cómo consiguió los materiales para hacer las duchas y las bañeras… digamos que los cogió prestados (sí, sí, sí…)

El grupo aprovechó para relajarse, y la peli roja Uzumaki para cambiarse de ropa y curarse mejor las heridas, el rubio "compró" ropa tanto para hombre como para mujer de diferentes tallas, por lo que las chicas se quedaron encantadas

El rubio en ese instante sintió una pelea no muy lejos de allí, por lo que llamó a Haku, a Fu y a Matatabi para que le acompañaran, dejando a Chomei de vigilante

El rubio al llegar a la zona de conflicto, vio algo que no le gustó nada…

Se trataba de su amiga de Iwa, Kurotsuchi, estaba bastante magullada y cansada, rodeada de sus compañeros muertos

Al frente de ella, se encontraba, un hombre blanco con el pelo negro, con cara de culebra pedófila mirando con malicia a la nieta de Onoki. El sannin tenía como objetivo al emo Uchiha, pero cuando se enteró que la nieta del Tsuchikage, la cual heredó su Kekkei Genkai estaba en Konoha, no podía estar más contento, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro

 **Orochimaru:** Kukuku, parece que la nieta de Onoki, no volverá a Iwa- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la pelinegra

 **Kurotsuchi:** Cabrón- dijo furiosa y asustada con lágrimas por no poder hacer nada

Entonces sin aviso alguno, el diablo rubio cayó enfrente de Kurotsuchi y el pedófilo. El rubio levantó su mirada hacia Kurotsuchi, feliz de que su amado rubio estuviese allí para defenderla, pero su sonrisa se fue al ver que el rubio ya no tenía esos hermosos ojos azules, en su lugar, había unos ojos blancos con la pupila rasgada, su mirada era feroz, aunque no iba para ella

 **Naruto:** Estás bien Kuro-chan- dijo mientras la pelinegra se relajaba un poco, sabía que ese era su Naruto, pero esos ojos la intimidaban

Entonces llegaron las compañeras del rubio para escoltarla

 **Kurotsuchi:** Naru, tus ojos…

 **Naruto:** Luego te lo explico Kuro-chan, tengo que lidiar con esa serpiente

 **Kurotsuchi:** No Naru, es demasiado….- dijo para después ser consolada por el rubio

 **Naruto:** Tranquila- dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a ser azules- te prometo que va a pagar por lo que le hizo a tus compañeros- dijo mientras la pelinegra asentía y las chicas la escoltaban

 **Orochimaru:** Valla, valla, no esperaba verte tan pronto Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa malicia

 **Naruto:** La verdad es que aún no quería verte, serpiente pedófila- dijo mostrando esos ojos blancos con la pupila rasgada deseosos de que la sangre corra y manche la hierba, más precisamente, sangre de serpiente

El sannin de las serpientes, se echó unos pasos atrás ante esos ojos y los deseos homicidas de estos dirigidos hacia el

 **Orochimaru:** "Imposible, ¿cómo un niño puede provocar tanto miedo? el informe que me dio Kabuto no era ninguna broma"- dijo bastante asustado por el rubio

 **Naruto:** Creo que va siendo hora de que alguien te de una paliza- dijo listo para el combate

 **Orochimaru:** ¿En serio crees que puedes hacerme frente, tú, un mocoso?- dijo intentando provocar al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Hacerte frente?- dijo para luego sonreír- No, voy a saber a qué has venido…-dijo para luego sonreír como un verdadero psicópata-… y luego **¡TE MATARÉ!** \- dijo con su voz de ultratumba poniéndole los pelos de punta

Empezaron con un combate de Taijutsu, bastante bueno, no lo neguemos, ambos parecían muy igualados, ambos esquivaban, bloqueaban y atacaban con elegancia y maestría

La pelinegra se quedó impresionada al ver como el rubio luchaba parejo contra uno de los sannin legendarios que desertó de Konoha por sus crímenes

La pelea duró media hora, debido al que el Sannin combatía bien, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tanto tiempo peleando con Taijutsu

 **Orochimaru:** "Kabuto tenía razón, su resistencia es legendaria"- pensó frustrado- nada mal Naruto- Kun, ¿qué te parece si pasamos a Ninjutsu?- dijo mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** ¿Cansado Mr. Pedófilo?- dijo haciendo reír a las chicas y molestando al Sannin- bien pero no te creas por eso que tendrás ventaja- dijo mientras ambos se alejaban

El sannin de las serpientes, lanzó Jutsus de tierra para empezar, contra restados por los jutsus acuáticos del rubio. Después usó Raiton, desplazado por el Futon del rubio

Así estuvieron varios minutos lanzándose Jutsus elementales, el rubio repelía los jutsus de la serpiente, lo que la frustraba más y le sorprendía

 **Orochimaru:** "Kabuto tenía razón, puede usar los cinco elementos, e incluso combinarlos"- pensó bastante frustrado

 **Naruto:** ¿Cansado serpiente?- dijo molestando al sannin de gustos raros

 **Orochimaru:** "Y encima está como nuevo el muy cabrón"- pensó molesto para luego sonreír- Je veremos si puedes con esto Naruto-kun- dijo mordiéndose el dedo para después trazar sellos- **Kuchiyose no jutsu (Jutsu de invocación)** \- Dijo formando una nube de humo de la cual salió una serpiente de 16 metros, dispuesta a zamparse al rubio, pero este la esquivó y le encajo un puñetazo en la cabeza haciendo que se comiera el suelo y se levantase dolorosamente

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo Orochimaru juguemos- dijo mientras de su mano derecha salía el símbolo del diablo, el cuál coloco en el suelo, y una vez ahí, empezó a salir un demonio con cuernos de antílope, cráneo de león, ya que no tenía ni piel ni carne en el cráneo. Tenía cuatro brazos musculosos, era de color rojo oscuro, tenía la piel cubierta por escamas, y una crin de pelo negra desde el cuello hasta el final de la columna, sus ojos eran dos puntos rojos brillantes, dentro de la cavidad negra del ojo, mostrando una sed de sangre insaciable. Era del tamaño de un elefante africano macho

 **¿?:** Hola Naruto- saludó como si de un amigo se tratase, lo cual era cierto

 **Naruto:** Hola Sabur, ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Sabur:** Bueno, como siempre, gente pidiendo dinero, fama, yo me parto la polla- dijo riéndose- a todo esto…- dijo mientras el rubio le señalaba a la serpiente

 **Naruto:** Tu premio es su carne- dijo mientras la bestia demoníaca se lanzaba contra la enorme culebra pese a que era mucho más grande

El sanin, al igual que la pelinegra estaba con la quijada al suelo ante esa invocación

 **Naruto:** Bueno Mr. Pedófilo, ¿vamos a luchar o a perder el tiempo?- dijo con una sonrisa de burla

Entonces el Sanin metió su mano en el gaznate, sacándose una espada que el rubio reconoció al instante

 **Naruto:** Valla, valla, me has sorprendido Orochimaru, no esperaba que Kusanagi estuviera en tus manos- dijo sorprendiendo al sanin

 **Orochimaru:** Parece que la conoces- dijo mientras el rubio sacaba su espada que liberaba una energía oscura, sorprendiendo al sanin, por alguna razón le sonaba esa espada

 **Naruto:** Muchos espadachines con experiencia la conocen, la pregunta es: ¿Será rival para La Segadora de almas?- dijo poniendo al sanin más blanco si es que eso era posible

 **Orochimaru:** "Imposible, los humanos no pueden coger esa espada, de lo contrario el que la toque morirá, pero los detalles de la espada y esa aura coinciden, y es imposible hacer una copia exacta los únicos seres que pueden usarla son…"- pensó para después abrir los ojos con sorpresa y terror- Tú eres…- dijo aterrado

 **Naruto:** Parece que sabes lo que soy- dijo mientras veía como el demonio con cráneo de león se terminaba la serpiente y volvía al infierno- la pregunta es….- dijo para reaparecer detrás del sanin, listo para cortarlo en rodajas- ¿podrás seguirme el ritmo?- dijo, antes de cortarle el brazo y la pierna derecha, aterrando al sanin

 **Naruto:** Nos veremos en otra ocasión, pedófilo- dijo con una sonrisa macabra para posteriormente lanzarle un enorme dragón de agua, que le dio de lleno, y lo mandó a varios kilómetros del lugar, destrozando árboles y todo a su paso

Una vez acabado el rubio volvió con las chicas para ver cómo estaba la pelinegra

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó para ver como la pelinegra lo miraba como si fuera si ídolo-¿Kuro-chan?- dijo para después ser abrazado por la pelinegra

 **Kurotsuchi:** Eso ha sido increíble Naruto-kun- dijo mientras los estrujaba entre sus pechos cortándole el aire, para después soltarle y disculparse- increíble, has matado a uno de los legendarios sanin de Konoha- dijo echando estrellas por los ojos

 **Naruto:** Desgraciadamente no, esa serpiente vive- dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra

 **Kurotsuchi:** ¿Pero qué dices?- si le has cortado un brazo y una pierna, aparte de que se comió ese dragón- dijo la pelinegra con seguridad

 **Naruto:** Créeme, no es suficiente, ese tío es famoso por experimentar con personas y consigo mismo, seguro que encontró hace mucho la forma de lidiar con este tipo de problemas- dijo el rubio serio, y tenía razón

En otra parte del bosque de la muerte, se encontraba el sanin echó mierda, pero entonces abrió su boca de forma humanamente imposible, de la cual salió un Orochimaru ileso y lleno de babas

 **Orochimaru:** "Ese chico es un monstruo, pero ya no puedo alterar mis planes, además el será perfecto para distraerlo"- dijo mientras se escabullía hasta lo más profundo del bosque

El rubio y sus compañeras llevaron a la pelinegra a su refugio, la chica quedó maravilla por las vistas del lugar, aunque por dentro era igual de impresionante

El rubio le presentó a la peli roja, sorprendida de que fuera una Uzumaki, y esta le explicaba como el rubio la salvó de morir, aunque fue demasiado tarde para sus compañeros

Después el rubio les contó el encuentro que tuvo con la serpiente sorprendiendo a las presentes y a Chomei

 **Chomei:** ¿Crees que estará detrás del Emo?- preguntó con seguridad

 **Naruto:** Seguramente, por lo que me contó Mikoto-chan, despertó su sharingan hace poco, y Kuro-chan tiene el Kekkei Genkai de su abuelo, pero algo me dice que hay más- dijo pensativo

 **Matatabi:** Pude observar a unos genin de la aldea del sonido participar en los exámenes

 **Gyuki:** ¿Un golpe de estado?

 **Naruto:** No es descartable, me fije en el sensei de los de Suna, y parece que conocía bastante a ese Kabuto- dijo con seriedad

 **Chomei:** ¿Una alianza entre Suna y él Sonido?- preguntó curioso

 **Naruto:** Tiene toda la pinta, en cuando lleguemos a la torre avisaremos a Mikoto-chan- dijo mientras los presentes asentían- por ahora relajémonos que tenemos 4 días de relax- dijo mientras todos se dedicaban a relajarse cómodamente

Durante los siguientes días, las chicas se estuvieron conociendo mejor entre ellas, entonces ocurrió algo que sorprendió al rubio, Haku y Kurotsuchi declararon el amor que sentían por el rubio. Al principio al rubio se la cayó la mandíbula y se puso más rojo que un tomate, pero el no pudo negar que también se enamoró de ellas, Haku con el tiempo se hizo un hueco en su corazón, y Kurotsuchi tenía miedo de romper su primera gran amistad, pero el amor fue más fuerte, además, en el caso de que no funcionará, siempre serían amigos, solo esperaba que el viejo Onoki no lo matara por esto

Karin por su parte empezó a conocer más a fondo al rubio, el cuál le contaba cosas de su clan que él sabía y que le serían muy útiles

Mientras en la aldea cuatro chicas hermosas tenían una animada charla en un bar junto a la sensei del rubio

Las cuatro Arrancar, Tier Harribel, Emilou Apacci, Mila rose y Cyan Sung-sun estaban hablando sobre las historias que vivieron antes de conocerles a ella y al rubio y su equipo, desde los cerdos que tuvieron que matar para defenderse y los criminales que intentaron derrotarlas para tenerlas como esclavas como los hollows que entraron en este mundo. También les contó con unos seres llamados Shinigamis y como su líder las traiciono, desde entonces decidieron no volver a confiar en los hombres, claro que ese pensamiento se fue al carajo cuando conocieron al rubio

Entonces Mikoto empezó a picarlas con el tema del rubio haciendo que se sonrojen, en especial Sung-sun que recordaba el incidente de ayer

 **Cyan Sung-sun:** Esto, Mikoto-san- dijo toda avergonzada llamando la atención de las presentes- hay algo, que…que quiero hablar en general- dijo toda avergonzada

 **Mikoto:** Adelante, Sung-sun- dijo con una sonrisa

La hollow peli café entonces narró lo que vio el día anterior, o sea, el beso amoroso que le dio el rubio a su hermana peli roja. Sus compañeras se quedaron sin habla, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, por su parte Mikoto…

 **Mikoto:** Parece que por fin se confesó- dijo mientras todas miraban a la Uchiha- ella me lo contó, además su otra hermana es también su novia- dijo shockeando más a las Arrancar, pero luego lo pensaron mejor, después de todo, el rubio quería hacer su clan, no era legalmente ni un Namikaze ni un Uzumaki, además, era un demonio puro, y sus hermanas y las demás chicas eran humanas por lo que no veían ningún inconveniente

 **Harribel:** " ¿Me pregunto si los hollows y los demonios podrán reproducirse?"- pensó la rubia con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, aunque no fue la única

Pasaron los días, y llego el momento en que el rubio y su equipo, junto con Kurotsuchi y Karin hacia la torre donde se darían las preliminares, durante el camino, el rubio sintió una esencia parecida a la de Orochimaru, por lo que el grupo decidió ir a investigar

Al llegar a la escena pudieron ver en el centro de un claro del bosque, se encontraba el emo Uchiha desprendiendo un aura de color lila y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de extrañas manchas negras con forma de fuego, a un lado estaba Sakura traumada y el pelo cortado, junto a un inconsciente Menma, el cual tenía el sello de los 5 elementos en su estómago, que fue detectado por el rubio, lo que indicaba una cosa, la serpiente los había encontrado y marco al Uchiha con su sello

Delante del emo estaban unos shinobis del sonido, uno tenía los brazos destrozados y estaba inconsciente en el suelo, la otra era una chica de pelo negro que estaba herida en el suelo fuera de combate, solo quedaba un enmascarado en pie. Su máscara consistía en vendas que tapaban su cara, como Zabuza, pero no eran los únicos presentes

El equipo 10 y el equipo 8 miraban la escena asustados, menos Hinata que analizaba la situación. También estaba el equipo 9, que había recogido a su compañero cejudo, inconsciente por la batalla que libró con esos sujetos

El Uchiha entonces empezó a avanzar a paso lento hacia su objetivo, cuando entonces el rubio entra en escena junto a su equipo

 **Sasuke:** Hola dobe, llegas justo a tiempo, te haré pagar por todas las humillaciones- dijo mientras el rubio veía al mismo emo pringado de siempre, solo que con el chakra y el olor de esa asquerosa serpiente

 **Naruto:** Ajá, muy bien Teme- chan- dijo mientras se fumaba un buen puro- joder, esto viene como el cielo de bien- dijo disfrutando el momento, y cabreando al emo que miraba con odio al rubio- muy bien Emo-chan- dijo quemando la colilla- aquí me tienes- dijo incitando al emo a atacar, cosa que hizo

El emo Uchiha se lanzó al ataque con Taijutsu, solo para recibir un rodillazo que lo hizo doblarse de dolor, pero se levantó para conectar una patada en la cabeza del rubio, el cuál sujeto sin esfuerzo, para posteriormente usarlo como un martillo no una, sino varias veces, para posteriormente mandarlo contra un árbol. El emo, cegado por el odio y la ira, lanzó una bola de fuego, que el rubio apago con una ola, sin trazar sellos, cabreando aún más al Uchiha y sorprendiendo a los novatos, menos a Hinata claro, ese rubio estaba machacando al supuesto mejor genin de Konoha

 **Sasuke:** ¡MALDITO DOBE, TE MATARÉ Y ME QUEDARÉ CON TU HERMANA AKARI Y ESA PELI AZUL!-Dijo sin pensarlo lanzándose al ataque, error fatal…

En cuestión de segundos, el aire se enfrió, y una enorme sed de sangre se podía sentir en el lugar. Los ojos del rubio se volvieron blancos con la pupila rasgada, haciendo que el emo se detuviera y estuviera a punto de cagarse encima

En cuestión de segundos, el rubio se puso delante del emo, para darle un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire y con un dolor mortal, para luego ser agarrado por los pelos, mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada asesina, que prometía mucho dolor…

 **Naruto: Te vas a cagar-** Dijo en un tono de ultratumba

 **Sasuke:** Oh mierda- dijo para ser usado como saco de boxeo durante los siguientes 30 minutos, ya que el emo no aguantó la paliza, eso sí, gritó como una nena

 **Naruto:** ¡SAKURA!- Gritó en un tono autoritario- llévate a este payaso de aquí, y ve a que te traten, no necesito explicaciones- dijo con una voz autoritaria a la asustada peli rosa, que solo obedeció y se largó de allí cagando leches- vámonos, coged a la chica del sonido y al su compañero, tienen el olor a serpiente por lo que nos serán útiles para saber que trama esa culebra- dijo mientras su grupo le seguía y cogían a los prisioneros. La chica no opuso resistencia, después de la paliza que le dio el rubio al emo, no quería provocarlo, y su compañero estaba inconsciente, y Dosu había huido, eso demostró una cosa, toda la confianza que tenía a sus compañeros fue para nada

Por su parte, los novatos observaban como el grupo del rubio se alejaba

 **Shikamaru:** "Problemático, ese chico sin duda es mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros, nos usará como trapos para limpiar el suelo"- dijo el Nara perezoso y asustado a la vez, al igual que su amigo de huesos grandes

 **Ino:** "Naruto-kun se puso a sí solo porque Sasuke se metió con su hermana y su novia, además estaba muy guapo"- pensó con un leve sonrojo en su cara

 **Hinata:** "No hay duda alguna Naruto-kun será el que los venza a todos"- pensó sonrojada y orgullosa del rubio

Por su parte, su primo Neji observo la escena con detalle

 **Neji:** "Ese rubio es peligroso, no debo subestimarlo"-pensó sabiamente el Hyuga

El rubio junto as u equipo pararon a unos metros delante de la torre, para empezar su interrogatorio, la chica se llamaba Kin Tsuchi

 **Kin:** Pensáis que voy a decir algo, lo siento, pero no fallaré a Orochimaru-sama- dijo con una sonrisa malicia, mientras los presentes alzaban una ceja

 **Chomei:** ¿Con qué Orochimaru-sama eh?- dijo mientras todos sonreían pícaramente, y la pelinegra se maldecía

El rubio entonces coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra, y sus ojos se volvieron nuevamente blancos y la pupila rasgada

La joven al ver esos ojos profundamente empezó a sudar a chorros, pero lo que el rubio hacía era mirar en su mente. Resulta que Orochimaru es el Kage de la aldea del sonido, y justo como sospechaba, la serpiente iba a dar un golpe de estado junto a Suna

 **Naruto:** Te voy a hacer dos preguntas- dijo mientras la chica lo miraba con fiereza pero por dentro estaba asustada- primera, tu nombre- dijo con esa sonrisa infernal, acabando con la fiereza de la pelinegra

 **Kin:** Ki...Kin Tsuchi- dijo aterrada y a punto de llorar

 **Naruto:** Bonito nombre- dijo sonrojándola levemente- ahora segunda pregunta, Cuándo Orochimaru os mandó a matar al emo Uchiha, ¿eráis conscientes de que tenía el sello maldito?- dijo mientras la mujer negaba- o sea, que os ha enviado a una muerte segura, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras abría los ojos sorprendida- dime, si te hubiésemos dejado ¿qué habrías echo?, ¿volver con él verdad?- dijo mientras asentía- Sabes lo que es el Edo tensei- dijo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza- bien, eso me ahorra explicaciones, ahora piensa, una genin como tú, ¿crees que Orochimaru te habría perdonado la vida sin más?, lo dudo, eres una genin normal y corriente, si hubieses vuelto te habría usado para ese jutsu- dijo destrozando a la chica que no pudo más

Primero sus compañeros la tratan como una mierda, y luego Orochimaru, la quiere como sacrificio del Edo tensei. Libre de cuerdas y con las heridas curadas, la pobre empezó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, se sentía sola, que nadie la iba a querer en este mundo de mierda.

Entonces sintió una sensación de calidez y seguridad que nunca antes sintió, al alzar la vista vio al rubio abrazándola con ternura

 **Naruto:** Mi nombre es Naruto, hijo de Minato y Kushina, supongo que sabes por donde voy- dijo mientras la pelinegra asentía asombrada, claro que conocía al rubio, puede que su país, el del arroz fuera pobre, pero la información era lo único que sobraba allí- entonces sabrás que durante mi infancia nunca sentí el calor de una madre, ni el de una familia- dijo mientras la pelinegra se acurrucaba más en el rubio- por lo que te entiendo perfectamente, así que desahógate- dijo mientras la pelinegra descargaba todas sus lágrimas en el pecho del rubio

Los presentes miraron con una sonrisa triste a la pelinegra, había pasado una situación muy parecida a la del rubio, y estaban dispuestas a apoyarla

El grupo, junto a su nueva integrante fueron hacia la torre de combates donde los esperaba su sensei Mikoto junto a las Arrancar

El rubio, después de besar a su novia Uchiha, y ser abrazado por as arrancar, les conto a su sensei, junto a Ibiki que estaba allí y le pidió que viniera, sobre los planes de Orochimaru, sobre la invasión junto a Suna de Konoha, por lo que rápidamente fue a informar al Kage, mientras se llevaba a Zaku, el compañero jodido de Kin a interrogaciones, bajo vigilancia constante mientras lo trataban. Kin se quedó con el rubio aunque tendría que participar en los exámenes, pero el rubio y su banda no le quitarían un ojo de encima, la serpiente podría atacar en cualquier momento, después hablaría sobre los planes de Orochimaru. El rubio también le contó a Mikoto lo que había hecho su hijo, poniéndola triste, pero los mimos del rubio la curaban de todo mal

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el resto de participantes llegarán, entre ellos los de Kumo y las hermanas del rubio junto a la Uchiha, que les extraño que Kurotsuchi estuviera con ellos y no con su equipo, aparte de las dos nuevas chicas

El rubio les explicó lo que pasó en estos días, sorprendiendo a los de Kumo de que la peli roja fuese una Uzumaki, y tristes por Kurotsuchi por haber perdido a sus compañeros, al igual que la peli roja. Por su parte Kin recibió miradas de desconfianza, pero el rubio les contó que su vida fue muy parecida a la suya, aparte de ser manipulada por la serpiente pedófila, por lo que rápidamente le dieron su apoyo, la cual no podía estar más agradecida

Entonces llegó el compañero de Kin, Dosu, junto a Zaku que se había recuperado, pensando que su compañera estaba recopilando información. El rubio lo localizó con la mirada para después mirar posteriormente a sus compañeros y amigos de Kumo. Sus ojos decían claramente "si os tocan, matadlos"

Todos entendieron el mensaje, no podían salir vivos de aquí, de lo contrario la operación se iría a la mierda, tanto la de Orochimaru, como la suya de salvar a Ritsuko del interior de sus hermanas y hermano biológicos

Una vez todos en la zona de combates, llegó el juez, una persona que tosía constantemente, con enormes ojeras y de pelo color café oscuro, su nombre, Hayate Gekko

 **Hayate:** Muy bien ya que estamos todos aquí, que empiecen los combates- dijo tosiendo mientras en la pantalla los participantes esperaban a ver quién salía

La pantalla entonces dejó de girar, mostrando a los primeros en luchar

 **Hayate:** Primer combate, Yoroi Akado contra Sasuke Uchiha

(Igual que en el anime, no lo narraremos, bueno solo diré dos cosas)

El rubio miraba curioso, la técnica que uso el emo con ese tío

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué no intento eso conmigo?- dijo con la mano en el mentón- ah cierto, no le dejé- dijo mientras todos reían ante lo dicho por el rubio

La ruleta volvió a girar hasta mostrar los nombres de los siguientes en luchar

 **Hayate:** Siguiente, Haku Yuhi contra Zaku Abumi- dijo mientras el grupo del rubio sonría internamente

 **Naruto:** "Será lento y doloroso"- pensó intentando no sonreír sádicamente

El combate, fue un aburrimiento para la Yuhi, aunque el tío era bueno manipulando el sonido, no afectaba a los espejos de esta, por lo que se puso seria y con sus senbos, convirtió al ninja del sonido en un colador.

Los presentes miraron sorprendidos como la Yuhi mató a ese chico, sin duda, ese tío les había hecho algo muy malo, y valla si fue malo

La Hyuga oji perla miro al rubio con duda, este con la mirada le dijo que no era el momento, pero ella sabía que debía ser algo serio para llegar a ese punto, ya que según sus conocimientos, ese chico no les hizo nada… ¿o sí?

La pantalla volvió a girar mostrando los nombres de los siguientes luchadores

 **Hayate:** Siguiente combate, Misumi Tsurugi contra Kankuro- dijo mientras los contendientes bajaban a la arena a luchar

(No lo narraré, será igual que en el anime)

La pelea fue bastante buena, el rubio miró curioso como el hermano del peli rojo usaba hilos de chakra para mover sus marionetas

 **Naruto:** "Un marionetista, nunca antes había visto ese estilo de lucha, aunque parece que no es muy bueno en otros campos"-pensó el rubio viendo los problemas que tenía el marionetista, aunque al final ganó la pelea

El siguiente combate fue entre la rubia y la peli rosa fanáticas del Uchiha, pero esta vez se veía en sus ojos que no peleaban por el emo, sino por algo más profundo, luchaban por su amistad, lo que llamó la atención de los presentes. Al final, acabaron empatadas

 **Hayate:** Siguiente combate, Karui contra Hinata Hyuga- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, pero el rubio con la mirada les dijo a ambas que dieran lo mejor de si

Por su parte su primo la miraba de forma arrogante, dudaba mucho que esa niña llorona durase al menos 3 segundos. Cuan equivocado estaba

Karui era muy fuerte, y su manejo de la espada era muy bueno, hasta capaza de agregarle chakra. Pero la Hyuga no se quedó atrás. Su Taijutsu estaba poniendo a la chica de Kumo en grandes aprietos, y además, el Suiton de la Hyuga era bastante peligroso, por lo que la peli roja se vio obligada a centrarse en el Kenjutsu. Entonces la oji perla, con su chakra creo una espada de color azul de 1,20 de largo, dejando de piedra a los presentes, y haciendo sonreír al rubio, el entrenamiento que le impuso está dando efectos

Ambas mujeres se enzarzaron en un combate de Kenjutsu que duró casi una hora, destrozando paredes y el suelo de la potencia que ejercían. Al final, después de 30 minutos, gano Hinata ya que Karui se quedó sin energías

 **Naruto:** Karui, Hinata- dijo llamando la atención de las presentes, habéis estado muy bien- dijo con su típica sonrisa, sonrojándolas a ambas

Entonces la Hyuga se acercó un momento a hablar con el rubio

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun, ¿Qué fue lo de antes con Haku-san?- dijo mientras el rubio le ponía la mano en el hombro, pasándole los recuerdos que tuvo de la serpiente y sus secuaces, sorprendiendo a la oji perla

 **Naruto:** El Hokage está avisado, así que no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mientras ella asentía y volvía con su grupo

 **Hayate:** Siguiente combate, Naruto contra Kiba Inuzuka- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes y horrorizando a la sensei de ojos rojos, de seguro que su alumno soltaría alguna gilipollez por la boca y el rubio le metería lo que le hace hombre donde no llega el sol

El rubio de un salto bajo a la arena, esperando al Inuzuka, que era agarrado por su sensei

 **Kurenai:** No vayas Kiba- dijo intentando sujetarlo

 **Kiba:** Déjeme ir Kurenai-sensei- dijo intentando zafarse

 **Naruto:** Déjelo ir Kurenai-sensei- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos- es su decisión, tiene que respetarla- dijo mientras todos, incluido el Inuzuka lo miraban sorprendidos y muchos con respeto ante esas palabras

El Inuzuka junto a Akamaru, su perro blanco, bajaron al estadio

 **Kiba:** Prepárate Naruto, no soy el mocoso de la última vez- dijo mientras el rubio le miraba serio para luego sonreír

 **Naruto:** Eso espero, quiero ver cuánto has mejorado- dijo preparándose para la lucha

El Inuzuka junto a su perro dieron todo lo mejor de ellos, pero claramente, no eran rival para él rubio. Ambos estaban cansados frente a un rubio con los brazos cruzados sin ningún rasguño

 **Naruto:** Escucha Kiba- dijo mientras el nombrado lo miraba- veo que no estás dispuesto a rendirte, pero no quiero destrozarte- dijo poniendo nervioso al Inuzuka, pero luego sonrió haciendo que el rubio lo mirara curioso

 **Kiba:** Sé lo que me vas a pedir- dijo todo adolorido- pero si me rindo ahora, sin haber dado todo hasta el final, ¿Qué clase de shinobi sería?- dijo sorprendiendo a todos por aquellas nobles palabras- así que te pido que me des uno de tus mejores, golpes, incluso si eso significa que mis huesos acaben rotos y mis músculos desgarrados- dijo sorprendiendo a todos ante ese acto tan noble

El rubio cerró los ojos pensativos, para después abrirlos con una mirada decidida

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo Kiba- dijo sorprendiendo a todos- no usaré mis ataque más fuertes, de lo contrario te mataría, pero si usaré una técnica especial, que sólo un hombre podía usar…hasta ahora- dijo con una sonrisa cargando chakra

Entonces en las manos del rubio, apareció una especie de rayos negros, dejando con la quijada en el suelo a los de Kumo

 **Darui:** Imposible- dijo histérico el rubio moreno

 **Naruto: Rayo negro: cacería nocturna-** Dijo mientras unos leopardos negros de chakra salían y golpeaban al Inuzuka varias veces, para finalmente, uno leopardo oscuro más grande, mordió en el tórax al Inuzuka, para posteriormente explotar, dejando al Inuzuka fuera de combate

Todos, incluido el escuadrón del rubio, estaban con la quijada en el suelo, especialmente los de Kumo, ese Jutsu solo lo podía hacer una persona, y esa persona estaba igual o peor que ellos

 **Darui:** Ha... Ha… ha hecho mi…mi técnica- dijo todo pálido sin creérselo todavía

Después de ese incidente, la pantalla siguió girando hasta mostrar los siguientes luchadores

 **Hayate:** Temari contra Tenten, comiencen- dijo para que el combate diera comienzo

Por su parte el Uchiha se quedó pensando en la técnica que usó el rubio, por lo que decidió ir a exigirle al rubio que le enseñara, después de todo, él era un Uchiha y se lo merecía por su cara bonita

 **Sasuke:** Dobe, te exijo que me enseñes….- dijo para ponerse más blanco que un muerto y los ojos a punto de salirse de órbita, el por qué, simple

El rubio había recibido un beso amoroso con lengua de parte de la matriarca Uchiha, Mikoto, la madre del emo y Satsuki, la cual felicitaba a su madre, aunque la miraba con un poco de envidia. Por su parte los hombres tenían una hemorragia nasal y maldecían al rubio por la suerte, y las chicas, menos el chicle mutante claro, miraban con envidia a la Uchiha, aunque también estaba Kushina con su equipo, la cual estaba en el mismo estado que el Emo

 **Sakura:** "No puede ser, primero su hermana y ahora la madre de Sasuke-kun"- pensó con la quijada al suelo

 **Sasuke:** ¡ ¿QUÉ COÑO TE CREES QUE HACES PEDAZO DE CABRÓN?!- gritó rabioso y echando humo por las orejas mientras su cabeza se hacía roja como la sangre

 **Naruto:** Pues beso a mi novia, por si no lo ves- dijo como si nada poniendo más furioso al emo Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** ¡CABRÓN DE MIERDA, TÚ LO QUE QUIERES ES APROVECHARTE DE MI MADRE!-Dijo súper rabioso, y no falto que el chicle mutante saltara

 **Sakura:** ¡ERES ASQUEROSO, PRIMERO TU HERMANA MENOR Y AHORA LA MADRE DE SASUKE-KUN!-Dijo dejando de piedra a todos, sobre todo a la a peli roja Uzumaki

 **Naruko:** ¿Y qué si mi hermana lo ama como el hombre que es?- dijo para después abrazarlo- Además, yo también le amo como un hombre- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes. La noticia fue tan chocante que las Kunoichis detuvieron su pelea para saber que ocurría en las gradas, quedándose de piedra por lo que la rubia Uzumaki

 **Sakura:** ¡ ¿OS DÁIS CUENTA DE QUE ES VUESTRO HERMANO?, DIOS QUE ASCO!-Dijo con repulsión

 **Akari:** ¿Asco?, asco es lo que tú haces con ese emo- dijo señalando al Uchiha con el dedo- te pasas todo el día detrás de él como una perra en celo, solo por su cara, ni siquiera te preocupas por tu carrera de shinobi, solo te importa que este tío de tendencias cuestionables te eche cuenta, cuando lo único que le importa es el mismo- dijo con una mirada feroz

 **Naruto:** Tranquila Akari-chan- dijo calmando a su hermana- no lo entenderá ni aunque se lo escribas

 **Sasuke:** ¡CÁLLATE DOBE, NO DEJARÉ QUE MANCHES EL ORGULLO DE MI CLAN!- Dijo iracundo y a punto de estallarle la cabeza

 **Naruto:** ¿Tu clan? Ja, que gracia, ¿crees que estoy con Mikoto-chan por eso? Me importa una mierda, lo único que quiero es su amor y yo darle mi amor- dijo calmado al irracional emo

 **Sasuke:** ¡NUNCA, ME OYES, NUNCA SERÁS UN UCHIHA!-dijo a punto de estallar

 **Mikoto:** ¡CIERRA LA BOCA SASUKE UCHIHA!- Dijo la matriarca ya harta de los berrinches de su hijo, asustando incluso al rubio-¡Yo amo a Naruto-kun por quién es, y no voy a dejarlo por tus estupideces de niño chico!- dijo con varias venas en su frente dejando a su hijo acojonado

 **Naruto:** Vamos Mikoto-chan, es suficiente- dijo mientras él y su hija la abrazaban con amor, ante la mirada perpleja del emo y la pelo chicle

 **Mikoto:** Sasuke Uchiha, discúlpate con Naruto-kun ahora mismo, y no te lo voy a repetir- dijo ante su hijo que estaba muerto de miedo

 **Sasuke:** Lo…lo…lo sient…

 **Naruto:** A mí no- dijo extrañando a los presentes- es a ella a la que tienes que pedir perdón- dijo señalando a la Bijuu Matatabi

 **Sasuke:** Lo…lo siento…-dijo tragándose el orgullo con todas sus fuerzas

 **Matatabi:** Tranquilo, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo vale- dijo con una sonrisa sádica, que le puso a los pelos de punta

 **Akari:** Tú- dijo señalando descaradamente a la pelo chicle- vamos a hablar seriamente- dijo mientras la pelo chicle recibía un escalofrío en la espalda

 **Naruto:** Eso me recuerda que tengo una charla pendiente- dijo mirando macabramente a la arrancar de pelo café, que también sintió un escalofrío por la espalda

Después de eso, el combate siguió, siendo la rubia de Suna la ganadora

La ruleta volvió a girar, hasta detenerse mostrando a los siguientes luchadores

 **Hayate:** Siguiente, Fuu contra Yugito- dijo tosiendo mientras las nombradas bajaban al escenario. Era curioso ya que las dos fueron Jinchurikis

 **Yugito:** Espero que no te ablandes como Naruto-kun- dijo sonriente

 **Fuu:** Descuida, no lo haré- dijo con la misma sonrisa lista para luchar

 **Hayate:** Comenzad- dijo tosiendo dando la señal con la mano

Ambas se lanzaron a un espectacular cuerpo a cuerpo, la rubia con sus garras atacaba a la peliverde, a la vez que esta lanzaba patadas y puños demoledores.

El combate duró casi 2 horas, y ninguna estaba dispuesta a ceder terreno, por lo que viendo que no iban a ninguna parte, se dedicaron al Ninjutsu, en este caso la peliverde debería estar en desventaja ante el fuego de la rubia… no o creo

El viento era tan fuerte que no solo destrozaba el piso, sino que apagaba el fuego de lo potente que era

La rubia estaba en serios problemas, no le quedaban muchas reservas de chakra, por lo que intentó una estrategia para tener ventaja. Desgraciadamente, la peli verde le tenía preparada una trampa, a la cual cayó

 **Fu:** Futon: impacto de meteoros- dijo mientras alrededor de la rubia se formaban esferas de viento transparentes que ocupaban toda la sala y chocaron de golpe con la rubia, provocando una enorme explosión, que dejo a la rubia inconsciente, y habría caído al piso de no ser porque la peliverde la cogió y la dejo junto a sus compañeros

La ruleta volvió a girar nuevamente hasta que salieron los siguientes participantes

 **Hayate:** Siguiente combate, Shikamaru Nara contra Kin Tsuchi-Dijo mientras los presentes bajaban no sin antes el rubio darle un consejo a la pelinegra

 **Naruto:** Ten cuidado, puede ser perezoso pero es extremadamente listo, además manipula las sombras- dijo mientras la pelinegra asentía avergonzada

 **Kin:** Gracias Naruto-kun- dijo sonrojada mientras bajaba a la arena para luchar contra el perezoso Nara

La pelinegra hizo sudar al pelo piña con sus agujas mientras intentaba meter al Nara en un Genjutsu, cabe decir que fue un golpe muy astuto por parte de la pelinegra, pero al final, el Nara la atrapó en una sombra, siendo el ganador, aunque parecía que no le importaba, mientras Dosu veía a la inútil, según él, volver con el rubio, lo cual no le gustó nada a este

La pantalla volvió a girar, hasta que se volvió a detener mostrando los siguientes concursantes

 **Hayate:** Siguiente combate, Dosu Kinuta contra Samui- dijo mientras ambos bajaban, y la rubia miraba al rubio con un sonrojo leve en su cara que desapareció cuando vio a su enemigo

Al igual que con su difunto compañero, Dosu también usaba el sonido como arma, pero a un nivel superior, aunque la rubia no tenía problemas en esquivar sus ataques, es más, estaba jugando con su presa, pero después de 10 minutos, acabó con el ninja del sonido con su espada, cortándolo por la mitad, sorprendiendo a los presentes menos al equipo del rubio y al de Kushina que fueron informadas de los planes de la serpiente. Ahora podían relajarse y Kin estaba más segura

La pantalla volvió a girar mostrando a los siguientes en luchar

 **Hayate:** Siguiente, Chouji Akimichi contra Neji Hyuga- dijo mientras los compañeros del chico de los huesos grandes le daban unos coscorrones en su cabeza, mientras el Hyuga bajaba arrogante a la arena

 **Neji:** Ríndete gordo, no podrás vencerme, tu destino es perder contra mí- dijo haciendo que el chico de huesos grandes bajara a la arena rojo de la ira

 **Chouji:** Yo no estoy gordo, solo estoy regordete- dijo formando una bola que el Hyuga paro con una palma de su mano, mientras le hacía los ocho trigramas de su clan, dejándolo fuera de combate- te lo dije- dijo retirándose siendo el ganador

Y la pantalla volvió a girar

 **Hayate:** Bien, Kurotsuchi contra Menma Uzumaki- dijo mientras el peli rojo saltaba emocionado

 **Menma:** Por fin, me estaba aburriendo- dijo bajando al escenario al igual que la pelinegra, entonces el rubio la paró un momento

 **Naruto:** "Recuerda que tiene que ganar"- le dijo en un susurro mientras la pelinegra avergonzada asentía, el rubio le explicó anteriormente los motivos, por lo que se le ocurrió un plan

 **Kurotsuchi:** Me rindo- dijo volviendo con el rubio y su grupo sorprendiendo a los presentes, menos al rubio y su grupo- si hubiese luchado, no me habría contenido- dijo mientras el rubio afirmaba, sabía que su novia tenía un temperamento muy fuerte y le habría costado no darle una paliza al peli rojo, que se volvía relatando con sus compañeros y sensei

Y entonces, la ruleta volvió a girar… ( **SABÉIS QUE ESTOY HARTO, OS PONDRÉ LAS PELEAS Y QUIEN GANA)**

Rock lee contra Gaara- igual que en el anime gana Gaara, solo que Naruto interviene antes de que lo mate, por lo demás es igual

Akari contra Satsuki- gana Satsuki

Naruko contra Karin- Gana Naruko

Chomei contra Matatabi- ambos se retiran (un buen ninja guarda sus secretos)

Gyuki contra Omoi- Gana Gyuki

Y eso es todo dejando para la última prueba:

Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto

Haku Yuhi

Hinata Hyuga

Gaara

Kankuro

Temari

Fuu

Shikamaru Nara

Neji Hyuga

Menma Uzumaki

Satsuki Uchiha

Naruko Uzumaki

Gyuki

Todos abandonaron el lugar para volver a sus respectivos hogares ya que tenían un mes para prepararse ya que los Daymos y tras personas importantes vendrán a ver el evento

El rubio y su banda se dirigieron a su piso, junto con sus nuevas inquilinas, Karin, Kin y Kurotsuchi, esta última decía que no hacía falta pero el rubio se negó, con esa serpiente al acecho lo último que hacía falta era que se quedara sola

Por su parte en la residencia Namikaze Uzumaki, en el interior de tres niños, las tres partes divididas de la Bijuu más poderosa solo pensaban en una cosa

 **Ritsuko:** "Naruto-kun, pronto seré libre y podré estar contigo"-pensó con una sonrisa de colegiada y un sonrojo como su pelo

Mientras, en el piso del rubio este solo tenía un pensamiento en mente

 **Naruto:** "Te salvaré Ritsuko-chan y le demostraré a Konoha quién es el más fuerte"- dijo para caer rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo

Lejos de allí, una sombra humanoide con ojos amarillos miraba desde un pico de montaña alumbrado por la luna la villa oculta de la hoja, o Konoha conocida por otros

 **¿?:** Pronto nos veremos las caras, Naruto, dijo mientras unos cuernos rectos salían de su cabeza, seguidos de una cola en forma de látigo y alas de murciélago enormes, emprendiendo el vuelo en la noche

Sí, el rubio iba a tener una semana interesante…

 **Continuará**


	7. Capítulo 7: Invasión, ¡Una mierda!

**Capítulo 7: Invasión, ¡Una mierda!**

Al día siguiente, el rubio y su banda se pusieron a entrenar, ya que las finales serían dentro de un mes, aunque en realidad no entrenaba para eso, si no para perfeccionarse en todo lo posible, lo que significa que también salía con sus amigos a divertirse

También dedico un poco de tiempo a estar con Anko, y las chicas de fuera como Kurotsuchi, Samui y Karui, y también con Satsuki, provocando la envidia de muchos hombres, ese rubio era un puto suertudo

El rubio también sentía una presencia que le resultaba familiar, pese a no haberla sentido nunca, pero sabía que no era nada bueno, lo cual lo fastidio, primero Orochimaru y su rebelión y ahora un enemigo desconocido, aunque pronto sabría de qué se trata

El diablo rubio paseaba tranquilamente por las calles para ir a visitar a Rock Lee, que no se recuperaba bastante bien de su lesión provocada por el peli rojo

 **Naruto:** "Mierda, mis cualidades médicas son buenas, pero no soy ningún experto"-dijo mientras pensaba detenidamente-"eso es, ella podrá hacer algo"- dijo mientras pensaba en la Sanin de las babosas

Claro, el problema es que dejó Konoha unos años después de haberse marchado y no se sabía nada de su paradero

Entonces el rubio sintió una sed de sangre que sintió antes cerca de la habitación del cejotas de expande

 **Naruto:** Mierda- dijo mientras corría a la habitación del cejotas antes de que sea demasiado tarde

En la habitación del chico de expande, el cual estaba dormido, había un peli rojo con una calabaza en su espalda con no muy buenas intenciones, por suerte el rubio lo detuvo a tiempo

 **Naruto:** Te has metido con el objetivo equivocado amigo- dijo mirando seriamente al peli rojo

 **Gaara:** Pronto Naruto, probarás mi existencia, madre no puede estar más ansiosa- dijo mientras abandonaba el lugar

 **Naruto:** "Debe ser Shukaku, parece que tendré que dar varias collejas cósmicas"- pensó mientras revisaba a su camarada para después desaparecer

Al día siguiente, el rubio se levantó temprano para hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento, cuando entonces entraron sus hermanas, junto a la Uchiha menor

 **Naruto:** Hola chicas- dijo mientras besaba a sus hermanas en sus labios, para la Uchiha no era un secreto que sus hermanas eran parte del Harem de Naruto, y no fue por lo que soltó la peli chicle, ellas se lo contaron- ¿listas para entrenar?-dijo mientras ellas asentían

Obviamente el entrenamiento fue un infierno, durante 6 horas las chicas estuvieron practicando Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y Genjutsu, Satsuki ya superaba al emo de su hermano en el sharingan, que estaba siendo entrenando por el pervertido de Kakashi, mientras Menma entrenaba con el maestro de los pervertidos, Jiraya el galante conocido mejor como Ero-sennin

Dio la casualidad que unos días antes se encontró a esos dos entrenando hasta que el peliblanco lanzó al Jinchuriki por un barranco, no sin antes haberle restaurado su flujo de chakra, llamando la atención del rubio que se fumaba un puro

 **Naruto:** Pensaba que solo sabías expiar mujeres en las termas- dijo de cachondeo mientras le daba caladas al puro

 **Jiraya:** Chaval, yo enseñe al cuarto todo lo que sabe- dijo con orgullo, el ya sintió la presencia del rubio, después de todo, este no tenía intenciones de esconderse

 **Naruto:** Lo sé- dijo con desgano

 **Jiraya:** Lo siento Naruto…- dijo mientras el rubio le paraba con la mano

 **Naruto:** Lamentarse no sirve de nada el daño está hecho- dijo para después asomarse por el barranco- ¿con que el jutsu de invocación eh?-dijo sorprendiendo al sanin

 **Jiraya:** ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-preguntó sorprendido

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué ibas a tirarlo por un barranco resbaladizo donde no te puedes adherir con chakra?-preguntó sarcásticamente mientras fumaba- ¿por qué no le enseñas a manejar el Senjutsu? Así a lo mejor podrá pelear de forma decente- dijo asombrando al peliblanco- mis hermanas me lo dijeron, dice que lo maneja pero no al 100%- dijo calmando al sanin

 **Jiraya:** Sí, pero aún no puede ni usar el rasengan- dijo mientras el rubio lo miraba levemente sorprendido

Entonces una enorme de humo se formó mostrando un enorme sapo más grande que Kurama, que empezó posteriormente a revolverse como un loco, no hace falta nombrar que el peli rojo estaba encima de este

 **Naruto:** Mira le ha salido bien- dijo monótonamente- ¿ese es Gamabunta, el líder de los sapos?- dijo mientras fumaba tranquilamente

 **Jiraya:** Exacto chico- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Ero-sennin…- dijo molestando al pervertido por eso- ¿Podrías dejar a Menma inconsciente? Quiero enseñarte algo a ti y a Gamabunta, y sé que eres bueno guardando secretos

El sanin hizo lo que le dijo el rubio mientras este se escondía. Una vez fuera de combate el rubio les mostró lo que quería guardar en secreto

El sanin se quedó de piedra, y el sapo empezó a sudar a chorros cuando adivino de quien se trataba

Pasaron los días, solo quedaba una semana para la final de los exámenes Chunnin, el rubio venía de hacer la compra para abastecer a su familia cuando entonces una belleza rubia y de ojos verdes con la piel bronceada divisa al rubio

 **¿?:** Naruto-kun- dijo la rubia con enorme delantera

 **Naruto:** Hola Harribel-chan – dijo con su típica sonrisa- voy a dejar esto en casa me acompañas- dijo mientras esta asentía muy alegre

Ambos estuvieron hablando animadamente bajo las miradas de babosos y lagartonas, pero bastó una mirada para que volvieran a lo suyo

 **Naruto:** Chicas, Chomei, he vuelto- dijo para ver que no había nadie- ¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó extrañados

 **Harribel:** Naruto-kun- dijo cerrando la puerta- necesito hablar…. Seriamente contigo- dijo un poco avergonzada mientras desviaba la miraba

 **Naruto:** Claro, toma asiento- dijo mientras ambos se sentaban- dime ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado

 **Harribel:** Verás…-dijo mientras cogía aire- cuando nos conocimos, pensé que serías como los demás, y cuando mostraste tu forma de demonio pensé que nos comerías, pero tu amabilidad y el habernos ofrecido un lugar donde vivir, es algo que nunca dejaré de agradecerte- dijo mientras soltaba pequeñas lágrimas

 **Naruto:** Vamos Harribel-chan, o es para tanto….

 **Harribel:** Pero…-dijo cortando al rubio- empecé a sentir por ti algo que nunca antes había sentido- dijo mientras el rubio abría los ojos de sorpresa

 **Naruto:** Harribel tú…

 **Harribel:** Te amo Naru-kun…-dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en tus ojos- no lo pude evitar, pero no me arrepiento, entenderé que no me quieras…

 **Naruto:** No, no, no, no tranquila, solo que no me lo esperaba, pero…-dijo un poco triste

 **Harribel:** Hablé con Mikoto-san y las demás, y ellas quieren…. Que yo sea la primera- dijo sonrojando al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿No es un poco rápido?, vamos no digo que no sienta algo por ti, eres preciosa, alegre, la verdad es que creo que siento lo mismo…-dijo sonrojado alegrando a la rubia-… pero solo tengo 12 años, no sé

 **Harribel:** Tranquilo Naruto-kun, además eres un shinobi, tu vida está en constante peligro, además por lo que enseñaste en nuestra pelea no eres ningún niño- dijo poniendo rojo al rubio

 **Naruto:** Creí que ese tema lo pasaríamos por alto- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la hollow rubia

 **Harribel:** Esta noche no- dijo cerrando la distancia que había entre ellos para después ambos besarse apasionadamente mientras empezaba el juego del amor…

 _ **Lemon time**_

Ambos empezaron a desnudarse mutuamente entre ellos mientras investigaban el cuerpo del contrario con sus manos

El rubio cogió a la rubia y la cargó hasta su cama donde la dejó en ella para después quitarse la ropa y lanzarse a por su presa, atacando su cuello con feroces lametones

La rubia podía sentir el calor que producía la lengua del rubio, sintiéndose como en el cielo ante esa sensación, pero el rubio no terminó ahí

Después del cuello, fue el turno de los pechos de la rubia, cuyos pezones oscuros y carnosos tenían un sabor que enloquecía a la bestia que guardaba el rubio

 **Harribel:** Me toca- dijo la rubia mientras el rubio se tumbaba en la cama para que la rubia con sus enormes tetas masajeara el pilar del rubio mientras lamía la punta

 **Naruto:** Joder, que bien- dijo el rubio disfrutando del tratamiento especial de su novia rubia

La rubia siguió masajeando el miembro del rubio durante 20 minutos hasta que liberó su primera carga, ensuciando la cara de la rubia

 **Naruto:** Lo siento- dijo apenado

 **Harribel:** No pasa nada- dijo mientras relamía el semen de su novio- está muy rico- dijo con lujuria

Sin tiempo que perder la rubia se montó encima de la polla del rubio para empezar a cabalgarla. Al principio sangró un poquito debido a que era virgen, preocupando al rubio, pero esta se recompuso y siguieron

Al principio fue poco a poco, pero pronto empezaron las embestidas por parte del rubio, que tumbó a la Arrancar en el suelo mientras el rubio inconscientemente se transformaba en su forma infernal

 **Harribel:** Naru, ¿por qué te transformas?-preguntó curiosa mientras el rubio se miraba

 **Naruto:** No lo sé, supongo que es normal, mi abuelo me dijo que cuando follamos adoptamos nuestra forma infernal- dijo curioso- por cierto, ¿por dónde íbamos?-preguntó lujurioso

 **Harribel:** Por aquí- dijo abriendo las paredes de su vagina incitando al rubio a atacar

El rubio embestía salvajemente a la rubia, que gemía del placer, sobre todo con esos huevos de carnero golpeando su clítoris

 **Harribel:** OOOOH, OOOOH, MÁS FUERTE NARU, MÁS FUERTE- Gemía la rubia enloquecida por el placer

 **Naruto:** PREPÁRATE QUE VOY CON TODO- Gruño el diablo rubio

 **Harribel:** JUNTOS NARUTO-KUN

Y así fue, ambos se corrieron en conjunto para después caer sobre la cama del rubio mientras se abrazaban con amor

 **Harribel:** Te amo Naruto-kun- dijo mientras se besaban con amor

 **Naruto:** Yo también te amo Harribel-chan- dijo con una cálida sonrisa- ¿Lista para la siguiente ronda?- dijo desafiante

 **Harribel:** Por supuesto Naru-kun- dijo mientras ambos se preparaban para el segundo asalto

 _ **Fin lemon time**_

Llegó el día de las finales, donde se elegiría al Chunnin del añobajo la mirada de los Kages, feudales y civiles y ninjas que estaban de espectadores para ver las futuras batallas que se librarían en la arena

 **Minato:** Señoras y señores, es un placer para mí presentar la final de los exámenes Chunnin – dijo con la voz aumentada con chakra mientras todos aplaudían

 **Minato:** Muy bien, el primer combate; Neji Hyuga contra Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- Dijo sorprendiendo y cabreando al rubio. Sorprendido por ser el primero en luchar, y cabreado por lo que dijo el Hokage

Ambos bajaron a la arena mirándose mutuamente. El castaño miraba al rubio de forma arrogante

 **Neji:** Será mejor que te rindas, tu destino es perder contra mí- dijo de forma arrogante, para después sorprenderse de ver al rubio fumando un puro

 **Naruto:** Escucha, sé lo del sello del pájaro que tienes en la frente- dijo sorprendiendo al Hyuga- y sé la forma de quitártelo- dijo sorprendiéndolo aún más

 **Neji:** Mientes, nadie puede quitarlo, ni siquiera el Hokage pudo hacerlo junto a su esposa- dijo molesto

 **Naruto:** Eso es porque su Fuinjutsu es una mierda – dijo fumándose el puro-pero luego hablamos de eso, quiero terminar este combate-dijo incitando al castaño a atacar

El Hyuga fue directo a por el rubio, al cual golpeó con su Junken al rubio, desactivando sus puntos de chakra, horrorizando a sus padres humanos, al igual que sus amigos de Iwa y Kumo, aunque su equipo estaba sorprendido ya que eso solo significaba una cosa

 **Fu:** Lo va a hacer- dijo sorprendida

 **Tenten:** De qué hablas, ese rubio está acabado- dijo mientras las compañeras de la peliverde reían

 **Matatabi:** Solo observa y lo entenderás- dijo con una sonrisa confundiendo a la castaña y a los demás, incluyendo a los de Suna

 **Neji:** He ganado, será mejor que te retires con honor- dijo mientras el rubio se reía- ¿De qué te ríes?, ¿acaso eres consciente de tu situación?- dijo molesto

 **Naruto:** Claro que lo sé- dijo mostrando esos ojos blancos con apenas pupila- ¿crees que el chakra es la única energía que existe en este mundo?- dijo mientras desprendía su energía oscura, poniendo nervioso al Hyuga y sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Minato:** "¿Qué demonios es eso?"-preguntó sorprendido el Kage

 **Kakashi:** "Así que es independiente al chakra"-pensó sorprendido el peli plata

El Hyuga activó su Byakugan para saber que pasaba, lo que vio lo dejó traumado, al igual que a Hiashi y su prima menor Hanabi

Una energía negra y roja sangre fluía por el cuerpo del rubio, pero no como el chakra, que fluye como un sistema nervioso, esta energía fluía por todas las células del cuerpo de forma salvaje y agresiva, sin puntos de conducción

 **Neji:** Imposible, ningún humano, incluso si es un Jinchuriki, puede tener eso en su cuerpo- pensó aterrado ante lo que veía

 **Naruto: ¿Y quién ha dicho que yo sea humano?** \- dijo con una sonrisa macabra, aterrando más al pobre Hyuga- **Me toca** \- dijo para darle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago al Cataño, que se retorcía de dolor para después recibir un gancho que lo mandó por los aires, dejándolo fuera de combate

Todos los espectadores estaban con la quijada en el suelo, el rubio había derrotado al Hyuga con solo dos golpes sin chakra, pero lo siguiente que ocurrió lo dejó aún más sorprendidos

 **Naruto:** Restauración interior- dijo mientras activaba de nuevo su flujo de chakra sorprendiendo a los Hyugas

 **Neji:** I…imposible- dijo adolorido en el suelo

 **Naruto:** Nada es imposible, Neji- dijo acercándose al castaño mientras ponía su mano en su frente

 **Neji:** ¿Qué estás haciendo? preguntó al ver chakra en la mano del rubio que tenía en su frente

 **Naruto:** Quitarte el sello- dijo sorprendiendo al Hyuga mientras el chakra desaparecía- toma – dijo dándole un espejo de mano

El Hyuga se quedó de piedra al ver que el sello no estaba en su frente e hizo algo que nadie se esperaría del serio y arrogante Neji; llorar

 **Neji:** Muchas gracias Naruto- dijo llorando con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** No ha sido nada- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca bajo la mirada sorprendida del público, incluyendo sus padres y los forasteros, y sobre todo los Hyugas al ver que deshizo esa marca sin apenas esfuerzo

 **Minato** : Muy bien, pasemos a los siguientes combates- dijo ya recuperado de ese increíble momento- siguiente combate; Haku Yuhi contra Hinata Hyuga- dijo mientras las nombradas bajaban a luchar

 **Haku:** Demos lo mejor de nosotras Hinata- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Hinata:** Por supuesto- dijo lista para la lucha

Fue un combate digno de recordar, la Yuhi usó su hielo contra la oji perla que con la misma espada de chakra con la que venció a Karui, repelía las agujas de su rival, sorprendiendo a su familia ante esa técnica

La usuaria del hielo salió de las láminas de hielo para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra la Hyuga, la cual deshizo su espada y activo su Byakugan y ambas se lanzaron a un impresionante combate de Taijutsu a muy alto nivel

Al principio Zabuza, que estaba junto al tercero con una máscara de ANBU, estaba sorprendida por lo que podía hacer su hija adoptiva, sin duda el rubio la preparó muy bien

Después de media hora de lucha, la victoria fue para Hinata, debido a que logró anular los puntos de chakra de su rival, pero se los volvió a abrir nuevamente, como amiga que era, y posiblemente en el futuro… algo más

 **Haku:** Has estado genial- dijo un poco adolorida la Yuhi

 **Hinata:** Muchas gracias, tú también la verdad- dijo ayudándola a levantarse mientras el público aplaudía por ese comportamiento tan deportivo

 **Minato:** Muy bien señores, pasemos al siguiente combate; Kankuro contra Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo mientras la rubia bajaba al estadio

 **Kankuro:** Me rindo- dijo sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Naruto y todos los que sabían del golpe de estado

 **Minato:** Entonces pasemos al siguiente; Temari contra Shikamaru Nara (parecido al anime, Shikamaru consigue que Temari haga un agujero para atraparla con la sombra y se retira, no hace falta decir que muchos se decepcionaron por esa actitud)

 **Minato:** Siguiente combate; Naruto contra Menma Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo mientras el rubio y su equipo, junto a sus hermanas, las arrancar, Hinata y sus amigos forasteros reían internamente

Ambos bajaron al estadio para enfrentarse entre ellos, sin duda el rubio se iba a divertir

 **Menma:** Prepárate hermano, te voy a demostrar quién es el más fuerte-dijo mientras el rubio lo miraba con un puro en la boca para después sonreír a su equipo

El rubio incitó a su hermano peli rojo a atacar, lo cual hizo. Empezaron una demostración de Taijutsu, la cual, el rubio tenía que admitir que el peli rojo lo hacía mejor que la última vez, pero obviamente, el peli rojo no era rival para el rubio que lo machacaba sin apenas sudar

Entonces el peli rojo pasó al Ninjutsu, usando el rasengan, el cual el rubio repelió con el suyo

 **Menma:** Maldita sea, no me dejas otra Naruto- dijo para el Senjutsu

 **Kushina:** ¡MENMA, NO LO HAGAS, NO ESTÁS PREPARADO!-Dijo aterrada pero entonces el rubio le coge por el cuello antes de cagarla enormemente bajo la mirada incrédula de los presentes ante esa velocidad

 **Naruto:** ¿Acaso quieres morir imbécil?- dijo mientras su hermano lo miraba furioso

 **Menma:** ¿Entonces cómo voy a hacerte frente?, ¿Cómo me voy a convertir en Hokage si no puedo demostrar de lo que valgo?-dijo furioso provocando un silencio en todo el estadio

 **Naruto:** ¿Así que quieres darlo todo?-dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía- muy bien, usa el chakra del zorro con mi amigo- dijo mientras de su mano izquierda salía el símbolo del diablo sorprendiendo a los presentes para posteriormente colocar el símbolo en el suelo que ocupo medio estadio mientras un enorme monstruo con cuernos de piel lila y una cresta de pelo rubia en su espalda salía del círculo (es el behemoth del final fantasy 15 o XV) Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez horrorizados ante la aparición de semejante bestia

 **¿?:** Hola Naruto, ¿Qué te cuentas? deberías venir más seguido a jugar al póker- dijo sonriendo mostrando esos dientes afilados como navajas

 **Naruto:** He estado un poco liado Ken- dijo con una sonrisa mientras los presentes miraban con una gota estilo anime al rubio hablando con la criatura- ¿por cierto?- dijo señalando a Menma- le puedes dar una paliza- dijo mientras la bestia sonreía

 **Ken:** Será un placer enseñarle a tu hermanito- dijo mientras reía de forma macabra ante el peli rojo que pese a que se mantenía firme, por dentro estaba asustado

 **Kushina:** ¡MINATO, DETÉN ESTE COMBATE, LO VA A MATAR!- Gritó desesperada la peli roja ante un serio

 **Minato:** No puedo Kushina, si lo hacemos nos veremos débiles ante las demás naciones y ante el Daymo del fuego- dijo frustrado al no poder hacer nada

 **Ken:** Tranquilícense Hokage, Kushina- dijo sorprendiendo a los nombrados- sólo jugare con él, verdad ¿Menma-chan?- dijo provocando un silencio sepulcral para que después todo el estadio se riera

 **Menma:** No me subestimes, seas lo que seas- dijo mientras un chakra rojizo salía y empezaba a formarse una cola

 **Ken/Naruto:** "AHORA"-Pensaron ambos mientras creaban sellos en el suelo al unísono, atrapando al peli rojo en una especie de esfera roja y negra impidiendo ver a los presentes lo que ocurría en su interior

Entonces del suelo salieron unas cadenas que atraparon al peli rojo que intentaba inútilmente librarse, entonces apareció Naruto junto a sus hermanas, sorprendiendo al peli rojo

 **Menma:** ¿Akari, Naruko?, ¿Qué estáis haciendo?- dijo mientras el rubio creaba tres clones, mientras el original mantenía las cadenas eléctricas, que tumbaron al peli rojo de la misma forma que lo estaban sus hermanas

 **Naruto:** ¿Listas?-dijo mientras las nombradas asentían

Entonces los clones empezaron a extraer a Ritsuko del interior de los hermanos, provocando que el chakra y el alma se volvieran a fusionar, formando la figura de la hermosa peli roja de nueve colas, a la vez que los hermanos quedaban inconscientes y eran cargados por los rubios clones, junto a la bijuu dejando solo a Menma y a Naruto

 **Naruto:** Ya puedes quitarla Ken- dijo mientras el nombrado deshacía la esfera mostrando al rubio frente al inconsciente peli rojo, bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los testigos

El rubio cogió a su hermano y lo llevo ante sus padres humanos

 **Naruto:** Tranquilos está inconsciente- dijo para después volver con su equipo sin darle tiempo a ninguno de sus padres a preguntar qué había pasado, a la vez que el demonio púrpura volvía al inframundo

 **Ritsuko:** Muchas gracias Naruto-kun- dijo la peli roja aplastando al rubio entre sus pechos, lo que hizo que la chica se ruborizase y se disculpara mientras era abrazada por sus hermanas y hermano, al igual que Mikoto y las hermanas

 **Chomei:** Nos queda menos Naruto- dijo mientras este asentía

 **Naruto:** Todavía no hemos terminado- dijo mirando al peli rojo de la arena que miraba al rubio con cara de loco asesino en serie

Por su parte el Uchiha emo miraba con envidia y odio al rubio por la invocación que hizo

Los demás todavía seguían en shock por la aparición de aquel monstruo por llamarlo de alguna forma

 **Minato:** Bueno, siguiente combate; Satsuki Uchiha contra Fuu-Dijo haciendo que ambas bajaran al estadio

 **Naruto:** "Es hora de ver tu entrenamiento Satsuki-chan"- pensó con una sonrisa mientras observaba el futuro combate

Ambas se lanzaron a un excelente combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sorprendiendo al emo, ahora su hermana era superior a él, y eso lo llenaba de ira

La pelea fue principalmente Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, ya que la pelinegra sabía que su rival era inmune a los Genjutsus, por lo que uso su sharingan para predecir los movimientos de su rival, que eran muy rápidos y cargados con Futon

Al final ganó Fu, debido a su mayor tiempo de entrenamiento

 **Satsuki:** ¿Qué os ha parecido Naruto-kun, kaa-chan?-preguntó un poco agotada

 **Mikoto:** Has estado muy bien cariño- dijo abrazando a su hija con cariño

 **Naruto:** Con cuerdo con tu madre, Satsuki-chan- dijo sonrojando a la pelinegra

 **Satsuki:** Fue gracias a tu entrenamiento Naruto-kun- dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo. Todo esto fue escuchado por el emo de su hermano que estaba súper cabreado

 **Sasuke:** "La ha entrenado a ella antes que a mí, yo también soy un Uchiha"- pensó lleno de odio hacia el rubio

 **Minato:** Muy bien siguiente combate; Sasuke Uchiha contra Gaara- dijo mientras ambos se lanzaban al campo de batalla

(Esto se lo conoce todo el mundo pasemos a lo que mola)

Minato estaba encerrado en una cúpula creada por los cuatro del sonido junto a Orochimaru, con el cuál libraba un combate mortal

Por su parte Sarutobi peleaba contra los dos anteriores Kages, Hashirama Senju y Tobirama Senju, que fueron resucitados por el edo tensei por Orochimaru

Mientras el rubio junto a su escuadrón limpiaban sin esfuerzo el área de ninjas del Sonido y de Suna

Entonces pudo sentir al Emo y su hermano peleando contra Gaara, por lo que sin tiempo que perder, fueron hacia la zona de pelea

Al llegar vieron al Uchiha apaleado, a la pelo chicle atrapada en un árbol por una camisa de arena, y al peli rojo siendo apaleado por el Jinchuriki el cual tenía la forma de Shukaku (igual que en el anime)

 **Naruto:** Gaara- dijo el rubio llamando la atención del jinchuriki

 **Gaara:** Vas a probar mi existencia Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

 **Naruto:** Cuando quieras- dijo listo para luchar

El peli rojo atacaba con su arena al rubio, que la esquivaba y cortaba con su Katana con elegancia, para posteriormente molerle la cara a puñetazos al jinchuriki

Este entonces liberó el bijuu, el cual estaba ansioso por luchar

 **Ritsuko:** Shukaku- dijo la peli roja llorando llamando la atención del mapache

 **Shukaku:** ¿Ritsuko?- dijo sorprendido- ¿Matatabi, Gyuki, Chomei?, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo sorprendido

 **Naruto:** Luego te lo explicamos, tenemos que sacarte de Gaara- dijo impresionando al bijuu ante esa afirmación

 **Shukaku:** ¿En serio?- dijo incrédulo

 **Naruto:** Claro, ¿quién crees que las liberó?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Shukaku:** ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó curioso para posteriormente el rubio mostrar esos ojos blancos con apenas pupila sorprendiendo al Bijuu

 **Naruto:** Mi abuelo me enseño lo que los humanos os han hecho durante vuestra existencia, además se lo prometí a tus hermanos- dijo sorprendiendo al Bijuu

El rubio iba a empezar a extraer al bijuu cuando entonces sintió una presencia conocida

 **Naruto:** Sal de ahí- dijo con seriedad mientras una rubia con coletas salía de su escondite- hola Temari- dijo con seriedad

 **Temari:** Por favor, Naruto, no lo hagas, no mates a Gaara- dijo con lágrimas y de rodillas

 **Fu:** Hay muchas formas de extraer un Bijuu del interior de un jinchuriki, yo soy la prueba de ello- dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Temari-chan, no va a morir- dijo mientras empezaba la extracción, mientras una energía rojiza y negra aparecía en sus manos para posteriormente separar al bijuu que adoptó su forma humana para no hacer más destrozos, y posteriormente ponía su mano con la energía oscura y rojiza en el cuerpo del peli rojo-tranquila, está dormido- dijo calmando a la rubia, lo que muchos no sabían es que el emo Uchiha observaba incrédulo la escena

Pasó un rato hasta que el peli rojo despertó bajo la mirada de los presentes, lo que le hizo ponerse a la defensiva

 **Temari:** Tranquilo Gaara, están de nuestro lado- dijo intentando calmar al peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Gaara, Shukaku nos ha contado todo lo que has vivido- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rojo mientras el bijuu se acerca, su apariencia humana era muy parecida a la de Yashamaru, su difunto tío, pero de la edad de Chomei y los ojos amarillos

 **Shukaku:** Gaara, escucha, yo era la voz que te decía que mataras- dijo sorprendiendo aún más al peli rojo que estaba sin palabras, para posteriormente quedarse peor al saber que su padre mando al propio Yashamaru a matarle para que se descontrolara

El peli rojo estaba emocionalmente destrozado, su tío de verdad le quería. Entonces hizo algo inesperado en él; llorar, llorar como nunca antes lo hizo en su vida

 **Naruto:** Gaara- dijo en su tono serio pero amable llamando la atención- yo sé lo que es que tus padres no te amen y te dejen tirado en la calle como si fueras basura, y creo que tú también- dijo melancólicamente, claro que el peli rojo lo sabía, todo el continente shinobi lo sabía- por lo que si quieres- dijo dándole la mano- yo seré tu amigo- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a los hermanos, ya que Kankuro llegó de su pelea y fue informado por su hermana de la situación

El peli rojo lloraba y agradecía internamente el haber encontrado a alguien que lo entendiera y también de tener a unos hermanos que le querían, por lo que rápidamente se disculpó con ellos

Entonces el rubio se percató de la pelea que tenía Minato con la serpiente

 **Naruto:** Siento arruinaros el momento, pero tengo que apalear a una serpiente- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta- por cierto es muy probable que la serpiente haya matado a vuestro padre para hacerse pasar por él y sorprender a Minato- dijo dejando de piedra a los tres hermanos mientras el rubio y su escuadrón se marchaban mientras el emo arrogante, que observó la escena, cargaba a sus compañeros con una mirada de odio hacia el rubio por tener semejante poder

Cuando el rubio llegó a la escena se encontró con el tercer Hokage que había sellado ya a los anteriores Hokages, mientras observaban la cúpula donde estaban el Yondaime y la culebra pedófila peleando

 **Naruto:** Puedo sentir a una Uzumaki, Matatabi encárgate de ella, Chomei, Fu y Gyuki de los otros tres, los demás, limpiad la zona- dijo mientras el símbolo del diablo aparecía en ambas manos- yo le patearé el culo a esa serpiente- dijo para colocar los símbolos en el suelo, del cual salió un demonio idéntico al anterior, pero del tamaño de Gamabunta, piel marrón y melena oscura, su nombre, Kayzo

 **Kayzo:** Hola Naruto- saludo el gigante al diablo rubio

 **Naruto:** Hola Kayzo, ¿Te importaría limpiar la zona de serpientes?-dijo mientras señalaba las enormes serpientes que destrozaban la aldea

 **Kayzo:** Claro, será un placer- dijo con la boca echa agua para posteriormente lanzarse al ataque, bajo la mirada de los ninjas de ambos bandos, incluidos el hokage y la serpiente, este último sudando a chorros, cosa increíble, ya que las serpientes no sudan

 **Naruto:** ¿No se suponen que las serpientes no sudan?-dijo el rubio a unos metros de ambos shinobis mientras se fumaba un puro

 **Orochimaru:** ¡ ¿COMO COÑO HAS ENTRADO AQUÍ?!-Dijo con los ojos como platos, igual que el cuarto

 **Naruto:** Digamos que mis amigos hablaron con tus perros- dijo mientras la serpiente vio a los cuatro del sonido derrotados

 **Minato:** Naruto, no tienes ninguna posibilidad- dijo histérico

 **Naruto:** Si no tuviese ninguna posibilidad no habría podido entrar y menos aún alterar la cúpula- dijo asustando al Sannin- lo siento Mr. Pedófilo pero no vas a ir a ninguna parte- dijo en posición de combate

 **Orochimaru:** Prepárate Naruto-kun, la otra vez me confié y por eso ganaste –Dijo en posición de combate sudando

 **Naruto:** Sí claro- dijo con una sonrisa molestando a la serpiente mientras el hokage rubio descansaba

Mientras en el exterior, Karin le explicaba a la prisionera peli roja, de nombre Tayuya, que era una Uzumaki debido a du chakra y color de pelo, lo que la sorprendió enormemente, y más la sorprendió que su líder, que estaba "luchando" contra el Sannin, le podía quitarle el sello

 **Tayuya:** Ya veo- dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa- pero no puedo irme de ese agujero, el país del arroz está en la bancarrota por su culpa- dijo con lágrimas

 **Chomei:** No te preocupes, te ayudaremos, además nos vendrá bien un topo- dijo alegrando a la peli roja que les agradecía por su ayuda

 **Matatabi:** Ahora te noquearemos para que no sospechen- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía para ser noqueada por Gyuki, y posteriormente atarla con los demás asegurándose de no ser vistos ni escuchados por nadie, en especial de Kabuto, el perro faldero de la serpiente

En el interior de la cúpula, y bajo una mirada de sorpresa de Minato, el diablo rubio destrozaba a la serpiente con sus puños, patadas y Ninjutsus. En un descuido, el rubio agarró a la serpiente por el pescuezo

 **Naruto:** Me encantaría jugar más contigo- dijo creando una bola azul en sus manos- pero esto se acaba ahora- dijo tocando el pecho para extraer parte del alma del pedófilo- no te mataré, tienes muchos secretos interesantes que debo descubrir, pero- dijo sacando su espada- me llevaré esto- dijo cortando el alma de los brazos y sellándolo en un pergamino oscuro- para posteriormente darle una patada al Sannin que lo mandó muy lejos

 **Orochimaru:** ¡MALDITO CRIO, TE MATARÉ, ME OYES TE MATARÉ…!-Dijo desapareciendo en el cielo creando una luz (como el Team Rocket de Pokemón) mientras el rubio le despedía con su mano

Después de eso, los Ninjas de Suna y del Sonido que quedaban se retiraban. Shukaku decidió irse a Suna para entrenar a Gaara y a sus hermanos como compensación por los años del maltrato que recibió por su culpa

Pasaron los días, Konoha apenas recibió bajas y todo gracias al rubio, aunque a este no le interesaba para nada la fama

Mikoto y las arrancar también ayudaron a repeler la invasión gracias a sus espadas y las técnicas que le enseño el rubio

Como compensación, el tercero le dio una gran mansión para él y las chicas, el rubio se habría negado de no ser porque le hacía falta un terreno mayor, por lo que ya no tenía problemas de compartir piso con las arrancar y sus dos nuevas inquilinas, Karin y Kin Tsuchi

El hokage no tuvo ningún problema en aceptarlas, y menos a la peli roja por ser una Uzumaki

Unos días después Naruto habló con Kushina a la cuál perdono, pero no la vería como su madre, pero si como una amiga, y eso la alegro mucho

Por su parte, Kurotsuchi y los ninjas de Kumo se quedaron un tiempo de descanso en la aldea, a la cual el Raikage fue a visitar junto a su asistenta Mabui, la cual al ver el rubio corrió a abrazarlo dejando por completo las formalidades

Unas semanas después, dejaron la aldea para volver a las suyas, a la vez que el diablo rubio decidió ir en un viaje con Jiraya y Menma, en busca de Tsunade para que cure a Rock lee. Esto al principio no les gusto a las chicas, pero el rubio las convenció, dejando a Chomei como encargado de su seguridad

Mientras en un bosque profundo, dos figuras humanas con la cara tapada y un traje negro con nubes negras caminaban hacia Konoha

 **¿?:** Nuestro objetivo es el peli rojo, ya que él tiene la mayor parte del Kyubi sellada en su interior- dijo mientras su compañero asentía

 **¿?:** ¿Seguro que este sitio no te trae remordimientos?-dijo curioso

 **¿?:** No- dijo mientras ambos avanzaban hacia Konoha

Por su parte, un hombre con apariencia de niño y un bastón junto a una peli roja comparable a Tsunade y su escolta avanzaban hacia Konoha

 **Mei:** "Tengo ganas de verte Naruto-kun"- pensó con un pequeño sonrojo mientras se relamía los labios lujuriosamente

 **Continuará**


	8. Capítulo 8: Una visita inesperada

**Capítulo 8: Una visita inesperada**

La caminata fue bastante tranquila, Jiraya y Naruto hablaban animadamente entre ellos, mientras Menma empezaba a aprender el rasengan usando solo su chakra, ya que solo podía hacerlo con el Senjutsu, el cual no era ni bueno, o con el chakra de Ritsuko, que ahora no tiene, lo que sorprendió a sus padres, aunque Minato ya se hacía una idea de porqué ya no estaba la Bijuu en su interior, por no decir que sabía el verdadero motivo

Mientras en Konoha, dos figuras con los rostros tapados estaban comiendo en una tiendo de dangos. Curiosamente el emo Uchiha pasaba por allí, y se fijó en ellos, resultándole extraño, pero no le dio importancia, aunque le llamaba la atención sin saber porqué

Por su parte el trío se quedó a descansar en un hotel, donde Naruto leía un manga de One piece mientras se fumaba un puro, Menma aprendía el rasengan, y Jiraya espiaba en los baños, nada raro

Por su parte, los Jounin Asuma Sarutobi, el hijo del tercero, y Kurenai Yuhi estaban dando un paseo por la aldea cuando dos figuras les llamaron la atención

(Esto se lo sabe todo el mundo, pasemos a lo que mola)

El Uchiha rápidamente fue a buscar a Menma, ya que sabía que Itachi y Kisame iban a por él, o para ser más precisos, a por Ritsuko, aunque eso él no lo sabía, ni falta que hace

El Diablo rubio por su parte, ya había sentido la presencia de los dos sujetos, que estaban a punto de llegar a su puerta de no ser porque él, junto a Menma que le siguió, los vio venir

 **Kisame:** Esto se complica- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Itachi:** Yo me encargó de Naruto, tú coge al peli rojo- dijo con su voz seria ante el rubio que los miraba igual

 **¿?:** QUIETO AHÍ- Dijo una voz detrás de los Akatsuki, resultando ser el emo del hermano menor de Itachi

 **Sasuke:** Tú y yo vamos a ajustar cuentas- dijo cegado de odio mientras formaba un chidori en su brazo derecho para posteriormente cargar contra su hermano

Entonces Naruto, a una velocidad increíble, le encajó un puñetazo al emo dejándolo fuera de combate

 **Naruto:** Deja que los adultos se encarguen- dijo para dirigir su mirada a los Akatsuki

 **Itachi:** "Increíble, ni siquiera lo he visto venir"- pensó asombrado ante esa velocidad

El rubio sin hacer sellos, creó una cúpula de color rojizo con su poder demoníaco, separando a ambos Akatsukis, obligando al pescado parlante pelear contra un clon del rubio

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Itachi, hablemos- dijo con el rostro serio mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos con la pupila desgarrada, poniendo nervioso al Uchiha

 **Itachi:** ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- preguntó a la defensiva

 **Naruto:** para empezar, tu sharingan no me hará efecto, ni siquiera el amateratsu- dijo formando la dicha técnica en su mano derecho sorprendiendo al Uchiha- Segundo, sé por qué mataste a tu clan, hiciste lo correcto para tu madre y tus hermanos- dijo sorprendiendo aún más al pelinegro- y tercero, tienes un cáncer en etapa de crecimiento, cuyos síntomas aparecerán dentro de dos años- dijo sorprendiendo todavía más al hermano del emo

 **Itachi:** ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó sorprendido

 **Naruto:** Lo de la masacre porque robe algunos documentos, y encontré esos de matar al clan, y lo del cáncer, bueno digamos que mis sentidos son muy buenos- dijo con una sonrisa- pero vallamos al grano, Itachi tú eres un gran hombre, y sé que actúas de agente doble- dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al Uchiha por esa información

 **Itachi:** ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó menos desconfiado

 **Naruto:** Información, quiero saber quién es ese puto enmascarado y que quiere de los Bijuus, y a cambió, yo te curaré el cáncer- dijo dejando de piedra al Uchiha- y no quiero la excusa de que esto también lo haces por tú hermano

 **Itachi:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Naruto:** Seamos sinceros, tu hermano es un capullo, y si sigue vivo es porque aún no me ha tocado los huevos en exceso, además, Orochimaru lo tiene marcado y es muy probable que vaya a por él o que el muy idiota abandone la aldea para matarte- dijo mientras el Uchiha bajaba la mirada- el muy idiota se está destruyendo a sí mismo, y aunque tú mueras supuestamente por él, lo cazaran como a un animal, y tu madre ya está bastante destrozada por él- dijo al arrepentido Uchiha- así que tú decides, decirle la verdad en el momento adecuado y poder empezar de cero, o pudrirte en tu propia mierda por algo que no se va a cumplir, tú decides- dijo serio

El Uchiha lo pensó unos segundos para posteriormente tener una respuesta

 **Itachi:** Acepto tu oferta Naruto- dijo mientras el rubio sonreía para posteriormente curar el cáncer del Uchiha- Gracias Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Bah, no es nada- dijo riendo nerviosamente

 **Itachi:** Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabias que íbamos a por los Bijuus?- preguntó curioso

 **Naruto:** No es obvio, ¿por qué otra razón perseguiríais al cara anchoa de mí hermano?- dijo mientras el Uchiha se partía el culo ante ese mote- por cierto, tendrás que cargar con el pescado ese- dijo deshaciendo la barrera que los separaba del clon y el espadachín que estaba tirado en el suelo

El rubio deshizo la barrera entera, para que el Uchiha pudiera escapar en una nube de humo que él creó para que el peli rojo no viera nada extraño, el cual estaba atendiendo al emo

Al llegar Jiraya junto a Gai que le dio una patada en toda la jeta, este les dijo lo que había pasado, por lo que el pelinegro de verde se llevó al inconsciente Uchiha, mientras el Trío seguía su camino

En otro lado, Itachi descansaba en una cueva junto a un inconsciente Kisame, entonces cogió la nota que le dio el rubio disimuladamente para proceder a leerla

 _Tengo que darte unas noticias:_

 _La primera es que tu madre es mi Sensei, y la segunda, ella es mi novia, lo que me convierte en tu padrastro, espero que no te importe hijo_

 _Con cariño; Naruto_

Cuando termino de leerla, el Uchiha estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas mientras gritaba un montón de cosas nada santas al rubio

El rubio por el camino tuvo la sensación de que iba a tener una charla "agradable" no dentro de mucho

Pasaron los días, y por fin encontraron a la rubia en un casino donde perdió todo el dinero

 **Naruto:** Haces honor a tu mote, "gran perdedora"- dijo mientras la rubia se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con el rubio con franjas en su cara, junto a Jiraya y a Menma, a los cuales reconoció de inmediato, pero se centró en el rubio que le sonreía desafiante

 **Tsunade:** Tienes pelotas mocoso- dijo mientras se tronaba los puños y el Sannin y el peli rojo rezaban de que el rubio tuviera una muerte rápida e indolora

El rubio por su parte solo sonrió, provocando la ira de la rubia, que le lanzó un puñetazo, el cuál agarró con una sola mano, sorprendiendo a los presentes enormemente, al Sannin casi se le salen los ojos, al igual que la asistenta de la rubia de nombre Shizune, esos puños podían romper la tierra y va el rubio y lo detiene sin esfuerzo aparente

La rubia tampoco salía de la sorpresa, ese mocoso había parado su puño como si nada

 **Naruto:** No estamos aquí para pelear Tsunade- dijo soltando el puño de la rubia que se retiró a unos metros del rubio

 **Tsunade:** Jiraya, ¿Quién es este rubio impertinente?- dijo molesta por la sonrisa del rubio

 **Jiraya:** Tsunade, este es el hijo mayor de Minato y Kushina, el cual se exilió del clan y detuvo la guerra en Kirigakure – dijo dejando de piedra a la rubia y a su asistenta

 **Shizune:** ¿Tú- tu eres Naruto?- dijo mientras el rubio asentía con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** ¿Y quién es usted, señorita?- dijo sonrojando a la pelinegra

 **Shizune:** Shi-Shizune – dijo sonrojada

 **Naruto:** Un placer Shizune-chan- dijo besando el dorso de su mano sonrojándola bastante hasta el punto de que el Sannin de los sapos estaba a punto de hacerle una reverencia al rubio mientras su hermano le miraba celoso al llamar la atención de todas las chicas- bueno, ya que nos hemos presentado, ¿podemos hablar tranquilamente? He visto que ese local de allí tiene buena pinta- dijo señalándolo para posteriormente ir a dicho lugar a comer

En el restaurante, el rubio se comió cinco chuletones extra grandes de vaca, varias patas de cordero seguido de un pulpo que te hacía la boca agua con solo verlo, cabe decir que las féminas y sus compañeros se quedaron de piedra, especialmente el peliblanco porque le tocaba a él pagar

 **Tsunade:** y bueno… ¿qué es lo que buscáis de mí?- dijo recuperándose del asombro

 **Naruto:** Necesito que me enseñes tu Ninjutsu médico para poder tratar a un compañero para que vuelva a ser ninja- dijo el rubio sus motivos a la rubia- y si preguntas por este- dijo señalando a su hermano- está aquí para entrenar el rasengan- dijo aclarando las dudas a la Sannin y su asistenta

 **Tsunade:** Escucha chico, yo ya no hago eso- dijo mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja al igual que el Sannin- tendrás que buscarte a otra persona- dijo bajando la mirada mientras su asistenta ponía una mirada triste

El rubio se levantó de su asiento con un cuchillo en su mano, llamando la atención de los presentes, para posteriormente, el demonio rubio se corta la mano echando un poco de sangre sorprendiendo a todos, mientras la rubia miraba aterrada y sudando a chorros mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido

 **Naruto:** Ya veo- dijo seriamente mientras su mano se curaba sola sin dejar cicatriz sorprendiendo a los presentes- estás habilidades solo puedo usarlas en mí Tsunade, pero no puedo aplicarla a otras personas, ¿crees que he dejado mi casa y viajado hasta aquí para verte en ese estado?, patético- dijo provocando a la rubia con lágrimas- se lo de tu hermano y tu novio- dijo dejándola en shock- no los conocí, pero estoy seguro que lo último que querrían ver, es como te pudres hiendo de un lugar a otro emborrachándote y gastando dinero, cuando podrías estar ayudando a gente que te necesita- dijo encajando muy bien esas palabras a la rubia- no podemos cambiar el pasado, ni tampoco podemos salvarlos a todos, pero eso no es razón para no perfeccionarse y seguir adelante- dijo el rubio dejando la mesa para posteriormente dirigirse al hotel dejando a los presentes sin palabras, en especial a la rubia Senju que no sabía que decir

En el hotel, el rubio se fumaba un puro tranquilamente esperando a sus compañeros de viaje

Por su parte la rubia y su asistenta volvieron a su hotel, donde la rubia se metió en la cama sin ganas de hablar, ni de beber

Shizune estaba bastante cabreada con el rubio por lo que le hizo a su maestra, esto no se iba a quedar así

En Konoha, las chicas jugaban a las cartas mientras Chomei se daba una vuelta para despejar su mente y pensar en los acontecimientos pasados, estaba cumpliendo su sueño de liberar a sus hermanos, pero Akatsuki seguía ahí fuera para darles caza, y nada aseguraba que el Hokage no los delatara, así como la amenaza de las gárgolas cuando el rubio les dijo sentir la presencia de una hace unos días antes de los exámenes

El peli verde se paseaba por las calles conscientes de la presencia de los Ambus que le vigilaban, pero no le dio mucha importancia, no le llegaban a la suela de los zapatos

Entonces fijó su vista en unos idiotas molestando a tres chicas, aparentemente Kunoichis, una pelinegra, una morena, y una peli roja de pelo corto, que salían de un bar de tomar unas copas

 **Chomei:** Eh capullos- dijo molestando a los idiotas que se giraron para ver que se trataba del compañero del rubio, que los miraba con ganas de matarlos

Los idiotas no se lo pensaron dos veces en salir corriendo antes de que el peli verde los matase, eran idiotas y feos, pero no tanto como para enfrentarse al peli verde

 **Chomei:** ¿Estáis bien?- dijo mientras el trío de chicas asentía

 **¿?:** Sí, muchas gracias, no queríamos hacerles daño al ser civiles- dijo la pelinegra con un leve sonrojo

 **Chomei:** Tranquilas no ha sido nada- dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente

 **¿?:** Yo te conozco, tú eres el compañero de Naruto-san, esto… ¿Chomei?-preguntó la morena

 **Chomei:** Exacto, ¿y vosotras señoritas?- dijo sonrojando a las féminas

 **¿?:** Yo soy Kinatsu- dijo la peli roja con un sonrojo

 **¿?:** Yo soy Minari- dijo la morena

 **¿?:** Yo soy Akane- dijo la pelinegra

 **Chomei:** Un placer conocerlas señoritas, ¿les gustaría que las acompañara a sus casas?- dijo como un caballero sonrojando al trío femenino

 **Minari:** Nos encantaría- dijo mientras el peli verde las acompañaba a sus respectivos hogares mientras hablaban tranquilamente sobre cosas cotidianas de la vida

Al día siguiente, el rubio se levantó temprano para entrenar, encontrándose en su camino a la asistenta de la Sannin

 **Naruto:** Hola Shizune-chan- dijo el rubio sonrojando a la pelinegra

 **Shizune:** Hola Naruto- kun, ¿vas a entrenar?

 **Naruto:** Por supuesto, no quiero oxidarme- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la pelinegra- te gustaría practicar conmigo, me interesa tu estilo de agujas- dijo mientras la sonrojada pelinegra asentía

Por su parte la rubia veía la interacción de su asistenta con el rubio mientras recordaba las palabras que este le había dicho por la noche

 **Tsunade:** Tiene razón, no puedo dejar que mi pasado me atormente- se dijo a sí misma la rubia con determinación- debo hacerlo…Nawaki, Dan- dijo mientras una lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos

Mientras Naruto y Shizune tenían un pequeño combate donde el rubio claramente llevaba la ventaja, pero no se ponía serio para no acabar pronto y ver el potencial de la pelinegra

Entonces el rubio le pidió que parara al sentir una presencia que el rubio conocía muy bien

 **Naruto:** Orochimaru- dijo el rubio alertando a la peli negra- seguro que quiere que tu maestra le arregle los brazos, vamos antes de que alguien salga mal parado- dijo y ambos fueron hacia la serpiente no sin antes avisar a los Sannin de la presencia del pedófilo

No tardaron mucho en encontrarle junto a su fiel asistente y mano derecha Kabuto, los cuales se aterraron al verlo junto a su hermano y sus antiguos compañeros de equipo

 **Orochimaru:** Hola Naruto-Kun- dijo bastante asustada la serpiente

 **Naruto:** Hola pedófilo- dijo mientras sus compañeros y las chicas intentaban no reírse- que te pareces a Michael Jackson, pero mal pintado- dijo haciendo que todos se rieran del muy cabreado pedófilo con cara de culebra aplastada

 **Orochimaru:** Veo que tú sentido del humor no ha cambiado- dijo asustado pero irritado

 **Naruto:** Ni tú tu cara de homúnculo, cabrón pedófilo- dijo mientras olía y se tapaba la nariz- dios que peste, ¿Qué pasa no te duchas?, ¿o es que vives en una charca hedionda? - dijo mientras sus compañeros intentaban aguantarse en vano la risa, incluso Kabuto intentaba no reírse

Orochimaru estaba hecho una furia, primero ese mocoso le quita sus brazos y ahora se ríe de él en su cara

 **Naruto:** Sé a qué has venido, culebra hedionda, y siento decirte que tu oferta ha sido denegada- dijo enfadando al sannin, el cuál sabía que pelear contra el rubio ahora sería una enorme estupidez

 **Orochimaru:** Eres bueno provocando Naruto-Kun, pero no me vas a coger hoy- dijo mientras la serpiente y el peliblanco se retiraban para preparar su próximo movimiento

 **Naruto:** Volverán, pero no os preocupéis, porque lo lamentarán- dijo con una sonrisa bastante macabra poniendo a sus compañeros los pelos de punta

Mientras el pedófilo volvía a su base junto con el peliblanco con cara de pocos amigos

 **Kabuto:** ¿Qué haremos ahora Orochimaru-sama? -preguntó el peli blanco viendo a su enfadado jefe

 **Orochimaru:** Si no la podemos convencer, será a la fuerza, además, tenemos al contenedor del alma del Kyubi, y eso es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar escapar- dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras volvían a la base

En Konoha, Chomei estaba teniendo una especie de cita con las tres chicas que salvó en el bar, donde ambos hablaban animadamente sobre sus trabajos y lo que vivieron en ellos, aparte de las cosas que ocurrieron desde la última vez que se vieron

El peli verde estaba contento de sus nuevas amigas, pero tenía un poco de miedo por si descubrían quien era realmente, aparte de que él era casi inmortal debido a sus gigantescas reservas de chakra

 **Kinatsu:** Chomei, ¿estás bien?, te veo un poco distraído- dijo la peli roja preocupada por el peli verde

 **Chomei:** Sí, solo pensaba en algunas misiones, ¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer?, yo invito- dijo mientras el trío de chicas asentía y se iban a un buen restaurante

Mientras el rubio se estaba preparando nuevamente para pelear contra la serpiente al igual que Jiraya entrenaba al peli rojo, porque pronto una gran batalla se aproximaba, y el rubio no podía estar más emocionado que nunca

 **Continuará**


	9. Capítulo 9: Los tres Sannin

**Capítulo 9: Los tres Sannin**

En la aldea oculta de la hoja, también conocida como Konoha, el cuarto Hokage, su esposa y el tercero estaban sin palabras, ya que delante de ellos se encontraba el anterior Mizukage y ex jinchuriki Yagura junto a su compañero Isobu, un hombre con un parche en el ojo, un chico peli gris con dientes de tiburón y una enorme espada en su espalda, y en el centro, la actual Mizukage Mei Terumi

 **Minato:** Valla, esto, no nos lo esperábamos- dijo bastante sorprendido el rubio- así que resulto que usted estaba en un Genjutsu Yagura-san- dijo el rubio de forma respetuosa

 **Yagura:** Sí, el muy desgraciado me obligo a hacer todas esas atrocidades- dijo con un semblante triste- pero gracias a Naruto-san, pude enmendar mis errores y ahora estamos restaurando todo el daño ocasionado por esa estúpida guerra- dijo con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza

 **Kushina:** Es bueno escuchar eso- dijo sonriente la peli rojo

 **Sarutobi:** Bueno, ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe vuestra visita?, claro si no es mucho pedir- dijo calmadamente el anciano

 **Isobu:** Cierto casi se nos olvida- dijo el peli azul rascándose la cabeza

 **Mei Terumi:** Hemos venido a ver a Naruto- kun- dijo sonriente la peli roja con ojos verdes, sorprendiendo al trío que estaba sentado recibiéndoles

 **Minato:** ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?, si no es molestia, Mizukage- san- dijo con curiosidad el usuario del Hiraisin no Jutsu

 **Mei Terumi:** Por favor, no hace falta ser tan cortés, solo llámeme Mei- dijo con una sonrisa- en cuanto a eso, será mejor ponerse cómodos, hay mucho de qué hablar- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, lista para relatar una gran historia

Por otro lado, en el piso del rubio, la usuaria del Hyoton (elemento hielo) y su padre adoptivo tenían diversos sentimientos

Por un lado, sentían como el infierno que ambos vivieron en el pasado volviese a ellos, como si el responsable de todos sus males estuviera en la aldea

Por otro lado, la pelinegra sentía que iba a tener competencia por el amor de su querido rubio, y no era la única, todas las chicas que estaban allí en el apartamento tenían la misma sensación y las ansias de matar empezaron a crecer. El pobre Zabuza estaba pensando por donde escapar antes de que se produjera una carnicería

Por otro lado, Chomei sentía que era mejor no volver a casa durante unas pocas horas mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigas, las cuáles no dejaban de sonrojarse cuando el peli verde las miraba o sonreía

Chomei no era alguien corto, sabía a qué se debían esos sonrojos, ya lo vio en su hermana y las demás chicas cuando miraban al rubio, sin embargo, el biju estaba asustado y con miedo de que sus nuevas amigas se alejasen de él cuándo descubrieran la verdad, pero también le daba miedo enamorarse de ellas debido a su larga longevidad, pero decidió no pensar mucho en eso y centrarse en pasarlo bien con sus amigas

En otra parte del mundo, el rubio Diablo sentía que sus chicas iban a matar a alguien, pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado mientras se preparaba para trocear a la serpiente pedófila, la cual seguramente atacaría por la tarde, pero por otro lado le preocupaba su familiar infiltrada, si la serpiente la descubría, ella no tendría ninguna posibilidad de escapar viva del país del arroz y él y sus compañeras no podrían hacer nada

 **Naruto:** "Más te vale no ponerle un dedo encima a Tayuya-chan o te arrancaré las bolas, serpiente pedófila"- pensó mientras relamía su espada con sus navajas y su lengua de bestia " -"Un momento"- pensó recordando algo importante- "Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Tsunade en acción en el campo de batalla"- pensó mientras sonreía- "perfecto, quiero verla en acción contra la serpiente y su putita de pelo blanco"- pensó nuevamente sonriente mientras afilaba sus espada, de hecho, suponía que su intervención no sería necesaria si todo ocurre según lo que él cree que va a pasar

En las afueras de la casa, el peli rojo Menma estaba aprendiendo la técnica del rasengan bajo la "supervisión" del sabio pervertido, el cual estaba atento más a unas chicas que se estaban bañando en una pequeña rivera

 **Menma:** Ero-sennin, ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó viendo al degenerado espiando- oye Ero-sennin- gritó mientras el nombrado le decía con el dedo que bajara la voz

El rubio que después de afilar su espada se fijó en su hermano, vio como el depravado de pelo blanco echaba más cuenta a las chicas que se estaban bañando que a su alumno, el cuál intentaba hacer girar el chakra en la palma de su mano sin mucho éxito para crear el rasengan, el cual no podía hacer ya que no tenía el chakra de Ritsuko en su interior, de hecho, casi todas sus técnicas dependían del chakra de la biju más que del suyo propio

El rubio suspiro, su hermano no era muy listo, vamos, ¿a quién le gusta una rana chillona con un chicle rosa en su cabeza como pelo que lo único que hace es besarle el culo a un emo con tendencias sexuales cuestionables?, pero de todas formas era su hermano, y decidió ir a echarle una mano

 **Naruto:** Parece que tienes problemas- dijo el rubio al peli rojo que le miraba con el ceño fruncido

 **Menma:** ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste en los exámenes? ¿Por qué no puedo usar el chakra del Kyubi?- preguntó algo molesto, cabreando al rubio por llamar así a Ritsuko, mientras la rubia Senju, después de darle una paliza al pervertido, se escondió junto a su asistenta y al pervertido detrás de un árbol para escuchar la conversación, sin saber que el rubio los había notado ya hace rato

 **Naruto:** Simple, el zorro ya no está dentro de ti- dijo sin rodeos confundiendo a los presentes menos al pervertido, sabiendo lo que el rubio había echo

 **Jiraya:** Entonces es cierto- dijo sorprendido extrañando a su compañeras que iban a preguntar de no ser porque el peli rojo se les adelantó

 **Menma:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó bastante confuso y alterado

 **Naruto:** ¿Te acuerdas cuando invoqué a Ken creamos la cúpula y tus dos hermanas aparecieron?- dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía- en ese momento os saqué al biju de vuestro interior- dijo dejando de piedra a los presentes mientras el sannin de los sapos fruncía levemente el ceño aunque también estaba bastante sorprendido

 **Tsunade:** Eso es imposible, de ser así el chico estaría muerto- dijo incrédula la rubia Senju

 **Jiraya:** No Tsunade, el chico no miente- dijo llamando la atención de las féminas- Minato y yo le pedimos a un Yamanaka que mirara en el interior de su mente para saber que hizo su hermano cuando creó la cúpula- dijo seriamente- y vio que no había nada, el Kyubi no estaba dentro de Menma, ni tampoco de sus hermanas- dijo sorprendiendo a las féminas- parece que ese rubio es superior a mí y a Minato en Fuinjutsu-dijo con un poco de orgullo

 **Shizune:** Pero si no está dentro de ellos, ¿Dónde puede estar?- preguntó alterada la pelinegra

 **Jiraya:** No lo sé, solo sé que pueden adoptar una forma humana para pasar inadvertidos, de hecho, el Nibi, el Nanabi y el Hachibi viven en su casa bajo su tutela- dijo dejando de piedra a las féminas

 **Tsunade:** Me estás diciendo que en la aldea, ¿hay cuatro bijus más junto al Kyubi?- dijo sin salir de su asombro al igual que su asistenta

 **Jiraya:** Exacto- dijo viendo a las féminas que parecía que les iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento mientras dirigía su vista hacia los hermanos

El peli rojo estaba incrédulo, en shock, mientras su hermano rubio lo miraba seriamente

 **Menma:** MALDITO- Gritó el peli rojo agarrando con fuerza la camisa del rubio- ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? AHORA NO PODRÉ SER HOKAGE, SAKURA-CHAN ME ODIARA Y…. – Pero no pudo terminar al recibir un puñetazo del rubio que lo acabó estrellando contra un árbol provocando un inmenso agujero en este

Tsunade estaba sorprendida al igual que Shizune, pese a que se estaba conteniendo, la rubia se dio cuenta de que ese chico en un cuerpo a cuerpo, era, no solo más fuerte, sino más rápido que ella, de hecho era incluso más rápido que Minato, ya que apenas pudo ver el golpe al peli rojo

El peli rojo se levantaba a dolorido para posteriormente ver con auténtico terror al rubio, el cual tenía los ojos blancos como láminas de papel con la pupila negra rasgada mirando bastante cabreado a su hermano peli rojo, el cual estaba a punto de cagarse en los pantalones

El rubio se acercó a su muy acojonado hermano de sangre, al cual levantó con una mano cogiéndolo por el cuello

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué no podrás ser Hokage dices?- dijo seriamente- ¿ERES TONTO O TE LO HACES?- le gritó mostrando los colmillos- mírame a mí, ¿crees que yo he llegado a ser lo que soy por el apellido de tus padres o por mi cara bonita? NO, PARA NADA- Dijo soltando al cagón de su hermano- sabes, el día que Minato te nombró candidato a Hokage ya a Naruko como futura líder de los clanes familiares, sentí que mi mundo se iba a la mierda- dijo con una mirada de ultratumba- en esos momentos solo quería clavarme un Kunai en el cerebro y mandarlo todo a la mierda, desaparecer, morirme, pero entonces alguien me ayudo, me mostró que con esfuerzo, sudor y sangre, uno puede conseguir las metas que desea, ¿crees que a mí me llaman Kingu Akuma (Rey diablo) por mi cara bonita? ¿O crees que mi grupo recibió el nombre de Gōsuto yōhei (mercenarios fantasma) repartiendo rositas y ositos amorosos? NO MENMA, tuve que entrenar como una puta mula para llegar a donde estoy ahora, ¿Crees que ser Hokage es sentarte a mirar como papa y mama lo hacen todo por tí? NO ME JODAS, ¿te crees que porque ya no eres un jinchuriki te será imposible ser un Hokage? Y UNA MIERDA, tienes tantas posibilidades de ser Hokage ahora como antes, la diferencia es que ahora lo tendrás más difícil, pero eso no es una excusa para rendirte, ¿queda claro?- dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza al impresionado peli rojo, al igual que a los adultos ante las palabras dichas por el rubio

El peli rojo se secó las lágrimas y sonrió a la vez que alzaba su puño en alto

 **Menma:** SÍ, LUCHARÉ POR MI SUEÑO DE SER HOKAGE, NO IMPORTA LO QUE CUESTE, CON O SIN AYUDA, COMO ME LLAMO MENMA NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI- dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo sonreír al rubio y a los adultos

 **Naruto:** Así se habla- dijo con una sonrisa para después tener un semblante serio- salid de ahí, Tsunade, Shizune, Ero-sennin, sé que lleváis ahí desde que empecé la conversación- dijo seriamente a los impresionados adultos y a su hermano

El trío salió de los matorrales con nerviosismo ante la mirada seria del rubio

 **Shizune:** Naruto-Kun, ¿es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿Eres el Kingu Akuma, líder de los Gōsuto yōhei?- dijo la pelinegra aun impresionada por esa noticia

 **Naruto:** En efecto Shizune-chan- dijo sorprendiendo aún más al trío de adultos

 **Tsunade:** "Mierda, incluso el Raikage y el Tsuchikage temen a ese grupo, no sé cómo Orochimaru sigue vivo"- pensó un poco nerviosa

 **Jiraya:** Naruto, sobre lo del Kyubi…- dijo molestando al rubio

 **Naruto:** No voy a hablar de eso Jiraya, no quiero verte de la misma forma que veo al Minato, puede que seas un pervertido, pero no mi enemigo, y por tu bien, es mejor que no lo seas- dijo acojonando muchísimo al sannin de los sapos

 **Menma:** Oye hermano- dijo llamando la atención del rubio y calmando el ambiente, lo cual el pervertido agradeció internamente- ¿me enseñaras a conquistar a Sakura-chan?- dijo mientras al rubio le caían varias gotas estilo anime en su cabeza

 **Naruto:** "Todavía no entiendo que ve en esa rana mutante" ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo un poco extrañado

 **Menma:** Bueno, como tienes muchas novias, podrías ayudarme en ese tema- dijo mientras ponía una cara de tonto y la cara se le ponía roja

Entonces un instinto asesino se hizo notar en el lugar, acojonando a todos los presentes menos al diablo rubio que miró detrás suya para ver que la causante se ese instinto, era la rubia Senju

 **Tsunade:** ¿Qué quiere decir con que tienes muchas novias?- dijo con una sonrisa y varias venas en su cara mientras se tronaba los puños

 **Naruto:** Sé lo que estás pensando, que soy una copia joven de este degenerado- dijo señalando al peliblanco que se enfadó por lo dicho el rubio- pero para mí, esas chicas son lo más importante que tengo en este mundo y no permitiré que nada ni nadie les haga daño, aunque me cueste la vida- dijo el rubio desafiante asombrando a la rubia y a su asistenta, al igual que a los demás varones, ese chico era un caballero en toda persona- bueno será mejor centrarnos, Menma, ven conmigo, te ayudaré con el rasengan- dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía con los ojos como estrellas- Ero-sennin, tú también, los alumnos están primero- el pervertido iba a relatar de no ser porque el rubio le agarró de las orejas y lo llevo a rastras- señoritas- dijo a las féminas sonrojándolas un poco- ¿os gustaría ver el entrenamiento? Será bastante entretenido- dijo mientras los dos varones sudaban a chorros, y el peli rojo sentía su muerte próxima

 **Tsunade/Shizune:** Nos encantaría- dijeron sonrientes mientras el rubio arrastraba al pervertido y al peli rojo que intentó escaparse de la zona a donde iban a entrenar

En Konoha, más precisamente la torre Hokage, Los dos Hokages y la peli roja estaban con los ojos fuera de órbita, sudando a chorros y temblando al enterarse de que su hijo mayor fue el que detuvo la guerra ocurrida en Kiri hace varios meses, y el que liberó a Yagura de su Genjutsu, claro, que omitieron la transformación del rubio

 **Kushina:** Mi… mi…. Mi hijo… de… detuvo…. Una… ¿biju dama? – dijo la peli roja sin salir de su asombro mientras los de Kiri asentían

 **Minato:** Con… las… manos… ¿desnudas?- dijo el cuarto Hokage mientras los de Kiri asentían con una sonrisa en sus rostros al ver la cara de sorpresa del trío

 **Sarutobi:** Increíble, me habría gustado ver algo así- dijo el anciano, que se había recuperado de un desmayo que tuvo al recibir toda esa información de golpe

 **Mei Terumi:** Tenga eso seguro Hiruzen-san, cuando le vi hacer eso pensé que el propio Kami-sama había venido desde el cielo a salvarnos- dijo con una mirada soñadora

 **Minato:** Eso no lo dudo, aunque siento decirles que Naruto está de misión en una aldea y tardará unos días en volver- dijo desilusionando un poco a los de Kiri porque su héroe no estaba con ellos

 **Mei Terumi:** Bueno, podemos esperar, las cosas están tranquilas por aquí- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Yagura:** Además, sabemos que Haku Yuhi y Zabuza Momochi son ahora miembros de la aldea y nos gustaría hablar con ellos en persona- dijo con un tono triste

 **Kushina:** Si quieren puedo guiarlos a su apartamento, viven en el mismo apartamento que Naruto, así que no creo que haya problemas- dijo la peli roja mientras se levantaba de su asiento- Minato, no te importa ¿verdad?- dijo mientras el rubio asentía

 **Minato:** Para nada, de hecho te lo iba a pedir a ti- dijo mientras la peli roja sonreía y guiaba a los de Kiri a la casa del rubio

 **Sarutobi:** ¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado?- pregunto el tercero

 **Minato:** No, creo que es la mejor opción, últimamente la he visto más feliz que antes y creo que es porque ha hablado con Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Sarutobi:** Y bueno, ¿sabes algo del zorro?-pregunto recibiendo una negativa

 **Minato:** Nada, el único que puede saber algo es Naruto, pero ya sabemos la respuesta, incluso si intentáramos obligarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo, Naruto ha demostrado un poder muy superior incluso al de un Kage, tenerlo en contra de la aldea sería un error fatal- dijo el rubio preocupado de lo que sería capaz de hacer su hijo si lo cabrean

 **Sarutobi:** Espero que los consejeros y el consejo civil no hagan ninguna estupidez- dijo preocupado por lo que podrían proponer los idiotas

 **Minato:** Conociéndoles, lo dudo mucho, pero recemos para que el milagro ocurra- dijo igual de preocupado que el anciano, ya que las ansias de poder del consejo podría llevarlos a la total perdición, pero lo que más preocupaba al rubio era uno de los principales consejeros, Danzo Shimura, antiguo compañero de armas de Sarutobi, conocido como el halcón de guerra

Minato sabía que el antiguo halcón era un peligro a tener en cuenta, alguien con el que había que andarse con cuidado y caminar con pies de plomo

En otra parte de la aldea, más precisamente una base subterránea, el viejo halcón, que parecía una momia paseaba por los pasillos de aquella base en solitario con varios pensamientos en su cabeza

 **Danzo:** "No hay duda de que ese rubio tiene potencial, sin embargo, esa invocación, y la forma de hacerlo me suena…"- pensó extrañado mientras uno de sus AMBUS se presentaba frente a él- ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó el anciano

 **Ambu:** Hemos encontrado información sobre las invocaciones de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo mientras les daba un pergamino al anciano que le ordenó al Ambu retirarse

Al leerlo, el anciano se quedó más pálido que cierta serpiente pedófila, como si la muerte hubiese venido en persona a arrastrarlo al mismo infierno

 **Danzo:** "Esto es malo, muy malo, si esto es cierto, ese chico puede aplastar Konoha con un solo dedo" – pensó bastante aterrado, algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar mientras el pergamino desaparecía en una nube de polvo-"Si los consejeros shinobi y los civiles planean algo estúpido con el rubio la aldea saldrá muy ma parada"- pensó bastante asustado, como si el propio Satán se hubiese mostrado ante él

Por otro lado, el rubio se encargó de que el sannin de los sapos le enseñara correctamente los pasos para aprender el rasengan, mientras el rubio le enseño a su hermano algo de Taijutsu avanzado, dejando al pobre peli rojo hecho mierda, para posteriormente ser curado por la rubia Senju para seguir entrenando, para desgracia del peli rojo, el cual también le suplicó que tuviera el mismo contrato que él tiene, el cual se negó ya que para tener ese contrato había que realizar una prueba que podría destrozar el cerebro incluso del ninja más insensible, pero que lo tendría en mente

Entonces el rubio detecto el campo eléctrico de la serpiente pedófila a dos kilómetros al este, por lo que sin tiempo que perder, todos fueron a ver que tramaba la culebra

Cuando llegaron vieron varias casas y viviendas destruidas a su alrededor, y el rubio no tardó en detectar el olor a sangre de gente inocente, y eso lo puso bastante furioso

 **¿?:** Veo que mi sorpresa te ha gustado Naruto-Kun- dijo una voz muy conocida para todos, sobre todo el rubio el cuál supo de donde venía esa hedionda voz

 **Naruto:** Sigues hediendo a perro muerto, dúchate de una puta vez- dijo mirando al sannin que estaba en lo alto de una pila de escombros

 **Orochimaru:** Me gustaría jugar contigo más tiempo Naruto-Kun, pero tengo asuntos pendientes- dijo mirando a la rubia Senju

 **Tsunade:** Si te piensas que te voy a tratar los brazos, estás muy equivocado serpiente pedófila- dijo con determinación haciendo sonreír a la serpiente

 **Orochimaru:** Es una pena, pero si queréis pelear, que así sea- dijo con una sonrisa que no les gustó a los presentes- Kabuto- dijo mientras el nombrado asentía y de una explosión de humo salía una enorme celda con más de 200 menores en su interior y debajo de ellos una bomba temporizada, lo que provocó la furia del rubio y sus compañeros- La bomba tardará 10 minutos en explotar, tenéis ese tiempo para vencerme y desactivarla, eso sí, si uno de ustedes se acerca a ella explotará, sobre todo tu Naruto-Kun- dijo al rubio que lo miraba seriamente- claro que si me arreglas los brazos, detendré la bomba- dijo con una sonrisa pensando que los tenía a sus pies

 **Naruto:** Olvídalo serpiente- dijo sorprendiendo a todos- ¿lo único que hay que hacer es patearte el culo cierto?, bien porque ellos se van a encargar de ello- dijo señalando a los sannin, a Menma y a su hermano

 **Orochimaru:** ¿Ellos?, ¿estás diciendo que tú no vas a luchar?- dijo extrañada la serpiente

 **Naruto:** Exacto- dijo dejando a todos de piedra

 **Orochimaru:** ¿Qué te pasa Naruto-Kun?, ¿me tienes miedo?- dijo sacando su lengua serpenteada

 **Naruto:** No, me acabo de duchar y no quiero oler a pedófilo, además, vosotros tres erais compañeros, creo que tenéis mucho que hablar- dijo mirando a sus compañeros con una sonrisa en plan "lo tengo todo controlado"- además de que he estado entrenando y me da pereza pegarte Michael Jackson mal pintado- dijo sentándose en una zona alta de escombros

 **Orochimaru:** "Ese mocoso, ¿Qué estará tramando?"-pensó extrañado el pedófilo al ver al rubio tan tranquilo

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Tsunade- dijo llamando la atención de la rubia- demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz de hacer- dijo sonriéndole en forma de desafío, lo cual la rubia aceptó

 **Tsunade:** Ahora verás mocoso- dijo activando su Jutsu de fuerza centenar

 **Orochimaru:** Si queréis una pelea, que así sea- dijo mientras Kabuto hacia los sellos para el Jutsu de la invocación

Los otros dos no se quedaron atrás e hicieron exactamente lo mismo, llamando a sus invocaciones

Por parte de Jiraya, el súper pervertido de Konoha y creador del Icha-icha, un enorme sapo con una pipa en su boca y una espada a su espalda. Se trataba del líder de los sapos, Gamabunta

Por parte de Tsunade, alias, la gran perdedora una enorme babosa blanca con líneas azules a sus laterales, siendo esta la líder de las babosas, Katsuyu

Y por último, por parte de Orochimaru, el pedófilo más pálido y feo de toda la historia del mundo shinobi, una enorme serpiente lila con cuatro cuernos y ojos azules con la pupila rasgada, tratándose de la mayor invocación del pedófilo, Manda

 **Manda: Orochimaru, más te vale tener una buena excusa…** \- dijo incapaz de terminar al sentir un aroma extraño en el aire- ¿ **Qué es ese olor? Huele a…** \- dijo para posteriormente mirar de donde venía la fuente del olor, para posteriormente quedarse increíblemente sorprendido, anonadado…. Aterrado, la serpiente sabía muy bien que el rubio que le sonreía y le saludaba tranquilamente con la mano… no era un ser humano

 **Kabuto:** ¿Manda-sama?- preguntó preocupado el chico cuatro ojos

 **Katsuyu: Soy yo… o ese que veo ahí es manda asustado-** Dijo la babosa sorprendida al ver a la serpiente muerta de miedo

 **Gamabunta: Mira a tu derecha-** dijo y la babosa al hacerlo vio al rubio, pero al verlo pudo ver lo que la serpiente había detectado antes con su olor

 **Katsuyu: E… eso es…-** dijo bastante nerviosa y temblando, sorprendiendo a su invocadora

 **Gamabunta: Luego te lo explico, centrémonos en el combate-** dijo mirando a su oponente reptil sin patas

Shizune y Menma se sentaron al lado del rubio el cuál sonreía al ver semejante combate, lo cual extraño a su compañeros ¿acaso no le preocupaban los niños?

 **Naruto:** Antes de que digáis algo, mirad mi espalda- dijo extrañando a sus compañeros que miraron la espalda del rubio para quedarse aterrados

De la espalda del rubio, una especie de ciempiés humano estaba saliendo de un símbolo del diablo que estaba en la espalda del rubio. La criatura, aparte de tener muchos brazos, tenía las vértebras expuestas, unos ojos blancos, los dientes superiores tapaban la mandíbula inferior, carecía de pelo y su piel era blanca como la de un muerto

 **Naruto:** Él se encargará de la bomba- dijo mientras el adorable bichito se metía bajo tierra ante la aterradora mirada de sus compañeros- por ahora disfrutad del combate- dijo sonriente el rubio, el cual había creado un Genjutsu alrededor suyo para que la serpiente y el cuatro ojos no sospecharan nada

(A partir de aquí es como en el anime, solo que Kabuto pelea contra Menma en vez de Naruto y a Tsunade no le da miedo la sangre)

Después de derrotar a Orochimaru y salvar a los niños, la rubia intentaba curar desesperadamente al peli rojo, el cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo

Naruto estaba preocupado, cuando Menma luchó contra el gafotas había demostrado la voluntad de fuego de Konoha y que no se rendiría ante nada, y pese a que su ataque alcanzó al cuatro ojos, este se curó como pudo y logró escapar, dejando al peli rojo bastante tocado, eso le hacía pensar qué clase de entrenamiento le dio el cuarto mientras miraba bastante cabreado al pervertido por no haber hecho correctamente su trabajo

 **Jiraya:** Naruto… yo…- dijo bastante nervioso

 **Naruto:** Esto ha pasado por no haberte centrado en él al 100 %, si le hubieses enseñado correctamente, esto no habría pasado- dijo viendo como el peli rojo se recuperaba y la Senju lo abrazaba al recordar a su difunto hermano Nawaki

 **Shizune:** Pero también es culpa tuya Naruto, si hubieras intervenido…

 **Naruto:** Si hubiera intervenido el no habría hecho nada Shizune, esto era una prueba para ver sus capacidades, si hubiese intervenido, no las habría podido ver- dijo seriamente a la seria pelinegra haciendo suspirar al rubio- mira, Menma está aprendiendo a ser un shinobi, va a enfrentarse a situaciones como esta muy a menudo, y tú que eres aprendiz ninja de Tsunade deberías saberlo perfectamente- dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes- mi hermano tiene el espíritu, pero la falta de entrenamiento y la inexperiencia la llevarán a la tumba si sus senseis no se centran en lo que se tienen que centran- dijo mirando nuevamente al sannin que miraba con arrepentimiento a su alumno- Jiraya, ¿Qué afinidad elemental tiene mi hermano?- dijo seriamente el rubio

 **Jiraya:** No lo sabemos- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio y a las féminas, ya que el peli rojo se había quedado dormido

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo que no lo sabéis?- dijo con una cara que aseguraba dolor, mucho dolor- ¿Qué coño habéis hecho los 12 años que estuve fuera?- pregunto bastante cabreado y los ojos blancos- Y debo de suponer que de Naruko y Akari tampoco lo sabeis- dijo bastante cabreado

 **Jiraya:** Nos… nos centramos más en el chakra del Kyubi para que no perdieran el control- dijo bastante nervioso el sannin al ver esos ojos blancos como el papel de escribir

 **Naruto:** Olvidando por completo el entrenamiento shinobi- dijo mientras el pervertido tragaba saliva a la vez que el rubio se fumaba un puro de a saber dios donde ha salido

Entonces en el suelo apareció el símbolo del diablo del cual salió una especie de bebe con brazos y patas largas, y con una protuberancia en la espalda de la cual salieron tres tentáculos carnosos (Es un Lurker del Dead Space pero con mandíbula inferior, parlante y del tamaño de un Lince o un perro mediano)

Los presentes, menos el rubio y el peli rojo porque estaba dormido, se aterraron bastante al ver a esa extraña criatura

 **Naruto:** Hola Mink, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras los presentes tenían varias gotas en la cabeza y una cara de póker total

 **Mink: Un mensaje de Tayuya… se llama así ¿verdad?** \- dijo confundido

 **Naruto:** Es peli roja largo- dijo el rubio aclarando las dudas del bicho

 **Mink:** **JAJAJA, tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso cuando me invocó** \- dijo riéndose

 _ **Flash back**_

La peli roja Uzumaki que actuaba de topo escribió una nota donde pondría los planes de Orochimaru contra Konoha, eso sí, después de asegurarse de que nadie la había seguido

 **Tayuya:** Muy bien, abro el pergamino que me dio Naruto-kun y listo- dijo abriendo el pergamino del cual salió el símbolo del diablo y la criatura con tres tentáculos y cara de bebe con dientes de piraña salía de este sorprendiendo y aterrando a la peli roja, sobre todo cuando la criatura la miró con sus ojos blancos sin pupila

 **Mink:** **¿Tú eres Tayuya?-** dijo con un tono serio y el ceño fruncido a la muy acojonada peli roja- **AAAAAAAAAAHHH-** Gritó el bicho, provocando que la peli roja también gritara, por suerte esta puso sellos para que no la escucharan- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tranquila que no te hago nada, voy a llevarle esto a Naruto, hasta otra-** dijo desapareciendo dentro del símbolo mientras la peli roja miraba donde antes estaba esa cosa

 **Tayuya:** ¿Qué clase de contrato es ese?- dijo aún asustada por el bicho

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Naruto:** Oye eso no se hace a las chicas, eso se hace a los pervertidos- dijo intentando no reírse

 **Mink:** **Si, solo espero que no te mate** \- dijo dejando muy asustado al rubio- **bueno, me voy que tengo hambre, Ah, Khanshee y Zengatsu van a preparar una comilona dentro de unas semanas-** dijo antes de desaparecer

 **Naruto:** Diles que iré puntual- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

 **Mink: Lo hare-** Dijo desapareciendo finalmente junto al símbolo

El rubio entonces se fijó que todos lo miraban como si tuviese tres cabezas, poniéndolo un poco nervioso

 **Tsunade:** Naruto…. ¡ ¿QUÉ COJONES ERA ESO?!- Dijo a rubia Senju muy alterada intentando no llorar

 **Naruto:** Mi contrato- dijo simplemente mientras se fumaba un puro

 **Tsunade/Shizune/Jiraya:** ¡ ¿TÚ CONTRATO?!- Gritaron con los ojos fuera de órbita

 **Jiraya:** ¡PERO SI NO SE PARECE EN NADA AL QUE INVOCASTE EN LOS EXÁMENES!- Dijo muy alterado el peliblanco

 **Naruto:** Ero- sennin los demonios tienen muchas formas, razas y tamaños, y ese era uno de los más guapos, una vez invoque a uno de los feos en un campamento de renegados, y al día siguiente se habían suicidado todos en masa de lo feo que era- dijo intentando no reírse, porque era verdad, era tan feo que su madre lo confundió con una mierda

Los adultos decidieron no preguntar más y Jiraya cargó al inconsciente peli rojo, al cual maldecía porque no vio a esa cosa. Ahora tendrían que pasar meses para que el trío se recuperase del trauma

Por su parte el rubio leyó el pergamino que la peli roja le mandó. No le sorprendió mucho la idea, de hecho, esto ya se lo esperaba

La serpiente había mandado a los cuatro del sonido a convencer al Uchiha de que se uniera a la serpiente pedófila, y conociéndolo tal y como es, es decir, un tonto del culo con muy pocas luces, era algo que iba a pasar sí o sí, y si eso ocurría, Mikoto iba a llorar a cantaros y soltar más lágrimas que las cataras del Niagara, y el rubio, iba a matar oficialmente al emo por hacer llorar a su hermosa Uchiha

El rubio pensaba decirle al Hokage lo que le mandó su topo cuando se fijó en su hermano y sonrió

 **Naruto:** "Parece que vas a tener una gran prueba dentro de poco, Menma"- dijo mientras ya sabía que entrenamiento le iba a dar a su hermano, claro, que Mikoto no se iba a poner muy feliz con esta noticia

 **Continuará**


	10. Capítulo 10: El emo se escapa

**Capítulo 10: El emo se escapa**

En la casa del diablo rubio en Konoha, los presentes estaban sin palabras ante lo que veían, sobre todo la usuaria del hielo y el espadachín de la niebla, los cuales tenían un montón de pensamientos y emociones en su cabeza

Frente a ellos, estaba el hombre que les obligó a vivir en el exilio, el que condenó a la pelinegra al sufrimiento y a perder a su familia, el que los obligó a vivir bajo las órdenes de cerdos como Gato, el que los convirtió en renegados, el hombre que les arrebató una vez todo lo que tenían… Yagura, el cuarto Mizukage

Nadie dijo nada durante varios segundos, había mucha tensión en el ambiente, y Zabuza estaba listo para atacar al antiguo Kage si intentaba algo contra su hija

Pero lo que hizo el antiguo Kage, dejó a todos, incluidos a los de Kiri, sin palabras ¿Qué hizo?- se puso de rodillas y agachó su cabeza mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos

 **Yagura:** Lo siento Haku-san, Zabuza-san- dijo con la cabeza gacha y soltando lágrimas- pese a que fui controlado, mis actos no tienen perdón, ni tampoco el daño que cause a personas que ahora podrían ser felices en la aldea de Kiri, por lo que he venido directamente a disculparme con usted por todo el daño que les hice, y estoy dispuesto a pagar por mis errores, no importa el castigo que me pongan- dijo llorando totalmente destrozado asombrando a todos los presentes de ver a una figura tan poderosa en ese estado

La pelinegra estuvo callada mucho rato, pensando en todo lo vivido con Zabuza y cuando conoció al rubio que le salvo a ella y a Zabuza de la oscuridad, y ver al hombre que destrozó sus vidas hace mucho tiempo arrodillándose ante ellos solo pudo provocar una reacción

 **Haku:** Levántese Yagura-san- dijo la pelinegra asombrando al anterior Kage – una figura tan poderosa no debe arrodillarse ante nadie- dijo asombrando aún más a los presentes

 **Yagura:** Pero….

 **Haku:** Es cierto que usted nos hizo mucho daño, y ya no veremos a Kirigakure como nuestro hogar nunca más- dijo con gran tristeza- pero gracias a eso, conocí a Zabuza, el cual me demostró un amor que mi verdadera familia no me mostró, y también conocí a Naruto-Kun, el hombre que me salvó a mí, a Zabuza-san y a usted de la oscuridad y la perdición, el hombre que me dio un hogar, del cual me enamore y ahora tengo una gran familia que nunca me abandonará- dijo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, al igual que sus hermanas, Kushina, Zabuza y los miembros de Kiri

 **Zabuza:** Haku tiene razón Yagura, fuiste manipulado por un tarado que todavía anda suelto por ahí, si quiere compensar el daño que ha hecho, hay que capturar a ese sujeto antes de que alguien más salga herido- dijo el espadachín sorprendiendo enormemente al anterior Mizukage por tales palabras

El pobre hombre solo pudo sucumbir a las lágrimas al ver que aquellas personas a las que tanto sufrimiento les había causado le perdonaban aquellos actos tan horribles

No muy lejos de la aldea, el diablo rubio caminaba bastante molesto hacia la aldea para hablar seriamente con Minato y Kushina, bueno, más con Minato, mientras el resto le seguían un poco agotados ya que este no iba precisamente lento

 **Jiraya:** Naruto, llevamos horas caminando sin parar, y estamos agotados por luchar contra Orochimaru- dijo provocando que el rubio se girara con una mirada de ultratumba hacia el pervertido que se puso más recto que un palo- sabes qué, me siento con ganas de hacer ejercicio hoy- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras sudaba más que un pollo en el desierto

 **Naruto:** Esta bien, pararemos- dijo aliviando al grupo- y mirad, justo delante de las aguas termales- dijo alegrando a los presentes mientras el sabio pervertido ya tenía ideas guarras en su cabeza- será perfecto para que Ero-sennin entrene mejor a Menma- dijo destrozando todos los planes del pervertido- Tendréis una hora para relajaros, luego a hacer entrenamientos leves, Menma, tu cuerpo aún tiene que recuperarse del daño que recibiste del gafotas, así que solo Ninjutsu leve y algo de Taijutsu, ¿queda claro?- dijo mirando seriamente al sannin el cual asentía nervioso y llorando internamente- pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana de vuelta a la aldea, quiero ver a mis chicas y aprender tu Ninjutsu médico Tsunade, aparte de que tengo que hablar con el bueno de Minato obviamente- dijo sonriendo macabramente poniendo muy nerviosos a los presentes

 **Tsunade/Shizune/Jiraya/Menma:** "Pobre Minato/san/papá"-pensaron los presentes pensando que el rubio Hokage la palmaría

En la oficina Hokage, el rubio sintió un enorme escalofrío en su espalda, mientras sentía que iba a morir en cuanto alguien llegara a la aldea, y que lo mataría de forma lenta, dolorosa y horripilante, muy horripilante

Por su parte el rubio decidió mandar a uno de sus demonios a informar a sus novias sobre su tardanza

En la casa del rubio, el anterior Mizukage ya se había levantado del suelo y agradecido a los antiguos ninjas de Kiri, cuando el símbolo del diablo apareció en el suelo del salón

El escuadrón del rubio y su equipo de misiones junto a Kushina sabían de qué se trataba, al contrario que las Arrancar, Kin, Karin y los ninjas de Kiri, aunque la peli roja Uzumaki estaba bastante acojonada, no sabía que las invocaciones de su hijo tuviesen formas tan… diversas

Del símbolo del diablo, empezaron a salir una criatura con una especie de cuchillas en sus hombros, cuatro brazos, los cuales tenían otro par de cuchillas saliendo de los omóplatos, dando un total de 10 extremidades contando las piernas. Era completamente negro, sin pelos, con ojos rojos como la sangre, muy brillantes y sus dientes superiores eran grandes y afilados, tapando la mandíbula inferior (es un slasher negro del Dead Space pero mejorado, con mandíbula inferior, parlante y modificado y perfeccionado por mí)

Los ninjas de Kiri estaban todos acurrucados entre ellos detrás de su actual Mizukage que intentaba no hacerse cacota encima, mientras las arrancar miraba casi en el mismo estado preguntándose qué cojones era esa cosa, al igual que Kin y Karin

 **¿?:** **¿Esta es la casa de Naruto?-** dijo el bicho mirando a los presentes

 **Mikoto:** Sí pero esta de misión- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa dejando de piedra a los presentes, menos al escuadrón y a su alumna

 **¿?: ¿Usted es Mikoto?, encantado soy Sorume, Naruto me ha enviado este mensaje para vosotras-** dijo para posteriormente despedirse y desaparecer junto al símbolo

Mikoto entonces leyó el pergamino donde el rubio les puso que mañana estarían aquí, por lo que después de leerlo le cerró y desapareció, no sin antes escribir una nota para su amado Diablo rubio

Entonces la Uchiha se fijó que los de Kiri, Kin y Karin y las Hollows la estaban mirando como si hubiesen visto a un unicornio mágico y volador

 **Mikoto:** ¿Estáis bien?- dijo viendo a los invitados y a las hollows temblando

 **Harribel:** Mikoto-san, ¿Qué era esa cosa que le entrego el pergamino?- dijo la rubia un poco recuperada de aquella aterradora experiencia

 **Mikoto:** Esa era una de las invocaciones de Naruto-kun, Harribel-san- dijo sonriente la pelinegra dejando a las hollows y a los ninjas de Kiri de piedra mientras todos tenían un pensamiento en conjunto

 **Arrancars/Kin/Karin/Ninjas de Kiri:** "¿Qué clase de invocación es esa?"- dijeron en sus mente pensando en el montón de noches que se pasaran sin dormir

En las aguas termales, el rubio no tardó en ver al sannin de los sapos volar por los aires con la cara roja cayendo justamente donde a unos metros de donde estaba no sin antes proteger un libro que estaba leyendo del agua salpicada

 **Naruto:** Veo que te han dado tu merecido- dijo sonriente

 **Jiraya:** La búsqueda de inspiración no entiende de sacrificios ni límites éticos- dijo mientras al rubio le salían varias gotas estilo anime

 **Naruto:** Vale muy bien, dijo fumándose un cigarro- ¿y Menma?, ¿sigue dormido?-pregunto el rubio

 **Jiraya:** Sí, cuando despierte me centraré en el por completo- dijo con determinación

 **Naruto:** Más te vale, porque como Kushina se entere tendrás que vivir en Iwa- dijo aterrando al peliblanco por lo que la Uzumaki le haría- recuerda que eres su sensei y mi hermano está bajo tu responsabilidad- dijo sonriéndole con malicia

 **Jiraya:** Lo sé perfectamente, mocoso, será mejor que sigua buscando inspiración- dijo poniendo otra vez esa cara de degenerado al cual le salía sangre hasta de las orejas

 **Naruto:** Tú mismo, el que va a recibir serás tú- dijo volviendo a su libro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el sannin volviera a salir volando por los aires, solo que esta vez cayó en lo profundo de un bosque- ese no va a cambiar nunca- dijo mientras volvía su atención a su libro

Una hora después el rubio se encargó de supervisar el entrenamiento de su hermano a manos del sannin de los sapos mientras se fumaba un buen puro, cosa que no le gustaba mucho a la Senju ni a su asistenta

 **Tsunade:** No deberías estar fumando a tu edad- dijo la rubia al rubio que la miró pasivamente

 **Naruto:** Llevo desde los 5 años, es decir, 7 años fumando cajas enteras cigarros y puros todos los días de la semana, del mes y del año, si no me he muerto en una mes desde que empecé, dudo que lo haga ahora- dijo impresionando al dúo femenino

 **Shizune:** ¿Si…siete años?- dijo impresionada la pelinegra al igual que su maestra rubia

 **Naruto:** Ya vez, siete años y aquí estoy, vivito y coleando, rompiendo culos a los malos y viviendo a tope mi vida, si señor- dijo mientras se tumbaba en el césped mirando las nubes con el puro en su boca

 **Tsunade:** Aun así no me parece bien- dijo claramente disgustada

 **Naruto:** Bueno, tampoco me parece bien irte de la aldea solo para ir a casinos a gastar dinero- dijo molestando a la rubia, cosa que provocó que el rubio sonriera victorioso

 **Tsunade:** Si crees que me hace gracia volver estás equivocado- dijo un poco triste la rubia

 **Naruto:** Y yo hace dos años no quería volver ni muerto- dijo llamando la atención de las chicas- pero al final, encontré gente que me quiere por quién soy y por como soy, aparte de que logré ayudar a otras personas a empezar de cero y ser felices, así que al final, pese a los malos recuerdos que tuve, volví y la vida me recompensó justamente, quizás a ti te ocurra lo mismo- dijo sonriendo al rubio a la impresionada rubia por tales palabras mientras el rubio veía como su hermano logró hacer un rasengan sin la ayuda de un clon, a la vez que tenían un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas y con los puños

Sin embargo, el rubio estaba bastante pensativo con el mensaje que le envió la peli roja infiltrada, por un lado, podría impedir fácilmente la fuga, provocando que el propio sannin fuera a por el emo Uchiha y atrapar a esa rata traidora y conocer sus secretos, pero por otro lado estaba dejarlo ir y darle a su hermano una motivación para cumplir su sueño, claro que tendría que vérselas con Mikoto pero tendría que hablarlo con ella

También estaban los tres jinchurikis faltantes, el rubio sabía que dos de ellos eran de Iwa y uno de Kiri, pero los dos primeros apenas aparecían por allí y el tercero desapareció al comienzo de la guerra, y le preocupaba de que Akatsuki los hubiese atrapado, aunque de ser así Itachi le habría avisado y Naruto sabía perfectamente que Itachi apoyaba la aldea ya su familia, por lo que ser traicionado era algo impensable, aparte de que no le convenía al Uchiha, él era ahora su topo más importante para destruir a Akatsuki

Al día siguiente, el rubio y el grupo emprendieron la marcha hacia Konoha, sin haber ningún contratiempo, excepto una parada en el bosque donde el rubio mató un enorme jabalí para comer

Después siguieron hasta llegar a las puertas de la aldea donde un gran grupo de chicas junto a Chomei, Kushina y Kakashi, el cuál logro recuperarse bien del Genjutsu de Itachi, les estaban esperando

Las chicas rápidamente se lanzaron en estampida a por el rubio, el cual estaba siendo abrazado por estas, que habían enterrado su cabeza entre sus melones

Jiraya empezó a sangrarle la nariz y a escribir a toda velocidad antes de que el rubio le viera, a la vez que pensaba en hacerle una estatua a este

Tsunade y Shizune miraban incrédulas como Mikoto, una de las mujeres con el carácter más formal que había conocido, se había tirado a por el rubio y lo abrazaba como una niña abrazaba su peluche favorito, a la vez que miraban la cantidad de chicas que rodeaban al rubio y lo besaban en la boca y con lengua

 **Kushina:** Ha pasado tiempo Tsunade-sama- dijo sonriente la peli roja

 **Tsunade:** ¿Kushina, esas mujeres son…?- dijo incrédula

 **Kushina:** ¿Las novias de mi hijo?, sí la verdad, nunca pensé que llegase a pasar esto, pero ya ves, incluso mis hijas están con él- dijo asombrando a la Senju mientras veía al rubio hablar animadamente con ellas y con Chomei

El rubio también se dio cuenta de la presencia de los de Kiri, por lo que no tardó en ir a saludar

 **Naruto:** Que sorpresa, no esperaba veros por aquí, Mei-chan, Ao, Chojuro, Yagura, Isobu- dijo bastante contento

 **Mei:** Queríamos verte, había pasado mucho tiempo y nos enteramos del ataque de Orochimaru a la aldea y nos preocupamos un poco- dijo un poco sonrojada

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes, le rompí el culo a esa serpiente, tardará un tiempo en volver- dijo sonriente mientras empezaba a hablar animadamente con los de Kiri sobre lo vivido desde su marcha

Entonces el rubio fijó su vista en su madre humana, a la cuál con una mirada seria la incitó a venir

 **Naruto:** Vamos a la torre a hablar con tu marido, chicos lo siento pero tengo que atender unos asuntos, tú también Kakashi - dijo seriamente poniendo nerviosa a la peli roja Uzumaki y al Hatake mientras se despedía de los de Kiri

Unos minutos después el rubio estaba en la torre Hokage, precisamente en las puertas de la oficina principal, donde les pidió a las chicas, menos a Kushina, a Tsunade y a Shizune, que entrasen con él, abriendo la puerta de una patada, dándole un infarto al cuarto y al tercero mientras se fumaba un puro muy grande en su boca

 **Minato:** Naruto- dijo impresionado el Kage que se recuperaba del susto, y sacándole una gota de anime a la Senju y a su asistenta

 **Naruto:** Misión completada, pero tú y yo vamos a hablar- dijo mientras con la mirada le pedía a Tsunade y a Shizune dejar el despacho y cerrar la puerta

 **Minato:** Claro, de que se trata…- dijo muy nervioso el rubio ante la mirada de su hijo que parecía que lo iba a estrangular con las manos

 **Naruto:** Este pervertido…- dijo señalando al albino- me dijo que mis hermanos no saben nada de jutsus elementales, y que ni siquiera sabéis de sus afinidades elementales- dijo bastante mosqueado

 **Minato:** Naruto, en aquel entonces era vital que pudiesen controlar el chakra del zorro para que no perdieran el control- le explicó el rubio a su hijo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

 **Naruto:** ¿Y lo lograsteis?- preguntó mientras el hokage, su esposa y el pervertido bajaban la mirada- supongo que no, y el resultado es que has vuelto a tu hijo completamente dependiente de un chakra que ni le pertenece y no puede controlar al 100%- dijo mirando seriamente al Hokage- sabes, durante la búsqueda de Tsunade, la serpiente pedófila y su putita cuatro ojos aparecieron en escena- dijo sorprendiendo a los Kages y a la peli roja- al parecer, quería que Tsunade le curase los brazos que le arrebate durante la invasión, por lo que decidí ver de lo que era capaza mi hermano contra la perra de la serpiente, y pude ver que era solamente carne de cañón, De Ninjutsu solo sabe el rasengan, lo básico de la academia, el kage bunshin y su Taijutsu es mediocre, por no decir que de Senjutsu y Genjutsu no tiene ni idea – dijo muy seriamente mientras los adultos agachaban la cabeza- y él no es el único de la clase, a parte de Satsuki y su hermano, los demás Gennin no tienen ni idea de sus afinidades elementales, algo que yo aprendí a los ocho años- dijo sorprendiendo a los adultos- por otro lado tuvimos un encuentro con Akatsuki, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes- dijo con el ceño fruncido dirigiendo luego su vista hacia el peli blanco- Kakashi, puede que Sasuke tenga el sello maldito y sea un Uchiha y tenga talento junto a otras mierdas, me da igual, Menma y Sakura también son tus alumnos, y quiero que les des a todos el mismo trato, sé que durante las finales te centraste exclusivamente en él, pero eres el sensei de un equipo, tu deber es que los tres y no uno se vuelvan chunnin, así que mañana les vas a enseñar afinidades elementales a Menma y al chicle mutante- dijo mientras e peli blanco asentía asustado y muy nervioso ante la mirada del rubio- sabes deberías agradecerme que les sacara el bijuu a mis hermanos, porque eso era lo que buscaba Akatsuki- dijo asombrando a los adultos- si no, ¿porque otra razón buscarían a mi hermano? Solo tiene el pelo rojo característico del clan Uzumaki, pero aún no ha demostrado tener habilidades como las cadenas de Kushina, ni tampoco sus hermanas- fue lo que dijo el rubio mientras los adultos agachaban la cabeza

Hiruzen decidió no decir nada mientras el chico hablará, ya que él tenía razón, es más, el propio Hiruzen les aviso de que no se centraran solamente en el chakra del zorro, también en el de sus hijos

 **Naruto:** Bien, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, Kakashi, más te vale cumplir tu trabajo, o de lo contario te arrancaré ese sharingan de tu ojo, Jiraya, tú en cuanto puedas, le enseñaras Senjutsu y Fuinjutsu, es hora de enseñarles a estos genin que ser un ninja no es ningún cuento de hadas- dijo dejando la sala dejando pensativos a los adultos, mientras Hiruzen suspiraba, pero por dentro sonreía al ver que el chico tenía madera de líder, no por nada era el Kingu Akuma (Rey Diablo), líder de los Gōsuto yōhei (Mercenarios fantasma)

Después de esa charla, el rubio volvió con las chicas y los de Kiri, a los cuales les presentó el pueblo bajo la mirada atónita de los ciudadanos y los shinobis de la zona, al ver a la actual y al anterior Mizukage en su aldea, siendo guiados en una visita turística por el rubio diablo, seguidos de las chicas del rubio

El grupo fue a comer a diferentes lugares, sorprendiendo a los de Kiri por lo deliciosa que era la comida de Konoha, a la vez que vendían ropa de gran calidad, lo que hizo que el pobre Ao cargara las bolsas de la compra como una mula de carga junto a Yagura, los cuales lloraban cómicamente por este castigo divino

También pudieron ver las vistas que tenía la aldea, siendo muy hermosas para los de Kiri, ya que su aldea siempre estaba cubierta por la niebla y apenas se podía ver a más de varios metros. Konoha, en cambio, daba una visión completa desde los monumentos

Por su parte, los hermanos bijuu hablaban animadamente entre ellos, recordando momentos pasados, y ahí fue donde Matatabi les dijo a todos sobre las tres novias de Chomei, sorprendiendo y a la vez sonrojando de vergüenza al peli verde

 **Ritsuko:** Pues yo creo que deberías intentarlo- dijo la peli roja asombrando al peli verde- no te recomiendo decírselo al principio, pero recuerda que nuestro padre nos enseñó un jutsu para aumentar la vida de la persona que queramos- dijo mientras el peli verde se daba un guantazo en la cara, ¿cómo no se había acordado de eso?- además, incluso si descubren antes de tiempo lo que eres, solo tendrías que demostrarles que no eres un monstruo, si no el hombre que las ama con todo su corazón- dijo sonriendo con ternura, como la hermana mayor que era

 **Chomei:** Está bien, solo espero que funcione- dijo con determinación pero un poco nervioso y asustado ante el rechazo y que le tuvieran miedo y odio

Después de la visita de los de Kiri, los cuales se hospedaron en un hotel, el rubio, Chomei y las chicas volvieron a su apartamento, claro que el rubio estaba preocupado por lo que le diría a su novia y sensei Uchiha

 **Emilou Apacci:** Naru, ¿estás bien?- dijo la hollow oji mixta de pelo azul

 **Mikoto:** Cierto, has estado callado un buen rato- dijo mientras el rubio la miraba un poco preocupado y triste, pero tenía que decírselo

 **Naruto:** Mikoto-chan tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras se la llevaba a una habitación para hablar en privado

 **Franceska Mila rose:** ¿Qué crees que será?- dijo bastante preocupada

 **Fu:** Debe ser algo muy serio para hablarlo en privado- dijo la peli verde muy preocupada

 **Matatabi:** Esperemos que no sea nada serio- dijo la bijuu mientras las demás asentían preocupadas

En la habitación, el rubio se sentó en la cama junto a la preocupada Uchiha no sin antes poner unos sellos supresores de sonido

 **Mikoto:** Naruto-kun, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo preocupada por la mirada triste del rubio

 **Naruto:** Lo primero, me encontré con tu hijo mayor Itachi, aunque eso ya lo sabes- dijo mientras la pelinegra lloraba

 **Mikoto:** ¿Cómo está?- dijo preocupada

 **Naruto:** Está bien, pude curarle un cáncer bastante agresivo- dijo aterrando a la pelinegra

 **Mikoto:** Cá…cá…cá… ¿cáncer?- dijo toda asustada y temblando

 **Naruto:** Tranquila, está fuera de peligro, y ahora es nuestro topo en Akatsuki- dijo calmando un poco a la pelinegra- pero hay algo más- dijo preocupando a la Uchiha

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo grave?- dijo pensando en la relación que tenía con su amado rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Te acuerdas de Tayuya-chan, nuestra topo en la base de Orochimaru?- dijo mientras la pelinegra asentía- bien, hace dos días, Mink me trajo un mensaje proveniente de ella, dijo que irían a por tu hijo dentro de dos semanas para llevárselo al pedófilo- dijo impresionando a la pelinegra

 **Mikoto:** Pero eso no debería ser problema, los atrapamos y le explicamos la situación al Hokage- dijo sin entender el problema

 **Naruto:** Ahí es donde quería llegar…- dijo suspirando para poder hablar-Mikoto-chan… quiero que sea Menma el que se encargue de tu hijo- dijo shockeando a la pelinegra ante lo dicho por el rubio

 **Mikoto:** Naruto…- dijo mirando seriamente al rubio al cual le costaba mirarla

 **Naruto:** Sé que puede parecer una estupidez, pero por favor déjame explicarte- dijo mientras la Uchiha intentaba no explotar- durante la búsqueda de Tsunade, le dije a Menma que ya no era jinchuriki, y pude ver como se había derrumbado, me sentí como Minato cuando destrozó mi sueño de ser Hokage- dijo con tristeza- por suerte le pude animar, pero no está tan motivado como antes…- dijo a la confundida Uchiha

 **Mikoto:** Naruto-kun, no te entiendo…- dijo confundida la matriarca Uchiha

 **Naruto:** Sabes que Menma es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, cuando se entere de que abandonó la aldea intentará traerlo de vuelta tanto porque lo ve como un hermano como para enamorar al pelo chicle mutante ese- dijo todavía sin comprender los gustos de su hermano

 **Mikoto:** Entonces quieres…- dijo impresionada

 **Naruto:** Exacto Mikoto, quiero que mi hermano tenga una motivación, un reto, un desafío, algo que lo haga crecer como persona y avanzar hacia delante, que vea como es el mundo, quiero que cumpla el sueño que a mí me arrebató Minato hace mucho tiempo- dijo impresionando a la Uchiha, la cual veía la imagen de su hijo mayor, el cuál mostraba un gran amor hacia su hermanito antes de que tuviera que cometer la matanza de su clan para salvar a la aldea- además, necesitaremos un topo nuevo, no pienso dejar a Tayuya-chan con esa culebra hedionda más tiempo, aparte de que tu hijo se hará más fuerte y tanto él como mi hermano crecerán como personas, pasarán penurias y dolor, verán a la muerte a las ojos más de una vez o verán a alguien morir, pero eso es lo que significa ser un shinobi, y tú lo sabes Mikoto- dijo a la impresionada Uchiha ante tales palabras llenas de verdad, sorprendida de que un joven de 12 años supiera tanto sobre el mundo Shinobi y lo que significaba ser uno

La pelinegra se quedó callada con el flequillo cubriéndole la cara mientras el rubio se preparaba para lo peor

Pero en vez de gritarle, darle una paliza, o cortarle las bolas, la pelinegra mostró una sonrisa con lágrimas en sus ojos, sorprendiendo al rubio

 **Mikoto:** Está bien Naru-kun, creo que es lo mejor para los dos- dijo mientras la Uchiha se tapaba la cara destrozada al saber que su otro hijo también se iría, dejando a Satsuki y a ella solas, claro, que el rubio diablo y las chicas estarían ahí para ellas, pero como madre, era algo muy duro

Naruto abrazaba con tristeza a su querida novia, ya que por su culpa su hijo podría escapar más fácilmente para cumplir una meta que no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, solo a la destrucción

 **Naruto:** "Puede que yo sea el culpable de lo que va a pasar, pero más te vale que cuando te encuentres con Itachi razones las cosas o te juro que la paliza que te di en Nami será un masaje comparado con lo que te haré"- pensó con los ojos blancos con ganas de destrozar al emo

En la residencia Uchiha, cierto emo sentía un enorme escalofrío en la espalda, sintiendo la muerte bastante cerca, mientras su hermana al verlo sentía unas enormes ganas de partirle la boca a su hermano sin saber por qué

Los días pasaban, el equipo 7 fue enviado al país del té en una misión sin la presencia de Kakashi, donde fueron atacados por un sujeto llamado Aoi Rokushō, el cual tenía que evitar que el cliente del equipo siete ganará una carrera, el cuál resultaba ser el Idate Morino, hermano menor del líder del departamento de interrogación y tortura, Ibiki Morino

Pero gracias al trabajo en equipo del emo y el peli rojo, pudieron acabar con el enemigo, siendo Menma el que remató al ninja de Amegakure, sorprendiendo a su compañero Emo y llenándole de odio, primero el rubio y ahora su hermano peli rojo, no lo soportaba, ¿cómo iba a vencer a Itachi si no podía con esos dos perdedores?, claro, según él

Después de esa misión, los dos Gennin tuvieron un combate, el cual fue detenido por el Hatake, donde al chocar las diferentes técnicas en contenedores de agua, el rasengan sin ningún elemento demostró ser superior al chidori del Uchiha, lo que lo puso muy, pero que muy cabreado

Al final, pasó lo inevitable, el emo Uchiha se escapó por la noche siendo alertado por la peli rosa Haruno

Menma, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba fueron los elegidos para llevar a cabo esta misión, dejando al Nara al mando. Esto era debido a que la mayoría de los shinobis estaban haciendo misiones fuera, incluido el rubio y su equipo, claro que este ya estaba preparado

Durante la pelea contra el Nara, un clon del rubio apareció antes de que la hermana de Gaara atacara a la peli roja, el cual les explico que era una Uzumaki y que la tenía de topo, no sin antes quitarle la marca del sello maldito a la peli roja. El rubio les pidió que cargaran a la peli roja a la aldea mientras él iba a buscar a Menma y al emo

El resto de peleas fueron iguales, por lo que solo quedaba que Menma se encargara de Sasuke, no sin antes ver como Lee y Gaara pelear contra el último miembro del clan Kaguya, Kimimaro, por suerte el rubio pudo intervenir a tiempo antes de que el Kaguya muriera, extrayéndole el sello mientras le ponía un leve tratamiento para tratar su fatal enfermedad

El rubio le pidió a Gaara ya Lee que se llevaran al Kaguya al pueblo y que Tsunade lo tratara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para el peliblanco

Después de eso llegó al valle del fin, donde Hashirama y Madara pelaron hace mucho tiempo, y donde ahora luchaban Sasuke y Menma (La pelea es exactamente igual que en el anime, solo por un pequeño detalle…)

Después de ser atravesado por el chidori, el peli rojo mostró unos ojos, antes lilas como los de su madre, ahora azules blanquecinos con un pequeño puntito en el centro, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desprender una energía rojiza y negra, sorprendiendo tanto al Uchiha como al clon rubio

 **Naruto:** "Esa energía, es imposible"-pensó increíblemente sorprendido de que Menma estuviera usando el poder demoníaco, ya que solo los demonios tenían ese poder

El emo soltó al peli rojo y con su sharingan activado podía jurar ver a un enorme demonio mirándolo con ganas de matarlo de una forma brutal y comérselo

 **Menma:** SASUKE, NO ME IMPORTA SI TE TENGO QUE ROMPER TODOS LOS HUESOS DEL CUERPO PARA TRAERTE DE VUELTA A LA ALDEA, TEN ESO CLARO- Dijo apretando sus dientes que ahora eran navajas carniceras y sus uñas garras capaces de cortar el metal más duro

El clon del rubio estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir, su hermano Menma era un demonio como él, un Latios

El pelo rojo se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad de vértigo, destrozando al emo con cada golpe que le daba, de no ser porque se pararon a hablar y el Uchiha pudo obtener los tres tomoes, el Namikaze lo habría destripado

El rubio miraba con asombro a su hermano, no era tan fuerte como él, pero sin duda era poderoso, probablemente tanto como Son Goku o incluso Kokuō, puede que un poco más, pero había algo que no cuadraba

 **Naruto:** "Parece que su cuerpo no se ha adaptado a ese poder, de ahí a que use tan poco pese a pelear con todas sus fuerzas"- pensó viendo la pelea donde el Uchiha tenía aparente ventaja, para posteriormente coger al Uzumaki y estrellar su cabeza en el suelo

El rubio se puso nervioso pensando que el emo había matado a su hermano, el cuál flotaba en el agua aparentemente sin vida

Estaba asustado, pensando que había condenado a su hermano a morir y ahora estaba intentando no explotar de ira y matar al emo, aunque lo habría hecho si no hubiese sentido una onda de poder proveniente de su hermano

El Uchiha también sintió esa onda de poder, y no pudo evitar girarse y ver que estaba pasando. Lo que vio lo dejó totalmente aterrado

 _ **(Música: Bleach OST - What can you see in their eyes)**_

El peli rojoestaba levantándose lentamente sin manos (Igual que en el anime) mientras la energía negra y roja sangre volvía a salir de su cuerpo para posteriormente soltar un grito infernal que provocó una onda sonora que mando a volar al emo varios metros y estrellarse contra algunas piedras antes de recuperar el equilibrio, para posteriormente aterrarse ante lo que sus ojos verían y quedaría grabado un trauma en la memoria del emo de por vida

La piel morena del peli rojo dio paso a una completamente negra, su pelo se alargó hasta llegar a la espalda, una cola negra con pulgares bifurcados apareció en la base de su columna vertebral, sus pies, mientras de sus antebrazos salieron unas protuberancias que dieron paso a unas cuchillas enormes (Como las de Baraka del Mortal kombat) capaces de cortar hasta la armadura más resistente, y sus ojos perdieron la pupila volviéndose completamente blancos mientras sus dientes se habían hecho más grandes, de hecho, era una versión final de su hermano mayor pero sin cuernos y completamente negro salvo por la melena de pelo rojo de su cabeza

El emo estaba muy asustado, al ver esa transformación recordó a su hermano rubio en un estado parecido, lo que le hizo recordar la paliza y el Genjutsu del rubio, y cuando vio al peli rojo a solo pudo pensar una cosa

 **Sasuke:** "Oh mierda"- fue lo que pensó antes de recibir un puñetazo que lo acabó estrellando en la pared

Por su parte el peli rojo se agarró la cabeza con fuerza para posteriormente soltar un rugido brutal que hizo temblar la tierra

 **Naruto:** "Justo como pensaba, está fuera de control, es como cuando entrenaba con Khanshee y Zengatsu para dominar mi poder"- dijo para posteriormente dirigir su vista a donde el emo había sido estrellado- "si ese idiota no piensa rápido Menma lo hará pedazos"- fue lo que pensó viendo la figura del Uchiha entre el polvo, el cual al desaparecer mostraba su segunda etapa del sello- "Interesante, veamos de lo que es capaz el drag queen "- pensó curioso al ver al emo en ese estado

El peli rojo no tardó en fijarse en el travesti, el cuál alzó unas manos gigantes con membranas que funcionaban como alas, solo para aterrarse al ver que en la espalda del peli rojo, salían dos alas de murciélago como las de su hermano que lo alzaron hacia el Uchiha con un Rasengan de color rojo sangre y negro

El emo no se quedó atrás, y cargó un chidori hacia el peli rojo (A partir de aquí es todo igual, Menma vuelve a su forma original, Sasuke se marcha con el pedófilo con el orgullo herido, ya que Menma casi le destroza con su súper rasengan, de no ser porque el peli rojo quedó inconsciente, y el rubio deshace el clon antes de que llegase Kakashi)

El rubio, que ya estaba en su casa con Chomei y sus chicas, analizó toda la información que recibió el clon antes de desaparecer, quedándose bastante sorprendido ante lo que este había visto

 **Mikoto:** Naru ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están los dos bien?- dijo mientras el rubio la miraba con los ojos abiertos

 **Naruto:** Mi hermano… es un Latios- dijo dejando de piedra a las chicas y a Chomei. Todas ellas sabían de qué hablaba el rubio después de haberlo explicado cuando le preguntaron cómo obtuvo ese contrato tan especial, diciéndoles que él era un demonio supremo y perteneciente a una de las razas más poderosas del infierno, cosa que las arrancar ya sabían cuando se enfrentaron a él y vieron su forma infernal, y el rubio se sorprendió de que sus chicas lo siguieran amando pese a ser un Diablo

Unas horas después el peli rojo llegó a la aldea en los hombros del Hatake, para posteriormente ser llevado al hospital

El rubio no tardó en ir a ver como estaba, junto a los padres y las hermanas que venían con él

Naruto estaba muy pensativo, todavía asombrado ante la sorpresa, cuando su padrino y su tío se enteren no se lo van a creer, pero tenía un montón de preguntas

¿Por qué su abuelo no le dijo nada? ¿Acaso no lo sabía? ¿Cómo llego Menma a este mundo? ¿Naruko y Akari también serán demonios?

Pero también estaba preocupado de que las némesis de su especie; las gárgolas, hubiesen sentido el poder del peli rojo y acudieran como moscas a investigar

Sin duda tendría que contar mucho allí abajo, pero por el momento se centró en visitar a ciertas personas

La primera sería el pellejo de Shikamaru, que pese a su pereza natural, le sobraba demasiado intelecto y quería dejar las cosas claras

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo estás? – dijo tranquilo

 **Shikamaru:** Un dedo torcido, poca cosa- dijo un poco deprimido

 **Naruto:** Chouji y Neji son fuertes, se recuperaran rápido y pronto podrás ir a ver las nubes con tu amigo- dijo con una sonrisa animando al Nara- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo llamando la atención del pelo piña- no le digas a mi hermano que estuve presente- dijo asombrando al Nara

 **Shikamaru:** ¿Por qué no los detuviste?, podías habértelos restregado por los huevos sin problema alguno- dijo extrañado, obteniendo una sonrisa del rubio

 **Naruto:** Shikamaru, desde que mi hermano dejó de ser un Jinchuriki sus ganas de luchar bajaron, ahora con Sasuke fuera, tiene un motivo más para hacerse más fuerte y cumplir sus sueños- dijo asombrando al Nara- bueno, te dejo, tengo que ver a más personas- dijo despidiéndose del Nara que estaba en la habitación de su mejor amigo que estaba dormido

El rubio camino hasta la habitación donde estaba su prima peli roja, la cual parecía estar esperándolo con una encantadora sonrisa y las mejillas algo rojas, junto a su otra prima Uzumaki Karin, que le sonrió dela misma manera

 **Naruto:** Hola chicas, ¿cómo estas Tayuya-chan? ¿Ya has conocido a Kushina?- dijo con una cálida sonrisa que sonrojo a las féminas

 **Tayuya:** Estoy bien, gracias por salvarme Naruto- kun- dijo algo sonrojada la peli roja

 **Karin:** Kushina-san vendrá dentro de poco Naruto-kun- dijo mientras el rubio asentía

 **Tayuya:** ¿Cómo está Kimimaro?- preguntó la peli roja algo preocupada

 **Naruto:** No lo sé, Tsunade dijo que había terminado de tratarlo, voy a ver cómo le está yendo, volveré a avisarte de los resultados- dijo dejando la sala mientras las chicas hablaban animadamente

El rubio, entro en la sala donde estaban tratando al Kaguya, el cual estaba despierto con algunas máquinas que lo mantenían estable

 **Kimimaro:** ¿Por qué me salvaste? Soy vuestro enemigo…- dijo el albino impresionado

 **Naruto:** Porque me dio la gana- dijo sacándole unas gotas a los presentes- en realidad tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo conociste a Orochimaru?- dijo mientras el albino sin otra opción les contó su vida al rubio y a Tsunade que lo estaba tratando

El rubio se puso bastante cabreado cuando se enteró de que su padre solo lo dejaba salir para la batalla, por no decir que Orochimaru solo lo mantuvo con vida para usarlo como recipiente, pero al ver que su enfermedad era incurable, convirtió al peli blanco en un arma más de usar y tirar

 **Naruto:** Kimimaro- dijo sorprendiendo al albino- el tiempo de ser una herramienta se ha terminado- dijo aterrando un poco al albino, pensando que lo iban a matar por no ser útil- a partir de ahora serás lo que siempre debiste de haber sido, una persona con derechos, sentimientos, y metas que cumplir, una persona con derecho a vivir- dijo impresionando tanto al albino como a la Senju, la cual sonrió levemente al ver como el chico cambiaba a las personas con solo unas palabras

El albino no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad al ver que había alguien que lo veía como una persona y no como un arma o herramienta a la cual tirarían si no servía en el trabajo

Después de ese emotivo momento, el rubio fue a ver nuevamente a su hermano, sorprendido de encontrarse en su puerta a la compañera de equipo de su hermano

 **Sakura:** Naruto…- dijo bastante sorprendida de ver al rubio en el hospital

 **Naruto:** Espero que no vayas a montarle un pollo a mi hermano, sabes que lo hizo principalmente por ti- dijo el rubio mirando seriamente a la peli rosa que negaba con la cabeza- Jiraya, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras la peli rosa asentía

 **Sakura:** He estado pensando…- dijo llamando la atención del rubio- todo este tiempo he estado siguiendo a Sasuke-kun y a Menma, siempre detrás de ellos- dijo para posteriormente mirar al rubio con determinación- eso se acabó, es hora de que los alcance de una vez- dijo con una sonrisa llena de determinación haciendo sonreír levemente al rubio

 **Naruto:** Eso espero- dijo para posteriormente entrar en la habitación sorprendiendo al Sannin y al peli rojo- Cuando puedas, hablamos en privado- dijo extrañando al sannin y al peli rojo

El rubio había salido a fuera a fumarse un puro pensando en todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días, donde al final después de pensarlo detenidamente, llegó a una conclusión…

 **Jiraya:** Sigues dándole al tabaco tanto como la primera vez- dijo sonriente el sannin

 **Naruto:** Y tú sigues siendo el mismo pervertido al que atrapé de camino a la Konoha- dijo sonriente haciendo refunfuñar al pervertido- Supongo que vas a ponerte serio con él, ¿cierto?- dijo mientras el peliblanco asentía- He tomado una decisión Jiraya- dijo seriamente el rubio- tu y yo entrenaremos a Menma- dijo sorprendiendo enormemente al sannin

 **Jiraya:** Pero Naruto yo…- dijo antes de ser cortado por el rubio

 **Naruto:** Lo sé, es precisamente por eso que quiero entrenarle, además, a mí y a las chicas nos vendrá bien viajar- dijo mientras al sannin se le empezaba a caer la baba, provocando que el rubio lo matase con la mirada

 **Jiraya:** Esta bien está bien, no soy tan estúpido – dijo intentando salvarse de la muerte- pero, ¿ellas estarán de acuerdo?- dijo algo dudoso el sannin de pelo blanco

 **Naruto:** Eso espero, creo que les gustará salir a ver el mundo- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Jiraya:** ¿Y Minato y Kushina?- preguntó con duda obteniendo una sonrisa del rubio que le puso los pelos de punta

 **Naruto:** Tú sabes… que eso no es ningún problema para mí- dijo tan sonriente que puso al sannin más blanco que a cierta culebra traidora

Después de hablar con el sannin, el rubio se fue a su apartamento para hablar con Chomei y las chicas, diciéndoles sobre la idea de viajar durante un tiempo, mientras él y el pervertido de los sapos entrenaban a su hermano por el camino, lo cual todas aceptaron, incluso Mikoto, pese a que era la matriarca del clan, solo quedaban ella y su hermana, por lo que con la ayuda del bueno de Minato, no tendrían ningún problema

Minato no tuvo ningún problema, de hecho selo tomo bastante bien. Kushina le costó un poco porque los cuatro hijos se irían de viaje

Un viaje de al menos, tres años de duración

Entonces llegó el día donde Naruto y todas sus novias, y las dos peli rojas Uzumakis emprendieron el viaje junto al sannin y el peli rojo hermano del rubio. No hace falta decir que el pervertido estaba llorando porque no podía inspirarse en sus novelas, vamos, ya sabéis de que hablo

Hinata se puso un poco triste por no poder irse con el rubio, pero este le dejó unos cuantos jutsus para que los aprendiera los años que él no estaría, cosa que la oji perla no iba a desperdiciar

Zabuza intentaba no llorar al ver como su niña iba a estar alejado de él durante tanto tiempo, pero al tratarse del guardaespaldas de Minato e Hiruzen, no podía irse con ellos, solo esperaba que el rubio se comportará o le cortaría las bolas

Sakura tampoco se quedó atrás, logró convencer a Tsunade y a Kushina para que fueran sus tutoras, dispuesta a ayudar a Menma a traer a Sasuke de vuelta

El rubio le echó un vistazo a la aldea antes de despedirse de ella durante un tiempo, quién lo diría, el lugar donde sus sueños fueron rotos y nadie reconocía su existencia, también fue el lugar donde estableció una familia que estaba en crecimiento

 **Naruto:** "Konoha, tú fuiste el lugar donde mis sueños se perdieron, pero también fue el lugar donde empecé de nuevo a ser feliz, al principio solo vine para demostrarles a todos quien era el más fuerte, pero con el tiempo, te convertiste en el hogar tanto mío como de las personas que amo, y eso siempre te lo agradeceré, ahora estaré fuera un tiempo, pero cuando vuelva, juro, como el Kingu Akuma, líder de los Gōsuto yōhei, que nada ni nadie te va a hacer daño, porque eres el lugar donde nacerá mi clan, el clan de los Jigoku (Infierno)"- pensó con determinación antes de emprender el viaje de tres años por el mundo shinobi

En otra parte del mundo, una enorme figura oscura con ojos de color rojizo estaba sentado en un trono observando el cielo rojizo de la tarde mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara

 **¿?:** Pronto nos veremos las caras… Latios- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara que posteriormente se volvió una sonrisa psicópata

En otro lugar, más precisamente una cueva, otro grupo e figuras humanoides, siendo todos menos dos de ellos hologramas parecían tener una conversación interesante, todos con capas negras con nubes rojas

 **¿?:** Escuchadme muy bien todos, durante todo este tiempo, hemos estado escondidos en las sombras, pero al parecer los jinchurikis se han vuelto más fuertes y tienen aliados poderosos, si no tenéis opción, mostraros abiertamente, tarde o temprano sabrán de nosotros, eso es inevitable, pero vamos a conseguir nuestras muestras, cueste lo que cueste, lo prometo como el líder de Akatsuki- finalizó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo- dijo mientras los demás escuchaban

 **¿?:** Bien, Jashin-sama está ansioso de que corra la sangre- dijo uno con una sonrisa psicópata

Después de eso, todos los hologramas desaparecieron, dejando solamente a las dos personas del lugar, resultando ser Itachi Uchiha y Hoshigaki Kisame

 **Kisame:** Y Bueno… ¿A dónde iremos ahora Itachi?- dijo el cara pescado con una sonrisa

 **Itachi:** Iremos a Iwa en busca del Jinchuriki del Yonbi- dijo sin mostrar expresión en su voz mientras abandonaban el lugar- "Naruto, protege a mi madre y hermanos, es todo lo que te pido"- pensó el peli negro mientras se dirigía junto a su compañero hacia Iwa

En la oficina del Hokage, los presentes, que eran Sarutobi, Minato y Kushina estaban un poco callados y algo deprimidos por la marcha de sus cuatro hijos

 **Kushina:** Espero que les vaya bien…- dijo un poco preocupada

 **Minato:** Les irá bien, además- dijo cogiendo a la peli roja por la cintura- llevamos mucho tiempo sin estar solos- dijo con una mirada seductora, mientras la peli roja le seguía el juego, y de no ser por el anciano presente al cuál le sangraba la nariz, el despacho del Hokage se habría vuelto una habitación de los polvitos mágicos

Si, sin duda la pareja tendría tiempo de sobra para divertirse

Naruto tenía una leve sonrisa durante el camino, sabedor de las aventuras que le esperaban, junto a unas batallas dignas de hacer historia, el mundo pronto conocerá el poder del clan Jigoku

 **Continuará**


	11. Capítulo 11: Tres años después

**Capítulo 11: Tres años después**

Tres años, ese ha sido el tiempo desde que el rubio y su hermano, junto a Jiraya y las novias del rubio habían dejado la aldea para hacerse más fuertes y poder combatir a las amenazas futuras

Era un día normal en Konoha, los mercados estaban abiertos, los civiles trabajaban, los niños jugaban en la escuela, y los ninjas hacían sus misiones cotidianas

Pero la paz fue interrumpida cuando un grupo de genins estaba haciendo una de las misiones más difíciles y agotadoras que podían existir, al nivel de que incluso los AMBUS y los Hokages como el tercero y el cuarto temían hacer; la captura del gato de un señor

Pero no se trataba de Tora, el gato de la señora feudal, sino de un hermano suyo de color negro y blanco, que tenía el mismo carácter y agilidad

Eso era algo que tres genin estaban comprobando demasiado bien

Uno de ellos era un joven de pelo negro y con gafas, con cara de apagado pero de aspecto inteligente

La otra era una joven con el pelo naranja atado en coletas y bastante hermoso

Y por último, un chico de pelo castaño con una bufanda azul en el cuello que sonreía con confianza

Se trataban del equipo de Ebisu, conformado por Udon, Moegi y Konohamaru

 **Konohamaru:** Esta vez no escaparás, condenado gato- dijo adolorido por los arañazos en la cara

Mientras perseguían al ágil felino, acabaron destrozando algunos puestos de venta y de comida, cabreando a los propietarios, en especial al dueño de Ichiraku ramen, Teuchi

 **Teuchi:** Konohamaru, ten más cuidado por donde andas- dijo algo molesto mientras este le sonreía para seguir persiguiendo al gato

Al girar una esquina, el trío de genins se detiene para ver con asombro como el gato estaba en el hombro de una joven de pelo largo y ojos perlas mientras lo acariciaba. Esta joven era Hinata Hyuga la cual se había desarrollado bastante bien durante estos últimos tres años

 **Konohamaru:** Hinata-san ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño

 **Hinata:** vine de entrenar del dojo de mi familia- dijo pasándoles el gato al trío de genins- ahora mismo me dirijo hacia la puerta de la aldea- dijo extrañando a los jóvenes

 **Moegi:** ¿Vas alguna misión?- dijo mientras ella negaba

 **Hinata:** El viene hoy- dijo confundiendo un poco a los jóvenes, hasta que el nieto del tercer Hokage pillo el mensaje, lo que le hizo sacar una gran sonrisa

 **Konohamaru:** Chicos, vamos a entregar al gato para poder ver a Naruto nii-chan- dijo corriendo con el gato hasta la torre Hokage, seguido de sus compañeros mientras Hinata sonreía levemente pero con un sonrojo leve en su cara

 **Hinata:** "Me pregunto qué tan fuerte te has vuelto Naruto-kun, yo también quiero enseñarte el resultado de mi entrenamiento"- pensó mientras seguía caminando hacia la entrada de la aldea

A unos metros de la aldea, Un grupo bastante grande de personas se acercaba a la aldea, siendo en su mayoría mujeres y habiendo solamente tres hombres

Uno de ellos, el mayor, que aparentaba unos cincuenta años y con el pelo blanco, Jiraya el gama sennin, mejor conocido como "Jiraya el galante" (según él), también llamado ero-sennin

El segundo era un peli rojo, de un metro ochenta de altura, que tenía a cada lado a dos bellezas abrazando cada una sus brazos mientras se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Este joven era Menma Uzumaki, el hermano menor de nuestro protagonista

Y por último, el rubio Uzumaki Naruto, o mejor conocido como Jigoku Naruto, el cuál ahora era tan alto o un poco más que Minato, avanzaba siendo rodeado por sus novias, las cuales tenían un clon para cada una mientras miraba con algo de gracia a su hermano algo avergonzado ya que no sabía que hacer

 **Naruto:** ¿Nervioso Menma?- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzando a su hermano todavía más

 **¿?:** Seguro que es por tu culpa, maldita gata asalta cunas- dijo una pelinegra con unas cuantas venas en su frente

 **¿?:** A lo mejor es porque la loli está demasiado cerca- dijo una morena con el pelo púrpura y con un cuerpo de infarto

 **Menma:** Chicas, calmaros, Rukia-chan, Yoruichi-chan, yo os amo con todo mi corazón, no tenéis que pelear por mí, no quiero que os hagáis daño- dijo con timidez y vergüenza, provocando que las chicas lo abrazaran con amor y ternura

 **Yoruichi/Rukia:** ¡MENMA-KUUUUN!- Dijeron ambas abrazando con amor y ternura al ya muy avergonzado peli rojo

 **¿?:** Yoruichi-san no es justo- dijo una chica de pelo negro y dos coletas, que también estaba bastante desarrollada (en esta historia Rukia y Soi-fong tienen tetas medianamente grandes) y con dos trenzas a cada lado de su cabello- yo también quiero abrazar a Naruto-kun- dijo con un lindo puchero mientras abrazaba por detrás al peli rojo, sonrojándolo bastante más de lo que ya estaba

El sannin, al ver esa escena, se puso un poco atrás del grupo y empezó a escribir a toda velocidad mientras reía como una colegiada

Pero su sonrisa no duró mucho al sentir un fuerte instinto asesino dirigido justamente hacia él, por lo que se giró lentamente para ver al propietario de ese poder, resultando ser el peli rojo que tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes como la sangre

 **Menma:** Ero-sennin…. **¿Quieres morir?-** dijo con los ojos blancos, los dientes afilados sonriendo como un psicópata y con una voz de ultratumba- **¿o a lo mejor quieres que el tío Zengatsu y la tía Mitsuki, junto con Khanshee-sama y Shiva-sama tengan una charla contigo?** \- dijo haciendo sudar frío al sannin de los sapos que rápidamente se tragó las ¿30 páginas?, sí que escribe rápido el tío, para posteriormente comérselas y sonreír como un subnormal

 **Jiraya:** Sin pruebas no podéis acusarme de nada- dijo señalando a sus compañeros de viaje con el dedo mientras reía sacando varias gotas a los presentes ante el numerito del sabio de los sapos

 **Naruto:** Mejor avancemos, nos deben estar esperando- dijo el rubio ignorando el numerito montado por el pervertido

 **Mikoto:** ¿Qué haremos cuanto tengas que hablarles del entrenamiento Naruto-kun?- preguntó algo preocupada la matriarca del clan

 **Naruto:** Que hemos estado en Uzugakure y recorriendo un poco el mundo, pero nada de contar lo de este último año ¿entendido?- dijo seriamente mientras todos asentían

En la puerta de la aldea, Hinata junto con Konohamaru y su equipo estaban esperando en la puerta a que el rubio diablo llegase para ver cómo estaba

Entonces una figura conocida por el grupo apareció, resultando ser Sakura Haruno, seguida de Kushina y Kakashi

 **Kushina:** Hinata, ¿tú también vienes a verlos?- dijo con una sonrisa la Uzumaki

 **Hinata:** Sí, Yondaime-sama y Sandaime- sama me dijeron que vendrían hoy- dijo con una leve sonrisa- ¿y tú Sakura-san?, pensé que estarías en el hospital…- dijo con algo de duda

 **Sakura:** Hoy tenía el día libre, además Tsunade me pidió que la avisara cuando ambos llegaran- dijo con una sonrisa

Al cabo de unos minutos el grupo había llegado a las puertas de la aldea, donde los esperaban Hinata, Konohamaru y sus compañeros, junto a Kushina y a Kakashi

 **Konohamaru:** Naruto nii-chan- dijo acercándose a ver al rubio

 **Naruto:** Hola Konohamaru- dijo asombrado al ver cómo había crecido- te has puesto muy alto- dijo sorprendido por la estatura del castaño

 **Konohamaru:** Tú también, ahora eres enorme- dijo también asombrado mientras los presentes sonreían y reían

 **Hinata:** Naruto- kun- dijo la peli negra abrazando al rubio

 **Naruto:** Hinata-chan- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole un tierno beso que sorprendió a los espectadores de Konoha- luego os lo explico, hay mucho que contar- dijo viendo a los asombrados espectadores de Konoha

 **Sakura:** Menma- dijo la peli rosa acercándose recibiendo miradas desconfiadas de las mujeres que lo abrazaban

 **Menma:** Hola Sakura, ha pasado tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila asombrando tanto a la peli rosa como a su madre y aliviando por dentro a las novias del peli rojo

 **Sakura/Kushina:** "¿Dónde ha quedado el chan?"- pensaron mientras las hermanas también sonreían al ver que el peli rojo había superado ese tema que no llevaba a ninguna parte

 **Naruto:** Será mejor hablarlo todo frente a Minato- dijo esta vez sin mostrar disgusto, prueba de que había superado gran parte de su odio hacia sus padres humanos

Una vez que llegaron a la torre, el Yondaime abrazó a su hijo menor, mientras Naruto le daba una leve sonrisa alegrando a Minato, mientras el tercero también sonreía al ver que el rubio los había perdonado… en parte

Entonces los tres varones le contaron a ambos Hokages lo que estuvieron haciendo durante estos tres años, a excepción de una parte; el entrenamiento en el infierno

En el primer año, el sannin estuvo enseñando al peli rojo a perfeccionar el rasengan, aumentar sus reservas de chakra y tener un abanico mayor de Jutsus, sin necesidad de enseñarle al peli rojo deshacer genjutsus al ser inmune por su sangre de demonio

El segundo año, a petición del rubio, estuvieron en Uzugakure, donde el peli rojo pudo aprender a la perfección el arte del sellado mientras su Taijutsu y kenjutsu se volvían implacables y brutales. También estuvo aprendiendo técnicas elementales, resultando tener también los cinco elementos, dejando al sanin totalmente incrédulo y a punto de darle un ataque cardíaco

El tercer año, fue donde se dedicaron exclusivamente a su poder demoníaco, donde lo aprendió a dominar en el infierno, alcanzando unos niveles de energía muy parecidos a Ritsuko, dejando al pobre sannin y a muchas de las chicas con traumas al ver a los demonios que habitaban el lugar e impresionados por el poder del peli rojo. Curiosamente Menma sentía más curiosidad que miedo cuando los vio. Sin embargo, al peli rojo le costaba todavía controlar ese poder, por lo que cuando se transformaba al completo se convertía en un Berserker y atacaba a todo lo que se le cruzaba en su camino, siendo el rubio el único con posibilidades de detenerlo sin salir mal parado. El rubio también le pidió que mantuviera todo lo visto en secreto y le daba el contrato de los demonios para invocarlos

Las chicas también estuvieron entrenando para fortalecer sus habilidades, al igual que el propio rubio, el cuál quería estar preparado para cuando Akatsuki o las gárgolas atacaran

Los Hokages, Kushina, Tsunade que junto con Shizune llegaron para ver a los hermanos, Sakura y Kakashi estaban asombrados antes lo que les contaron, a excepción de que estuvieron el último año en el infierno, eso aún debía mantenerse oculto

 **Kushina:** Yo tengo una pregunta…- dijo la peli roja llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿Quiénes sois vosotras?- dijo señalando a las chicas que abrazaban al peli rojo, el cuál suspiraba

 **Menma:** Mamá, papá, os presento a mis novias Rukia-chan, Yoruichi-chan y Soi-fong-chan – dijo dejando de piedra a sus padres, a Sakura, al tercero, a Shizune y a Tsunade, esta última preparando sus puños dispuesta a moler a golpes al pervertido que sudaba a chorros- si pensáis que el viejo verde a tenido algo que ver os equivocáis, será mejor que os cuente toda la historia- dijo mientras el peli rojo narraba como las conoció saltándose algunas partes

Pero nosotros no lo haremos así que…

 **Flash back, 2 años antes**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que el rubio, junto a su hermano, sus novias y el sannin partieron de Konoha para entrenar, cuando un enorme estruendo llamó la atención del grupo por lo que decidieron ir a investigar

Al llegar al origen del sonido, se encontraron a una especie de yeti de diez metros bastante cabreado, el cuál peleaba contra tres chicas, una con una Katana, otra con una especie de aguja en su dedo índice, y la última con los puños, sin embargo parecía que tenían las de perder por todas la heridas que tenían en sus cuerpos, mientras el simio aparentaba estar ileso

Las hollows al verlas no tardaron en reconocer a dos de ellos, lo que llamó la atención del rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Las conocéis?- preguntó a sus novias al verlas tan serias

 **Harribel:** Sí, dos de ellas son Shinigamis- dijo alertando al rubio al saber que esas chicas eran sus enemigos- la otra no la conozco, pero su Reiatsu es parecido al nuestro- dijo mirándolas con seriedad

 **Menma:** Pero no podemos dejarlas así- dijo el peli rojo queriendo ayudarlas

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos durante unos minutos para posteriormente abrirlos de nuevo

 **Naruto:** Está bien, pero si intentan algo hostil no tendré piedad- dijo seriamente mientras su mano derecha brillaba de color rojo- por cierto, te encargo al simio- dijo poniendo su mano derecha en la espalda del peli rojo, para que este se transformara en demonio en algunas partes mostrando solamente las cuchillas de sus brazos, los ojos rojos y los dientes afilados

Sin pensarlo mucho, el peli rojo se lanzó como una bestia furiosa a por el enorme simio mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de poder

 **Jiraya:** Naruto ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó con asombro el sannin

 **Naruto:** Sólo he activado una pequeña parte de su poder, veamos como lo hace, si todo va bien, una vez que venza al mono se detendrá- dijo seriamente con los brazos cruzados

 **Tayuya:** ¿Y si no funciona?- dijo algo preocupada

 **Naruto:** Pues le pego una hostia y problema resuelto- dijo sacándoles gotas de sudor a los presentes

Por su parte el peli rojo se lanzó contra el mono encajándole un potente puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo mientras se comía varios árboles

 **Rukia:** Increíble….- dijo sin palabras la pelinegra con su zanpakutou

 **Soi-fong:** Ni siquiera las tres juntas pudimos con ese monstruo y ese niño lo tira de un puñetazo- dijo en el mismo estado que su compañera

Sin embargo la peli púrpura de piel oscura miraba con seriedad al chico, sobre todo por la energía rojiza y negra que liberaba

El simio se levantó y rugió furioso al peli rojo, que le respondió de la misma forma, donde ambos contendientes se lanzaron contra el contrario

El simio empezó la arremetida con un puñetazo, que el peli rojo esquivó para encajarle una patada en la cabeza, haciéndole escupir sangre mientras se tocaba adolorido y rugía nuevamente y se golpeaba el pecho, volviendo a atacar, esta vez, con una patada, que el peli rojo esquivo, para posteriormente golpear al simio entre la piernas, retorciéndolo de dolor mientras los varones se cubrían sus partes

El peli rojo entonces, la pegó varios zarpazos con sus garras desfigurándosela, para posteriormente, sacar sus cuchillas, sorprendiendo a los presentes menos a Naruto, para posteriormente decapitar al simio, cuya cabeza salió volando, para posteriormente ser aplastada por el pie del peli rojo, el cuál después de matar a la bestia cayó al suelo inconsciente

Las tres Shinigamis estaban asombradas antes la potencia y brutalidad del peli rojo, cuando entonces, el rubio y el resto del equipo fueron a recoger al peli rojo

 **Yoruichi:** ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- dijo algo desconfiada al ver que ese rubio tenía un poder muy superior al del peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Eso debería decirlo yo…- dijo mirando con seriedad a las Shinigamis, dándoles escalofríos- ¿Qué hacen unas Shinigamis en este mundo?- preguntó asombrando al trío femenino

Entonces la pelinegra con trenzas se fijó en las arrancar que estaban a su lado, por lo que se puso a la defensiva

 **Naruto: Te advierto que si intentas atentar contra mis chicas no verás el próximo día-** dijo con su voz infernal y liberando sus ansias asesinas, sonrojando a las arrancar y a las demás chicas y desistiendo a las Shinigamis de cualquier intento de atacar- Todavía no me habéis respondido a mi pregunta- dijo seriamente el diablo rubio

La morena, decidió contarles lo que le pasó en el mundo de los Shinigamis, el cuál fue destruido por unos Quincies que lo invadieron para vengarse por masacrarlos por alterar el orden de las almas que morían

 **Naruto:** ¿Sólo quedáis vosotras?- preguntó con algo de curiosidad

 **Yoruichi:** Por lo que sabemos sí, solo nosotras…- dijo con tristeza y algo intimidada por el rubio, el cual suspiraba

 **Naruto:** Puedo percibir que no mientes ni desprendéis intenciones malignas- dijo mirando con calma al trío de Shinigamis- ¿queréis venir con nosotros? Estamos en un viaje de entrenamiento y creo que no sabeis cómo funcionan las cosas en este mundo ¿cierto?- dijo mientras el trío asentía y aceptaban la oferta del rubio

 **Rukia:** Gracias por ayudarnos- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** No me agradezcas, fue este saco de papas el que os salvó y el que quiso ayudaros- dijo con una sonrisa cargando a su hermano mientras las chicas suspiraban con una sonrisa, incluyendo a las arrancar, que aunque desconfiaban de las Shinigamis, sabían que podían confiar en el rubio para defenderlas

 **Jiraya:** ¿Crees que es buena idea Naruto?- dijo con algo de duda el sabio

 **Naruto:** Lo es, además, Menma tiene que pasar página de una vez por todas, y creo que ellas le ayudarán- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el viejo miraba con asombro ante el plan de Naruto

Pasaron los meses, y el grupo ya no desconfiaba tanto de las Shinigamis ni estas de ellos, incluso las arrancar se pusieron hablar con las Shinigamis, resultando tener bastantes cosas en común

Pero las Shinigamis se sentían más cercanas al peli rojo Uzumaki, ya que su personalidad alegre pero con determinación les atraía, aparte de que el peli rojo siempre tenía algo gracioso que contar, y su sola presencia producía una sensación de calidez y seguridad a las chicas que nunca antes habían sentido, y eso les gustaba

Un día, el sannin estaba entrenando al peli rojo en técnicas elementales mientras perfeccionaba su Taijutsu gracias a los clones, mientras el rubio entrenaba a parte a sus hermanas y a Satsuki, ambas avanzando a pasos agigantados, al igual que Tayuya y Karin, mientras el resto se perfeccionaba, quedando las Shinigamis como espectadoras del entrenamiento del peli rojo, impresionadas de ver lo rápido que avanzaba y entendía las cosas que tanto el viejo verde como su hermano le enseñaban

Pero entonces, un día, el grupo se encontró con un grupo de renegados de clase S de al menos unos 300 individuos, los cuáles le daban problemas al sanin y unos pocos al peli rojo, e cuál solo usaba su Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Kenjutsu, ya que el Fuinjutsu no era muy fuerte y el poder infernal era demasiado arriesgado

Las Shinigamis se unieron al peli rojo, dándole al sanin el tiempo necesario para recuperarse, pero el rubio lo detiene con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Deja que ellos se encarguen, son más que capaces de hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa llena de determinación mientras el sanin miraba con preocupación a su alumno y a las chicas en problemas

 **Soi-fong:** Esto se complica cada vez más- dijo algo irritada mientras cortaba a varios renegados

 **Yoruichi:** Son bastante fuertes- dijo algo agotada mientras pateaba a un buen grupo de renegados

Por su parte, Rukia había cortado y acabado con casi todos los renegados, a excepción de uno, que se lanzó contra ella por la espalda, siendo incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlo

Pero para sorpresa del trio, el peli rojo Uzumaki pudo detener la espada del renegado para posteriormente romperla en pedacitos y encajarle un puñetazo que lo estrelló contra varios árboles del lugar

 **Menma:** Nadie… toca a mis amigos- dijo con determinación y furia sorprendiendo a las chicas, las cuales se sonrojaron levemente

Sin embargo, aún había muchos renegados y el grupo se estaba cansado

 **Yoruichi:** ¡MENMA, RUKIA, SOI-FONG, MARCHAROS!- Dijo sorprendiendo al grupo- Los distraeré el tiempo suficiente para que podáis escapar…- dijo mientras las nombradas pensaban en lo dicho

 **Menma:** Me niego…- dijo el peli rojo furioso- si hay algo peor que incumplir las normas, es abandonar a tus amigos y camaradas, porque la gente que hace eso, es peor que la escoria- dijo asombrando a las chicas mientras se sonrojaban y sus corazones latían a mil por hora

Naruto sonrió ante lo dicho por su hermano, esa fue una de las mejores lecciones que Kakashi pudo darle

Entonces el peli rojo concentró una enorme cantidad de chakra mientras concentraba sus elementos más fuertes; Fuego y viento, en las palmas de sus manos, creando unos rasengans enormes que giraban a la vez que ardían en llamas

 **Menma:** Aquí tenéis- dijo juntando sus manos, provocando que los rasengans se fusionaran- _ **¡CAÑÓN BLASTER DE FUEGO!-**_ Dijo lanzando la esfera hacia los renegados que quedaban creando una gran destrucción a su paso y acabando con los renegados que quedaban

El sanin estaba que se le salían los ojos, mientras su hermano sonreía al ver la combinación de elementos que había creado, se estaba volviendo impredecible en el combate, y eso lo hizo sonreír, ahora sus enemigos no sabrían por donde les vendrá el próximo ataque

El peli rojo cayó al suelo derrotado, alarmando a las Shinigamis que rápidamente fueron a atenderlo, por suerte solo estaba cansado por el gasto de energía

 **Fu:** Avanza muy rápido- dijo la peli verde con una sonrisa

 **Gyuki:** Tengo que admitir que eso se parece mucho a la bijuu dama – dijo la peli roja de piel morena sorprendida

 **Ritsuko:** Cierto, pero debe aumentar sus reservas y resistencia, pero por lo demás, nada mal- dijo la bijuu son una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Será mejor que Sasuke se cuide Mikoto- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

 **Mikoto:** Espero que lo haga Naruto-kun- dijo con algo de preocupación pero con una sonrisa al saber que Menma tenía cada vez más posibilidades de traerle a su hijo de vuelta

 **Satsuki:** No hay duda, Menma le dará su merecido a Sasuke y lo traerá de vuelta- dijo la Uchiha con determinación

Pasaron unos días hasta que el peli rojo se recuperó de la pérdida de chakra, pero en vez de desanimarse, le entraron más ganas de seguir entrenando, para desgracia del sanin que no podía espiar para recopilar su preciada información

Una noche, tres meses después del ataque y seis meses después de abandonar la aldea, el grupo se fue a descansar a un hotel con aguas termales, para alivio del viejo verde, que ahora podía espiar nuevamente

Naruto se dirigía a las termas para relajarse, cuando se encuentra a Soi-fong algo apenada en el pasillo

 **Naruto:** ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó algo extrañado recibiendo una mirada apenada de la pelinegra con trenzas

 **Soi-fong:** ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo entendiendo que quería hacerlo a solas y esta la llevó a un sitio privado- verás, se trata de…. Tu hermano- dijo algo avergonzada y apenada

 **Naruto:** ¿Te gusta verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa asombrándola mientras desviaba con pena su mirada- pero algo te lo impide ¿cierto?- dijo con algo de seriedad

 **Soi-fong:** Verás Naruto, no soy la única enamorada de tu hermano- Dijo bastante avergonzada mientras jugaba con los dedos al estilo de Hinata

 **Naruto:** Os recomiendo que lo habléis entre vosotras primero y lleguéis a un acuerdo- dijo confundiendo a la pelinegra con trenzas- me refiero a Rukia ya Yoruichi, y si lo preguntas, era algo bastante predecible- dijo riendo nerviosamente sonrojando aún más a la pelinegra, mientras el rubio se iba ya que lo habían llamado sus novias para irse a dormir

Sin embargo, la pelinegra mostró una sonrisa determinada, dispuesta a reclamar el corazón de su amado sin crear un apocalipsis

Después de algunos berrinches y peleas, las tres chicas llegaron a un acuerdo, y se tornaron para declararse al peli rojo Uzumaki, siendo la primera Kuchiki Rukia

 _ **Rukia Pov**_

 _Eran casi las 2:15 a.m. cuando me dirigí al porche del hotel en el que nos quedamos para dormir, donde la luna llena se mostraba con toda su belleza y esplendor_

 _Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ya que me encontraba frente a las puertas del joven que logró conquistar mi corazón, algo que ningún hombre al que conocí con anterioridad logró hacer_

 _Menma Uzumaki, se encontraba descansando al otro lado de la puerta que estaba frente a mí cuando de repente una voz llama mi atención_

 _ **¿?:**_ _Rukia-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- dijo esa voz, aquella que me hacía sentirme avergonzada y tímida, aquella que hacía que mi corazón latiera con la fuerza de un ejército, aquel hombre que me cautivo y me ayudo a empezar una nueva vida y no caer en la oscuridad_

 _ **Rukia:**_ _Menma-kun- dije asombrada y muy avergonzada y temblando levemente- yo… no tenía sueño y… vine a ver la luna- dije mientras entrelazaba mis dedos y miraba a otro lado para que él no viera mi rostro apenado_

 _ **Menma:**_ _La verdad es que yo tampoco podía dormir, de hecho, acabó de venir de las aguas termales, a ver si me relajaba un poco y me entraba el sueño- dijo con un tono sonriente y muy cálido, algo que me encantaba de él, tenía el espíritu de un niño, pero cuando era necesario, se comportaba como un hombre hecho y derecho, dispuesto a desafiar incluso al mayor de los desafíos para defender a sus seres queridos y mostrar una cálida sonrisa de victoria para no preocupar a sus seres amados_

 _Amo esa faceta suya_

 _ **Rukia:**_ _Parece que estamos en la misma situación- dije riéndome de forma nerviosa al igual que el peli rojo del que me había enamorado_

 _Ambos nos quedamos unos minutos observando la luna llena, cuando entonces decidí tomar todo el valor que tenía y declararme al hombre que amo_

 _ **Rukia:**_ _Esto… Menma…- dije muy nerviosa. Sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar_

 _ **Menma:**_ _Dime Rukia-chan- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar bastante_

 _Curiosamente él también se sonrojo un poco_

 _Y entonces ocurrió_

 _No hicieron falta palabras, simplemente cerramos los ojos y juntamos nuestros labios, donde ambos iniciamos un apasionado beso lleno de amor y ternura, mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban la una con la otra, para posteriormente abrazarnos mutuamente_

 _Pude sentir como sus fuertes brazos por arduos entrenamientos me abrazan con suavidad y ternura, a la ver que yo le abrazaba su fuerte espalda_

 _Ambos tuvimos que separarnos para poder coger aire, y entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron nuevamente_

 _ **Menma:**_ _Rukia-chan…- dijo con la cara algo roja- ¿de verdad sientes esto por mí?- me dijo y yo no dude en afirmárselo_

 _Entonces pude notar un noto de tristeza en su voz, algo que me preocupo_

 _ **Rukia:**_ _¿Qué pasa Menma-kun?, ¿no te gusto el beso?- le pregunté asustada de que rechazara mis sentimientos, pero entonces el peli rojo negó con la cabeza_

 _ **Menma:**_ _No es eso Rukia-chan, tú me gustas mucho, de hecho te amo- dijo provocando que mi corazón me latiera a mil por hora- pero…- dijo algo apenado y triste_

 _Al principio me confundió esa mirada de preocupación, pero entonces entendí a qué se refería_

 _ **Rukia:**_ _¿Es por Yoruichi y Soi-fong?- le pregunté asombrando a mi querido peli rojo- no te preocupes, entre las tres decidimos que lo mejor sería estar contigo- dije asombrando a mi amado_

 _ **Menma:**_ _Pero, eso no es justo, yo no quiero que estéis conmigo por obligación, no sois objetos de usar y tirar, sois personas, y muy importantes para mí- me dijo algo triste enamorándome aún más de él_

 _ **Rukia:**_ _Menma-kun, tanto Yoruichi como Soi-fong te amamos de la misma forma que tú nos amas, por eso queremos estar contigo- le dije con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cara, suave pero también endurecida por el entrenamiento_

 _Menma se quedó estático para posteriormente mirarme con la boca abierta_

 _ **Menma:**_ _¿Lo dices enserio?- me dijo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza suavemente_

 _Ambos volvimos a besarnos con ternura, pero esta vez el beso se hizo más intenso, más caliente, más apasionado…_

 _Entonces el peli rojo se detuvo y me apartó suavemente de mi lado, para posteriormente sacarme una sonrisa_

 _ **Menma:**_ _Si ellas y tú me amáis tanto como decís, lo justo es que la primera vez sea todos juntos ¿no crees?- me dijo con una cálida sonrisa, sin ninguna pizca de maldad_

 _Yo simplemente asentí, y le di un beso de despedida en los labios, antes de irme a dormir, de no ser porque dos personas nos estaban observando_

 _ **Menma**_ _Yoruichi-chan, Soi fon- chan- dijo el peli rojo apasionado_

 _ **Yoruichi:**_ _¿Es cierto Menma-kun? ¿Es cierto que nos amas?- dijo mientras el peli rojo se acercaba con una sonrisa llena de determinación_

 _ **Menma:**_ _Yo nunca mentiría sobre algo así- dijo para posteriormente las tres le abrazáramos con ternura y mucho amor_

 _ **Yoruichi:**_ _Entonces habrá que ponerse manos a la obra- dijo para posteriormente llevarnos al peli rojo a nuestra habitación_

 _ **Fin Rukia Pov**_

 _ **Lemon time**_

El peli rojo se encontraba desnudo frente a sus tres novias, mientras la morena sacaba unas cuerdas y cinta adhesiva y empezaba a atar a Soi fon bajo la mirada incrédula del Uzumaki

 **Menma:** Yoruichi-chan, ¿Qué haces?- dijo impresionado y sin salir de su asombro mientras le sangraba la nariz

 **Yoruichi:** Cierto, tu no lo sabes… a Soi-fon le gustan este tipo de tratos- dijo sonrojando bastante al peli rojo, mientras la morena apretaba las cuerdas contra los pechos de la pelinegra con trenzas

 **Rukia:** También a nosotras dos- dijo excitando aún más al peli rojo- ¿te gustaría ayudarnos?- le pidió con un tono seductor, imposible de resistir para el peli rojo

 **Menma:** Como vosotras queráis, mis princesas….- dijo con una sonrisa lasciva y el pene bastante duro, cosa que puso muy calientes a las chicas

El peli rojo entonces creó tres clones, los cuales cogieron cada uno una cinta adhesiva y una mordaza de bola para silenciar a sus novias, cosa que puso a las chicas bastante calientes, mientras los peli rojos se deleitaban con el sabor de los pezones del trío de Shinigamis

 **Menma:** Tenéis un sabor exquisito chicas- dijo el original que estaba lamiendo los pezones de Yoruichi mientras las chicas gemían de placer bajo las mordazas- me gustaría probar vuestras tetas- dijo para posteriormente ambos clones cogieran las tetas de las chicas para apresar sus penes en estas mientras lo masajeaban durante varios minutos hasta que se acabaron corriendo en las caras de las chicas

 **Menma:** ¿Os ha gustado?- preguntó el original mientras las chicas asentían con la cabeza

 **Menma clon 1:** Porque esto- dijo metiendo levemente los dedos en la vagina de Soi-fong

 **Menma clon 2:** Solo acaba…- dijo metiendo los dedos aún más para dentro en la vagina de Rukia

 **Menma:** De empezar- dijo el original metiendo en su totalidad sus dedos en la vagina de Yoruichi

Las tres chicas no pudieron evitar gemir ante semejante invasión, para posteriormente hiperventilar al ver como el peli rojo jugaba con sus dedos en sus vaginas de una forma bastante lasciva y salvaje

Al cabo de unos minutos, las tres Shinigamis no aguantaron más y se acabaron corriendo, por lo que el peli rojo no dudo en probar los jugos de las chicas

 **Menma:** Justo lo que pensaba… está delicioso- dijo con una sonrisa llena de lujuria y hambre sexual- creo que va siendo hora de que mi amigo entre ahí dentro- dijo enseñando en su totalidad a la bestia que tenía en las piernas, la cuál era casi tan grande como la de su hermano, asombrando a las chicas, que antes no pudieron ver en su totalidad el trabuco del peli rojo

 **Menma:** Preparaos – dijo introduciendo levemente su mástil en la intimidad de Yoruichi, al igual que los clones

El placer era simplemente increíble, ni siquiera sus anteriores amantes se podían comparar con el peli rojo, que las embestía de forma tan sensual y salvaje al mismo tiempo, sin darles tiempo a recuperar el aliento

El diablo y su trío de chicas estuvieron haciendo durante toda la noche, donde las Shinigamis tuvieron varios orgasmos antes de caer rendidas ante la resistencia del peli rojo, el cual las abrazó mientras les daba besitos amorosos

 **Yoruichi:** Eso ha sido…- dijo entre jadeos la morena de pelo púrpura, que estaba abrazando el brazo izquierdo de su amante

 **Soi-fong:** Increíble…- dijo abrazando el pecho de su amado

 **Rukia:** Menma-kun te amamos- dijo dándole un beso en los labios, mientras abrazaba su brazo derecho

 **Menma:** Yo también os amo chicas, yo también- dijo mientras las abrazaba para posteriormente ambos se quedaran dormidos

Por su parte, su hermano rubio también tuvo una noche entretenida con sus chicas, que lo estaban abrazando como podían en una cama matrimonial extra grande que el rubio amplió con sus sellos

 **Naruto:** Bien echo Menma- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio- Y espero que Ero-sennin haya aprendido la lección- dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras afuera colgado en un árbol, se encontraba el sannin con varios golpes en la cara, después de que tanto el rubio como el peli rojo lo descubrieran espiando a sus amantes

 **Jiraya:** ¡Naruto, Menma! ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo volveré a hacer pero sacarme de aquí!- gritó el sannin al ver que del charco del que colgaba saltaban una pirañas del tamaño de una pierna humana con claras intenciones de comerse al pervertido

 **Fin flash back**

 **Minato:** Ya veo- dijo con asombro el rubio Hokage por lo contado por su hijo menor (excepto la parte donde tuvieron sexo)- y bueno Menma, ¿Ahora qué harás? – dijo mientras todos miraban al peli rojo sonriente

 **Menma:** ¿Tú que crees Papá?, cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokage- dijo con el puño en alto

 **Shizune:** ¿Y con Sasuke? ¿Qué harás?- dijo mientras todos miraban al peli rojo

 **Menma:** Le prometí a Mikoto-san y a mi cuñada Satsuki- dijo sonrojando a la pelinegra- que traería al Teme a casa, al igual que a Sakura y yo no falto a mi palabra- dijo haciendo sonreír a los presentes de orgullo- pero no será algo primario- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, en especial a Sakura- Papa, necesitare un piso para poder vivir con mis novias, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar uno decente?- dijo el peli rojo haciendo llorar cómicamente a su madre al ver que sus niños se iban de casa

 **Minato:** Hay uno que está libre cerca de Ichiraku ramen lo bastante grande para los cuatro- dijo dándoles las llaves- espero que os guste- dijo haciendo sonreír al peli rojo al tener delante de su casa el puesto de ramen

 **Rukia:** Menma-kun, recuerda que debes controlarte- dijo seriamente la pelinegra al peli rojo que suspiraba

 **Menma:** Está bien, pero solo por hoy, ¿vale? El ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor que existe- dijo babeando de solo pensar en volver a probarlo

 **Soi-fong:** A mí también me da curiosidad por probarlo- dijo la pelinegra de trenzas blancas

Después de eso los dos grupos de chicas con sus novios se fueron dirección a Ichiraku para poder comer ese delicioso ramen mientras los Hokages y los presentes los miraban con una sonrisa al ver como el rubio había cambiado a su hermano de una forma tan drástica y para mejor

Mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia Ichiraku ramen para comer, una voz detuvo la marcha de este, resultando ser la Haruno

 **Sakura:** Menma- dijo con una sonrisa la Haruno

 **Menma:** ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?- dijo a la peli rosa, que le resultaba extraño que no le pusiera el chan al final

 **Sakura:** Yo… quería preguntarte- dijo con un leve sonrojo- ¿Cómo me ves? ¿Notas algo diferente?- dijo extrañando al peli rojo

 **Menma:** Pues te veo bien, bueno, estás más alta y te has cambiado tu vestimenta de batalla, pero por lo demás sigues igual- dijo sacándole una vena en la sien a la peli rosa

 **Sakura:** Serás…- dijo lanzándole un puñetazo que el peli rojo bloqueó con bastante facilidad para sorpresa de la peli rosa

 **Menma:** Que sepas que fuiste tú quien preguntó- dijo soltando el puño de la peli rosa- Sakura durante el tiempo que he estado fuera he pensado muchas cosas, y entre esas cosas estaba lo que pensé que sentía por ti- dijo asombrando a la peli rosa- al principio pensé que sentía amor hacia ti, pero gracias a mis novias Rukia-chan, Yoruichi-chan y Soi-fong-chan me di cuenta de que lo que sentía hacia ti es una gran amistad, nada más que eso- dijo dejando sin palabras a la peli rosa- además, sabes que por mucho que lo intentes, tu corazón siempre amará al emo, solo basta verlo en tus ojos- dijo sonrojando levemente a la peli rosa- no te preocupes, cuando lo vea le daré una paliza por haberse ido con la serpiente, y todo volverá a ser como antes ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras la peli rosa con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas en su cara asentía y dejaba a los hermanos y a sus novias seguir su camino

 **Naruto:** Eso ha sido bastante maduro hermano- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

 **Naruko:** Nuestro hermanito se está haciendo un hombre- dijo la rubia con lágrimas de orgullo

 **Menma:** Tampoco es para ponerse así- dijo mientras todos reían ante ese comentario

El grupo, finalmente había llegado al local de ramen, donde fueron muy bien recibidos por los dueños del local, que les ofrecieron las mejores ofertas

Las chicas se quedaron maravilladas al ver el nuevo ramen dietético, y los hermanos tenían estrellitas en los ojos al probar el nuevo especial de ramen del local

Después de degustar semejante manjar, el peli rojo se instaló en su nueva casa mientras Naruto y las chicas se iban a la suya, donde Zabuza los esperaba para poder hablar con su hija Haku

Por la tarde, Menma fue llamado por Kakashi para hacer la prueba de los cascabeles junto a Sakura. Cabe decir que todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver como el hijo del hokage le quitaba sin problemas los cascabeles al Hatake, el cual se quedó enterrado con un chicón en el suelo

Sin duda, el haber salido todo este tiempo de la aldea junto a su hermano le vino bastante bien, sobre todo para mantener a raya al sannin de los sapos, aunque seguramente los dos hermanos lo hubiesen puesto en su sitio tanto juntos como por separado por hacer lo que no debía

Después de la prueba, el grupo se fue a comer a un restaurante nuevo donde la especialidad era la carne, para fortuna del rubio y el peli rojo, pese a que este último le gustaba el ramen, no tardó mucho en enviciarse a la carne, sobre todo de piezas grandes, y además podías fumar con total calma para alivio del rubio y el peli rojo (que se acabó empicando al tabaco) ya que en la mayoría de los locales que visitaron durante el viaje no se podía fumar

La peli rosa se sorprendió de ver al peli rojo fumando puros junto a su hermano y ver que a las novias de estos no les importaba, al ser demonios, no sufrían los efectos dañinos del alcohol y su aliento siempre olía bien

En Suna, dos misteriosos sujetos estaban frente a las puertas del actual Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara

Uno de ellos era un rubio de pelo liso y largo con ojos azules y sonrisa arrogante mientras su compañero parecía un viejo anquilosado con la parte inferior de su cara tapada por una tela oscura, lo único que tenían en común era la bata negra con nubes rojas

Se trataban de los miembros de Akatsuki Deidara y Sasori, que estaban aquí para llevarse al peli rojo Kazekage

 **Deidara:** ¿Qué te pasa Sasori-sempai? ¿Te trae recuerdos?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Sasori:** No, será mejor que te centres para atacar esta noche- dijo con algo de mal humor por tener que esperar hasta que sea de noche- será mejor llamar al espía- dijo mientras ambos avanzaban hacia las puertas de la aldea de la arena

Dos días después vemos a los hermanos diablo hablando entre ellos mientras salían con sus chicas a dar una vuelta por la aldea, cuando de repente unos Ambus aparecen frente a ellos

 **Ambu:** Naruto-san, Menma-san, el hokage solicita vuestra presencia- dijo extrañando a los hermanos

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo, vamos para allá- dijo mientras el Ambu desaparecía

 **Menma:** ¿Qué crees que será?- dijo con curiosidad el peli rojo

 **Naruto:** Tendremos que ir a averiguarlo- dijo mientras se dirigían hacia la oficina del Hokage

Durante el camino, el grupo se cruzó con el equipo de Asuma, es decir, Shikamaru y Chouji que estaban hablando entre ellos hasta que se cruzaron con el grupo del rubio y el peli rojo

También apareció la integrante femenina del grupo, Ino Yamanaka algo enfadada con sus compañeros de grupo

El peli rojo se sorprendió de verla, tenía que admitir que se había vuelto hermosa, cosa que las Shinigamis no tardaron en detectar, pero prefirieron no decir nada, querían ver qué pasaba

La rubia también se fijó en los hermanos, pero sobre todo en el peli rojo, sonrojándose levemente al ver al Namikaze Uzumaki tan cambiado, más alto y más musculoso que hace tres años

 **Ino:** Menma, ¿eres tú?- dijo asombrada y con un leve sonrojo

 **Menma:** Así es Ino- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sus novias lo abrazaban mientras miraban seriamente a la rubia- ah es cierto, te presento a mis novias Yoruichi-chan, Soi-fong-chan y Rukia-chan – dijo mientras las nombradas saludaban cortésmente a la rubia sin quitarle un ojo de encima

 **Ino:** E...encantada de conoceros- dijo algo intimidada cuando su mente hizo click- un momento ¿tú también practicas la poligamia?- preguntó incrédula mientras sus compañeros miraban al Uzumaki

 **Menma:** Debido a que mi clan está en peligro de desaparecer, decidí entrar en el programa de restauración de clanes, con la condición de que yo elegiré el número de novias para restaurarlo, eso sí- dijo abrazando con cariño y amor a sus tres novias- ellas tendrán que ayudarme – dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a sus novias y levemente a la peli roja

 **Naruto:** Menma, debemos ir a la torre del Hokage- le dijo su hermano

 **Menma:** Cierto, nos veremos en otra ocasión- dijo despidiéndose junto a sus chicas

 **Ino:** "Te has hecho un hombre increíble Menma-kun"- pensó con un sonrojo la rubia

Una vez que el grupo llego a la torre, se encontraron con Sarutobi, Minato y Kakashi con rostros serios

 **Naruto:** Por vuestras caras deduzco que no es nada bueno ¿cierto?- dijo con seriedad el rubio mientras el cuarto Hokage suspiraba

 **Minato:** Naruto… Gaara ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki- dijo asombrando a los presentes

 **Naruto:** ¿Tenéis información de esos capullos?- dijo mientras les mostraba las fotos

 **Minato:** Me gustaría que tú equipo junto a Menma fuerais a ayudar en su rescate, también ira el equipo de Gai – dijo seriamente el rubio

 **Naruto:** Eso no se pregunta Minato- dijo mirando seriamente a sus compañeros y novias- Menma, Chomei y Matatabi con vosotros será suficiente, pero no bajéis la guardia, sobre todo tú Menma, aunque ya no seas un jinchuriki estás en el punto de mira de esos capullos- dijo seriamente mientras su hermano asentía- también nos llevaremos a Sakura como ninja médico, ¿Alguna pregunta?- dijo mientras sus compañeros negaban mientras las Shinigamis eran consoladas por el peli rojo, ya que no podrían estar con su novio- bien dirigiros hacia la puerta, ahora os alcanzo- dijo mientras el equipo preparado por el rubio se dirigía hacia la puerta

 **Minato:** Pensaba que irías con todos- dijo algo sorprendido el Hokage

 **Naruto:** Seriamos demasiados, y no quiero que escapen, quiero que bajen la guardia para así capturarlos y sacarles toda la información que tengan- dijo fumándose un puro- eso sí…- dijo sonriendo sádicamente- **Van a pagar muy caro el haber tocado a un amigo mío** \- dijo mientras se reía de forma infernal aterrando a los Kages y al Jounin de pelo plata, mientras los dos Akatsuki que llevaban al Kazekage inconsciente, sentían un terrible sudor en sus espaldas

 **Deidara:** Algo me dice que vamos a morir de una forma muy horrible lenta y dolorosa- dijo aterrado y temblando

 **Sasori:** Por una vez…. Coincido contigo- dijo en el mismo estado que su compañero

El rubio se dirigió hacia la puerta con una cara que mostraba ansias de matar, haciendo sonreír a su hermano y sus compañeros, mientras los demás se meaban en los pantalones

 **Naruto:** ¿Todos listos?- dijo mirando a la peli rosa, al peli plata y al equipo de Gai que asentían aterrados- pues en marcha- dijo liderando la carga pese a no ser un Jounin oficialmente

 **Neji:** ¿No se supones que usted y Kakashi-sensei sois los líderes de este escuadrón?- pregunto algo curioso

 **Gai:** ¿Crees que es buena idea contradecirle a Naruto en ese estado?- dijo el Jounin muy asustado mientras el Hyuga tragaba saliva bastante asustado

Menma, Chomei y Matatabi sonreían, los bijus porque la paliza que les daría el rubio a esos capullos los dejaría vegetales de por vida, y el peli rojo porque estaba ansioso de destrozar a algún Akatsuki ahora que controla su poder infernal, aparte de saber la cara que tenía puesta su hermano

Si los demás la vieran, acabarían en coma de por vida, porque el rubio solo quería una cosa; sangre, quería destrozarlos, no solo porque secuestraron a un amigo suyo, también porque sus instintos más salvajes se lo pedían, ya que llevaba unos meses sin matar algo y sin beber sangre al igual que su hermano

 **Naruto:** **"Que ganas tengo de empezar, ahora que estoy casi desarrollado, no puedo evitar las ganas de cazar, por no decir que llevo sintiendo a esas gárgolas asquerosas durante varios meses"** -Pensó mientras se reía como un maniático por dentro- **"Que ganas tengo de que corra la sangre, puedo sentirlo"** \- Pensó con unas ansias asesinas al igual que su hermano

Si gente, Deidara y Sasori lo pasaran muy mal si se cruzan con estos dos….

 **Continuará**

 **¡POR FIIIIIINNN! ¡ QUE COÑAZO ! Espero que os hartéis de ponerme comentarios, esto de subir once capítulos en un día es una paliza. Y que puedo decir... hasta el próximo capitulo o historia**


	12. Capítulo 12: Akatsuki

**HOLA A TODOS ¿COMO ESTÁIS? Espero que bien porque aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta gran historia que a muchos les ha encantado, no se si me ha quedado muy largo, pero le he dedicado bastante tiempo para completarlo, espero que os guste, por lo que sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 12: Akatsuki**

El camino a Suna fue algo acelerado, ya que tanto Naruto como su hermano no daban tregua

Lo normal serían varios días, pero con el ritmo que estos dos llevaban, tardarían más de 10 horas y estaban por mostrar la transformación para cargar a sus compañeros cuando ambos notaron una presencia conocida en peligro

 **Naruto:** Lo hueles…- dijo mientras su hermano asentía

 **Kakashi:** ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto en alerta al ver la reacción de los hermanos

 **Menma:** Un ninja de Suna está muriendo- dijo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

 **Naruto:** Creo que es Kankuro- dijo concentrándose para posteriormente sentir otra fuente de poder y con el electro campo saber la forma del sujeto- no hay duda, su atacante es un Akatsuki- dijo sorprendiendo nuevamente al equipo

 **Neji:** ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- dijo el Hyuga con el Byakugan activado, viendo solamente a lo lejos dos fuentes de chakra

 **Menma:** El viento viene hacia aquí, por lo que no es difícil reconocer su olor- dijo asombrando a los presentes, en especial a Kakashi, ya que ni siquiera sus perros detectarían un olor tan lejano y menos en el desierto seco y árido como el de Suna

 **Naruto:** Démonos prisa, ese Akatsuki está usando un arma venenosa, puedo oler el veneno- dijo acelerando el paso al igual que los demás

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se libró la batalla, encontrando a Kankuro tirado en el suelo y sin rastro aparente del Akatsuki

 **Naruto:** ¡Kankuro!- dijo alertado para ver cómo estaba- sigue vivo, pero el veneno está recorriendo su organismo con rapidez- dijo mientras Menma buscaba cualquier rastro del enemigo

 **Menma:** Se ha ido hacia el oeste, dirección al bosque- dijo el peli rojo cuando entonces sintieron un grupo de shinobis de Suna dirigirse hacia ellos, liderados por un joven muy conocido por Naruto

 **Naruto:** Shukaku- dijo el joven alegre de verlo

 **Shukaku:** ¡Naruto! ¡Menma! ¡Chomei! ¡Matatabi! ¡Qué bien que estéis aquí!- dijo el bijuu en su forma humana algo agitado

 **Naruto:** Es un placer verte, pero tenemos que llevar a Kankuro a tu aldea, al parecer su atacante usó un veneno bastante fuerte- dijo preocupando a los de Suna

 **Shukaku:** Bien, supongo que no queda de otra- dijo preocupado por su alumno secuestrado- rápido a la aldea- ordeno el bijuu mientras cargaban con cuidado a Kankuro y avanzar rápidamente a la aldea

Tardaron unos minutos eternos en llegar, hasta que lo llevaron al hospital y la peli rosa empezó a tratar al hermano de Gaara con bastante delicadeza mientras le extraía el veneno de forma rápida pero cuidadosa

 **Menma:** "Justo lo que esperaba de una ninja médico, has avanzado mucho Sakura"- pensó el peli rojo con una sonrisa de orgullo mientras observaba a la peli rosa trabajar

Una vez que Kankuro estaba fuera de peligro, Naruto se reunió con el Bijuu y Temari para saber cómo habían atrapado a Gaara, donde el bijuu le relató que estaba de misión con un equipo gennin que él tenía a su cargo, ya que Gaara le puso de Jounin para que no se aburriera en la aldea

En ese instante una anciana entro en la sala, la cual al ver a Kakashi se lanzó como una loca a por el peli plata, siendo detenida por la mano alzada de su alumno peli rojo

 **Menma:** No sé quién eres ni porque has intentado atacar a mi sensei sin motivo, pero te aviso que si intentas otro movimiento hostil….- dijo crujiéndose el cuello- no haré avisos- dijo mostrando sus ojos blancos con un pequeño puntito en su centró

La anciana pudo ver en esos ojos un deseo de matar enorme, por lo que hizo caso a la advertencia del joven

 **¿?:** Eres muy valiente por encarame mocoso, hay muchos que han acabado con las piernas de al revés sin anestesia- dijo dándoles escalofríos a los ninjas locales al saber de qué hablaba la anciana

 **Shukaku:** Tranquila Chiyo, él no es colmillo blanco- dijo calmando un poco la tensión que había en el ambiente

 **Naruto:** "Ya veo, parece que aún hay resentimiento por aquella misión"-pensó el rubio Jigoku viendo la escena

El grupo viendo que ya era de noche, decidieron pasar la noche en la aldea, y salir mañana lo más temprano posible a por Gaara

Naruto sabía que el actual Kazekage estaría bien, después de todo no había nada que sacar, pero estaba ansioso ya que quería destrozarlos para saciar sus instintos salvajes

Menma lo estaba pasando peor, ninguna de sus novias estaba con él para darle consuelo o mimos, y sus instintos asesinos estaban a punto de salir y hacer una carnicería, no le importaba si era humano, animal, culpable o inocente

Por suerte, para alivio de los hermanos, el grupo salió rápidamente, acompañados de la anciana Chiyo

A los Uzumakis no les importó que los acompañara, de hecho sabían que una anciana como ella tenía muchos años de experiencia como shinobi, y eso era una ventaja enorme, es más, para su edad, avanzaba bastante rápido

Menma y Naruto se detuvieron al detectar el olor de los Akatsuki, pero había un problema, había dos caminos, y en los dos había rastros

Entonces tanto Kakashi como Maito Gai decidieron que lo mejor era separase para cubrir más terreno, sin embargo tanto Naruto como Menma y los bijuus presintieron que algo no andaba bien

O por lo menos eso es lo que pensaron al encontrarse con una figura muy conocida por los dos hermanos

 **Naruto:** Valla, pero si es el "prodigio" del clan Uchiha- dijo seriamente el Uzumaki, claro que en realidad era todo un número

 **Itachi:** Nos volvemos a ver Naruto, y veo que tienes algo que quiero- dijo mirando al peli rojo que estaba en la misa tapadera que su hermano

 **Chiyo:** Veo que lo conoces rubio- dijo la anciana viendo al Jigoku

 **Naruto:** Tuve un encuentro con él hace unos años, pero mi hermano se lo tomo bastante mal- dijo mientras el peli rojo sacaba una Katana muy parecida a la de su hermano

 **Menma:** Tú y yo vamos a ajustar cuentas, desgraciado- dijo fingiendo ira mientras el Akatsuki ni se inmuta

 **Sakura:** Naruto, ten cuidado con su sharingan- dijo la peli rosa preocupada

 **Menma:** No te preocupes…. Lo tendré- dijo para posteriormente reaparecer delante del Uchiha que tuvo que usar un Kunai para protegerse de un corte vertical mientras empezaba un combate entre el peli rojo y el Uchiha

Por otro lado, el equipo de Gai se las estaba viendo con el compañero del Uchiha, Hoshigaki Kisame, el cual tenía a sus alumnos acorralados en burbujas de agua, obligando al Jounin a usar sus nunchakus, cosa que sorprendió a sus alumnos que luchaban por respirar

Por suerte Lee liberó el suficiente chakra para hacer explotar su celda y poder sacar a sus dos compañeros de equipo mientras Gai se encargada del Akatsuki, no sin antes crear varios clones para atacar a sus alumnos, los cuales los estaban esperando

Por su parte, Menma había creado una cortina de humo debido a uno de sus golpes, cosa que aprovechó para tener una breve charla

 **Menma:** Usar cuerpos de otros no es bonito ¿lo sabes?- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Itachi:** Parece que tu hermano te ha enseñado bien, mocoso- dijo sacándole una vena enorme al peli rojo, que le encajó un coscorrón de proporciones épicas al Uchiha- ¡ ¿A QUE HA VENIDO ESO?!- Dijo bastante cabreado

 **Menma:** Un poco más de respeto a tu tío sinvergüenza- dijo mientras Naruto y los bijuus que lo estaban viendo todo intentaban no reírse, mientras al Uchiha se le hinchaba una enorme vena en la frente

 **Itachi:** Está bien, acabemos con esto, el jutsu no me durará mucho tiempo y la extracción empezará pronto- dijo mientras el peli rojo sonreía

 **Menma:** Me parece bien- dijo encajándole un gancho ascendente que sacó al Uchiha de la nube de polvo

Naruto entonces reapareció arriba y le dio una patada descendente que lo enterró en el piso, sin excederse en fuerza, enterrándolo en el piso

Tanto Sakura como la anciana estaban impresionadas del talento que tenían esos dos hermanos, pero se sorprendieron al ver que ese sujeto no era realmente Itachi Uchiha, sino un ninja de Suna de bajo rango

 **Sakura:** ¡ ¿Pero qué demonios?!- dijo sorprendida ya que no se había enterado de nada

 **Menma:** ¡Rápido Sakura! ¡ Este hombre sigue vivo!- dijo mientras la peli rosa comprobaba el pulso y veía que su compañero estaba en lo cierto y empezó a tratarlo rápidamente

Por otro lado Naruto creó un clon que fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Gai y los demás para evitar que mataran a ese hombre inocente, por suerte pudo llegar a tiempo y explicarles a todos lo que pasaba

 **Neji:** Increíble, parece que tu viaje fuera de Konoha ha sido bastante útil- dijo el Hyuga asombrado por las cualidades del Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Bueno, siempre intento ser mejor cada día- dijo sonriendo sinceramente haciendo sonreír a sus amigos y compañeros de misión- bueno, volveré si pasa algo- dijo explotando en humo

 **Gai:** Bien, sigamos avanzando- dijo bastante emocionado como si no hubiese peleado hace unos momentos, mientras Tenten ayudaba al pobre hombre levantarse

En el otro lado Naruto le preguntó que le había pasado, pero al parecer no recordaban nada ni quien ni cómo eran los agresores

 **Naruto:** No queda otra, seguir el rastro y avanzar- dijo mientras el equipo liderado por el rubio "espero que no se den cuenta, de lo contrario Gaara correrá peligro"- pensó mientras aceleraba el paso

Por su parte, Shukaku lideraba un equipo de Shinobis de Suna junto a Temari y al recuperado Kankuro, el cual se negaba a quedarse en cama sabiendo el peligro que corría su hermano, pese a no ser jinchuriki, sabia de lo que sería capaz de hacerle el sujeto contra el que peleo

En Konoha, las novias de los hermanos Jigoku se dedicaban a pasear por la aldea después de entrenar en el caso de las Arrancar, las Shinigamis y Mikoto al no tener misiones ese día

El grupo estaba hablando animadamente con Kushina, la cual parecía estar bastante feliz, puede que su hijo mayor no los perdone nunca al 100% pero estaba feliz de que ya no les odiara como antes

Hinata también estaba hablando con el grupo de chicas, las cuales la tenían roja de tantas preguntas sobre Naruto

 **Kushina:** Entonces Hinata- dijo llamando la atención de la Hyuga- ¿Cómo fue que tu confesión a Naruto-kun?- dijo poniendo a la joven tan roja que su cara podía competir hasta con su pelo

 **Mikoto:** Deja de agobiarla Kushina, no ves que es demasiado intimo- dijo molesta la Uchiha mientras la peli roja y las demás se reían

 **Hinata:** No está bien, creo que es mejor decirlo- dijo mientras la joven reunía el valor para hablar

 _ **Flash back (3 Días antes de la fuga del emo Uchiha)**_

Hinata estaba dando su típico paseo por la aldea después de cumplir su entrenamiento diario, donde se encontró al rubio Jigoku sentado en una banca disfrutando de uno de sus muchos puros que se solía meter al cuerpo

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun- dijo la joven con una sonrisa llamando la atención del rubio que sonrió al verla

 **Naruto:** Hola Hinata-chan, ¿Qué vienes de entrenar?- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la Hyuga

 **Hinata:** Después de ducharme quise darme una vuelta para disfrutar un poco de las vistas- dijo sentándose al lado del Rubio diablo- parece que estás de buen humor- dijo viendo al joven sonriente

 **Naruto:** El día es precioso, y hoy no he tenido que aguantar ni a emosuke ni a mi hermano pegando gritos- dijo riéndose seguido de la Hyuga- "además pude arreglar ese tema con Mikoto-chan, pareció tomárselo bastante bien"- pensó con una sonrisa mientras le daba una calada a su puro

 **Hinata:** Me sorprende que no te haya pasado nada con todo el tabaco que fumas, fumas más que Asuma-sensei- dijo viéndolo fumar

 **Naruto:** No es por presumir, pero el hijo del Sandaime se queda pequeño a mi lado en esa faceta- dijo terminándose el puro- ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?- dijo mientras la joven algo sonrojada aceptaba la mano del rubio

Durante la caminata la pareja se dedicaba a hablar animadamente sobre diferentes vivencias de sus equipos, hasta que finalmente la joven Hyuga reunió el valor para poder decirlo

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun….- dijo muy sonrojada la joven

 **Naruto:** Dime Hinata-chan- dijo con una sonrisa que sonrojó aún más a la joven

 **Hinata:** Yo….- dijo intentando no perder el conocimiento- yo, quiero decirte que…. Me gustas, me gustas como hombre y me gustaría ser una de tus novias desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo asombrando al Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Valla, eso no me lo esperaba, pero….- dijo algo avergonzado poniendo triste a Hinata

 **¿?:** Yo pienso que es una buena idea Naruto-kun- dijo una joven de pelo café que Naruto y Hinata reconocieron

 **Naruto:** ¿Otra vez espiando Sung-chan?- dijo avergonzando a la arrancar mientras Hinata se ponía más roja de la vergüenza

 **Cian Sung-sun:** Cla- ¡CLARO QUE NO! Simplemente os vi paseando a los dos y me acerque a preguntar hasta que escuché la conversación- dijo mientras el Uzumaki asentía al ver que decía la verdad- ¿y sabes qué?, pienso que deberías intentarlo- dijo dándole un beso de despedida ya que había quedado para entrenar con las arrancar- nos vemos, y suerte Hinata- dijo despareciendo entre los tejados de las casa

 **Hinata:** E… entonces…- dijo bastante avergonzada mientras el rubio diablo suspiraba

 **Naruto:** Supongo que no pasa nada por intentarlo- dijo cogiendo la mano de la joven- además tú también me gustas como mujer- dijo dándole un vuelco al corazón de la Hyuga que no podía estar más feliz en su vida

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Hinata:** Luego le presente a mi padre y le pareció una gran idea que Naruto-kun fuese mi novio- dijo poniendo en alerta a las jóvenes- yo al principio pensé que era por intereses del clan, pero luego padre dijo el verdadero motivo a Naruto-kun, incluso se inclinó a darle las gracias por haberle hecho una mejor persona, aunque me entristecí cuando no pude ir de viaje con ustedes, pero sabía que Naruto-kun volvería para empezar nuestra relación- dijo haciendo sonreír a la mayoría de las féminas

Con las Arrancar….

 **Harribel:** ¡ ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJSTE NADA ESE DÍA?! ¡QUERÍA CONOCER A MI FUTURA HERMANA EN PERSONA!- Dijo muy alterada la rubia que zarandeaba sin parar a la peli café que tenía pajaritos en la cabeza

 **Emilou Apacci:** ¡TE VAMOS A MATAR!- Dijo empezando a zarandearla junto a su otra compañera, poniendo a la pobre peli café bastante mareada

 **Mikoto:** ¡CHICAS! ¡PARAD DE UNA VEZ!- Gritó la Uchiha deteniendo la pelea- lo que importa es que Hinata ya es parte de la familia, además, con tu condición no deberías agitarte mucho- dijo señalando a la peli azul que se sonrojó un poco mientras se calmaba

 **Mila rose:** Todavía no me puedo creer que tú hayas sido la primera- dijo la morena llorando cómicamente junto a Sung-sun

 **Harribel:** A mí todavía me sorprende que haya sido posible – dijo con un rostro serio para después llorar cómicamente mientras Apacci sonreía victoriosa

 **Hinata:** Eh…. ¿Me he perdido algo?- dijo la Hyuga llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Mikoto:** Ah es cierto, tu no sabes lo que pasó hace tres meses- dijo mientras la Uchiha le empezaba a contar toda la historia

 **Continuará**

En un lugar desconocido, los Akatsuki estaban empezando a extraer al Shukaku del interior de Gaara… o esa era la idea porque del peli rojo no salía nada

 **Líder:** No lo entiendo, ya deberíamos estar extrayendo al bijuu del interior del jinchuriki- dijo muy confundido

 **Itachi:** ¿seguro que lo estamos haciendo bien?- pregunto intentando no reírse, ya que él sabía que Gaara ya no era un jinchuriki

 **Líder:** Está todo correcto Itachi, esto debería funcionar, no entiendo nada

Entonces el holograma del líder sintió la presencia de los ninjas de Konoha muy cerca

En el exterior, Sakura tenía cargado su puño, dispuesto a romper una enorme pared que tenía en frente

En el interior, los hologramas y la enorme estatua que usaban para guardar a los bijuus desaparecieron, dejando solamente a los Akatsuki que secuestraron al Kazekage, el cual ya estaba consciente, aunque fingía seguir inconsciente cuando la enorme pared se rompió, mostrando a Sakura, la anciana, Kakashi y los hermanos Naruto y Menma, ambos con los ojos blancos ansiosos de destrozar a los Akatsuki

Por su parte, los estudiantes de Gai se estaban encargando de unas copias de ellos mismos, al igual que el propio Gai

Dentro de la cueva, los ninjas de Konoha miraban seriamente a los Akatsuki, cuando Menma notó algo en el criminal de pelo rubio

 **Menma:** Tú- dijo fingiendo enfado- tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo llamando levemente la atención, ya que ambos estaban discutiendo sobre que era el arte- ¿Qué hace una chica tan mona en una organización criminal como esa?- dijo sacándole una vena enorme al rubio, mientras Naruto, Kakashi y Menma intentaban aguantar la risa todo lo posible- además, ese viejo verde tiene una pinta muy peligrosa, vamos, vente con el tío Menma a darle un abrazo- dijo para posteriormente estallar en risas junto a su hermano ,Kakashi y los bijuus que le acompañaban

 **Deidara:** ¡ CABRONES DE MIERDA! ¡ SOY UN TÍO!- Dijo muy molesto mientras se le hinchaban las venas de su frente

 **Sasori:** Con ese pelo no es de extrañar- dijo con aburrimiento cabreando bastante al rubio

 **Deidara:** Mira quien lo dice, el que parece un armadillo con displasia- dijo enfadando a su compañero para empezar una discusión entre ellos

 **Naruto:** Bueno Menma, yo me quedo con el antiguo compañero de Kuro-chan- dijo llamando la atención del rubio criminal

 **Deidara:** ¿Kuro-chan?- dijo pensando hasta que finalmente entendió las palabras del Jigoku- ¡ ¿Kurotsuchi?! ¡ ¿De que la conoces?!- dijo algo alterado mientras el Uzumaki sonreía

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué no vienes a averiguarlo?- dijo para posteriormente desaparecer y reaparecer delante del Akatsuki, notando una cierta peculiaridad en el rubio, asombrando a los criminales y a los presentes, a excepción de Menma y su equipo bijuu

 **Menma:** No te distraigas viejo- dijo el peli rojo pegándole un puñetazo al otro Akatsuki, asombrando aún más a los presentes. El peli rojo alzó una ceja curioso cuando golpeó al hombre anquilosado

 **Kakashi:** ¿Cuándo se ha movido?- dijo impresionado al igual que Sakura y la anciana

Naruto cogió a Gaara y lo puso al lado de Kakashi para posteriormente volver a la batalla

Ese movimiento fue aprovechado por el Akatsuki rubio para crear un pájaro de arcilla y salir volando al exterior

 **Deidara:** Sígueme si te atreves- dijo provocando al Uzumaki que simplemente sonrió

 **Naruto:** Como quieras señorita- dijo con una sonrisa emperrando aún más al rubio criminal- no te preocupes Kakashi, tu quédate a ver el espectáculo- dijo persiguiendo al Akatsuki por el exterior

En la cueva, Menma miraba seriamente al Akatsuki que quedaba, el cuál hacía lo mismo mientras su cara se agrietaba

 **Sasori:** "Mierda, casi me rompe el títere, no pensé que el jinchuriki del Kyubi fuera tan fuerte"- pensó molesto por los daños de su marioneta

 **Menma:** Deja de fingir y sal de ahí dentro- dijo sorprendiendo al Akatsuki- sé que estás dentro de una marioneta, noté la madera cuando te di el puñetazo "aparte de que el olor a barniz es bastante fuerte"- pensó esto último con una sonrisa asombrando a los presentes menos a la anciana

 **Sasori:** Ya veo- dijo mientras su marioneta volaba en mil pedazos, mostrando a un joven de pelo rojo y ojos castaños, llamando la atención del Uzumaki peli rojo

 **Menma:** "Se parece a Tayuya"- pensó con gran curiosidad mientras sonreía entonces las manos del peli rojo empezaron a brillar, para posteriormente sacar dos Katanas largas, ambas de color oscuro, muy parecidas a la segadora de almas de su hermano, pero con un mango rojo y lila oscuro, sorprendiendo a los presentes al invocar esas armas sin sellos- te presento a las _ **Yami no shimai**_ (las hermanas de la oscuridad), hace tiempo que no las saco- dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea mientras sonreía de forma macabra y liberaba su aura asesina, poniendo los pelos de punta a los presentes, incluso los bijus sentían escalofríos al ver a Menma así después de tanto tiempo

En el exterior, Naruto ya había capturado al rubio Akatsuki de Iwa, el cual tenía la cara llena de moretones mientras el Jigoku le sonreía macabramente mientras se fumaba un buen puro

 **Deidara:** Esto…- dijo escupiendo sangre- no es arte….- dijo muy adolorido incapaz de usar su ojo derecho ya que el Uzumaki se lo había inutilizado

 **Naruto:** ¿Y matar a los padres de Kuro-chan junto a cientos de personas inocentes si es arte?- dijo poniendo una mirada muy seria y unos ojos fríos como el más gélido de los inviernos

 **Deidara:** ¡Esos idiotas y ese viejo de mierda se atrevieron a insultar mi arte, diciéndome que lo que hacía era un desperdicio de tiempo! ¡ ¿Sabes lo humillante que es eso?!- dijo enfadado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban por la paliza del Jigoku

 **Naruto:** ¿Y por eso cogiste una rabieta y te cargaste media aldea verdad? sin pensar ni siquiera en cuantas vidas has arruinado ni a cuantos niños y personas les has quitado lo más valioso de sus vidas- dijo muy enfadado mientras empezaba a liberar un aura rojiza de su cuerpo- gente como tú me da asco…me asegurare…. **De que no vuelvas a la vida nunca más-** dijo mientras su sombra se distorsionaba y empezaba a tomar su forma diabólica mientras cientos de manos y mandíbulas hambrientas salían de su cuerpo aterrando al rubio, que pensaba que estaba dentro de un Genjutsu aterrador, pero con su ojo pudo comprobar que estaba equivocado

 **Deidara:** Que… ¡ ¿QUE COJONES ERES TÚ?!- Dijo llorando y meándose y cagándose en los pantalones, haciendo sonreír al diablo

 **Naruto:** **La muerte…-** dijo para posteriormente las mandíbulas y las garras se lanzaran a por el Akatsuki, que empezó a gritar de puro terror y dolor, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarle o escucharle

Naruto se dio cuenta desde hace rato de una presencia extraña cerca de ellos, por lo que una vez que atrapó al rubio, creó una cúpula, haciéndole imposible al observador saber que pasaba en el interior

Entonces la cúpula empezó a desaparecer, mostrando al diablo rubio totalmente ileso, sin rastro del Akatsuki, extrañando y sorprendiendo enormemente al espía

Se trataba de un ser humanoide parecido a una planta vestido con la vestimenta de Akatsuki, su lado derecho era totalmente negro con un ojo blanco, mientras su lado izquierdo era blanco, con algo de pelo verde y un ojo amarillento

Antes de que pudiera pensar en que había pasado, el Jigoku desapareció de la vista del ser humanoide, para posteriormente sentir un dolor horrible en su estómago aterrándose, de ver al Jigoku sonreírle de forma macabra

 **Naruto:** Así que eras tú el que me estaba observando ¿eh?- dijo sonriéndole de forma macabra mientras mostraba sus colmillos al aterrado ser

Por otro lado, Menma había puesto contra las cuerdas al experto en marionetas, ni siquiera usando la marioneta del tercer Kazekage y su arena dorada le había hecho algún rasguño al peli rojo, por lo que no tuvo otra que invocar a un ejército de marionetas para acabar de una vez por todas

Está vez, Menma decidió aceptar la ayuda de su sensei, Sakura, los bijus y la anciana, que al parecer también era una experta marionetista, la cual destrozaba un montón de marionetas al igual que Sakura con su fuerza bruta y Kakashi con su sharingan enviaba algunas marionetas a otra dimensión usando el Kamui, aunque esa técnica le desgastaba bastante y un kunai en su mano

Pero el que más destrozos estaba haciendo era Menma, si no los cortaba, los aplastaba con una fuerza bruta, por mucho, muy superior a la de la peli rosa, o incluso usaba las marionetas ya rotas para destrozar las que estaban viniendo

 **Kakashi:** "Increíble, Menma no parece cansado, es como cuando Naruto peleaba de pequeño…."- pensó asombrado el Hatake para posteriormente dar un suspiro- "así que en la prueba te estabas conteniendo ¿eh?"- pensó con una leve sonrisa al ver que su alumno ya le había superado hace mucho

Menma por su parte estaba poniéndose bastante cabreado, todos sus objetivos eran marionetas sin vida que no saciaban su sed de sangre, así que decidió pasarse al plato principal

Arrasando cualquier marioneta que tuviera en medio, acabó llagando hasta donde estaba Sasori, para asombro de este, que fue atravesado por las dos Katanas, para asombro de los presentes

Esa acción provocó que las marionetas se detuvieran de golpe, sin embargo el peli rojo Uzumaki se tuvo que retirar de en medio, ya que se trataba de otra marioneta explosiva

Sin embargo, eso no impidió encontrar a su verdadero objetivo, por lo que desapareció, para posteriormente, reaparecer en las narices de su víctima que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, recibiendo una patada monstruosa en la boca del estómago, que aparte de hacerle escupir bastante sangre, lo mandó a volar cientos de metros hasta estrellarse a unos 100 metros de donde estaban sus compañeros, que no se enteraron de nada

Menma se plantó delante de su objetivo para posteriormente arrancarle los brazos, dándose cuenta de que el cuerpo de este sujeto estaba echo de madera

 **Menma:** Valla, no me esperaba ver algo como esto- dijo sorprendido al ver los circuitos por donde circulaba la sangre

 **Sasori:** Qué…. ¿Que eres tú?- dijo asustado por el aura que desprendía el peli rojo Uzumaki que simplemente le miró seriamente

 **Menma:** Quién sabe…- dijo con un tono serio mientras notaba que la presencia que los espiaba había desaparecido

La anciana Chiyo apareció antes de que el peli rojo matara al Akatsuki, dejando que las marionetas que usó abrazaran al joven Akatsuki

Todos miraban la escena con algo de melancolía, recordando la historia que les contó la anciana sobre el Akatsuki peli rojo ( **Autor:** La cuál no pienso contar porque todo el mundo se la conoce, si no sabes de que hablo, te tragas el anime)

Después de esa escena, el peli rojo acabó muriendo siendo abrazado por sus padres

 **Menma:** Ya puedes despertar Gaara, está muerto- dijo llamando la atención de todos mientras el Kazekage se levantaba del suelo para sombro de los presentes

 **Gaara:** Menos mal, empezaba a aburrirme- dijo mientras los presentes lo miraban incrédulos y sudando a mares

 **Chiyo:** Co… ¡ ¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTÁS VIVO?! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SI A UN JINCHURIKI LE EXTRAEN SU BIJUU ESTE MUERE!- Dijo muy alterada a punto de tener un ataque al corazón mientras los demás no salían de su asombro, mientras el Kazekage no sabía que decir y Menma suspiraba

 **Menma:** Supongo que no quedará otra- dijo mientras los bijuus tragaban saliva

Por su parte Naruto volvía de su persecución algo pensativo

 _ **Flash back**_

El hombre planta miraba asombrado al Jigoku que le sonreía de forma macabra mientras este temblaba

 **Naruto:** Me parece que tienes mucho que contarme aloe vera mutante- dijo sonriendo mientras empujaba más su puñetazo, dispuesto a destripar a la planta humana con sus garras

Entonces una enorme espiral empezó a absorber al hombre planta, para sombro del rubio diablo

 **Naruto:** "Kamui"-dijo distanciándose para ver como la planta gigante desaparecía "por fin apareces"- dijo notando una presencia a sus espaldas, por lo que rápidamente lanzó un puñetazo, que el sujeto esquivó a tiempo, aprovechando el humo para escapar

Naruto decidió dejarlo ir, no tenía ni idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer ese sujeto, sin embargo, no olvidaría su olor, y menos teniendo un trozo de su ropa en la mano

 **Naruto:** Será mejor ir a ver cómo están los demás- dijo volviendo hacia la cueva donde ocurrió la pelea

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Naruto se encontró a Menma explicando algo junto al despierto Gaara, mientras la anciana, la peli rosa y el Hatake estaban flipando

 **Naruto:** Parece que llegó el momento- dijo el rubio apareciendo al lado de su hermano, Gaara y los bijuus, recibiendo un beso cariñoso de Matatabi

 **Kakashi:** Naruto ¿es cierto?- dijo totalmente flipando- ¿es cierto que extrajiste al Shukaku de Gaara-sama?- dijo mientras el rubio Jigoku asentía con simpleza

 **Naruto:** Era lo más seguro para él, Akatsuki ya estaba moviéndose y no podía correr el riesgo de que lo atraparan con el bijuu en el interior- dijo son simpleza a sus compañeros que no dejaban de flipar

 **Kakashi:** Un momento, si pudiste extraerle el bijuu al Kazekage, ¿a Menma también?- dijo dejando callados a los presentes mientras el rubio suspiraba

 **Naruto:** Sí Kakashi, también lo hice- dijo dejando muy pálidos a los presentes

 **Sakura:** ¡ ¿EXTRAÍSTE AL KYUBI DE MENMA?!- Dijo flipando en colores mientras el peli rojo se rascaba la nuca, dejando muy pálida a la anciana que pensaba que iba a morir de un ataque al corazón

 **Naruto:** Era también necesario, además, quería que Menma fuera autosuficiente, y como seguramente hayáis visto, lo es, y no quería que Naruko ni Akari corrieran peligro- dijo mientras el peli rojo se rascaba el sobaco porque le picaba

 **Kakashi:** ¿Entonces qué fue lo que sentí cuando Menma y Sasuke pelearon en el valle del fin?- dijo muy confundido el peli plata

 **Naruto:** Lo mismo que sentiste cuando me cabreé en el puente de Nami- dijo dejando muy pálido al peli plata y a la Haruno- y no os preocupéis por los bijuus están en un lugar lejos de la aldea y de los Akatsukis- dijo seriamente- y una cosa más, esta conversación debe mantenerse en secreto ¿Entendido?- dijo mientras asentían rápidamente al ver la seriedad del rubio- y te preocupes, Minato ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero es necesario que algunas cosas se mantengan ocultas por el momento- dijo mientras asentían más relajados- y ahora volvamos que Gai está a punto de llegar con su equipo y los refuerzos de Suna- dijo mientras todos empezaban a moverse mientras la anciana observaba a Naruto y a Menma con curiosidad

Después de que todos se reagruparan, y vieran a Gaara consciente y sin heridas, todos volvieron sonrientes a Suna, para pasar una noche en la aldea, para desgracia del peli rojo, ya que a diferencia de su hermano, no tenía a ninguna de sus novias para poder pasar el rato

Aunque no era el único mosqueado, Chomei, quería volver a la aldea para ver por fin a las chicas y decirles la verdad de una vez por todas

Por su parte Naruto había tenido una noche muy entretenida con su amada bijuu, mientras el Konoha las demás novias del Jigoku sentían unos celos enormes hacia la bijuu de dos colas, mientras las novias del peli rojo sentían que su novio estaba triste porque no podía estar con sus chicas

Kakashi por su parte, necesitaba descansar debido al exceso de chakra cuando usó el Kamui

Al día siguiente, el grupo volvió a Konoha después de despedirse del Kazekage

Mientras avanzaban, los hermanos, junto a los bijuus hablaban animadamente, mientras los demás seguían caminando observando al grupo hablar tranquilamente

Kakashi miraba con muchas dudas a los hermanos, preguntándose qué clase de entrenamiento habrían hecho esos dos para adquirir un poder como ese

Sakura miraba con preocupación al peli rojo, le preocupaba que se hubiese vuelto igual de salvaje y despiadado que su hermano mayor, pobre, no sabe lo que le espera con el peli rojo

Neji miraba con curiosidad a los hermanos, recordando las palabras que le dijo el rubio durante su combate en los exámenes chunnin

 **Neji:** "Naruto, Menma…. ¿Qué sois realmente?"- pensó muy intrigado por la extraña energía que esos dos desprendían junto al chakra, una energía no humana

En otra parte, la planta Akatsuki estaba junto a un sujeto con una máscara en espiral con un único agujero en el lado derecho, el cual estaba sentado pensando en lo ocurrido

 **Zetsu:** Lo siento, no pude hacer nada- dijo la parte blanca

 **Zetsu negro:** No podíamos hacer nada, incluso supo dónde estábamos desde el comienzo de la pelea, y mi chakra es idéntico al de la naturaleza- dijo muy alterado la parte oscura de ese ser

 **¿?:** Ese chico…. Me detecto, supo dónde estaba y me aseguré de que mi chakra no fuese muy elevado con el jutsu- dijo pensativo el enmascarado- y encima no sabemos que ha hecho con Deidara, tenemos que tener cuidado la próxima vez- dijo mientras seguía pensando en todo lo sucedido- "Naruto… la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte"- pensó el enmascarado mostrando su sharingan a través

Por su parte, en Konoha las novias de ambos diablos estaban ansiosas de que sus novios llegaran, sobre todo las novias del peli rojo, que estaban desesperadas de que su novio volviera, al igual que su madre, aunque Mikoto sabía que esos dos vendrían ilesos y triunfantes de la misión

 **Continuará**

 **Y esto es todo, no siempre a uno le salen los capítulos tan largos como quisiera, pero espero que os deje satisfechos por ahora, intentaré subir más seguido y intentaré terminar mis demás historias (sobre todo de Fairy tail) por lo que sin más que decir, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	13. Capítulo 13: Aparecen las Gárgolas

**¡HOLA A TODOS! He vuelto de mis vacaciones en el norte, (volví el sábado) la mala noticia, no vi ningún oso y los bisontes no estaban en la zona que visité, lo bueno, la comida es excelente, sobre todo los cachopos (san jacobo de carne de vaca con queso cabrales, una delicia), os recomiendo ir a visitar esas tierras, son hermosas, y lo bueno, es que he traído está historia que la tenía algo abandonada, pero aquí está para vosotros, por lo que sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 13: Aparecen las Gárgolas**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Naruto y Menma acabaron con los Akatsukis que secuestraron a Gaara, el rubio se encontraba entrenando en uno de los campos de entrenamiento junto a sus hermanas y Satsuki, siendo observadas por el resto de las novias del rubio, el cual estaba teniendo un combate de Kenjutsu contra las chicas que le estaban atacando a gran velocidad mientras él sonreía emocionado

 **Naruto:** Muy bien chicas, esto es cada vez más emocionante- dijo mientras las chicas sonreían, cuando de repente el rubio desapareció de sus vista, aunque no fue un problema esquivar un corte horizontal gracias al entrenamiento en el inframundo

Mientras el grupo peleaba, las chicas miraban sonrojadas al rubio sin camiseta dejando ver sus músculos bien entrenados y sin exagerar en volumen

 **Apacci:** Muy pronto verás a tu padre, mi amor- dijo la arrancar tocándose el vientre mientras miraba a su amado entrenar

 **Harribel:** Además, hay que preparar eso, ¿para cuándo crees que se hará Mikoto-san?- dijo la rubia mirando a la Uchiha

 **Mikoto:** Lo hemos hablado, y hemos decidido que cuando acabe todo este asunto de los Akatsuki- dijo la Uchiha con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en su cara

 **Fu:** Algo me dice que pronto habrá que hacer la casa más grande- dijo mientras todas asentían

Entonces un Ambu hizo acto de presencia, deteniendo el entrenamiento del rubio y las chicas

 **Ambu:** Naruto-sama, Hokage-sama lo llama- dijo sin expresión ya que tenía la máscara puesta

 **Naruto:** Iré enseguida- dijo para posteriormente el Ambu desapareciera- Voy a ver de qué se trata- dijo serio el rubio

 **Satsuki:** Te acompañamos, quizás sea en equipo- dijo mientras el rubio asentía y llamaba a su equipo

 **Naruto:** ¿Dónde está Chomei?- dijo viendo que no estaba el Bijuu presente

 **Gyuki:** Está arreglando unos asuntos- dijo la morena mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** _"Espero que tengas suerte amigo, te lo mereces"_ \- pensó mientras continuaba con su marcha

Mientras el bijuu de pelo verde estaba en casa de las tres chicas, a las cuales les confesó su verdadera identidad y les mostró una parte de su poder, dejando a las tres chicas con la quijada en el suelo

 **Chomei:** Entenderé que me odiéis o me tengáis miedo, será mejor que me…- dijo para posteriormente ser agarrado del brazo por la peli roja

 **Kinatsu:** ¿Y qué si eres un bijuu? A mí no me importa para nada eso, tu eres alguien alegre, divertido y protector cuando el momento lo requiere, no eres un monstruo, los monstruos son aquellos que quisieron usar tu poder para su propio beneficio- dijo la peli roja asombrando al bijuu

 **Minari:** Pienso lo mismo que el tomate- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la peli roja se cabreaba- nosotras te aceptamos tal y como eres- dijo dándole un abrazo al peli verde

 **Akane:** Además, puede que seas inmortal, pero eso tampoco nos importa, solo queremos estar contigo- dijo dejando totalmente impactado al bijuu, que solamente pudo abrazarlas y liberar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos

 **Chomei:** ¡Muchas gracias chicas! ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo mientras las abrazaba y las tres se sonrojaban al sentir el calor del peli verde- y en cuanto a lo de mi inmortalidad, hay algo que tenéis que saber- dijo mientras las chicas alzaban una ceja, y el bijuu precedía a explicarles lo que podía hacer un bijuu con la persona o personas que ama

En la oficina del Hokage, estaba el equipo del rubio, y también el equipo de su hermano, el cual estaba conformado por la peli rosa y las novias del peli rojo, cosa que incomodo un poco a la peli rosa ya que as Shinigamis estaban más desarrolladas que ellas. Kakashi no estaba debido a que estaba recuperándose de usar el Kamui, por lo que estaba otro Jounin de nombre Yamato

 **Naruto:** ¿Ocurre algo Minato?- dijo seriamente el rubio pensando que se trataba de alguna amenaza grave

 **Minato:** Hay un grupo de renegados dando problemas en los límites de Iwa, son bastantes, unos 300 renegados- dijo haciendo sonreír al rubio y a su grupo- vuestro objetivo es eliminar a los renegados y capturar al líder, que proviene de Kirigakure, ya que la Mizukage nos lo ha pedido que lo traigamos vivo- dijo el rubio Hokage

 **Naruto:** Hecho- dijo el Jigoku mientras se iba con su grupo

 **Menma:** Valla, y yo que quería divertirme- dijo poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza

 **Minato:** Esta misión te interesa bastante Menma- dijo mientras el peli rojo alzaba una ceja- hemos encontrado el rastro de Orochimaru cerca de Kusa y el país del arroz- dijo llamando bastante la atención de la peli rosa, mientras el peli rojo tenía un semblante serio

 **Menma:** Existe también la posibilidad de que el Teme esté allí ¿Verdad?- dijo sin cambiar de expresión en su cara- bueno, supongo que hablar con él un rato no vendrá mal- dijo con aburrimiento para asombro de los presentes- ¿Qué hago si lo veo?- dijo poniéndose serio

 **Minato:** Intentar capturarlo vivo si es posible, pero si se vuelve una amenaza muy seria, no dudes en hacerlo- dijo fríamente el rubio Hokage

 **Sakura:** ¡HOKAGE-SAMA! ¡ ¿COMO PUEDE DECIR…?!

 **Menma:** ¡SAKURA!- Dijo de forma intimidante el peli rojo- Estás ante el Hokage, compórtate como tal- dijo mientras la Haruno se echaba para atrás- además, déjame recordarte que el Teme se fue de la aldea por su propio pie, y si no me crees puedes preguntárselo a Tayuya- dijo muy seriamente- intentaremos traerlo vivo, pero si es una amenaza seria para la aldea, lo eliminaré ¿te queda claro?- dijo con voz de mando y liderazgo y algo amenazante

La peli rosa, asombrada de que el peli rojo le alzara la voz, simplemente asintió con desgano

 **Menma:** ¿Cuándo partimos?- dijo seriamente el peli rojo

 **Minato:** Lo antes posible, antes de que Orochimaru cambie de sitio- dijo mientras el peli rojo asentía y se retiraba con su equipo

El peli rojo caminaba junto a sus chicas cuando Sakura volvió a hablar

 **Sakura:** ¿Es cierto Menma? ¿Vas a matar a Sasuke-kun?- dijo asustada y más al ver la seriedad del peli rojo

 **Menma:** Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi familia Sakura, y este aviso va para ti también- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli rosa- si te vuelves un peligro para mi familia y mis chicas, no dudare en tomar medidas serias- dijo seriamente asustando bastante a la peli rosa mientras el grupo seguía la marcha, mientras las chicas abrazaban al peli rojo

Una vez en la entrada de la aldea, el peli rojo esperó a su Jounin sustituto, de nombre Yamato

Este al igual que la peli rosa, iban a empezar a desplazarse por el bosque, cuando el peli rojo empieza a realizar sellos a gran velocidad, para posteriormente apoyar su mano en el suelo y crear una explosión de humo, la cual al disiparse dejó a la peli rosa y al Jounin sin palabras

 **Yoruichi:** Has decidido sacarlo mi amor- dijo abrazando al peli rojo

 **Menma:** Me lo trajeron hace poco, quiero estrenarlo para saber cómo corre- dijo muy emocionado

 **Yamato:** Menma ¡¿Qué es eso?!- dijo asombrado mientras señalaba ese extraño objeto de color rojo fuego y con ruedas

 **Menma:** Esto capitán Yamato es un coche, más exactamente un modelo deportivo, un Bugatti Veyron Súper Sport, uno de los modelos más rápidos del mercado, modificado para ser extremadamente silencioso al moverse e insonoro por dentro- dijo mientras abría la puerta y se subía seguido de las chicas- Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo- dijo incitando al Jounin y a la peli rosa a entrar

Ambos estaban algo dudosos pero al final aceptaron y entraron en el coche, cabe decir que ambos se asombraron por lo cómodo que era

 **Menma:** Bien ¡Vamos allá!- dijo pisando el acelerador para posteriormente salir disparados a una velocidad de vértigo sin hacer ruido alguno o apenas dejar rastro del vehículo

En otra parte cercana a la aldea, el rubio Jigoku sonreía al saber lo que había hecho su hermano, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea

 **Naruto:** Hey chicas- dijo llamando la atención de su equipo y las arrancar- ¿las estrenamos?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras ellas imitaban el mismo gesto, y con el jutsu de invocación, invocaron unas motos chopper, junto a unos trajes de moteros muy molones para posteriormente empezar a conducirlas hacia donde sería su misión, las cuales llevaban unos sellos que impedían ser oídas por cualquier enemigo o animal, por lo que su desplazamiento era inadvertido, al igual que Menma con el coche

El peli rojo había llegado a su destino a gran velocidad, tardando solo una hora en llegar al sitio acordado, donde los presentes se bajaron del coche para que el peli rojo pudiera esconder el vehículo

 **Menma:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ha molado verdad?- dijo mientras la peli rosa y el Jounin asentían- pero no os acomodéis, solo lo he sacado para saber cómo corría, la próxima vez iremos a pie, no quiero perder condición física- dijo mientras todos atendían

Yamato entonces uso el disfraz de Sasori mientras los demás se escondían esperando la señal del Jounin, cuando aparece Kabuto, que fingía estar bajo el control del Akatsuki, aunque Menma sabía que eso no era verdad, por lo que no le sorprendió que el cuatro ojos de pelo blanco atacara a la marioneta y Yamato fuese descubierto, por lo que este dio la señal para que su equipo hiciera acto de presencia

 **Orochimaru:** Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, si es Menma-kun y parece que tiene nuevas amigas ¿acaso vienes a salvar a Sasuke-kun?- dijo relamiéndose la cara dándoles escalofríos a los presentes

 **Menma:** "con esa lengua seguro que ahorra el agua de la ducha"- pensó con algo de repulsión- ¿quién sabe?, primero te asaré a la barbacoa y luego ya veremos que hago con el Teme- dijo tronándose los nudillos

 **Yamato:** Menma, no te confíes- dijo seriamente el Jounin viendo como el peli rojo sonreía y sus ojos se ponían blancos y sus dientes se afilaban

 **Menma:** Muy bien, yo jugaré con la culebra, ¿quién se queda con el gafotas?- dijo mientras empezaba a estirar los músculos

 **Soi fong:** Yo misma- dijo dando un paso al frente- veamos que puede hacer contra la avispa- dijo con su arma en su dedo corazón mientras el peli blanco se ponía a la defensiva con sus cuchillas de chakra

 **Menma:** Perfecto- dijo para posteriormente plantarse en frente del sennin y encajarle un potente puñetazo que lo acabó estrellando contra varios árboles en el interior del bosque, asombrando a Sakura y a Yamato

 **Orochimaru:** Kukuku…- dijo mientras salía el pedófilo con su cara desfigurada para posteriormente cubrirse la cara con su mano y mostrar su cara sin apenas rasguño alguno- parece que te has vuelto bastante fuerte, tendré que apoderarme pronto del sharingan si quiero hacerte frente- dijo con la intención de enfurecer al peli rojo, sin embargo este solo sonreía descaradamente para molestia del sennin

 **Menma:** Pues deberías, o de lo contrario esto será muy aburrido- dijo apareciendo delante del sennin, que se sorprendió por esa velocidad para posteriormente recibir un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar nuevamente por los aires, asombrando a Kabuto, Sakura y a Yamato, mientras la shinigami con trenzas se las estaba haciendo pasar canutas al cuatro ojos, que no lograba encajarle ningún golpe con su cuchilla de chakra, mientras la pelinegra ya le había marcado varias veces con su aguja

Por su parte, el sennin de los sapos se levantó del suelo muy adolorido para ver al peli rojo frente a él con los brazos cruzados, mientras Yamato observaba la escena desde lejos en lo alto de un árbol

 **Menma:** Sabes… normalmente no iría tan fuerte al principio, pero quiero hacer esto más emocionante- dijo mientras liberaba su poder demoníaco, asombrando a los espectadores

 **Orochimaru:** Oh, así que vas a usar el poder del Kyubi- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia

 **Yamato:** "Mierda, espero que Menma pueda controlarse"- pensó mientras se preparaba para lo peor

 **Menma:** ¿Eso crees?- dijo para posteriormente lanzar un rugido bestial, mientras un enorme pilar de energía aparecía en el lugar

En otro lugar del mundo shinobi, Naruto y su equipo habían detectado el poder demoníaco de Menma mientras barrían con sus adversarios

 **Fu:** Parece muy emocionado- dijo la peli verde mientras apaleaba a unos renegados

 **Matatabi:** Seguro que se ha encontrado con la serpiente y está ansioso de darle una paliza- dijo la bijuu

 **Naruto:** O quizás ha encontrado al Uchiha- dijo mientras su equipo asentía y seguían destrozando a los renegados

Mientras tanto, Menma había dejado de liberar su pilar de energía para mostrarles a todos su apariencia nueva

Era más alto, piel completamente negra, destacando dos esferas blancas brillantes en la cuenca de los ojos, orejas largas como las de un elfo, dientes como navajas siendo visibles solo cuando el peli rojo abría las mandíbulas, cola larga con una mano con dos pulgares y dedos con garras en manos y pies y unas protuberancias bastante grandes en los antebrazos

 **Yamato:** "¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! ¡No se parece en nada al Kyubi!"- pensó viendo con detalle a esa extraña criatura de aspecto aterrador

Orochimaru estaba asombrado, pero sobre todo aterrado al reconocer a la bestia infernal que tenía frente a él

 **Menma: ¿Qué te pasa Orochimaru? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-** dijo mientras sonreía de forma macabra

 **Orochimaru:** La- ¡¿LATIOS?!- Dijo muy asustado y temblando

 **Menma: Parece que sabes lo que soy, eso será un problema, tendré que acabar con este encuentro y encontrar a ese puto emo-** dijo mientras empezaba a cargar energía- **no te lo tomes a mal pedófilo, pero tengo prisa-** dijo mientras concentraba toda la energía almacenada en su boca- **¡TORRENTE INFERNOX!-** Dijo escupiendo un enorme torrente de poder demoníaco hacia el sennin, que pudo reaccionar a tiempo creando tres enormes muros con el objetivo de reducir la fuerza de impacto

Pero en vez de eso, el ataque destruyó sin problema alguno los enorme muros, dejando atónito al sennin que corrió todo lo que pudo bajo tierra para evitar el golpe y poder escapar

El impacto del ataque provocó un enorme nivel de destrucción en todo el lugar, todo el bosque había desaparecido, quedando algunos árboles y sus troncos esparcidos por el suelo

Kabuto aprovechó esa distracción para poder escapar, para fastidio de la shinigami ya que estaba a punto de exterminarlo

Cuando todo volvió a la calma, el peli rojo volvió a su forma humana para ahorrar energías y no llamar en exceso la atención, y menos de la peli rosa que seguro que lo hartaría de preguntas como iba hacer el Jounin en ese momento

 **Yamato:** ¡MENMA! ¡ ¿QUE HA SIDO ESO?! ¡ESO NO SE PARECE EN NADA AL CHAKRA DEL KYUBI! ¡NI SIQUIERA PARECÍA CHAKRA!- Dijo muy alterado el Jounin

 **Menma:** Eso es algo que explicare en cuanto acabemos la misión, Capitán Yamato- dijo mientras rastreaba el aire- tengo el rastro, esperaremos a las chicas y lo seguiremos- dijo mientras el Jounin se sentaba en el suelo intentando procesar todo lo que había visto el día de hoy

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que las Shinigamis y la peli rosa aparecieron en el lugar, y así empezar el camino hasta la madriguera de la serpiente, mientras Yamato intentaba procesar la información de lo mostrado por el peli rojo, mientras la peli rosa le preguntaba a Menma que había pasado, recibiendo la misma respuesta que el Jounin, mientras las Shinigamis estaban tranquilas al saber de qué se trataba

El entrar en la base no fue difícil, apenas había trampas y vigilancia, por lo que decidieron entrar directamente, rompiendo la puerta de una patada por parte del peli rojo mientras se fumaba un puro

 **Sakura:** ¡ ¿A QUE HA VENIDO ESO BAKA?! ¡ ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE VUELVAN A ESCAPARSE?!- Dijo muy molesta

 **Menma:** Ya te lo ha dicho Rukia-chan, no hay nadie, y además, no creo que ese imbécil salga corriendo sabiendo quienes son los que le buscan, seguro que nos estará esperando, así que dé mientras vamos a saquear el lugar, seguro que tiene algo interesante el pedófilo- dijo y las Shinigamis se dividieron para empezar a saquear y recolectar los diferentes pergaminos del lugar, mientras Sakura corría como una yegua loca en busca del emo y Yamato la intentaba alcanzar

Entonces una explosión se produjo cerca de donde estaba el grupo, por lo que dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para unirse nuevamente y ver qué pasaba

Se trataba de nadie más ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha que estaba en lo alto del cráter que había provocado mirando a Sakura y a Yamato, la primera impresionada de ver al pelinegro y el segundo preparado para cualquier cosa, cuando en ese momento aparece Menma junto a sus chicas, no sin antes guardar la información obtenida en sellos que desaparecieron en una explosión de humo

 **Sakura:** Sa…suke-kun- dijo impresionada la peli rosa mientras este miraba a los presentes seriamente

 **Sasuke:** Sakura, Menma… parece que habéis venido a buscarme- dijo para fijarse en Yamato y las chicas que acompañaban al peli rojo- ya veo, ellas deben ser mis sustitutas, unas…

 **Menma:** Yo que tú cerraría la bocaza esa que tienes culo de pato- dijo dejando sin palabras a los presentes, mientras el emo ponía una expresión de molestia- con mis chicas no se mete nadie ¿te queda claro?- dijo poniendo sus ojos blancos, poniendo algo nervioso al Uchiha- por cierto, tengo que decirte algo esto- dijo rascándose la nuca algo nervioso- no sé cómo decir esto- dijo pensativo

 **Yoruichi:** Vamos Menma-kun, se va a enfadar de todos modos- dijo la morena mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro

 **Rukia:** En serio ¿esa cosa es Sasuke?- dijo mirándolo con detalle- ¿Qué clase de hombre viste un traje de ramera?- dijo sacándole una vena enorme al Uchiha

 **Soi fong:** Solo es un bufón sin chiste, menuda vergüenza, no sé cómo Mikoto-san lo habrá aguantado tanto- dijo mientras Rukia asentía y el emo se molestaba más de lo que ya estaba

 **Menma:** A ver, escucha atentamente Emosuke- dijo mosqueando al Uchiha más de lo que estaba – verás…. Cuando acabe el tema de Akatsuki…. Digamos que Mikoto-san y mi hermano….- dijo mientras el emo presentía algo malo…- se van… a casar…- dijo sonriendo mientras con las manos hacía un corazoncito

Silencio, eso era lo que había en todo el lugar, un silencio sepulcral en toda la zona, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, mientras el emo tenía su semblante serio con el detalle de que tenía enormes venas en su cabeza y un tic en su ojo izquierdo

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo el emo mientras tenía un tic en el ojo

 **Menma:** Pues eso…. Mi hermano y Mikoto-san se van a casar, lo que eso me convierte…. ¡EN TU TÍO!- Dijo señalándole con el dedo

 **Sasuke:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritó el Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas

 **Soi fong:** Justo como pensaba- dijo de brazos cruzados mientras las demás asentían

 **Sasuke:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ ¿PORQUE?! ¡ ¿POR QUE LA VIDA ME HACE ESTO?! ¡ ¿POR QUE ME MALTRATA DE ESTA MANERA?!- Dijo llorando mientras estampaba su cabeza contra cualquier cosa del lugar

 **Menma:** Es justo como pensaba- dijo sacando una cámara- vamos a enviarle un vídeo a Mikoto-san y a Satsuki, seguro que se pondrán felices de verlo- dijo mientras grababa al emo en su agonía- saluda a la cámara teme- dijo sonriendo

 **Sasuke:** ¡QUE TE JODAN!- Dijo lanzando su espada hacia el peli rojo que la esquivó sin problemas

 **Menma:** Venga mocoso, no te pongas así con tu tío- dijo encabronando aún más al emo

 **Sasuke:** ¡PREPÁRATE DOBE! ¡VAS A SER EL PRIMERO EN PRO….!- Dijo intentando buscar su katana pero no lo lograba

 **Menma:** ¿Buscas esto?- dijo mostrándole la Katana

 **Sasuke:** Oh sí, gracias- dijo mientras la recogía

 **Menma:** No tienes que agradecer, para eso está la familia- dijo revolviéndole el pelo al azabache

 **Sasuke:** Si la verdad es… ¡UN MOMENTO ¿QUE COJONES?!- Dijo para ver al peli rojo reírse en el suelo al igual que sus novias- ¡ NO TIENE GRACIA TEME!- Dijo muy furioso y con la cara roja

 **Menma:** Vamos Teme-chan, no te pongas así con tu tío- dijo intentando no descojonarse de la risa

 **Sasuke:** ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡ Y NO ERES MI TÍO!- Dijo fuera de sí atacando con jutsus Katon al peli rojo que los esquivaba con facilidad

 **Menma:** Vamos Sasuke ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Tres años solo para esto? Que decepción- dijo provocando la ira del azabache

 **Sasuke:** ¡SILENCIO! ¡Te vencí una vez y volveré a hacerlo!- dijo muy furioso mientras activaba su sharingan

 **Menma:** Aquella vez ganaste porque yo no podía controlar mi poder en ese entonces emo, aparte de que me estaba conteniendo- dijo sonriendo burlonamente para molestia del emo- pero ahora te daré la paliza que te mereces por haber abandonado a tu familia- dijo poniéndose muy serio

 **Sasuke:** Tuve que hacerlo para poder vengar el honor del clan y ser más fuertes- dijo mientras seguía atacando con fuego

 **Menma:** Mientes, hablas como si ellas te importaran pero no es verdad, las dejaste solo para saciar tu sed de sangre, a ti no te importa nadie más que a ti mismo- dijo seriamente el peli rojo

 **Sasuke:** ¡SUFICIENTE!- Dijo apareciendo delante del peli rojo con su arma- voy acabar lo que empecé en el valle del fin- dijo con su espada cargada con rayos dispuesto a decapitarlo

Pero para sorpresa del emo, el peli rojo agarró la hoja afilada de la katana cargada con rayos sin resultar herido, ni siquiera sangraba

 **Menma:** El que va a acabar lo que empezó… soy yo- dijo enfilándole una patada en la quijada que lo mando a volar por los aires, donde este se recompuso para ver como el peli rojo hacia aparecer en una nube de humo lila las espadas gemelas- veamos cómo se te da el Kenjutsu, te pienso quitar ese culo de pato que tienes en la cabeza- dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea al igual que el Uchiha

 **Rukia:** Está perdido- dijo mientras bebía algo de sake

 **Yoruichi:** El Uchiha no tendrá ninguna posibilidad- dijo sentada viendo con una sonrisa el espectáculo

 **Sakura:** ¡¿De qué estáis hablando?!- dijo confundida la peli rosa

 **Soi fon:** ¿Acaso no lo sabes niña?- dijo molestando a la peli rosa- los Uzumaki eran grandes maestros en el arte del Kenjutsu, sino piensa en Kushina y Naruto- dijo mientras hacía memoria- de hecho un maestro Uzumaki de rango alto era un adversario temible incluso para los siete espadachines de la niebla- dijo asombrando a la peli rosa que observaba la pelea

Y tal como dijo la shinigami, el Uchiha estaba con las de perder contra el peli rojo Uzumaki, que miraba decepcionado a su adversario

 **Menma:** Esto es patético- dijo guardando sus Katanas en su espalda- si eso es todo me has decepcionado Sasuke, a ese paso no podrás con Itachi- dijo enfureciendo al Uchiha

 **Sasuke:** "No, esto no puede ser posible ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡SIEMPRE HE SIDO MÁS FUERTE QUE ÉL! ¡EL NO PUEDE SER SUPERIOR A MI! ¡IMPOSIBLE!"- Pensó con mucho odio- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A SUBESTIMARME MENMA! ¡SIEMPRE SERÉ MÁS FUERTE QUE TÚ! ¡ ¿ME OYES?! ¡MÁS FUERTEEEEEEEEEE!- Dijo perdiendo totalmente la cabeza y atacando como un loco rabioso

Aunque bastó una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo en la cara para acabar estrellando al emo contra un muro de piedra mientras escupía sangre, preocupando a la peli rosa

 **Menma:** ¿Has visto?, solo te interesa ser superior a los demás, un dios entre mortales, porque eso es lo que te enseñó Fugaku, a creerte superior a los demás, cuando en realidad no eres nada- dijo dándole un puñetazo en el estómago seguido de un codazo en la espalda que lo tiró al suelo- si de verdad te importaran tu madre o tu hermana, estarías junto a ellas dispuesto a protegerlas, pero tú solo piensas en ti mismo- dijo agarrándolo por el cuello con una sola mano para volver a tirarlo al suelo

En ese mismo momento alguien logró lanzar un kunai con un sello explosivo que el peli rojo agarró para posteriormente lanzarlo al aire, provocando la explosión de fuego sin dañar a nadie

No es que eso le pudiera hacer daño, simplemente no quería mostrar su inmunidad al fuego tan pronto, bastante hizo mostrando su forma demoníaca

 **Menma:** Eres una rata difícil de atrapar Kabuto- dijo mirando al peliblanco con gafas que cargaba al inconsciente Uchiha

 **Kabuto:** Debo decir que me habéis sorprendido, no esperaba que te hubieras hecho más fuerte que Sasuke-kun- dijo mirando con detalle al peli rojo- por desgracia no puedo dejar que te lo lleves, Orochimaru-sama lo necesita, así que nos veremos- dijo desapareciendo en un shushin

Menma suspiraba con pesadez para posteriormente guardar sus armas y volver con su equipo

 **Yamato:** ¡¿Por qué no lo atrapaste?! Lo pudimos haber capturado y llevado a la aldea ahora mismo- dijo mientras la peli rosa asentía

 **Menma:** Aún no es el momento- dijo confundiendo al Jounin y a la peli rosa- aún no está listo para volver, solamente puedo deciros eso- dijo mientras ambos se resignaban a la respuesta del peli rojo

Entonces Menma se puso bastante tenso llamando la atención de todos para posteriormente mirar hacia el cielo, donde parecía que un extraño bucle de viento oscuro se formaba en el aire, mientras los vientos del suelo se movían con fuerza

 **Sakura:** ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- dijo confundida ante este vendaval tan inusual

 **Menma:** **Gárgola…-** dijo muy furioso y gruñendo, alertando a las Shinigamis que rápidamente se pusieron a la defensiva

Con Naruto y su equipo estaba pasando lo mismo, solo que con mayor potencia y mayor cantidad de energía

 **Naruto:** ¡ESTÁD ATENTOS!- Dijo el rubio Jigoku mientras sus compañeros se preparaban para la batalla

Del cielo, una figura oscura hizo acto de presencia frente al peli rojo y las Shinigamis, bastante alta, de color oscuro con alas negras en su espalda, una cola en forma de látigo y cuernos rectos en su cabeza, el cuál llevaba un tridente en su mano, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía dientes afilados

 **¿?:** **Valla que sorpresa, no me esperaba ver a unas Shinigamis junto a un Latios-** dijo sorprendiendo alas nombradas que estaban a la defensiva

Menma no se hizo esperar y adoptó su forma infernal al completo, dejando de piedra a la peli rosa y algo incómodo al Jounin

 **Menma:** **Veamos de lo que eres capaz, gárgola-** dijo con sus dos Katanas en sus manos

Con Naruto las cosas no eran muy diferentes, el rubio adoptó su forma demoníaca mientras sacaba su espada, mientras su adversario lo observaba con detalle con una lanza en su mano

 **Naruto: Antes de nada me gustaría saber con quién voy a batirme en duelo-** dijo en posición de combate

 **¿?: Morghat Sirius, un placer batirme en duelo con un rey diablo-** dijo en posición de batalla

Una vez las presentaciones terminadas, empezó un combate a gran velocidad entre los diablos y las gárgolas, muy difícil de ver para ojos sin entrenar

 _Con Menma_

El peli rojo lanzaba cortes a gran velocidad mientras su adversario los repelía o esquivaba con algo de esfuerzo, a la vez que atacaba al peli rojo con su tridente, el cuál esquivaba con algo de esfuerzo los ataques

 **Menma:** **No está nada mal-** dijo seriamente mientras esquivaba y a la vez atacaba para posteriormente distanciarse de su rival- **¿Cómo te llamas?-** dijo con curiosidad

 **¿?:** **Zideus Marshall, ¿y el tuyo?** \- dijo mirando al peli rojo de piel oscura

 **Menma:** **Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, un gusto pelear contra ti-** Dijo volviendo a ponerse en posición de defensa

 **Zideus:** **Lo mismo digo-** Dijo poniéndose en posición de defensa

Los espectadores en ambos lados miraban la escena con preocupación, esos adversarios eran fuertes, y un fallo podría ser fatal

En el infierno, todos estaban serios ya que notaron la presencia de las gárgolas en el mundo shinobi y que los hermanos Latios les estaban haciendo frente

 **Khanshee: Esto no me gusta, no pensé que esas gárgolas empezarían tan fuerte-** dijo el demonio seriamente

 **Zengatsu: Pienso lo mismo, han mandado a dos generales tan pronto, eso no augura nada bueno-** dijo mientras su compañero asentía

En Konoha, las chicas fueron avisadas por un demonio de la batalla que los hermanos estaban librando la cuál podían ver gracias a una pantalla que trajo el demonio

Cabe decir que la preocupación era bastante notable

 **Mikoto:** ¡Vamos chicos, vosotros podéis!- dijo algo angustiada

 **Emilou:** No puedes fallarnos Naruto-kun, no ahora que tu hijo te espera- dijo mientras se tocaba su vientre angustiada al ver que su amado tenía dificultades contra su adversario

Menma también lo estaba teniendo difícil, su adversario era muy rápido y ágil, y se vio obligado a usar su antebrazo para bloquear un ataque vertical, sorprendiendo a la gárgola de que no sufriera daño alguno, al igual que Yamato y Sakura

 **Zideus: Eres más duro de lo que pensaba-** dijo asombrado al ver cómo le había rebotado su arma

 **Menma: Pues esto no es nada-** dijo para posteriormente sacar las cuchillas de sus antebrazos y darle un corte horizontal en la cara a su adversario que retrocedió unos metros, para posteriormente mostrar un corte en su cara que sangraba levemente

 **Yamato:** ¿E… eso que… sa... sale de sus brazos so…son?- dijo sin salir de su asombro y con los ojos fuera de órbita

 **Rukia:** Si, son cuchillas- dijo dejando atónitos a la peli rosa y al Jounin de pelo castaño

 **Menma: Valla, pensaba que vuestra sangre sería roja pero es violeta-** dijo sorprendido por ese detalle mientras la gárgola se tocaba la herida y se la lamía, dándole repelucos a la peli rosa

 **Zideus: ¿Me pregunto cómo será la tuya?-** Dijo lanzándose a gran velocidad hacia el peli rojo que lo esquivó para posteriormente lanzarle varios cortes con su Katana a la gárgola que esquivaba los golpes sin mucho esfuerzo

 _Con Naruto_

Ambos adversarios se lanzaban cortes a gran velocidad mientras se movían a gran velocidad por el bosque, destrozando todo lo que se encontraba en medio, pareciendo que un monstruo había pasado por el lugar

 **Morghat: No lo haces mal diablo-** dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba a uno metros de su adversario- **¿Qué te parece si acabamos el calentamiento?-** dijo con unas sonrisa en su cara

 **Naruto: Me parece bien-** dijo mientras guardaba su espada y empezaba a liberar una cantidad monstruosa de energía

La gárgola tampoco se quedó atrás y empezó también a liberar su poder, provocando dos torrentes de energía que se podían ver por todo el continente shinobi

 _En Konoha_

 **Minato:** ¡ ¿Qué está pasando?!- dijo mientras el suelo temblaba a la vez que veía a lo lejos los dos pilares de energía

 **Jiraya:** _"Energía demoníaca… Naruto, y lo otro debe ser un gárgola, así que ya han empezado su ataque"_ \- pensó el sennin de los sapos mientras se dedicaba a hacer sus "investigaciones" para sus libros

 _Con Menma_

Todos sintieron el aumento de poder de ambos adversarios, dejando a las peli rosa y al Jounin aterrados

 **Zideus: Parece que mi compañero ha decidido subir de nivel-** dijo para posteriormente sonreír- **¿Te parece bien si hacemos lo mismo?** \- dijo mientras el peli rojo sonreía

 **Menma:** **Con mucho gusto-** dijo para posteriormente empezar a liberar una enorme cantidad de poder, al igual que su adversario que no se quedaba atrás, dejando aún más asombrados a Sakura y a Yamato

 **Yoruichi:** Ahora sí- dijo seriamente la morena de pelo púrpura

 **Rukia:** La verdadera batalla va a empezar- dijo seriamente y apretándose el pecho

 **Soi fong:** Y solo uno saldrá con vida- dijo seriamente, aunque estaba igual de preocupada que sus compañeras

La auténtica batalla entre las dos especies, está a punto de empezar…

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, ya sabéis que la siguiente historia es MONSTER MUSUME NO DRAGNEEL, si no sabéis de lo que habló entrad en la historia y en el penúltimo capítulo debe estar o en el último, la información de lo que estoy haciendo**

 **Y sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
